Resentment
by Vaniwa
Summary: Draco and Hermione find themselves in a very unfortunate situation, one where they'll be forced to trust one another with their deepest secrets. Because how does a relationship between enemies change when they have full access to each other's mind? When they discover each other's darkest secrets? And how will they be able to use it as their advantage?
1. The mind is a dangerous place

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 1: The mind is a dangerous place**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes. **Also,** this story takes place at the beginning of sixth year. _

" _And remember: do not make eye contact with anyone in this classroom as you practice this spell."_ Professor Flitwick's warning from the beginning of class shot through her mind in utter horror as the incantation had already left her lips as she practiced the mind revealing spell, which would allow a wizard to discover the other one's true intentions.

And she had been perfectly following up her Professor's instructions, until Malfoy decided to make some foul comment towards Neville from across the room, making her snap her attention to the blonde haired boy. Her glare must have been so intensive, that he had felt her burning stare as he turned his head to look her way, a satisfied smirk plastered on his face.

Not only did she make the worst mistake she could make with this incantation, she also mispronounced it in her agitation that she now let the words "Esse est percipi" slip her mouth. And it wasn't until the incantation was put into action that she knew what this spell meant.

 _Foul loathsome evil git._ Hermione bitterly thought as her eyes squinted tightly upon seeing the smirk sitting proudly on his lips. To her utmost surprise, and also to her utter horror did his smirk abruptly disappear, and for a fleeting second did she wonder why that was, until she got the answer to her question almost immediately.

 _What the hell?_ A voice rang through her head, but it wasn't her own. No, it belonged to a boy, and not any random boy, either. She recognized that voice for she had heard it more often than she would have liked. It was Draco Malfoy's. But what in the world did he do in her head?

Before she could even think about any possible explanations, the bell rang and students started to pack their things and leave. But Hermione was glued to her chair, unable to tear her eyes off the boy across her.

"Hermione?" If it wasn't for Harry snapping her out of concentration, they would have been staring at each other for the entire day through, but she reluctantly looked away from Malfoy, and momentarily pushed away her questions. "Are you coming?" Harry asked, his voice sounding slightly concerned as he looked between her and Malfoy.

Hermione shook her head and cleared her throat silently, "No, I've got a few questions to ask Professor Flitwick. Why don't you two go ahead? I'll be right behind you." Hermione said and tried for a smile to assure them she was fine, but it came out more like a pained grimace.

The boys seemed hesitant, but knew better than to argue when Hermione was determined to get answers to her questions, and so they said their goodbyes and hurried off to their classes.

 _Professor Flitwick would know what's happening, wouldn't he? I'm sure that he can reverse whatever this is._ Hermione thought as she hurriedly packed her bag, standing up in the progress. _Granger, stop thinking. I don't want your disgusting voice ringing in my mind._

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks as that thought protruded her mind, the annoyance apparent in his voice. Ignoring the chilled shiver that uncomfortably ran over her entire body, she practically ran to her professor, surprising him slightly.

"Miss Granger? Is everything alright?" Professor Flitwick asked as he, too, must have noticed her worried expression. "Professor, I think there went something wrong with the spell." Hermione stumbled slightly over her words, not particularly sure how to put it, for she had no idea what was happening either.

It seemed that both her and Malfoy could hear the other thinking, and respond to it as well, which seemed rather obvious when one could hear the other's thoughts. But what happened that they now could do it? And more importantly, how could they reverse it?

 _Granger, I thought I told you to shut up._ There it was again, the unwanted voice of Draco Malfoy working its way into her brain again. Instead of snapping a witted comment at him, she focused on her professor that now began to speak.

"What exactly went wrong, Miss Granger?" Professor Flitwick asked, sounding rather worried himself. "I'm not quite sure, Professor. The spell we have practiced is not quite the same as what we," Hermione pointed at herself and Malfoy that was now standing beside her, with at least a good few feet of distance, "are undergoing right now. I think the incantation that has been said by me has been mispronounced by a moment of distraction." Hermione said and briefly turned to look at Malfoy, glaring at him once more. He, too, returned her glare.

Professor Flitwick was fumbling with his wand, seeming to be rather stressed out as he looked between the two students. "I think I know what you mean, Miss Granger. And I think it would be wise for you both to head to Professor Dumbledore's office immediately. He'll be better at bringing the news than I am."

Hermione's eyes widened slightly. Bringing the news? What kind of news? And why did Professor Flitwick look so apologetic?

 _Granger!_ A voice bellowed in her mind, and her head immediately snapped to her left, looking at the burning glare of Malfoy. Understanding what he was going at, she decided to rest her questions for a few minutes as she hurriedly excused herself from her Charms professor, walking in a fastened pace to Dumbledore's office.

Remembering the password from the last time she visited his office with professor McGonagall at the beginning of the year for a question about her timetable, she hurriedly said the password to the Gargoyles and got on the stairs that were forming their way up.

Knocking on the wooden door that led to Dumbledore's office, she waited for the cheery voice from Dumbledore coming through the other end to allow her entrance. Yanking the door open, she panted slightly as she walked up to his desk.

"Everything alright, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked, slightly alarmed as he observed her. "Not really, sir." Hermione admitted and took a deep breath so she could explain the situation properly. In as much detail as she could, she explained to him what happened at Charms class, and it wasn't until she was done talking that Malfoy had finally caught up with her and casually walked into the office with a deep scowl settled on his face.

"How nice of you to join us, Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore said with a faint smile on his face, and if she was not mistaken, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. _Couldn't say the same, old man._ Hermione gasped softly at the harsh thoughts Malfoy was having about Dumbledore, and immediately turned around to look at him.

However, Malfoy just simply shrugged as he rolled his eyes at her. Frowning, she turned back around and saw Dumbledore looking curiously between the two. "Why don't you take a seat?" Dumbledore smiled and pointed at the chairs in front of his desk, and Hermione carefully sat down on it, always afraid she would fall backwards considering the chair was close to the edge of the platform.

Looking at Malfoy, whose scowl had not left his face and was stubbornly rooted to his spot, seemed unwilling to sit down. "I'd rather stand." He spat and Hermione raised an eyebrow, not quite understanding his cold behaviour to their headmaster.

She knew that Malfoy didn't like him much, but she didn't understand why he had to act so cold around the man. _It's none of your business, Granger._ Again the uncomfortable shivers ran over her body as his voice came crystal clear into her mind.

"Very well." Dumbledore, however, didn't seem affected by Malfoy's cold tone as he calmly went on. "I'll just get straight to the point, for the sake of both your restless minds." Dumbledore spoke and folded his hands on top of each other, his face sympathetic, but there were some underlying expressions that she could not quite differentiate.

"I'm afraid that the incantation that has been caused, has been one to link your minds in such a way that you two can now, as to say, read each other's minds." Dumbledore said and Hermione puckered her lips in thought. She had figured that out herself as well, but it still didn't make sense why they were so serious about this.

"What is it that you fear, sir?" Hermione asked and Dumbledore smiled lightly at her, most likely knowing that she was withholding herself from throwing all her questions out at once. "You see, Miss Granger, your unfortunate mispronunciation, has led to a spell that presumably belongs to the Dark Arts, and little people know of."

Hermione's mouth dropped wide open when he mentioned the fact that she – unwillingly – made use of the Dark Arts. "This spell is known for the effects you two now undergo, and as a punishment for invading each other's mind so personally, there is, I am afraid, no way to cure this."

The office fell dead silent as both students let the information sink in. But as silent as the room was, as loud was her mind. There was no possible way that this spell could be unrecoverable. There must be something out there to reverse the damage that had been caused. Wasn't there?

But what if there wasn't? Were they honestly going to be linked to each other's mind for their entire life? Were there any more consequences to this spell or was there some way to lessen the power of their linked minds? 

A deep growl was heard behind her, and the angry "Granger!" that Malfoy shouted got her to stop thinking for a moment. "Professor, you can't honestly tell me, that I, Draco Malfoy, am supposed to listen to this insufferable Mudblood for a second longer."

The term he used to refer to her blood status got her hurt, she wouldn't deny that. It had actually been a few years since he last used that term, but in the moment of his anger he most likely seemed unable to control himself. She was pleased to see, however, that he had the right to momentarily look guilty for the word he let slip out before composing himself.

"First of all, I do not wish for such foul language to be spoken in my office, Mr Malfoy. Then secondly, yes, that is exactly what I'm telling you." Dumbledore spoke, looking stern over his half moon spectacles at Malfoy.

"However, I must ask of the both of you, to keep whatever you hear or see to yourselves. I'm quite certain we're all aware of the connections each has to another individual, and if words get out, there will be severe consequences. For the both of you." Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eyes leaving as his stern eyes looked at the both of them.

"See?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow, not aware that she could actually see any of his thoughts, for she now only could have heard them. A faint smile seemed to return to her headmaster's lips as his features softened as he looked at her.

"Yes, Miss Granger, see. My best advice would be to pay a visit to the library, and look for a book called: _Mind reading: the art of knowing._ I will give you a permission slip for you to look into the Forbidden Section, so you will have your much needed answers." Dumbledore spoke and immediately reached out for the scroll of parchment that laid on his desk, and started to scribble a note in the neatest handwriting she had seen so far.

Handing the piece of parchment to Hermione, she got up out of her chair and made sure to keep a firm grip on it so she wouldn't lose it. "If any of you have any questions, you will know where to find me. But for now, I'm certain that the book will give you all the answers you will need." The mischievous twinkle returned in his eyes and Hermione couldn't help but wonder what he was so cheerful about. Because to her, this situation was anything but cheerful.

Thanking her headmaster, she said her goodbye as she headed out of the office and to the library, hearing Malfoy vaguely walking behind her as he, too, must have been wanting some answers. Passing the note to Madam Prince, they followed her as she allowed them into the Forbidden Section, a stern look on her face as she looked down at the students suspiciously.

Moving in the direction where Madam Prince had said the book would be, Hermione struggled as she just couldn't quite reach it. An exasperated sigh came from behind her as she got pushed to the side, and not so gently either. _I swear this girl is as short as a toddler. It's a wonder she has been able to grab every book she read around here._ The annoyed thoughts from Malfoy intruded her mind which she scowled at. She was not as short as a toddler. Yes, she might have been a bit shorter than she would've liked, but it wasn't that bad.

Nonetheless, she was glad that he did have the required height to easily grab the right book and followed him out of the Forbidden Section and to an empty table at the back of the library. No one needed to know that they were reading a book together, for they wanted to avoid any unwanted questions.

As soon as he dropped the book on the table – quiet enough to not get Madam Prince's attention - she eagerly opened it and skillfully scanned the pages, having read enough books to easily spot her wished information that she wanted to read. Skipping several chapters in just a minute, she finally spotted the words 'consequences' and 'mind reading' and left the page open at that.

 **CHAPTER SIX: YOU'RE GETTING BETTER AT READING MY MIND**

 _For all I hold dear_

 _I must ask once more_

 _what do I do, when I can't do it anymore?_

 _Restless thoughts_

 _keep me awake._

 _So tiring and maddening_

 _it's more than I can take._

 _But to quiet a mind_

 _is to find peace within._

 _But what to do_

 _when neither can win?_

 _As many may have noticed by now, is that by performing this spell, you will have made a mistake. Constant thoughts penetrate your mind, none of which are your own. Sleepless nights, tired mornings._

 _But not to fear! Even though there is yet no cure to this unfortunate turn of events, there is still some hope for those who wish to seek relief. The beginning is always the hardest, but as your journey continues, you will notice that it becomes easier to do, and the never-ending foreign voices will leave you be._

 _To make it easier, we have put the journey in a few simple stages, all of which you will undoubtedly go through:_

 _ **1\. Being able to only hear thoughts and communicate**_

 _This means that all your thoughts can be read by the other. Neither one will have any control over it. Replying to someone's thought is very much possible by simply thinking your reply._

 _ **2\. Being able to only hear thoughts and communicate**_

 _This is the same as stage one, only now you will have more control over your thoughts. Only your dominant thoughts will be read by the other person. Minor thoughts will only be read when the other voluntarily decides to listen._

 _ **3\. Being able to see things the other has seen, as well as hearing thoughts**_

 _Once more you lose all your control – at least, when it comes to showing the other what you see. What the other can hear, however, is still the same as in stage two._

 _ **4\. Being able to see things the other has seen, as well as hearing thoughts**_

 _You now have full control over both, and can even suppress certain hearing thoughts, shielding them from the other. This, however, is only achieved when having practiced enough, which shows some difficulty. This has to be done in such a subtle way, that the thought is considered minor so that the other will pay no attention to it._

 _ **5\. Being able to see memories that occur in thoughts**_

 _Just when you thought it couldn't get any worse, your partner with whom you are connected, can now see the memories that you think. In this stage, you have no control over this just yet. However, not every memory shall be seen. Only the ones that are dominant enough, shall be displayed to the other._

 _ **6\. Full control**_

 _The final stage, where we finally achieve some peace. Even though the spell still remains, reading minds shall now only be voluntarily, and some can even be shielded after enough practice. Enjoy your well deserved rest!_

 _Please do note that each stage will take around two months develop. To achieve the last stage, you will thus have to wait a year until you can finally get that peace._

 _But not to worry, it gets easier over time! Or at least, if you still live the day to see that.. Minds can make you do crazy things.. Good luck._

The pages seemed to go on more about the experiences of others, but she did not feel like reading those. It would only bring her spirits down even further, and besides, she was quite certain that she'll have the experience herself as well.

It truly was positive to know that there at least was a chance of improvement, but the required time to pass each stage was ridiculous. Two months for just a tiny bit of peace? And then the next stage you'd be presented with a whole new experience where you'll lose most of your control. And an entire year of constant working on their progress and listening to each other's thoughts.. she couldn't even stand the few times she heard him think, let alone an entire year before she could finally tune everything out.

 _That goes for both of us_. The voice growled in her head and Hermione awkwardly cleared her throat, realizing that he in fact was listening to her. It was sometimes easy to forget that her mind was now open for reading to those she wished they wouldn't be able to do so.

Hermione heaved a deep sigh as she closed the book, figuring this was all the information they could use for now. Anything else that would be explained would not be to any advantage for them. They were still early in stage one, where they still had to find everything out.

Before she even had the chance to get up and take the book away, however, Malfoy grabbed it and easily placed it back on the bookshelf it belonged. And without another glance her way, he kept on walking straight out of the library, heading off to God knows where.

Not that she minded the slightest bit. It was worse enough having him with her the entire time, being able to listen in on any personal thoughts she had, let alone being around him all the time as well.

Leaving the library herself, she walked down the marble staircases as soon as she could. She already missed an hour of Herbology, and on top of that she missed half the time of lunch as well.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm down, she tried to enter the Great Hall as calmly as she could, briefly glancing at Professor Dumbledore who was gently smiling at her. Not feeling like returning the smile, she just averted her eyes and took a seat next to Harry and grabbed herself a piece of toast.

"'Mione! Where have you been?" Harry asked, and Hermione focused on Ron in disgust as he spoke whilst eating, showing the munched food clearly. "Yeah, I thought you were right behind us." Ron said, or, at least that is what he most likely tried to say with his stuffed mouth.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak and tell them what happened, but shut it immediately when Malfoy's voice snapped at her. _Don't._ He warned and Hermione's eyes shot to the Slytherin table, easily spotting the blonde haired boy that was purposely avoiding looking at her.

 _You can't decide that. My friends have the right to know._ Hermione argued in her head, needing to remind herself to control her facial expressions as to not arouse suspicion. _Actually, I can, Granger. I'm as much a part in this as you are. Don't tell them._

 _And why not?_ She truly didn't know why it was such a big deal. Hermione always discussed everything with the boys, just like they always discussed everything with her. _Do you even need to ask?_ She could easily imagine the sneer that would go along with his arrogant voice right now.

 _You want me to stay shut about whatever I might hear between you and the idiots you call friends? Then don't tell._ Was he honestly threatening her right now? Although, on the other hand she could understand. Harry and Malfoy were mortal enemies, and them knowing could drag some unwanted attention to it.

With a quiet groan she decided to keep it to herself for now. "I asked Professor Flitwick to give me extra work, and he permitted me to work on that when having Herbology." Hermione lied as convincingly as she could. Lucky for her she had time to improve over the years.

The boys were too distracted with their food to notice her little lie, anyway. "Extra work?" Ron asked as he had swallowed his food. "You get perfect grades! What do you need that for?" He asked incredulously and Hermione shrugged nonchalantly. "Knowledge is power, Ron. It never hurts to learn more."

 _I really might consider opting out like the book said._ Hermione looked up just in time to see Draco's face turn sour, seeming to let out a heavy groan.

 _ **A/N:** Please do leave a review, for it will let me know what you guys think about this story, and where you might like to see improvement. Please do keep in mind this is just the first chapter, though. Just an introduction for what's coming!_


	2. Malfoy's frustrations

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 2: Malfoy's frustrations**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes._

 _Granger, for Merlin's sake, put away that book. It's bloody morning, you crazy witch._ Hermione lowly growled as the snapping voice from Malfoy entered her mind. Looking up from her Potions book that she had been studying, she briefly met his eyes at the Slytherin before they both looked away.

 _Unlike you, Malfoy, I do want to pass my exams._ Taking a sip of her pumpkin juice she continued reading the pages, silently humming as she made notes here and then. _Never said I didn't want to pass my exams. I, unlike you, at least study at a respectable hour like any normal person._

Hermione sighed. It was only their second day, and she had grown extremely tired of it. Last night she could barely fall asleep, hearing his frustrated thoughts about anything Pansy said or did. Mind you, she did not need to know the vocabulary Pansy possessed, and how she used it.

The morning bell announcing the start of their classes forced her to put away her books, shoving one last piece of toast in her mouth before getting up with the rest of her friends.

 _How dare she look at me._ The unwanted voice protruded her mind once again and Hermione looked around her, trying to spot a certain blonde haired boy, but couldn't find one. What was he thinking about? _Well well, she sure does look cute. It's too bad she's a Gryffindor._ A slight disappointed slipped in the voice and Hermione softly groaned, not wanting to hear any of Malfoy's appreciative thoughts about girls.

 _Does she ever brush her hair?_ The slightest of a smirk could be heard through his voice, _I wonder if she keeps any birds in there._ Hermione squinted her eyes, knowing for sure that Malfoy must be somewhere behind her, and that the girl he was talking about was in fact her.

"Hey Weasley, where could I donate again? I'm always willing to offer a helping hand to the poor." Oh yes, he was right behind her. The trio stopped walking, and Hermione wheeled around angrily. There he was, his head help up high with the infamous nasty smirk tugging on his lips. "Normally I wouldn't, of course. But I'd be glad to make an exception for you." Malfoy went on, nearing their group.

Harry had to withhold Ron from doing anything, and Hermione had to restraint herself from hexing him on the spot. "The little money your family has is too much of a disgrace to this wizarding world."

 _Shut it, Malfoy._ Hermione tried, even though she knew it was to no avail. She could say whatever, but she knew he would just continue. Nonetheless, it did get him momentarily silent as he turned to look at her, a threatening eyebrow raised as a scowled settled on his face. _I don't take orders from a Mudblood._

Ouch. There he went again, throwing the M word in. In all honesty, she didn't know why he suddenly started once more. Since the beginning of the year he had been acting strange, even when he was looking for some trouble like now. It wasn't his usual self, and a more snarky and hurtful side was starting to appear.

It wasn't even until the low voice from behind said, "Lower your wand, Mr Weasley. Ten points from Gryffindor." that she finally snapped back to her senses and watched as Professor Snape stood behind Ron, a nasty smile tugging slightly on his lips as he deducted the points.

Seething, Ron lowered his wand and stormed inside the classroom, Harry following shortly. With one last glare at Malfoy, she, too, followed the boys inside and unpacked her bag, waiting for Professor Snape to start their Defence Against the Dark Arts class.

Hermione tapped her fingers on the desk in annoyance, rereading the same line for the umpteenth time, but still not being able to remember what she read. It took her everything to keep her frustration bottled inside, to not yell out loud and curse Malfoy's head off.

Looking around the library, she caught the stern look Madam Prince was throwing her way, and she immediately stopped tapping her fingers. _Malfoy, for Merlin's sake, can you stop singing whatever song that is. In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to study._

 _Oh, I've noticed, Granger. Why do you think I started singing? I can't hear another word of how the bird-conjuring charm has come to existence. You've been bloody reading about that for two hours now!_ The voice practically yelled in her head, and Hermione snapped the book shut in frustration, placing it back in her bag as she hurriedly left the library, cursing Malfoy under her breath as soon as she got out. _Do you even realize we have exams next year? The importance of studying?_

 _I very well do, Granger. But there's a difference between studying and obsessively reading something as unimportant as the history of a bird-conjuring charm._ Malfoy argued back and Hermione felt the heat rising to her face, growing more annoyed by the second. She hated when people couldn't take studying seriously, and Malfoy doubting the importance of school material wasn't helping either.

 _Studying the history of bird-conjuring is not unimportant, Malfoy. In fact, to successfully be able to perform a spell, it is best to fully know what it is you're doing. If you hold no knowledge of-_

 _GRANGER!_ The voice yelled at its loudest in her head, and Hermione jumped slightly, not having expected the sudden outburst. _In the name of Merlin, shut up._

 _Fine._ Hermione thought, gritting her teeth. Watching the strange expressions on the faces of students passing by, she allowed her face to relax slightly, most likely having looked crazy as the argument that had been inside of her head, had formed expressions on her face.

Muttering the password to the Fat Lady, she got inside and already found it nearly empty. Of course that was to be expected, since she always came back late from the library. If it wasn't for Malfoy interrupting her, however, she would have stayed away an hour longer. But, unfortunate as it may be, he did interrupt.

Having not taken two steps inside the common room, the portrait opened again and Harry came walking through, greeting her with an annoyed smile as he beckoned her and Ron to gather together, positioning themselves near the fireplace where they were out of earshot from any other students.

"How did the meeting go, Harry?" Hermione asked, curious about what Harry had to do with Dumbledore. He had informed them that he'd be getting classes from him, but none of them knew what those classes involved.

Harry looked rather disappointed as he spoke, "To be honest, I expected more from it. All we did was visit some old memories." He rolled his eyes slightly with a sigh, but this got Hermione intrigued. Memories? What kind of? And why would Dumbledore show him that? 

And so that's what she asked, listening tentatively as Harry explained what he saw, seeing something about the Gaunt family. Hermione, in contrast to Harry, was way more interested in the private sessions he had with Dumbledore.

"Don't you understand, Harry? It's important you know this!" Hermione exclaimed, but Harry looked at her like she had gone crazy. "Important? How can this be important? I am wasting my time, 'Mione!"

Hermione frowned, "No, you aren't. It's good to know your enemy, inside and out. It's the only way you can truly defeat him." But Harry didn't seem convinced. "Defeat him? And how is that information going to help me? Am I supposed to use his own past against him? To torture him with my knowledge on something that doesn't matter to him anymore?" Harry asked incredulously and Hermione let out a frustrated sigh.

This was the second person tonight that someone was annoying her greatly by not understanding her, and she had little patience left for Harry. _As a matter of fact, I do understand what you said._ And just when she thought her mood couldn't get any worse, he spoke.

Wait.. Malfoy.. Oh, how foolish had she been to forget about him! _Malfoy, I swear to Merlin, if word gets out about anything you hear-_ but her threat was cut off by a bored voice, _You'll hex my head off, I know, I know. No worries, as long as you keep your end to the deal, I'll keep mine._

Hermione let out a breath of relief, not sure how well she could trust his word, but not having much choice either to take it.

"I'm going to bed." Hermione announced eventually, but the boys didn't hear her, completely lost in a Quidditch conversation that they had started when she had gotten lost in her thoughts. Shooting one last glance at the boys, she felt rather guilty as she looked Harry over.

Here he was, confiding in her with the most personal information he could offer her. He always had done this, and yet here she was, repaying him by lying to him. They had every right to know what was going on, and oh, how bad she wanted to tell them.

 _We're not having this conversation again, Granger._ The male voice spoke inside her head and Hermione let out a frustrated sigh as she got into her pajamas. _And why not? Honestly, Malfoy, can it really be that bad?_

 _Yes, Granger, it can. Now go to sleep and stop thinking. I'd prefer it if I don't fall asleep with your annoying voice ringing through my head._ A scowl formed on her face even though it was impossible to see in the dark. Not that anyone was watching to see it, anyway.

Yet, she did get into bed and eventually let herself drift into sleep, needing the rest more than she'd like to admit. Apparently having twice as much thoughts really tired you out.

All throughout the next day she had been trying to normally converse with Harry and Ron, but she couldn't quite be her usual self. Not with what she was keeping from them. And especially not because she couldn't see the danger of them knowing it yet.

So, willing to allow her mind some peace, she headed off to Dumbledore's office right after dinner. But before she did, she waited in front of the Gargoyles, leaning against the wall as she retreated to her mind once more. _Malfoy, meet me at Dumbledore's office._

 _I thought I told you before I don't take orders from a Mu-_

 _If you dare finish that word, you won't live another second to hear it forming in your mind. Now, **please** do come, Malfoy. _Hermione thought in irritation as people were throwing her curious glances, wondering what in the world Hermione could be standing there for.

 _Much better, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I got better things to do than meet that old man for something that doesn't concern me._ Hermione unconsciously raised an eyebrow at this. _Not concern you? I believe it was you that told me you had a say in this as well, **because** this concerned you._

If frustrated sighs could be transferred into a thought, she was sure this was the moment when she'd hear it. _The matter concerns me. Your guilt, however, does not._

 _Fine, if this doesn't concern you, I'll just tell Ron and Harry, then. If my guilt is my problem, it is I who can decide how I solve it, right?_ For a moment, she was very thankful that Malfoy wasn't here just yet. God knows what he might have done to her now as she heard the dark low voice in her mind. _You filthy.. witch._

At least he was smart enough not to say what he originally wanted to say. Yes, Malfoy, two people can play a game. _Be there in a minute._ A minute? Why did he only need a minute? Wasn't he supposed to come all the way from the dungeons?

 _Just because I live there, does not mean I'm locked up there at all times._ The annoyed voice said and Hermione shook her head, not even bothering to reply to that, for she didn't want to get too worked up before entering the office.

Seeing the blonde hair coming around the corner, she said the password to the Gargoyles and let the stairs carry her up, knowing Malfoy would follow her soon enough, without drawing attention by anyone else because he was with her.

Knocking on the familiar wooden door, she waited for the "Come in!"before entering his office. "Ah, Miss Granger..-" Apparently Malfoy was sooner in catching up with her than she had thought. Must have been because of his ridiculously long legs that allowed him to take big strides. _My legs are not ridiculously long, Granger._

"and Mr Malfoy. What is it that I can help you with today?" The headmaster smiled, obviously unaware of the forming argument that was starting in their minds. _They are, Malfoy._

 _Are not._ "Sorry to bother you, Professor." Hermione started as she approached the desk, but the headmaster shook his head. "Not bothering me at all, Miss Granger." _They are. Have you ever looked at them?_

Hermione forced a smile at the headmaster, "Glad to hear that, then. Anyway, I had a rather concerning question, for it has been bothering me quite a bit." _Yes, I have. And they look completely normal. Now, that you are used to seeing such ridiculously short legs and have to take two times as many steps as I do, is not my problem._

The headmaster nodded for her to continue, and Hermione had difficulty maintaining her voice in a normal tone for Malfoy frustrated her greatly. _My legs aren't that short!_ She argued back, shooting a brief dark glance over her shoulder at him. "I was wondering if it is perhaps possible for me to inform Harry and Ron of this.. situation." Hermione asked, noting how the twinkle had formed back into Dumbledore's eyes as he curiously looked between the two.

 _Oh, really? I beg to differ._ Dumbledore seemed to carefully think this over, "I don't think that would be wise, Miss Granger." He eventually said and Hermione's face fell. "I told you." The smug voice said from behind and Hermione scowled, shooting a glare at him over her shoulder.

Turning back to her headmaster, she fixed her expression before asking another question. "But professor, why is it that I can't?"

Dumbledore smiled gently at her, offering her a seat. Taking it without any protests, she waited – rather impatiently – for Dumbledore to finally speak. "Fair question, Miss Granger. With a not so fair answer, I'm afraid."

"You see, it is highly important you understand the dangers of telling your friends. No matter how much I wish it would be different, the truth is that the relationship between Harry, Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy have always been rather.. unpleasant." Dumbledore continued, wisely choosing his words in hope to not offend anyone.

"We both know that the minute those two boys get any knowledge on Mr Malfoy's activities and thoughts, they'll try their best to use it against him." Hermione vaguely listened to his words, not quite understanding what he was going at. What was it that Malfoy had to hide, then? Or was it simply out of precaution?

As much as she hated to lie, she could see reason with Dumbledore. After all, Harry was indeed fixated on trying to find Malfoy's faults, as he had proven at the beginning of this year. He even went as crazy as to accuse Malfoy of being a Death Eater.

She, of course, had found this to be ridiculous. Yes, she knew that Malfoy wasn't really himself this year. She could see it in everything. Even when he seemed to appear like his old self when he offended Ron, it wasn't quite the same. There was no joy in his eyes, not the fierceness that she once saw.

No, right now he seemed like a lost boy trying to maintain his reputation, even though he wasn't fully present whilst doing so. _I am not lost_. An angry voice suddenly filled her mind, and Hermione let out a deep sigh, looking over her shoulder at Malfoy who was giving her a cold glare.

 _Stop listening to my thoughts, Malfoy._ She grumpily replied, her brows furrowing in slight annoyance. _Don't you think I haven't tried that yet, Granger?_

 _Whatever._ She wasn't in the mood for arguing – not now. Not when her mind was still filled with so many more questions.

Focusing her eyes back on Dumbledore, who still had the curiosity engraved on his face, she let her face relax once more. "Professor, I was wondering if you could write me a note once more, so I can have a look one last time at that book you talked about." Hermione tentatively asked, to which he simply smiled knowingly.

"But of course, Miss Granger. This time, however, make sure to get all your questions answered before returning the book, will you?" He asked as he scribbled a quick note, giving it to her with a wink. Hermione nodded with a smile and took it with a "thank you" before leaving the office.

Out of all questions she had in her mind, there was one most prominent: what if one of them were to die? _Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine, Granger._ But Hermione didn't comment, for this was utmost serious to her. After all, she was Harry Potter's best friend. And Draco Malfoy didn't really have the best family, either.

Anything could happen to them.

 _ **A/N:** I really appreciated all of your kind reviews! It was very pleasing to know that you lot liked the story as much as I do. Please let me know what you think of this chapter, or any things that are still unclear to you. _


	3. The risk of thinking like a Malfoy

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 3: The risk of thinking like a Malfoy**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistake. **Thank you** all so much for your support!_

It had been a good few weeks since the spell was last casted, and she was hitting the point of insanity. Her own thoughts were worse enough at times, for she had the annoying habit of over thinking everything she thought. Let alone have someone else's thoughts join those never-ending chain of thoughts.

And the worst part was, that not only did she have to listen to them, it also started to influence her way of thinking, and how she would reply at times. There were these moments, where she'd be so lost in studying, and someone were to ask her something that she'd reply with such a snarky comment that was completely unknown to her. If anything, it would sound like Malfoy had momentarily taken over her body and replied for her.

Matters weren't helping either that she still hadn't gotten the chance to use the note Dumbledore had written for her. For weeks she had been walking around with too many questions, and too many complaints from Malfoy. It wasn't her fault, though. All the teachers at Hogwarts were giving the sixth years way too much work to do, even Hermione had to admit that. Of course she was more organized and had it better done than the others, but even she had trouble trying to get everything done.

Harry was frustrating her greatly as well. All those years she had been top of all her classes, except for this year. The only class she wasn't top of the class at anymore was Potions. Slughorn had seemed to take a real liking to Harry, all because he suddenly got better at Potions.

At first she couldn't understand how it happened, after all, it's not like he had any chance to practice over summer. And she didn't like his improvement one bit. If anything, it frustrated her even more than she already was.

Finishing up her Charms essay, she slammed her books shut and huffed as she saw Ron and Harry playing chess, not being able to believe they could relax this well with so much work to do. "I can't believe you two! This essay is due in three days, and you two haven't even started."

Ron turned to her with a sheepish smile, "Actually, 'Mione.." He started as he scratched behind the back of his head, "We were wondering if you'd help us out. Neither of us really understand anything of it."

Hermione scowled at them, "Perhaps if you had actually paid attention in class, you'd be able to make that essay." She snapped, turning around and disappearing out of the common room before either of them had any chance to reply.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she was cursing Malfoy silently under her breath. Lately he had been very snarky in his thoughts, not only to her but as well about other students, and in times when she was frustrated like this, it would rub off on her and she'd accidentally use it on her friends.

It's not like she meant to do that, it's just that she wouldn't realize until the words had left her mouth. As she walked into the library, she decided she'd apologize after Harry came back from his meeting with Dumbledore.

In the meantime, she'd finally use her bit of free time to look up the answers she was desperate to get. Having passed the note to Madam Prince, and some jumping on the spot, she finally managed to grab the book from the shelf and got herself seated at an empty desk.

Opening the book, she started skimming the pages once more until her eyes landed on pieces of information that answered most asked questions.

 _Contrary to popular belief, the mind reading charm is not known for killing the other when one dies. In fact, it's a popular method to get rid of the charm. Because once the other is dead, the charm will be lifted._

Hermione looked rather uncomfortable at those words, not believing that it was popular for others to kill the ones they were connected with simply to get rid of the charm. And for a fleeting moment, she wondered if Malfoy was capable of doing that to her.

 _With pleasure, if it wouldn't end me up expelled._ The voice answered, and Hermione rolled her eyes at that. He possibly couldn't be serious. Yes, Malfoy wasn't the most friendly person she had ever met, and by all means, he was mean. But he wasn't evil. He wasn't the murderous type.

 _You don't know anything about me, Mudblood._ The self-restraint she had to not tear the book she was holding apart in anger was slowly starting to wear off. _I have my boundaries, Malfoy. Even though Dumbledore advised not to say a thing, I will not hesitate to let Harry and Ron know if you cross my boundaries once more._

 _And what will they do? I bet the Dark Lord will be thrilled to hear everything I've heard so far, Granger. Your words are empty threats._ Crap, he had her there. But that didn't mean he had won. No, one more name calling and he would regret it, she'd make sure of that.

 _The charm holds no responsibility for any sort of improvement, or damage that might be done to the bond between the two people. This charm merely allows the other to know what they think. Everything that evolves from there on, is entirely caused by themselves._

Hermione scoffed. That was rather obvious, wasn't it? Allowing access to another one's mind could do worse things to a relationship than it could possibly do good. People had a habit of thinking strange things, and when that's exposed, it's hard to not blame them for what they think.

Now, there was something that caught her eye, and she eagerly read the piece.

 _Mind reading is shielded from any other source protruding the mind. The charm offers the mind full protection, granting no outer source to penetrate another one's mind. Any attempts that will be done, will result in the penetrator seeing nothing more than a blank mind. Everything that is thought, seen and shared between the two minds, shall be kept between the two._

The reason why this caught her eye was because she remembered Harry's Occlumency classes with Snape. So that meant that if at any given times any unwanted people would visit her mind, she would not be able to show any valuable information about Harry Potter.

And even better, this would mean that Malfoy was shielded as well. No doubt did his father have connections to Voldemort, and if at any chance Malfoy were to see him, Voldemort would be unable to access his mind and see anything about Harry.

That made some of her worries go away, knowing that Voldemort would be unable to retrieve any sort of information about Harry unless it was directly given to him by speech.

Even though she had her most important questions answered, she still remained in the library to read the entire book through, not wanting to ask Dumbledore once more for a note, and thus reading everything in case it would come in useful at a later point.

 _I need a place where no one will find me. A place where everything shall be hidden._ The sentence was repeated once more, and it immediately caught Hermione's attention, making her take her eyes off the book since two hours that she had been reading it.

 _Malfoy?_ Hermione tried, but he didn't reply, obviously trying to ignore her and any unwanted questions. Hermione sighed tiredly, closing the book she had finished and brought it back to where it belonged.

'I need a place where no one will find me. A place where everything shall be hidden.' Hermione thought it over, not taking too long to figure out he was at the Room of Requirement. But what in the world was he doing there?

Pondering it over, she made her way back to the common room where she saw Ron and Harry talking in hushed voices to one another, both hanging over a piece of parchment with only a few lines scrabbled on it.

Releasing a sigh, she walked over to where they sat and sat down on the ground with them. "Look, I'm sorry about my outburst from before." Hermione started, grabbing both their attention. "Is everything okay?" Harry asked, evidentially worried even though he was trying to look mad at her.

Hermione nodded with a tired smile. "Yes, I'm just really stressed about school, you know." She said and Ron released an exasperated gasp. "Did my ears deceive me? Hermione Granger, stressed about school? Tell me you heard it too, Harry."

Harry's featured soften as he nodded with a grin. At that she couldn't help but let out a minor grin as well, hitting the boys softly on their arms. "Oh, shut it." Taking a quick glance at what they wrote down, she mentally cursed herself for giving in once more, grabbing both the parchments from their laps with a mumbled "Let me take a look at them."

After working for a good solid hour on both their essays, she managed to write somewhat of an okay looking essay for the boys. At least, an essay that would match their level. Listening to the last few things Harry had to say about his meeting, she went to bed once he was finished and fell into a rather restless sleep.

It disturbed her greatly, to not know what Malfoy had been doing, and why he needed the Room of Requirement. And on top of that, she had started to notice something: the lack of thoughts compared to the beginning.

Calculating back to the start, she found out it was already over a good month and a half since they had gotten into this mess. Hermione supposed that the charm was slowly sliding into the second stage, allowing the less important thoughts to be unheard.

Not that she was complaining, after all, it was great to not hear anything before she fell asleep. _Wish I could say the same._ A very snarky voice said, and Hermione quickly fixed her mind, deciding it indeed might be best to catch some sleep.

Sitting on the stands, she wrapped her coat a bit closer around her body as she watched the people wearing red all huddled together. Today were Quidditch tryouts, and Ron was trying out as Keeper.

Ron. She wasn't quite sure what she felt for him. She knew for sure it was more than friendship, but it wasn't love, either. Sure, she got all fuzzy and giggly around him, but there were often enough times where she simply couldn't stand him, and his idiotic answers.

But his smile. There was something about it that dragged her to him every single time. _That's absolutely disgusting. Granger, do something about your thoughts._ Hermione felt a blush creeping to her cheeks, momentarily flustered for she kept on forgetting that someone was listening in on her thoughts.

Clearing her throat, she fixed her eyes back on the group of people below her, watching as one by one they started to fly in the air, each one trying for a different position on the team.

She was right about what she said before to Harry: most of them weren't here for Quidditch. They were here for Harry. That explained why there were so many terrible players, more often than not just watching Harry instead of playing the game.

At last the Keepers were coming up, and as far as Hermione could see, there were only two people trying out for the position: Ron and Cormac McLaggen. Or at least, those were the two people she cared most about, seeing as Ron and Cormac had a bit of an encounter before they went up – from what she could see.

Both of the boys took a place at one of the goals, each on the other side of the field. Starting out with Cormac, he was doing great – too great actually. But to her relief was Ron doing great, too. That is, until he nearly fell off his broom.

At this point, the saves Cormac made were more than Ron made. Mentally debating with herself whether she should do it or not, she eventually gave in as the players moved to Cormac, ready to throw the Quaffle in. "Confundus." She whispered, covering her mouth so no one would notice her mouth moving.

Pleased to see that Cormac moved aside and let the Quaffle in, she smiled to herself as it now meant that Ron saved more. _Pathetic, isn't it? Having to save Weasel's arse to let him on the team._

And there her smile went. _I did not save Ron, I merely helped him a bit._ If people could laugh in their thoughts, this would be the moment he'd laugh full in her face. _Helped him? It seems like Weasley is so bad he can't even get on the team without his girlfriend helping him._

 _First of all, I am not his girlfriend. Second of all, Ron is perfectly able to get on the team himself. He is a very good player._ It was difficult to hold a conversation over thoughts, never quite knowing how the other really reacted. But knowing Malfoy, he'd probably scoff at that comment.

 _Right, my bad, he's so good he needs help. Honestly, Granger, if you think he's so good, why would you help him?_ Hermione fell quiet, not really knowing what to say to this without agreeing with Malfoy's previous statement about Ron's abilities.

Even though she was absolutely elated that Ron was now accepted to the team, she was nearly starting to regret her decision to hex Cormac. He wouldn't stop talking about his saves that evening in the common room, bragging about what he had done.

Yet, Hermione couldn't suppress the smile that was forming on her face. There was something about him being so happy that warmed up her heart. _You're absolutely sickening, Granger._ Draco Malfoy. He sure had a way to ruin people their mood.

"He's got a bit of thing for you, Hermione." Ron said, bringing her back to his talking. "Cormac." He added and Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. "He's vile." She said and returned to her Defence Against the Dark Arts essay.

"Have you ever heard of this spell? Sectumsempra?" Harry asked her, leaning over to her and showing her his Potions book. This aggravated Hermione, remembering how she found out last week how he had been able to succeed so well in Potions.

He had found this book that had notes scribbled inside of it, showing how to best brew potions. And the worst thing of it, was that the previous owner had scrambled all sorts of spells in it. Spells that were even unknown to Hermione herself. And the only things that were unknown to Hermione, were things that had to do with the Dark Arts.

So, it was safe to say that Hermione didn't trust that book. Even better, she despised it. Not only because it might contain dangerous spells, but also because Harry was practically cheating his top grades.

"No, I haven't." Hermione said, answering his question. "And if you had a shred of self-respect, you'd hand that book in."

"Not bloody likely. He's top of the class." Ron said, mingling in with the conversation. Of course Harry was, that was her entire point. "He's even better than you, Hermione. Slughorn thinks he's a genius."

Slamming her book shut, she shot a death glare at Ron. "What?" Honestly, at times like these when he could be so ignorant, she always started to doubt why it was that she liked him. _That makes two of us. What is it about that book, anyway?_

 _None of your business, Malfoy._ Hermione replied in her head, using the same sentence he had always used whenever she'd ask about what he was doing in the Room of Requirement.

"I'd like to know whose that book was. Let's have a look." Hermione said, getting up and stretching her hand out. Harry immediately became defensive, getting up as well as he slammed the book shut. "No."

This got Hermione suspicious. What was it that he was hiding from her? "Why not?" She questioned and Harry stammered, "The binding is fragile." Well, that was a load of rubbish. "The binding is fragile?" Hermione asked incredulously, following him as he tried to walk away.

"Yeah." He simply said and Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and watched as Ginny – who was sitting behind where Harry stood – grabbed the book out of his hand. "Who's the Half-Blood Prince?" Ginny asked and Hermione turned to look at her questioningly, "Who?"

"That's what it says right here: 'This book is property of the Half-Blood Prince.'" Ginny said and Hermione, even though she was slightly annoyed at Harry for keeping things from her, _Says you._ , smiled as she looked between Harry and Ginny.

 _Oh, shut up. I have a good reason to hide it, don't I?_ Hermione argued as she focused back on the scene in front of her, where Harry walked away. She really hoped that he would pull his head out of his arse any time soon and finally notice Ginny sometime.

 _Maybe he does too._ Hermione walked back over to where her school supplies were laying on the floor and picked them up. _Are you defending him?_ The irony of that thought nearly made her raise her eyebrows and chuckle aloud. Draco Malfoy, defending Harry Potter?

 _Of course not, you stupid witch. I am merely trying to make you feel guilty._ Hermione rolled her eyes as she walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. _Would've worked if you hadn't start defending Harry._

 _I wasn't defending him._

 _Whatever you say, Malfoy._ And with a teasing smile on her lips, she fell asleep.


	4. Weasley is our king

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 4: Weasley is our king**

 **A/N:** _I own nothing except my mistakes._

Hermione couldn't shake the idea off of who that Half-Blood Prince was, and thus two weeks after their original conversation, she finally had time to go to the library on a chilly Friday, the early of November bringing in some unwanted cold and snow.

But no matter how much she had searched that day, she had found absolutely nothing about a Half-Blood Prince. In not any book was the name mentioned, and it annoyed her greatly.

Complaining to Ron and Harry the next day as they were walking to the Thee Broomsticks, Harry didn't seem all too disappointed in not finding out who it was.

The reason they went to the Thee Broomsticks was quite obvious, for they had heard Slughorn say to professor Flitwick he'd drink a butterbeer there, and Harry was more than eager to retrieve a memory from him, as he had explained.

"What if she looked over here and saw you snogging me? Would you expect her to leave?" Hermione said with a nervous laugh as Ron was complaining about Ginny kissing Dean. _Honestly, Granger, you make me want to throw up._

 _Malfoy? Why are you listening in on my thoughts?_ Since a few days ago they had reached the second stage, where only dominant thoughts were passed on and any other thoughts were voluntarily. The change had been quite obvious, for she no longer heard Malfoy's complains about Pansy following him around, or Crabbe and Goyle having no brain cells. And no longer would he complain about her studying anymore, either, for it was simply not heard by him.

 _I wasn't listening in. Your mind just seems to be flooded by all these disgusting thoughts of kissing that Weasel._

In the meantime that she was lost in thoughts, Slughorn had appeared by their side, and Hermione was brutally brought back to reality as he spilled his drink all over her lap. "All hands on deck, Granger." Hermione smiled politely at her teacher, yet silently cursed him for getting her trousers all wet.

"Listen, my boy, in the old days I used to throw together the occasional supper party for the select student or two." Slughorn went on, and Hermione started cleaning the mess with a napkin she had picked up from the table.

She vaguely heard Slughorn asking Harry if he wanted to come, and Hermione swore she never heard Harry reply this polite to any teacher as he gratefully accepted his invitation. "You would be welcome too, Granger." Slughorn said as he turned to her, and Hermione quickly swallowed her drink down.

"I'd be delighted, sir." She replied with a polite smile, and watched as Ron looked as sour as one could look when Slughorn hadn't invited him, and even said his name wrong.

Hermione was expecting for Malfoy to make some comment on why he wasn't invited, for he had seemed to try to get into Slughorn's good books over the last two months of school. But to her surprise, it remained absolutely silent. And she wasn't sure if she should be grateful for that, or concerned.

Ron nodded to her mouth, and made a motion as to wipe his own. Getting the hint, she turned around in her chair in embarrassment, and wiped her mouth clean with her sleeve. And right before she was about to turn back around, a certain white-blonde haired boy caught her eye.

Making direct eye contact with him, she watched with curiosity as his face remained blank and he went straight for the exist of the Three Broomsticks.

This was the second time he was acting strange. What was Malfoy doing here without any of his friends? Hermione tried to focus on her thoughts, or better yet, on the connection between their minds that she could surely feel, but it was more difficult than she had expected to voluntarily get inside someone else's mind.

She hadn't really considered the possibility that she might needed to practice to get inside someone's head when it wasn't flowing free anymore.

After another new ordered butter beer, they at last left the Three Broomsticks, Hermione allowing herself to be supported by the two boys. She might not have been drunk, but she was feeling just slightly tipsy.

That was, until a deafening scream filled the air, and Hermione watched Katie Bell's body fly into the air before falling back down. That for sure immediately sobered her up. Watching as Hagrid came walking over and took the body in his arms, she waited for Harry to pick up the necklace by the wrappings as they all walked their way into the castle, this time with a slighted hurry.

The first teacher they saw was luckily Professor McGonagall, and they immediately went to tell her the news. Leanne explained why Katie had the package, and to whom she needed to deliver it. After that, Leanne was sent away and Professor McGonagall turned to the three of them with a sigh, wondering why they were always there when there was trouble.

"I think Miss Bell is lucky to be alive." Snape spoke lowly, as he had been called over by Professor McGonagall to inspect the necklace. "She was cursed, wasn't she?" Harry said, and Hermione turned to look at him.

"I know Katie, off the Quidditch pitch she wouldn't hurt a fly." Harry continued, naming reasons why she couldn't have willingly delivered that to Professor Dumbledore. "Yes, she was cursed." Professor McGonagall confirmed.

"It was Malfoy." Harry stated plainly, and Hermione's eyes widened in surprise as she looked at her best friend. True, Malfoy had been acting strange lately, but to accuse him of wanting to kill Professor Dumbledore, and possibly endangering another in the process? It seemed highly unlikely to her that Malfoy would do such a thing.

The following days dragged on rather slow, and Hermione was starting to grow rather annoyed at her failed attempts to read Malfoy's thoughts. The worst thing was that she had to be as discreet as she possibly could, as to not alarm Malfoy.

It's not like she was convinced that he could have done it, but the more she thought about it, the stranger it became. It indeed was weird that Malfoy had been right there in the Three Broomsticks before Katie had been cursed. Then again, it could be a mere coincidence.

Coming up with an idea, she opened her Ancient Runes book and allowed herself to lose her thoughts in her studying, until she reached the point where any other thoughts were merely subconsciously passing by.

Using this opportunity to think back to what she read in that book, she let the information that she read half a month ago pass her by as she was still studying the Runes.

 **CHAPTER 8: STAGE TWO**

 _When having survived as long to experience stage two, one will notice how eerily quiet it suddenly may get._

Hermione focused more intently on her Runes as she tried to think where in the chapter they mentioned the trick to get inside another one's mind again. When having finally memorized the specific place – page hundred-fifty-nine, top corner, right page – she allowed her mind to divide in two again as she both studied the Runes and memorized what the page said.

 _For whatever reason one might have, it can come in useful to know how to get back inside someone else's mind. Because even though it might have become quieter, the connection is, and will always be, still there._

 _For the first time getting back inside someone's mind, to hear all about their minor thoughts, one is expected to make eye contact whilst performing this little trick:_

 _retreat back to your own mind, try to think solely of the black colour, and wait for the weight you will feel in your mind._

 _Once you felt this, all you have to do is make eye contact with the one you share your connection with, and easy like that, you get access to their thoughts once more._

 _When having reopened this 'canal' as we like to call it, you can now at random open another one's mind to your will. And if you've heard enough, all you do is leave your thoughts be and distract yourself with some other activities._

 _And for the many who have been wondering this question: No, opening their mind up to you again will not allow all thoughts to freely flow through your mind. The stage has been magically set to the second stage, and the moment you no longer pay attention to the minor thoughts, it will reset itself to its current stage. This goes for any stage you might achieve._

Satisfied with what she remembered, she finished the chapter of Ancient Runes she was reading before taking one last gulp of her pumpkin juice. Looking up from her book, she scanned her eyes over the Slytherin table, but to her dismay, he wasn't present.

This struck her as odd, however, seeing as she didn't see him as the type to miss out on a meal. Especially not when it was lunch and they still had classes after this.

Shrugging it off, she put her book back into her bag when the ball rang, and walked with Ron and Harry off to Herbology, who were heatedly discussing whether it was okay for Ginny to snog or not.

Ginny, who had been walking right behind her for she had classes near them somewhere, had piped in and used Hermione and Krum as an example that Ron was the only one who hadn't kissed yet, and therefore was so grumpy about her kissing Dean.

This got Hermione thinking back to her first kiss, remembering how it was just a few days before they were leaving again, and he had asked her to join him for a walk. Krum had admit that he knew it wasn't going to work out between them, but still kissed her once before proposing to just be friends instead.

 _You've got to be joking me. You and Viktor Krum snogged? Are you sure you aren't fantasying now, Granger?_ The blush that had been creeping to her cheeks was fading away as soon as Malfoy's voice came into her mind, and she cursed her mind for allowing this to become a dominant thought. _Shut it, Malfoy._

What brought her mood down even further, was that she noticed that Ron was suddenly acting a lot colder towards her upon learning this piece of information. Why that was, however, she did not know.

The only thing that brightened her mood was when Hermione managed to rid her mind of any thoughts, and purely focused on the colour black. Herbology was a class she shared with Slytherin, and after nearly an entire hour had passed, she finally noticed his head turned to where she sat and allowed herself to look at him.

At first he was looking at something behind her, but must having felt her burning stare, he turned to look at her with a questioning raised eyebrow. Feeling an upcoming headache, she allowed any minor thoughts to flood into her mind.

 _This class is such a waste of my time. What do I need it for anyway? I'll be gone by the end of the year._ It worked. It actually worked. But what did he mean with this? Gone? Where was he planning to go to?

 _Why does that girl keep on staring at me? That filthy little Mudblood._ Hermione restrained herself from saying something, remembering that she didn't want him to know that she was snooping in on his thoughts.

 _If this damned charm wasn't so complicated to master, I at least could tell her to bugger off._ Maintaining eye contact for just two seconds longer for show, she finally let her eyes glide away, slightly disappointed that she didn't find any thoughts on what happened to Katie.

Yet, if he didn't have anything to do with it, he wouldn't even be thinking about it at all. So, perhaps all the effort would be for nothing. At least she had reopened the connection, in case it did seem necessary.

Even though she was used to hearing all of his thoughts, no matter how annoying some of them might have been, she did want to respect his privacy when the new stage finally offered them it.

Concentrating back on what Professor Sprout was saying, she felt the headache subsiding as Malfoy's complaints about wasting his time died out. Apparently one of the side effects of opening up a mind were some very annoying head aches. She could only hope those would go away over time.

That same evening they had the dinner party from Slughorn that she had been invited to, where she had a rather awkward situation when she had to explain to a room full of Purebloods what dentists were. Yes, maybe bringing that up wasn't the smartest idea.

"So, how was it then?" Hermione looked up from the Daily Prophet she was reading at breakfast, watching Ron in his Quidditch attire. "How was what?" She asked confused, not knowing what he was referring to.

"Your dinner party?" Ron asked, almost accusingly. Hermione shrugged, "Pretty boring, actually." Focusing her eyes back on the Daily Prophet she let a smirk glide over her lips, "Though I think Harry enjoyed dessert." She said as she remembered when Ginny walked in yesterday, and Harry seemed more than pleased to see her.

"Slughorn's having a Chrimstas do, you know." Hermione went on as the conversation fell quiet. "And we're meant to bring someone." Ron seemed rather annoyed at this, "I expect you'll be bringing McLaggen, then. He's in the Slug Club, isn't he?"

Hermione frowned, "Actually, I was going to ask you." Hermione said but Ron seemed unconvinced, "Really?"

Watching as Lavender came walking over, she aggravatingly turned to look away, and her eyes immediately fell on the blonde haired boy sitting opposite of her in the room. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows together in thought, wondering why he was sitting so alone. Everyone from Slytherin sat at least two feet away from where he sat, at both sides. And it seemed like he had purposely done this.

What was more, was that Malfoy looked beyond exhausted, and his food was laying forgotten on his plate. Even though she respected his privacy, she still couldn't help but wonder what it was that he was thinking about. And was wondering even more why it was not showing as a dominant thought, for he seemed to be really lost in his thoughts.

Not being able to withstand her curiosity, she allowed her mind to go blank and welcomed the heavy weight that was forming in her head. _I don't understand. I have tried everything I could. Why is it not working?_

Working? What was not working?

But nothing more was said about it, for he pushed his food around on his plate as he brought his eyes up to the people in the hall, carelessly looking at each one of them.

So this is why it wasn't being heard in her mind. He barely gave any attention to his thoughts, and thus allowed them to be minor. Whether he knew about what he was doing, however, was uncertain to her.

"You look dreadful, Ron." The heavy weight in her head was being lifted once more as Luna's airy voice caught her attention, and she watched as Ron was taking a cup of juice from Harry. "Is that why you put something in his cup?" She asked and Hermione immediately looked over at Harry, where she saw the vial of Felix Felicis he had won at the start of the semester.

"Liquid Luck." Hermione stated incredulously, not believing that Harry would use it for this occasion. "Don't drink it, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed as she saw that Ron was bringing the cup to his lips. But he wasn't listening, and with one big gulp he swallowed the contents down.

"You could be expelled for that." Hermione warned Harry, but he smiled stupidly at Ron. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said, leaving Hermione utterly confused.

"Come on, Harry. We've got a game to win." Ron said confidently, and Hermione watched as the two boys walk off.

Finishing her breakfast, she spared one look at Malfoy, who finally seemed to be taking a few bites of his food before walking out of the Great Hall with Luna to the Quidditch stands where they'd watch the long awaited Quidditch game.

As she watched the game, however, she noticed immediately that a certain grey eyed boy wasn't playing. "Isn't Draco supposed to be Seeker?" Hermione tried to ask as nonchalantly as possible at Luna, who dreamily stared at the players.

Yes, normally when she spoke to Malfoy, or even thought of him, she'd refer to him as Malfoy. But other than that, in more light conversations with her friends, she'd simply use his first name, not hating him enough to not use his first name at all like Ron or Harry.

"Yes, but people say he's sick and so he can't play. My speculations are that Nargles are behind this, though." Hermione tuned out before Luna could go further on her explanation about Nargles.

Even though she tried to follow the match as well as she possibly could, she still couldn't shake the thought of Malfoy not playing. Was he really sick? Yes, he didn't look all too well at breakfast, but she didn't see him as the type to not take the opportunity to show off at a game.

 _I've got more important things to do than a silly game._ More important things? But before she went too deep into it, she concentrated fully on the match, not wanting to slip any thoughts she might have on it about things she heard when he didn't know she was inside his mind.

The match went pretty fast, and as much as she hated to admit: Slytherin was doing really good. But luckily for Gryffindor, Ron was doing better. Hermione clapped as she disapprovingly shook her head when he made a save, thinking it was an unfair match, but still being happy for Ron.

"Weasley! Weasley! Weasley!" The crowd around her chanted as he made a save for the umpteenth time. Hermione smiled, watching as he cheered when they won.

Happily embracing the warmth the castle brought her when the match was over, she was nearly pushed up the stairs by a group of Gryffindors that were more than eager to make it to the common room.

And when she entered the common room at last, she was greeted by an entire room filled with Gryffindors, all chanting "Weasley! Weasley! Weasley!" at Ron as he stood in the middle, smiling happily at the people admiring him.

"You really shouldn't have done it." Hermione said to Harry, who was standing with another group somewhere at the back near the entrance. "I know. I suppose I could've just used a Confundus charm." Harry said with a knowing smile and Hermione's mouth dropped slightly open.

"That was different. That was tryouts. This was an actual game." Hermione defended and Harry smirked, grabbing something out of his pocket, and showing an entirely full vial of Liquid Luck.

"You didn't put it in." Hermione said in astonishment, "Ron only thought you did." Harry nodded with a pleased smile on his face, and Hermione focused her eyes back on Ron, who at that precise moment got pulled off the table he was standing on by Lavender, who pulled him right into a kiss.

Hermione watched for a good few seconds as he happily made out with her, and she felt something break inside of her. She might not have loved Ron, but seeing him kiss with another girl.. it hurt more than she expected it to.

Retreating from the crowd, she hurriedly made over to the portrait and slipped out of it, the tears threatening to escape her eyes as she walked through the corridor, sitting on the stairs at the seventh floor, the stairs that originally led to Divination.

And only here, where the quietness surrounded her, did she allow her tears to fall.


	5. Stay out of it

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 5: Stay out of it**

 **A/N:** _I own nothing except my mistakes._

Hermione sobbed as the picture of Ron and Lavender kissing filled her mind. It already sucked that she didn't even know what she felt for Ron, let alone when she suddenly felt like this when he kissed another girl.

A loud shifting noise against a wall caught her attention, and Hermione stared straight at Malfoy who just came out of the Room of Requirement. He wasn't surprised to see her there at all, let alone see her tear stained cheeks.

No, if anything, it seemed like he purposely left the room. Not that he needed to hide the fact he was using it, since she already knew. Why he was using it, though, was unknown to her.

His eyes were empty, his face ice cold. But there was something missing about him. Something she couldn't quite place. Perhaps it was the way he had been looking so tired all these weeks. Or the way he didn't seem to be his arrogant, snarky self.

 _Came to laugh at me?_ Hermione asked, not trusting her voice enough to speak aloud. Malfoy remained silent, looking her over with a slight discomfort. She raised a challenging eyebrow, daring him to say something, but he just looked down at the ground.

The high pitched laughter of Lavender caught both their attention, and soon enough Ron and Lavender appeared in sight. "Oops. I think this room is taken." Lavender said, practically hanging onto Ron's arm for dear life.

"What's with the birds?" Ron asked, smiling half heartedly as he nodded to the birds flying above her. Only then did he seem to notice Malfoy standing there near her. "What is he doing here?" Ron asked as he frowned, seeming to find that more important than what he had just done to her.

"Oppugno." Hermione said softly as she got up, and watched as the birds aggressively made their way to Ron, who hurriedly ran away and shot a back glance at her, looking at her like she had gone mad before running after Lavender.

Hermione let out a choked sob, trying not to break in front of Malfoy, but finding it difficult to hold back her tears. _No, I came here to compliment you on your wise use of the bird-conjuring charm._ Malfoy answered to her previous question, as well as referring to her former studying of the bird-conjuring charm.

And without one last look at her, he walked away, through the same hall Ron just left through. Allowing her to finally completely break down – and promising herself, that this would be the last time she'd cry over Ron Weasley.

As distracting as the studying might have been to her thoughts, the constant physical reminder of Lavender and Ron didn't really help. Sure, she had a good cry two days ago, but she was still just a human. She couldn't make that emotional switch so fast.

And to make herself feel better, just to get back at Ron, she did something she wouldn't have thought she would do. Hermione had been looking all over the school, and eventually came across him in the hallway where she had asked him to go to the Christmas party from Slughorn with her that night.

Cormac, had gladly accepted and even though Hermione disliked the boy greatly, she was very pleased if it meant it would make Ron jealous. After she had arranged that, she met up with Harry in the library, desperately trying to avoid Ron and Lavender.

Hermione warned Harry that he couldn't just take any girl to the party, because she heard enough girls talking about ways to lure Harry – and none would end up pretty.

When everything was taken care of, she had retreated to the girls' dormitory where she got into a salmon pink dress and did some of her makeup and her hair. If she was going with Cormac, she might as well look at her best to create more jealousy. Or at least, that's what she hoped to achieve.

Taking a deep breath, she met up with Cormac near the library, where they would together walk to the party. And oh my, did Hermione regret asking him. Ron's jealousy wasn't even worth it if it meant having to put up with him all night.

From the minute she saw him, he had been constantly talking about himself. And even more precisely, about his Quidditch abilities.

 _I need a place where no one will find me. A place where everything shall be hidden._ Hermione's attention was suddenly wavering, as she was slowly disappearing into her thoughts. He was at the Room of Requirement again. Why was he at the Room of Requirement?

Allowing her mind to open up, she felt pleasantly surprised as the heavy weight in her mind got less severe, and the head aches were more bearable than before. _Harmonia Nectere Passus._ The charm flooded around in her head.

His thoughts were highly subtle, and she only caught a few keywords. There was something about an apple – it had successfully vanished. _Harmonia Nectere Passus._

 _Harmonia Nectere Passus._ Whatever Malfoy was thinking, he was not happy. Whatever thing was supposed to vanish the apple, did not return it in good shape.

But the charm, 'Harmonia Nectere Passus', it wasn't one she heard often. Of course she knew it. She read it in her Charms book last summer vacation. It is used for repairing vanishing cabinets. But what in the world could Malfoy need with a vanishing cabinet?

 _Stay out out it, Granger._ The voice rang clear through her head, and Hermione gave a small cough, silently cursing herself for letting her thoughts be dominant enough for Malfoy to hear.

She gave a minor jump as Cormac suddenly let his hand glide over her arm, making her realize that she in fact was still with him. And if it wasn't for the fact he was getting so close to her, that she realized they were standing underneath a mistletoe.

Acting quick, she hurriedly moved away before he had a chance to connect his lips with hers. Seeing the draped curtains as a perfect escape, she lifted them up and went behind them. She might have wanted to make Ron jealous, but she wasn't going to be the victim of Cormac's kiss. Absolutely no way.

"Hermione. What are you doing? What happened to you?" Hermione watched as Harry suddenly came up in front of her, neatly dressed in his black dress robes.

"I've just escaped. I mean, I left Cormac under the mistletoe." Hermione admitted, peeking through the curtains to make sure Cormac wasn't coming. Perhaps this hadn't been one of her smartest plans.

"Cormac? That's who you invited?" Harry whispered in stunned surprise. "I thought it would annoy Ron the most." Hermione said, disappointed that her plan now backfired to her.

A waiter came up to them, lifting the curtains up and offering them dragon balls. Upon learning they gave horrible breath, she gladly accepted them and stuffed them in her mouth, in hopes that this would keep Cormac away.

However, upon seeing the shadow approach the curtains, she hurriedly shoved the plate with dragon balls into Harry's hand and slipped away through the other end of the curtains, mingling herself with some group that was standing near the side.

"Get your hands off me, you filthy Squib!" The unmistakable voice of Malfoy said, and she watched as he was brought in by Filch.

Malfoy claimed to be gatecrashing, but knowing he was just at the Room of Requirement, she knew this to not be true. Snape offered to escort him out, and Hermione wanted to take no chance of missing valuable information on what he was doing.

And so she retreated from the chatting group, to a more empty place as she cleared her mind of all thoughts, and opened it up once more that evening.

His thoughts were short. But she managed to get snips of their conversation. He was uncertain to admit something. But she had no idea what he was neither denying nor admitting to Professor Snape. Whatever it was, it got her professor angry.

 _The Unbreakable Vow? Who do they think I am? I am perfectly capable of handling my own._ Hermione seemed at total loss. Obviously, whatever they were talking about was worse than she had thought about Malfoy. But she had no clue on what he was referring to.

Did this mean that Snape made the Unbreakable Vow? But if he did, what did he do it for? _It was I that was chosen. No one shall take that away from me._

 _But what if I fail? No. I am this close to succeeding already. I can do this on my own._

Hermione could feel her heartbeat quicken as she released a shaky breath. What in the world was Malfoy on about?

Hearing no other important thoughts, she decided to cut the connection loose and practically ran away from the party. She couldn't bear all the happily chatting people. She needed to be alone. If Malfoy knew what she just heard, well, she wasn't quite sure what Malfoy was capable of anymore.

Next morning she was very displeased to see that Malfoy was not at the breakfast table. This was their last morning before they'd leave on the Hogwarts train to celebrate Christmas break at home, and she really needed to talk to him before they left.

She had searched every part of the castle so far, even went as far as to wait a good hour outside the Room of Requirement, yet, she couldn't find him anywhere.

But then she saw it – the hurried steps of a black dressed boy, the blonde locks catching her attention as he walked around the corner. Not wasting any time, she practically ran after him and panted slightly when she was just a few feet away from him.

"Malfoy." Hermione said, but he just continued walking, ignoring her voice just like he had been ignoring her thoughts all morning when she tried to ask him where he was.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she hurried up her pace again and grabbed his left arm, feeling the soft fabric underneath her fingers from his suit. This caught his attention, as he forcibly yanked his arm away from her grip. "Keep your hands off me, you filthy-"

But he didn't get to finish that sentence, as Hermione made an instant dive to her wand with her hand, and raised it up to his chest before he could finish his sentence. "I dare you, Malfoy." She said through gritted teeth, more than sick of hearing him throwing around those nasty insults at her.

Malfoy swallowed, knowing very well that she would not hesitate to hex him any way she'd like if he would. "What do you want from me?" He spat in a hushed voice. The corridor they were in might have been empty, but anyone could walk in on them at any given moment.

"I want to know what you're up to." Hermione said, deciding to not ask about Snape just yet, not having enough information about it to be able to confidently confront him. "I don't know what you're talking about." Malfoy hissed, glancing at her wand once in a while.

Deciding she wanted a slightly more civilized conversation, or at least not where she would be pointing her wand at him, she lowered it and raised a challenging eyebrow, daring him to doubt her knowledge.

"I know you're repairing a vanishing cabinet, Malfoy. And I want to know what you're using it for." Hermione said, but all Malfoy did was cock a lopsided smirk. "You honestly think I'll let you know what I'm doing? I thought you were smarter than that, Granger."

Hermione let out a tired sigh, not wanting to play this game. "Malfoy, just.. let me help you." He scoffed at that, looking her over with disgust. "I don't need your help." He spat, and started to walk away, but Hermione couldn't let him go just yet.

"Why did Professor Snape make the Unbreakable Vow?" Hermione bit on her lower lip, uncertain about saying this for various reasons. Not only did she know if she had perhaps crossed a line, but also because she had very little knowledge on what she was talking about. And she hated it when she couldn't support her statements with arguments.

Malfoy stopped in the middle of the corridor, turning to look at her. "How much did you hear?" He almost seemed afraid, and she knew she was slipping into a deep secret of his. Hermione swallowed, hating this question for she knew nothing.

"Enough to know he made the Unbreakable Vow to protect you." Hermione said, playing safe with the little knowledge she did have.

He remained silent for a minute, contemplating on whether her knowledge was threatening or not. It seemed like he didn't find it concerning, as he wordlessly turned around again. But Hermione was not satisfied. She did not search the entire school since early in the morning to get this little information out of him.

"I know you were chosen." A low growl was heard from Malfoy, and with big strides he turned around and walked over to her, pushing her into a wall in the process. "You know nothing, Granger. I can read it in your mind. You have no idea what's going on."

Hermione hissed in pain as his fingers were digging into her arms. Noticing what he was doing, he immediately let his arms drop. A sneer was firmly planted on his face, but the voice that come out was softer than she had expected. "Don't be stupid, Granger. Stay out of it while you can."

It wasn't a threat. It was more a warning – almost in a caring way. "Or what?" Hermione asked, her voice small and her breathing ragged. Only now that she was this close to his face, did she notice how incredibly tired he looked.

He chose not to answer this, and once more did he turn around and left. And this time she let him. There was no reason to stop him again. It was pretty plain what would happen if she would mingle with things that weren't her business.

But just because she had been warned, did not mean she would stop. No, she wouldn't be Hermione Granger if she wouldn't get all the answers to her questions.


	6. Midnight thoughts

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 6: Midnight thoughts**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes._

Hermione was looking for the compartment Harry and Ron would be in, for she hadn't been able to board the train with them. Her little conversation with Malfoy got her later than she had liked, and managed to get on the train just in time before it left.

When she did find them, however, she left immediately when she saw the fogged glass, showing a heart with Ron's and Lavender's initials.

Sighing, Hermione wandered back through the train, stopping when she reached the far end and saw a compartment with Neville, Ginny and Luna in it. And as she opened their compartment door, she briefly made eye contact with Malfoy, who was lazily staring in front of him, clearly ignoring his friends who he was sitting with.

 _Stop looking my way, Granger. People might think you fancy me._ Hermione's eyebrows shot up, and she let out a humourless laugh. _In your dreams, Malfoy._ And she swore, that right before she turned around, she saw a smirk tugging on his lips since months again.

"Hermione? Everything alright?" Ginny asked as she sat herself down next to Neville, who was excitedly reading something in his herbology book. Hermione nodded, trying for a smile. "Are you still upset about Ron?"

That Weasley girl sure knew everything. Then again, they always had been rather good friends, and it became easier for Ginny to read Hermione whenever she pleased. Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure. I was hurt, yes. But I no longer feel the things I used to feel. It just takes a bit of time before I can act normal around him, I guess." It was the truth.

The butterflies she once felt for Ron, had seemed to die after her cry, and she didn't really feel like trying to get them back. If Ron was happy with Lavender, then she'd be happy too. Besides, she had more important matters in her life now, anyway. Some romantic drama was not needed as well.

"Besides that, are you sure you're okay? You seem to be out of it a lot lately." Ginny said, voicing her obvious concern. Hermione smiled, glad to know she was cared for. And oh my, how bad did she wish she could tell her. _You can't._

 _I know that._ Hermione snapped back in her head. _Wait, are you listening in on my thoughts?_ "Yes, I am. Just got a lot on my mind with everything going on at school, you know." Hermione said, trying for a reassuring smile. _As if I'd be interested to listen to your boy drama voluntarily._

Ginny looked at her doubtfully, not buying her lie, but she let the matter drop – much to Hermione's relief – as she started a conversation with Luna.

Hermione on the other hand, got carried away in her mind once more as she looked at the blurred landscape passing by. It would be great to spend some time with her family again, but right now, she wasn't feeling all too in the mood. There were other matters at Hogwarts that concerned her more, and she was more than eager to return to it.

The train eventually slowly came to a stop, and Hermione wished their friends a happy holiday with a big smile on her face, this time not faking it. Neville was in an exceptionally bright mood, and it was highly contagious.

Stepping out on the solid ground, she watched as the darkness consumed the students, only a few lights allowing them to look around. _Happy holidays, Granger._ Hermione quickly looked around her, letting her eyes land on Malfoy when she spotted him. He wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk, and Hermione rolled her eyes at that. _Why, thank you, Malfoy. Happy holidays to you, too._ It came out rather sarcastic, but she partially meant it.

He had been looking absolutely dreadful over the months, and if the holidays could cheer him up a bit, she'd be more than happy with that. Because she had to admit, she was starting to miss his rude comments he'd throw at random students and how he always walked with his head held high.

Right now he was more a sack of sand, blending in with the crowd whilst at the same time disappearing in it. It wasn't like how she knew Malfoy at all, and it really did start to concern her. Not to mention everything she had heard so far.

Brushing those thoughts aside, she tiredly walked through the platform of nine and three quarters, and watched with a smile as she saw her parents waiting for her near the platform.

"How was your time at school, honey?" Her mother started to say, but Hermione's focus had drifted elsewhere. Right behind her mother, slightly further in the distance was Malfoy's mother, momentarily being surprised at seeing her there instead of his father, until she remembered that his father was currently serving his time in Azakaban.

When Malfoy had reached his mother, they hurriedly got away, going whichever way led to their house. "It's been alright." Hermione said, a tired smile playing on her lips as she let her parents guide her away from the train station and into the car.

To say that this was one of the most boring Christmas breaks she had in years was an understatement. Normally she'd usually spent it either with the Weasleys or at Hogwarts. It had been years since she had last spent it at home, and was currently wondering why she hadn't just remained at Hogwarts.

Sure, she would have been one of the few students who had remained, but at least she would have had something to do. Right now she was simply bored to death. She had already discussed every single topic she could think of with her parents, and reread every book she possessed.

With a deep sigh she got the remote from the television, trying some channels out, but feeling highly weird doing so. Barely did she ever came into contact with modern technology, and to suddenly make use of it did not feel well.

So with an uncomfortable feeling she just turned the television off again, choosing to stare at her own reflection in the black screen instead. This week without any of her friends and without any necessary schoolwork that needed to be done – even though she still did work on things – she now had the time to think about Ron.

Because what was it that she felt at the moment? Thinking back to his kiss with Lavender didn't sting as much anymore. If anything, she felt rather foolish for letting her emotions take control over her like that. Perhaps she indeed was lucky to not have been in love.

The room suddenly changed, yet she remained exactly where she was. It was as if she was looking directly through Malfoy's eyes, losing her own vision momentarily in the process.

There was a dimly lit room. No, wait, the entire house he was in was dimly lit. Uninhabited did it look like. The only reason that proved her otherwise was the flicker of shadows playing on the wall, portraying the body of an unknown man.

Her vision came back to normal, and in a state of confusion she looked around her as she was greeted with the brightly lit colours of her living room. Realizing that she must be slowly slipping into the third stage, she tried to recall what she read about that.

 **CHAPTER 9: STAGE THREE**

 _Flowing into this stage might be a rather weird experience. Snippets of another one's view might slip into your mind, causing you to momentarily lose focus of your own sight._

 _Not to worry, because once this is fully developed, the things you'll see from someone else will become as long or short as you want them. Fully suppressing them is not yet possible, but cutting them short isn't entirely impossible._

 _And once you're further into the stage, you shall notice how it gets easier to maintain a hold on your own sight. How to do this, however, depends on each individual, and we can therefore not be of any help._

 _All we can say is to remain calm, and realize that you're seeing things that don't belong to you. The art of accepting seems to be the first step of controlling it according to the few people that have undergone this charm._

Well, that wasn't all too helpful. _Granger, you really need to fix your hair sometime._ Hermione jumped slightly at the voice, not having heard it for over a week, and having grown rather used to not have him in her mind.

At first she had no idea what in the world he was talking about, until she caught her own reflection in the television, and realized that he must have seen what she saw. Hermione's cheeks reddened as she took in the messy curls that she had put together in a bun on her head. It looked rather horrible indeed as it had fallen half to the side.

 _Where are you?_ Hermione wondered, not being able to imagine that the place she just saw could be his home. _Where do you think I am, Granger?_ An annoyed voice replied but Hermione frowned, not understanding his sudden frustration.

 _Well, if I knew I wouldn't have asked, would I?_ Hermione retorted and was certain that Malfoy was sighing at this point. _I'm at the Malfoy Manor. Why do you want to know, anyway?_ His voice was distrusting, yet she could hint the curiosity that went along with it.

 _Because of what I saw. I couldn't possibly believe that was a place someone could live in. It looks absolutely dead._ Hermione admitted and removed herself from the couch as her mother called her out for dinner. _Why, thank you, Granger, for insulting a manor you'd never be able to afford in the first place._ He didn't sound mad, if anything, he sounded rather relieved, and she couldn't understand why that was.

What was he doing that made him glad to have some sort of distraction? Even if it was from someone he hated?

Hermione smiled at her mother as she offered her some spinach, gratefully eating it as she returned to her thoughts again. _Wouldn't want a manor even if I could afford it._

 _Why wouldn't you?_ The voice asked and Hermione had to refrain herself from shrugging, momentarily forgetting she wasn't having an actual conversation in person. _It's too big. I'd only use a quarter of the space I'd have, anyway. It'd be a waste of my money._

Hermione finished her meal in silence, Malfoy not seeming to be bothered to reply to that. Not that she had expected that, for she was already more than amazed that they managed to hold just a slightly civilized conversation.

It had got her wondering for a while. Because since the charm had been casted, they seemed to become slightly more comfortable with each other's presence over time. Sure, they still preferred to ignore the fact that both of them were alive and breathing, which explained why they communicated over their thoughts even if they were in close proximity.

It was like if they thought it – it wasn't real. Of course it was real, but it didn't feel like it. If anything, it felt as surreal as it could get. Being able to read her enemy's mind? Never had she dared of dreaming to be able to do so. Yet, the ability that was given to them had given them some sort of understanding for each other.

They had been put in an entirely different light, after all. Their darkest thoughts that were normally locked up deep inside, unknown to any other living creature were now openly exposed to one another. Well, if that wasn't going to create some kind of bond, she'd officially declare herself stupid to the entire wizarding world.

Having come to that realization did not make them friends, however. Not in the slightest bit. But she did like to consider them acquaintances. No longer enemies, that was for sure. They had reached a certain point of acknowledging that the other contained more than what they just saw on the outside, even though they didn't directly talk about it.

 _It's like you're writing a goddamn love story, Granger. Please stop before I'm going to throw up._ Hermione chuckled lightly to herself as she brought her plate to the sink. _Oh, come on, Malfoy, where's the Christmas spirit?_

 _Not here._ Hermione stared curiously out of the small window in their kitchen, watching as the lanterns gently lightened the streets. She wouldn't deny it – she had been curious about what it was that he was doing right now that got him so eager for distraction just a half hour ago.

And she couldn't blame him for not having any Christmas spirits, either. Hell, if she were to live in that mansion he calls home, she'd be depressed for her every waking day she'd spend there.

Hermione did momentarily contemplate on asking him what he was doing. After all, it couldn't hurt that bad, right? It was just a normal question – to show that one was interested. Right, that was enough reason to not ask that. What could she care?

For all she knew he was trying to simply fall asleep, or read a book or whatever else he could do in a house like that all on his own. That led her to another question, as she helped her mother wash the dishes. What was it like growing up in that manor?

She couldn't even begin to think how boring it must have been to be all alone in a huge mansion like that. She was an only child as well, and even she had moments where she was bored to death, and she was living in a way smaller home.

 _Sorry to burst your bubble, Granger, but I don't think you and I will work out. I don't date.._ Malfoy's thoughts momentarily fell quiet, but then composed himself again. _I don't date Muggleborns._ Hermione smiled to herself, pleased with his correction.

But remembering his previous comment, she rolled her eyes as she violently scrubbed the plate she was holding, a piece of sauce stubbornly stuck to the plate. _Sorry to burst your bubble, Malfoy, but I don't date arrogant Purebloods like yourself, who think they're better than anyone else._

 _You don't know what you're missing out on, Granger._ His voice sounded almost teasing, and Hermione felt her heart warm slightly, pleased to know that he was cheering up just slightly since so many months of having lived in a gloomy bubble.

 _I don't, and I wish to never find out._ Hermione countered, frustratingly looking at the plate she was holding. Whatever sauce that was, it was not coming off easily. _Granger, you're going to break that plate if you keep on scrubbing like that._

Hermione frowned slightly, wondering how he knew she was putting so much pressure on the plate, until she remembered that they now had random moments of seeing what the other saw. _It's not even food you're scrubbing off. It's a part of the plate._

 _Don't be ridiculous, Malfoy, how can this be-_ Hermione fell quiet as she lifted the plate up higher and wiped the soap away from the other side of the plate. There it was indeed, two dots individually placed on each side of the plate.

She felt incredibly stupid. Because of her mental conversation with Malfoy, she hadn't even noticed that she had been desperately scrubbing a part of the decoration on her plate. With a frustrated sigh she passed the plate to her mother, who was in charge of drying.

Flickering torches were on the wall, playing their own little game as one dodged before the other could come close. Several people were gathered – all heatedly in discussion. Dark robes, foul expressions. She easily recognized Malfoy's mother and Bellatrix. Movement was on the left side of him, but he refused to look at the source, instead opting to solely focus on the flickering torches.

A clanging sound brought her back to her own house, her gaze blurry as she adjusted to her own kitchen lights. "Hermione, darling, are you okay?" The concerned voice of her mother asked, and Hermione slowly turned to look at her mother, realizing she dropped the cup she was washing.

"Yes, I'm just tired." Hermione spoke softly, not wanting to concern her parents. Her mother smiled warmly, rubbing her arm gently. "Why don't you go to sleep? You've been working too hard on your schoolwork again. I'll finish up here."

Hermione was reluctant to let her mother do the work by herself, but she could not afford another slip of control in front of her parents. And so she accepted the offer, hugging her mother goodnight, and embracing her father from behind as he watched football on the television.

Thoroughly having brushed her teeth, she was now making herself comfortable in her bed, pulling the covers over her body as she allowed her body temperature to warm the bed up. But no matter how much she tried to fall asleep, she couldn't do it.

She couldn't stop wondering what Malfoy was doing in that room, and why so many people were present. And more importantly, what were they so heatedly discussing? And what was that source of movement from somewhere at the end of the table he had been sitting at that he refused to look at?

 _Look, I know I'm very interesting and all that, but in the name of Merlin, Granger, stop thinking. Some people would actually like to sleep, you know._ Hermione pulled the covers up a bit higher, the nearing January cold chiding her skin.

 _Sleep? Since when are you in bed?_ Hermione asked without thinking, mentally cursing herself for having asked that without really intending to. Sure, she had been more than surprised and curious since she just saw him in another room, but she didn't mean to actually ask him.

 _Since my legs carried me to my bedroom and into my bed._ Hermione's eyes shot open at that, glaring at nothing particular in the dark. _Very funny, Malfoy._ She said and closed her eyes again, relaxing her features.

Minutes passed silently, but Hermione still could not get herself to sleep. And she knew why that was. There was one particular question she wanted to ask him, something that had to do with a previous short conversation they had. It was rather silly, really, but she wanted to know nonetheless.

Biting on her lip tentatively, she decided to just take a shot. She had made a huge fool out of herself enough already today, one more thing wouldn't be all too bad. Besides, they were having a good day today, being on some sort of alright speaking terms. Today might be the only chance she'd get in a long while to ask a question and hopefully get a normal reply in return.

 _Malfoy?_ Hermione sighed as she had gotten no reply after a good solid minute, figuring he must have already fallen asleep. _What do you want now, Granger?_ The sudden clear voice caught her by surprise, and she felt her heartbeat quicken in nervousness as she contemplated asking him, seriously doubting her insanity.

 _Would you live in a mansion if you had the choice to not do so?_ There it was – her most absolute hideous question that had kept her up since the moment she had gotten in bed. But it wasn't the silliness of the question that got her so nervous.

It was the normality of such a simple question that got her nervous. This would be a question she'd ask someone she was starting to become friends with. Not a former enemy she was slowly starting to get on speaking terms with. For some reason, the question felt way too personal when it concerned Malfoy.

Hermione let out a loud sigh as he remained quiet, and she softly cursed herself under her breath for having asked such a question. What in the world wouldn't he even think of her for asking such a ridiculous question?

It was at times like these that she was glad that not everyone could hear her thoughts right now, for they'd surely doubt her title as brightest witch of her age. Erasing her mind of any thoughts, she greeted the weight that settled on her mind again, and let his thoughts flow into her own mind.

 _I can't possibly believe I'm considering to answer this question. What even am I doing? Get a grasp on yourself, Draco. Just go to sleep and ignore her._

 _Then again, what could it hurt? She's just asking if you'd live in a mansion yourself or not. It's not like she declared her love for you. Oh Merlin, that would be disgusting to say the least._

Hermione left his mind at that, glad to know she wasn't the only one feeling weirded out with these questions that they had asked each other over the night.

 _Most likely, yes. The manor will be passed onto the only Malfoy heir._ Hermione let that answer flow through her mind for a bit, still wondering if he truly wanted it or not, but knew better than to ask it this time.

Things had gotten weirder than she had imagined them to go this morning, and they were starting to reach their limit of normalcy around each other. No, they sure weren't close to being friends yet. Just acquaintances, where they neither knew nor cared to know anything about each other.


	7. Good boy

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 7: Good boy**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes._

The last following days of the last week of their holidays had gone by eerily quiet. Not only were Malfoy's thoughts absent from her mind for the majority of the time, the flashes of his view she'd randomly get weren't all that exciting either.

Hell, based on what she saw it looked like he barely moved from what she assumed was his bedroom, remembering the silky black curtains hanging loosely from their hangings, the room too small for it to be any other part of their mansion. Well, small in comparison to the other huge rooms she had sometimes seen flashing by.

Hermione even admitted on being rather bored, for she had read every book that her parents possessed, and already did all of the homework that needed to be done. Normally when she came back from Hogwarts and she'd spend her time with her parents, they'd go on a holiday, giving her something new to explore.

But this year her parents had decided to stay home, wanting to celebrate Christmas with their daughter in the comfort of their own house. And she wouldn't have minded if she had something to do, but alas.

Thankfully for her, however, the train to Hogwarts would be leaving in just in a couple of hours, allowing her to dive back into her studies, and get something to occupy herself with.

Making sure she had packed everything she needed into her luggage, she took off down the stairs, panting slightly as she struggled to carry the heavy trunk – which mainly consisted of books – without tumbling down the stairs herself.

Hermione said her goodbye to her parents, assuring them she could make it to the train station just fine on her own, not wanting either of them to take a day off work just to bring her away. Having given them one last hug, she tightly wrapped her scarf around her neck, pushing it slightly up as to give her nose some much needed warmth, not being prepared for the biting cold that the early of January had to offer her.

Waiting at the bus station, she released a small sigh as the worries she left behind at Hogwarts were slowly coming back to her mind. Because Malfoy had something to hide – and she was desperate to find out what it was. What frustrated her even more, was that she had gotten so many hints through things she heard and saw.. but none of them were enough to clearly tell her what was going on.

It seemed like ages until the bus finally arrived, and Hermione was sure her fingers were going to freeze off if it had come a minute later. Handing the bus driver some Muggle money, she got herself a ticket and waited for it to take off, letting her head rest against the glass.

What got her even more worried was the fact that there had been no sign of Voldemort yet. Normally there would be any sort of hints – but right now it remained quiet. Too quiet, if you asked her.

Hermione had gotten so lost in thought, that her body had seemed to switch into autopilot as it carried her through the familiar way of the train station and into the Hogwarts Express, right down to the very end of the train where she took a seat in Harry and Ron's compartment.

It wasn't even until the steaming whistle of the train taking off that she got ripped out of her thoughts, and only now noticed the apprehensive looks the boys were shooting her – especially Ron.

Pushing her worried filled thoughts away for now, she offered them a smile and could have sworn they both let out a deep breath of relief, happily returning a grin. "So, how was your holiday, 'Mione?" Ron asked cautiously, trying to keep on a smile, but the wavering of uncertainty tugging on the corner of his lips didn't go unnoticed by her.

Wanting to reassure him that she was fine with Lavender and Ron being together now, she opted for a big smile as she looked at him. "It was alright, I suppose. A bit boring, though. I finished all homework the first few days in, so it left me with barely anything to do."

The boys chuckled at that, their smiles beaming as they were relieved to hear a familiar comment coming out of her mouth. "How was your holiday?" She asked, nodding at the both of them. It wasn't until then that they decided to share that the Burrow had been set on fire by a couple of Death Eaters.

Hermione gasped as she put away the book she was holding, still opened on an abandoned page she intended to read. "Harry, you really have to be careful! Do you even realize how easy it is for them to get to you?" She said disapprovingly after she heard that he had ran after Bellatrix into a field covered in high grass. Honestly, he was lucky to still be alive to tell the tale. Anything could have happened there.

Harry, however, dismissed her with a wave of his hand, moving onto matters he thought more important than nearly getting killed. And those matters involved a certain grey eyed boy she happened to share a mind with.

Earlier on in the year he had voiced his speculations about Malfoy being a Death Eater, but Hermione had brushed it off as absurd. And that's exactly what she did again now. Harry wasn't giving up, though, as he began to retell what he had overheard at the Slughorn party. And even though she made herself seem uninterested, inside she was more than eager to know everything that he had heard, for she only heard snippets of Malfoy's and Snape's conversation.

"I was right, Hermione. Malfoy hexed Katie so she'd deliver the necklace to Dumbledore." Harry said eagerly, happy to have some evidence. But Hermione wasn't convinced, not just yet. "Did Draco actually say that?" Hermione asked doubtfully, not believing that he would literally confess that to someone if he did do it.

Harry's face fell slightly, "Well, not literally. But he said he might have done it, so it makes him the perfect candidate." Hermione shook her head, not sharing his opinion on that. "Anyway, Snape claims that he made the Unbreakable Vow to protect him." Harry added, as if that clarified everything.

Hermione frowned, still not convinced that Malfoy had anything to do with either hexing Katie or being a Death Eater. "I still don't believe he's a Death Eater, Harry." She said and Harry let out a frustrated sigh, not concealing the fact that he was starting to get mad at her for not believing him.

"Snape mentioned that Malfoy's afraid. He insisted on helping him, but Malfoy refused, saying he was chosen out of all others." Harry said and Hermione did have to admit that was suspicious indeed.

"But still, it doesn't prove that Draco's a Death Eater." Hermione argued, earning her another frustrated sigh from Harry. "How can this not prove that Malfoy's one of them, Hermione? Why else would Snape make the Unbreakable Vow? Malfoy had been chosen to do something, out of many other people. Can you think of any other big groups that happen to work with a villainous murderer?"

Hermione sighed, shaking her head. "No, but it still doesn't mean they were talking about Voldemort. His name wasn't mentioned, was it?" Harry shook his head, his lips pursed into a thin line, seeming quite on edge when it became apparent that Hermione wouldn't be convinced.

"I won't believe anything until we have solid proof, Harry. Until then, he is as innocent as any one of us." Harry stared at her incredulously, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. "As innocent as us? Hermione, are you even aware of the fact how persistently you're defending him? I mean, do I need to remind you that it's Malfoy we're talking about?"

Even she was getting slightly annoyed at this point, not understanding how Harry could be so obsessed about the idea of Malfoy being a Death Eater even though they didn't have any proof. "I know who we're talking about, Harry. And I'm not defending him. I'm just saying it's unfair to label him as something he might not even be!"

Ron seemed uncertain, but after some hesitance he, too, butted into the conversation. "Talking about Malfoy.. That night.." He trailed off for a second, and Hermione knew exactly what he was talking about, and thus nodded as a sign for him to continue.

Clearing his throat, he went on as his brows furrowed in confusion. "Malfoy was there as well when I came. Why was he there with you?"

"Malfoy was with you?" Harry asked, his voice hinting both curiosity and disbelief. Hermione groaned softly, already having feared that this would be brought up at some point. Trying to sound as convincing as she could, she let the lie glide out of her mouth: "Draco had an unfortunate timing of walking in on me.." Hermione stopped there, not wanting to say aloud what she had been doing even though the boys were quite aware of what happened.

"It was just a coincidence, is all. Not a second later you appeared, Ron." Hermione said confidently, and Ron sank back in his seat, having expected a more dramatic answer. Harry, however, wasn't willing to drop it so easily.

"Well, what was Malfoy doing on the seventh floor, then? Not much to see there." Harry asked suspiciously, and Hermione groaned at his persistence to find out what Malfoy was doing there. "I don't know, Harry. I didn't really bother to ask at that time."

 _Perhaps I should start up a fan club. Potter seems really eager to join it._ Without being able to control it, a smile sneaked onto her lips. _Oh, shut it._

"What's so funny?" The skeptical tone in Harry's voice ripped her out of her thoughts, and she quickly composed herself before adding yet another lie to her already growing pile.

"I just think you're being a bit ridiculous, Harry. You're reading into everything too much." Harry raised his eyebrows, clearly offended with what she said. "Am I? I'm sorry, Hermione, but if Malfoy turns out to be a Death Eater, I will not sit back and wait for him to sneak any other Death Eaters into the school. How can you not expect me to not read into this?"

Hermione sighed, grabbing the book from beside her, planning to end this discussion as soon as she could. "I understand that, Harry. But honestly, he was just simply on the seventh floor. There is no harm in that. Besides, the school is really well protected, there is no way they could possibly get in."

Harry's face darkened. "Trust me, if they really want to, they'll find a way." He said grimly, and Hermione let the conversation end with that, not looking for a fight with her best friend. Either of them were right about their speculations about Malfoy, but neither could prove anything, and it wasn't worth getting mad about for now.

 _Harry is just concerned about the safety of the other students._ Hermione thought, averting her eyes from the boys to the open book, but lazily staring at it as she focused on her thoughts. _Of course, Saint Potter is always there to save the day. He thinks he's a real hero, doesn't he?_ With little difficulty she could imagine the scoff that would go along with this, and the sneer plastered on his face.

Hermione frowned, knowing that Malfoy hated Harry, but not wishing for those spiteful thoughts to be pushed into her mind. _Harry does not consider himself as a hero, Malfoy. He's just doing what he's best at. And that's protecting the people he loves._

But no other reply came to that, and Hermione figured that Malfoy had wisely shut up, knowing they were going to argue for a long time if he did imply otherwise.

Using the silence in her head to her advantage, she thought back to her previous conversation with Harry. Yes, she was honest when she said she didn't believe Malfoy to be a Death Eater. Let alone having hexed Katie to do something that could be harmful to anyone she might cross paths with.

But she wouldn't deny being suspicious of certain activities herself as well. Harry said that he heard Malfoy tell Snape that he was chosen to do this. Do what exactly? And could Harry really be right about the fact that Death Eaters could come into the castle no matter how well protected it might be?

But her thoughts were cut short when the letters on her book were starting to get blurry, and slowly but surely, she felt the familiar tugging behind her eyelids as she was presented with a different view she was just seeing a few seconds ago.

The only thing that was shown, however, was the moving landscape that flashed by as the train sped past it. Hermione blinked a few times, finding this utterly ridiculous to waste her time looking at. And like that, she snapped back to her own view again as the letters on the pages began to become clearer again.

"Hermione?" Her head snapped at the sudden sound, looking at Ron with a rather confused expression on her face. "Were you listening?" He asked, looking at Harry briefly in apparent concern before looking back at her.

Hermione swallowed, "No, sorry, I got rather lost in thought." She lied once more, and listened as Ron repeated his question about how long it would take them to get at Hogwarts. And if he had asked her honest opinion, she would have said way too long, because the growing guilt of having to constantly lie was starting to slowly eat her up.

At least she hoped that she'd be able to control her views soon. At least then she wouldn't have to lie on why she blacked out. Because that was honestly starting to get annoying real quick already.

Hermione was grateful for being able to have something to do again as classes had started the following morning. Although, as great as it was to be occupied with something, she wouldn't deny that it indeed was all a bit too much.

What concerned her even more, however, was the fact that Malfoy hadn't turned up at any class she was supposed to have with him. Hermione had tried to sneak into his thoughts, but all she heard was the same charm he was using before Christmas break.

Hermione sat on the couch near the fireplace, enjoying the warmth as she had her Ancient Runes book opened in front of her, reading on some of the material her professor had asked her to do before her class next day.

When her eyelids started to grow heavy and the endless Runes swirled around in her mind, she yawned and closed her book. "I'm going to bed." She announced to Harry, who had been intently looking at the Marauder's Map beside her.

"Hermione?" The voice made her stop in her tracks, and she turned around to look at him. "I think Malfoy's leaving the castle." Hermione sighed, not wanting to have this discussion with Harry again.

"I've seen it sometimes. Sometimes he just disappears off the map." He said, but Hermione was too tired for an argument, and so she let out a tired sigh. "That's not possible, Harry."

And before he could bring in any other argument he had, she cut him off by saying: "Goodnight, Harry." And disappeared to the girls' dormitory.

"But what about this?" Hermione sighed as she turned to look at Harry, who seemed determined to prove his point the following morning at breakfast. "That night at Borgin and Burkes, Malfoy was looking at a vanishing cabinet."

Hermione leaned closer to Harry, making sure they could not be overheard by any other students. "What would Draco want with a vanishing cabinet?" The news that he was interested in a vanishing cabinet wasn't anything new to her. But she was glad to know that Harry had caught on, and hoped that perhaps he would know a reason.

But she ended up disappointed as Harry's words left his mouth, "You tell me." Harry stared at Hermione for a few seconds, and Hermione awkwardly cleared her throat, not wanting to hold his stare for too long.

Her eyes wandered automatically over to where Malfoy sat, an elbow propped on the table as his head was lazily supported by his hand. His food was still laying in his plate, completely untouched. "He looks different, don't you think?"

"Draco." She added, to clarify who she was referring to. "Almost ill." It had been bothering her for a while now, and she felt a bit strange voicing her worries aloud, even though she knew that Harry wouldn't see it as her being worried, thankfully.

Wait, not that she was worried. Was she? Well, it didn't matter anyway. "Who could tell the difference?" Hermione supposed Harry was right. Now that he said it, come to think about it, no one really did pay attention to Malfoy.

His friends let him be, and the absence in classes didn't seem to worry any professors or classmates either. In fact, she was sure that most of the school was glad that Malfoy was undergoing whatever it was that he was feeling, finally not pestering others like he used to do.

But Hermione found that to be unfair. Yes, she still did hold a grudge over every nasty thing he has said or done, but he deserved someone to care about him and not be glad that he was suffering.

 _Eat._ Hermione ordered in her head when she saw that Malfoy still hadn't touched any of his food yet. His distant gaze seemed to shift at that, and his eyes lazily fell on her. _I thought I was clear I don't take orders from someone like you._

 _Well then, why don't you eat?_ Hermione suggested, taking a different approach. She caught the rolling of his eyes, _I'm afraid I'll have to turn down that offer._ Hermione frowned, not knowing why he wouldn't eat. _Why?_

 _Why do you care?_ He retorted and Hermione pursed her lips, not having a clever remark to that. _I don't._ She eventually said, taking her eyes off him as she looked down at her own plate, eating the last piece of toast that was still waiting to be eaten.

When she looked up again, however, a smile automatically tugged on her lips in satisfaction as she saw Malfoy dropping his fork to his plate, chewing on whatever he just put in his mouth. _Good boy._ Hermione immediately ranted silent curses in her mind. _I did not mean to say that. I did **not** mean to say that._

Hermione threw her hands in her hair, lowering her gaze to the table as she felt the embarrassment filling her body, knowing that her cheeks were turning a deeply tinted red. Taking a few calming breaths, she dared to look up again, her eyes drifting to the boy sitting with his fork hovering in the air, almost reaching his mouth but having been put on a hold.

There it went again – her own vision started to black out and suddenly she was looking at herself from across the room. Her hair was ruffled from throwing her hands in her hair earlier on, and her cheeks still had a hint of redness to them. But what bothered her the most, was how absolutely dead she looked at the moment.

And it was all because of one thing: she was currently seeing everything through Malfoy's eyes. She did have to admit it looked rather disturbing, to see someone stare so lifeless into the distance. This realization seemed to thankfully snap her out of it, as she regained focus to her own sight again.

When she came back to her senses, she expected to see him flaming with anger because of what she thought, but instead she was surprised to see the amusement written on his face. Which only embarrassed her even further. True, it was something that fleetingly crossed her mind, but only because she had been so pleased to see him eating, but by no means did she want him to hear such a thing.

 _Excuse me?_ He eventually asked and Hermione visibly cringed, earning her a minor smirk that was starting to form on his lips. _Nothing. Nothing at all._ Hermione quickly grabbed her bag from the floor and slung it over her shoulder, giving her friends a hurried excuse that she'd be heading off to classes, saying she wanted to be on time.

And as she hurriedly got up from her place, she threw one last look at Malfoy, who she swore was silently chuckling to himself as his shoulders rose and fell in an unnatural fast speed, a smile tugging on his lips as he looked down at his plate.

As embarrassed as she might have been, she was glad that she had managed to bring a smile to his face. Although, next time she'd prefer it if she could do so without needing to embarrass herself. That brought a frown to her face. What was she talking about, wanting to make him smile more often?

Hermione shook her head to get rid of any lingering thoughts. Her mind was drawing the weirdest decisions, and she was not liking it.


	8. Hermione's frustrations

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 8: Hermione's frustrations**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes._

Hermione groaned as she could see her vision blurring once more, the same as it always had done over the past week. However, to her delight she was now able to partially divide the sights. Albeit a bit blurry, she could still focus on her classes as the other part of her mind showed her whatever Malfoy was seeing.

She figured this was quite useless, just like all the other times when it had happened, because all she'd see was a classroom. As if she hadn't enough classes to attend to yet. But what caught her attention, and made her lose focus in her own class, was the fact that Malfoy wasn't in class at all.

In fact, he was in a much more dimly lit room, and his gaze was solely focused on the bird he put into some object, and she watched as he closed it, hearing the familiar _Harmonia Nectare Passus_ in her mind again.

And it hit her: the vanishing cabinet. She listened as he repeated the spell, and watched as he opened it; but the bird came back dead.

Forcing herself to get back to her own sight, she listened absentmindedly as her professor talked. But Hermione's focus was on something entirely else. Why was Malfoy trying to fix that vanishing cabinet? For months he had been fixated on repairing it. But why?

With a gloomy mood she sat through all her next classes, having noticed that Malfoy wasn't anywhere in sight. Not in the corridors, and not in the Great Hall. When the night fell, she was left alone to walk to the common room on her own after dinner (Harry and Ron said they needed to polish their broomsticks for Quidditch practice tomorrow morning).

It was then, that her curiosity jumped in once more, as she saw the white blonde hair from around the corner, looking cautiously around him to see if anyone would see him. From the looks of it, he just came out of the Room of Requirement for the first time today. His hair was messy, the tie around his neck was loosened and the tiredness that settled on his features were deeply engraved in them.

Malfoy walked around the corner, entering the same corridor she was standing in. And he seemed to notice it as well as he stopped right in his tracks, giving her a blank stare. His eyes were puffy and even a little glossy – it almost looked as if he had been crying.

"Malfoy.." Hermione started, but Malfoy seemed to snap out of his trance as he picked up his pace again, hurriedly walking past her. But she wasn't having it. Not this time, not this night. She was sick and tired of being left in the dark. To get constant glimpses of what he's up to, but not knowing why he was doing it.

So with determination flowing through her body, she picked up her own pace as she ran after him. "Malfoy!" Hermione hissed, not wanting to raise her voice too loud in fear of attracting attention from students that might be walking by in corridors next to them.

When she was close enough to him, she grabbed the fabric of his left sleeve, forcing him to come to a halt and face her. Not wanting her arm to twist in an uncomfortable position like it had done last time he yanked his arm free, she now released the fabric when he turned around, a piercing glare meeting her eyes.

"Don't ever lay your hands on me again, Granger." He spat, but Hermione didn't want to reply to that. Not now, at least. There were more important things on her mind than his disgust by her touch.

"What are you using the vanishing cabinet for?" Hermione asked, her voice low so they wouldn't be overheard. She figured there was no use of beating around the bush, and immediately threw her question out there.

Of course, his answer was to be expected. As he too, replied in an equally low voice: "It's not any of your business." That made her blood boil. It was her business – this charm made it her business. "Yes, it is, Malfoy." Hermione hissed, taking a step closer to him as she had a lot of trouble keeping her voice down, wanting nothing more than to scream at his ignorance towards the situation.

"This charm that was casted over us, made it my business. How do you expect me to not have any clue of anything that's going on when I practically know more than anyone in the castle about what it is that you're doing?" Hermione said knowingly. It had reached her attention that even Snape was clueless of whatever Malfoy was up to, so she figured it was highly unlikely that he had told his friends. So this truly did mean she was most likely one of the few people who knew anything.

And he seemed to realize this as well, as his face momentarily fell, knowing all too well what power she held over him. Malfoy sneered, "Don't think you've got anything you can use against me, Granger. I hold more power over you than you could ever hold over me."

An exceptionally uncharacteristically expression settled on his face, as his sneer dropped and a faint sadness appeared on his features. For a moment, he looked so broken. Whatever he was repairing the vanishing cabinet for, it was killing him. "I'm a lost cause anyway." His voice was so soft that she barely caught it. But thanking the close proximity they were standing in, she managed to make the words out.

And then the sadness disappeared from his face, as the sneer returned once more. "But Potter isn't. Not just yet." A glare reached her eyes, knowing he was the one holding the strings. But she wasn't going to be outsmarted so easily. "You aren't a lost cause, Malfoy." The surprise on his face made all the sharp edges disappear, and he was about to reply, but she wasn't finished yet.

"Not just yet, at least. By the state you're so desperately fixing it, I'm taking it holds great meaning to you. And I don't know what it is, Malfoy. Really, I don't. But as long as you have this to work on, I _will_ have some power over you." Hermione tried to sound as convincingly as she could, but struggled greatly in trying to make him believe something even she didn't believe.

Because truth was, she didn't hold any power over him. Yes, she knew that he was repairing the vanishing cabinet. But honestly, how far would that knowledge get her? She couldn't use it against him in any single way. There was no way she could make him say why he's doing what he does without him willingly telling.

Then again, it was true that he wasn't a total lost cause. Even though she wasn't sure what made him say that, she did strand with what she said. He was working on repairing the vanishing cabinet as if his life depended on it, and his desperation on trying to get it fixed proved that he had something worth fighting for.

What it was that he was fighting, however, she did not know.

Malfoy cocked a lopsided smile, a small one, that was. But it wasn't mocking, nor was it in amusement. No, if anything, it looked bitter. "Next time you're trying to threaten someone you share a mind with, try not to think." He spoke lowly, almost too low for her liking.

There was something entirely off about him, and she couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. It was like he was putting on this show to uphold his reputation. He didn't seem to do it anymore because he wanted to, but more because he needed to.

Hermione let out a shaky breath as he finally took a step backwards, creating a necessary distance between the two of them. "Duly noted." She said softly, knowing there was no way she could talk her way out of it. Not with him. Not when he could read everything that went through her head.

Yes, sometimes it could be greatly frustrating to share a mind with someone when you try to outsmart them in an argument.

Without so much of a last glance at her, he sped off down the corridor; and her eyes followed him all the way down until he disappeared out of sight. Her anger was temporarily forgotten as her curiosity kicked in once more that evening.

Because if she noticed one thing, it was that their interactions seemed much friendlier over their mind. When communicating over thoughts, their confrontations were less bad, and somehow it always even ended up rather teasingly in some way. More drifted towards the mocking side, but still teasing nonetheless.

But as soon as they'd come face to face, and would literally have to voice their thoughts, things always seemed to come out wrong. If this was purposely done by either party, however, she wasn't sure.

Shaking her head to clear it from any thoughts, she released a small sigh as she turned back around and walked up to the Gryffindor Tower, telling the Fat Lady the password and sombrely entering the common room.

Spotting the red and black tufts of hair near the fire place, she approached the two boys as she tried to calm her reeling mind. Too many thoughts were circling around in her mind, and they all had to do with one single person and for one single reason: Draco Malfoy and what it was that he was up to.

They were one of the few ones left in the common room, most of the students having already went to bed, or the other ones playing games or studying in the deeper corners of the common room.

Hermione took a seat next to Harry on the couch, pulling her knees towards her as she let out a tired yawn. Inspecting the Marauder's Map he was holding in his hands, she already feared the next question that was bound to roll off his tongue as he turned to look at her.

"What were you doing with Malfoy?" Harry asked, obviously not wasting time beating around the bush that night, just like she did. Hermione sighed, shrugging as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I wasn't _doing_ anything with him, Harry. We simply crossed paths on my way to the common room."

Well, that wasn't exactly a lie. She didn't mean to stumble across him, after all. Harry looked at her skeptically, however, as he looked between the Marauder's Map and her. "I saw you walking after him, though. Why's that?" Hermione carefully chose her words, not wanting to give any wrong impressions. "Malfoy said something offending, it got me rather worked up."

"So that's why you entered so gloomily." Ron said, making her snap her head towards him. Just a week ago Ron had been poisoned, but he finally got released from the hospital and seemed to do much better. His drowsiness led him to break up with Lavender, though. But he didn't seem too affected by this. It wasn't all that surprising, after all. She heard him complain quite a few times lately.

Hermione nodded, not bothering to disagree with him on that as she could use that as a perfect excuse.

"Well, what was he doing on the seventh floor? _Again._ " Harry asked, having accepted her excuse, but obviously still skeptical about the situation. Hermione shrugged innocently. "I don't know, Harry. He wouldn't tell me even if I asked." And that was most certainly true. Even though she didn't have to ask about why he was there, she did ask several questions about what he did there, but never got them answered.

"It's the second time you crossed paths, though, 'Mione." Ron said, not throwing in accusations, but merely getting lost in wondering thoughts. Hermione too, let her face glaze as if she was in thought, making it appear as if she wondered as well how that could be.

"Do you think he's perhaps following you? Trying to see if there is any way he can get some information out of you about me to pass on to the other Death Eaters? It would make sense, wouldn't it?" Harry suggested, and Hermione had to take a deep breath in order to control her boiling frustrations. Many things he said in that suggestion made no sense at all.

"Don't be ridiculous, Harry. You're the one who's so fed up with following his whereabouts. Not the other way around, remember?" Hermione said exasperatedly, and then moved on to her next point without giving him any chance to defend himself. "Besides, even if he was, it wouldn't make sense at all, now would it? Why would he insult me if he'd try to get information out of me?"

Hermione had difficulty trying to sound confident in her arguments, knowing very well that both were untrue. Malfoy was certainly not following her around, and he hadn't insulted her that night either.

Harry's face fell as his speculations got crushed, knowing very well that it indeed couldn't be possible. Hermione had to resist the urge to comment on what he said about the Death Eaters. The way he added the word 'other' clearly suggested that he was still stubbornly convinced that Malfoy was now one of them, but she did not dare to defend him. Not now when they were so skeptical about the encounter.

"I'm going to sleep." Hermione announced with a sigh, and watched as Harry absentmindedly nodded, hunched over the Marauder's Map, obsessively staring at it. Catching Ron's eye, she briefly returned his smile before heading upstairs to the girls' dormitory, allowing sleep to take over her body.

Hermione struggled with her bag, hissing in discomfort as the heavy weight of her books rested painfully on her left shoulder. _I failed._ Hermione stopped dead in her tracks as her view got taken away from her, and she was now looking straight at Katie, who was silently conversing with Harry.

Being dragged back to her own view, she cursed silently as the bag had slid off her shoulder and fell on her toes.

Hermione, who had just returned from the greenhouses after having asked some questions to Professor Sprout about her assignment the next week after her brief encounter with Malfoy, was about to make her way over the stone bridge until she heard a sobbing sound coming from a room on her right.

Peeking into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, she could easily make out the tall boy hunched over the sink, seeing tears run down his cheeks in the reflection in the mirror. "Draco?" She softly asked, afraid that if she would make one wrong move she'd get an entire row of hexes thrown at her.

She also couldn't bring herself to address him by his last name. Not this time. Not when he was so vulnerable. _Sod off, Granger._ The voice snapped in her mind, but Hermione shook her head, maintaining eye contact with him in the mirror.

Draco quickly wiped away his tears, and she watched as he threateningly raised his wand up at her. For a moment she stopped to wonder why he was crying in the first place, but then she remembered what she heard and what she saw. He had failed, and it all had to do with Katie.

Her mouth dropped slightly open as it finally connected, at loss for words as the boy in front of her turned into something she had desperately tried Harry to convince otherwise of. And she still couldn't believe it.

She always knew that he grew up in an unfortunate family, and the morals and beliefs that were forced upon him were entirely unfair to such a young boy at the time. But never did she dare to believe in her wildest dreams that he'd follow into his father's footsteps.

But neither had time to say or think anything as the hurried footsteps coming from behind her caught her attention. Hermione took one last good look at him and noticed how even though he had confidently pointed his wand at her, he still seemed so broken behind it.

And with that, she hurriedly ran away into the opposite direction of where the footsteps were coming from, noticing how Draco had turned back around and was looking at the mirror once more. "I know what you did, Malfoy. You hexed her, didn't you?" The distant voice from her best friend Harry rang through her head, but she just kept on running, ignoring the protests from her shoulder.

Not only did she run away because she didn't want to explain to Harry why she was there with Draco, but she also mainly ran because she didn't want to face the truth. Draco was many things, and he sure wasn't the nicest person she had ever met, but no matter how much she had ever hated him, she knew better than to believe that he was a bad person.

So many unwanted thoughts clouded her mind, and Hermione happily embraced the stinging cold biting on her cheeks as she got back outside.

If Draco had cursed Katie to try and bring the necklace to Dumbledore, then that could only mean one thing: Draco had tried to kill Dumbledore. That realization drained all the colour out of her face, and she hurriedly got back inside the castle, making a beeline to Dumbledore's office.

She wouldn't tell on him. She had meant it when she said that everything would be kept between the two. But she needed to talk to Dumbledore before she'd go insane. Hoping that Professor Dumbledore hadn't joined the rest for dinner, she said the password to the Gargoyles (luckily having heard the new one when she walked with Harry to his office as he left for his appointment the other day, Hermione going to the library afterwards) and stormed up the stairs.

Knocking on the wooden door, she waited impatiently for some shuffling and a tired "Come in." Opening the door, she was shocked to find Professor Snape there as well, a look of anger directed towards the headmaster, but disappearing from his face when he saw her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Professor. I'll come back later." Hermione stammered, realizing she must have walked in on something very intense. "Not to worry, Miss Granger. Professor Snape was just leaving." Dumbledore spoke, looking more worn out than she had ever seen him, his black hand growing darker with the day.

Not bothering to take one last look at their headmaster, Snape walked right past Hermione, the swaying of his black robes bringing a much needed cold air for her to cool down from all the running through the castle.

Taking a few steps into the office, she took the offered seat and fell silent – contemplating on what it was that she wanted to talk about. Dumbledore must have noticed her conflict, as he patiently remained silent, allowing her mind to come up with something.

Releasing a sigh, she decided to just speak her mind. "Professor.. I-.." Her voice was barely a whisper, the memory of what happened in the bathroom coming back to her mind. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

"I don't know how much longer I can lie to my friends. Pretend there's nothing going on, whilst in reality..-" Hermione came to an abrupt stop in her sentence, ending it with a shaky breath. Only now did she notice the stinging behind her eyes and the blurriness that was threatening to cloud her sight.

"I'm trying to make sense of him. Trying to understand what's going on.. but.. I don't know.." Hermione admitted in a sobbed whisper, hurriedly wiping away a tear that managed to fall out of her eyes. "I try so hard to let him in – to make the best of what we have." Her voice began to grow stronger, and her eyes focused on the quill that lay upon his desk.

"I'm risking my friendship with my two best friends. I risk Harry's secrets of being exposed." Tears were now freely flowing from eyes, but they weren't sad tears. No, they were from anger. This entire situation was entirely unfair. For months she had this burning agitation in her, this feeling like she was the only one sacrificing things because of this charm they had over them.

"I'm forced to keep secrets I don't even want to keep myself. And he? He doesn't seem to care the slightest bit. No, he just pushes me away whenever I try to understand. To make sense of what I see and what I hear. How dare he expect me to keep his secrets and not even knowing what it is I'm keeping secret?" Hermione said, now fuming with anger as her vision was entirely blurred.

She fell quiet, but her mind continued to rage on. Every time they seemed to seem to get along, he'd push her away. Every time she'd get too close to what he was doing, he turned all snappy and hurtful. And she was so sick and tired of being treated like this. To constantly endure his sudden mood swings.

She had the right to know what was going on. If she was forced to keep this a secret anyway, what could it hurt to let her know? It's not like she could do anything to him when she did know.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down, she wiped away the tears from her cheeks with the back of her sleeve, blinking a few times to get rid of any blurriness in her vision. And the sight she was met with, nearly got her anger raging back.

Dumbledore was smiling at her. Like, actually smiling. Her anger was slowly starting to boil again the longer she looked at that smile. Was he honestly seeing this as a joke? Was her outburst funny to him?

"Miss Granger, by all means, do not misunderstand me. I'm not thinking you're reacting funnily." He spoke, a knowing look on his face, and she felt the anger slowly subside again. "If anything, I am fully capable of understanding. But the only advice I can give you, and I know you don't want to hear this, is to give him some time."

Hermione let out a scoff, indeed not wanting to hear such advice. It had been nearly a half year since the charm, and Draco still hadn't come around. But knowing there was nothing she could do to push him, she let out a defeated sigh and gave Dumbledore a nod.

"I'm sorry for my outburst." Hermione whispered apologetically, feeling rather ashamed of what happened just minutes ago. Dumbledore let out a hearty chuckle, "There's no reason to be sorry, Miss Granger. It's only good to let it out once in a while."

Hermione nodded, offering him a minor smile and stood up. "Thank you, professor." She said and turned around, leaving the office with an empty feeling in her heart. She wasn't angry anymore, not at the moment, at least. Neither was she shocked over her discovery anymore, either. All she now felt was emptiness – at loss at what she felt towards the situation. And all she wanted, was to understand.

 _Meet me on the seventh floor next week after Charms._ Hermione stopped walking, the torches hanging on the wall providing her the much needed light in the corridor. His voice sounded tired, and rather pained.

Her heart skipped a beat, the simmering feeling of hope filling the emptiness in her heart. Was she finally going to get some answers?


	9. If I told you what I was

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 9: If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me?**

 **A/N:** _I own nothing except my mistakes._

Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room, and wasn't expecting to find such a gloomy setting. Ginny and Ron were both sitting on the arm of the couch Harry was sitting on, his body hunched forward as his hair fell in front of his face.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, making sure to keep her voice soft as to not startle the others. Ginny looked up at her, a sad expression planted on her face, but she remained silent. Even Ron who had lifted his head up to look at her, remained silent.

Her eyes drifted back to Harry, and watched as his shoulders were slacked, his fingers fumbling with each other as he gazed at an invisible spot on the floor.

Hermione approached him cautiously, taking a seat opposite him on the other couch. "Harry?" She tried softly, and after a good few seconds he finally lifted his head up. His face was crestfallen, a disheartened look plastered on his face.

"You were right, Hermione." Harry began, his voice hinting a deep sadness. "About the Potions book." He explained, and Hermione turned to look at him with a puzzled expression. What was he talking about?

Harry went on to explain what happened in the bathroom when she had stormed out – although, Harry didn't know that, of course – and told her about the spell he used, and what it did. Hermione let out a gasp, her hand flying to her mouth as her eyes widened.

"Where's the book now?" Hermione finally asked, and Harry fully turned to look at her now. "We brought it to the Room of Requirement." He said, a faint smile tugging on his lips which made Hermione frown. "We?"

"Ginny and I." Hermione swore she could see the red tint forming on Harry's cheeks, and when she turned to look at Ginny, she could see the same reddened cheeks. Even though the situation was anything but worth smiling about, she still couldn't help but let the corners of her mouth tug upwards, having a pretty good idea of what happened in there.

Ron, however, seemed completely oblivious to whatever was happening right in front of him.

Thinking back to what happened, she had many mixed emotions, to say the least. The main reason why Harry had used that spell against him, was because Draco tried to throw an Unforgivable Curse at him. That's what upset her the most. Her view of Draco had been changing several times over the past few months, and she fully convinced herself he couldn't be bad after all the teasing conversations they had.

But knowing he cursed Katie, tried to kill Dumbledore, and most likely having been the one to poison Ron as well in order to try and kill Dumbledore _again_.. How could she still even waste her thoughts on him?

How could she still sit there, in front of her best friend that had nearly gotten an Unforgivable Curse thrown at him, and her other best friend that had been poisoned and could have been killed, and still wonder how Draco was doing?

Disgusted with herself, she told the others that she would go to the library as to avoid any unwanted questions. It was even worse to know she'd have to wait an entire week to presumably get some answers out of him. That was, if he stuck with what he said.

Her legs carried her through the corridors, easily guiding her through the familiar halls of the castle. But she came to a stop when she passed the corridor that would lead her to the Hospital Wing, where she was certain Draco would be.

No one would be roaming the castles after their body had just been sliced open by a spell, even though Snape seemed to have taken care of most of the damage. An internal battle formed inside of her, one between her mind and her heart.

All logic she had outweighed what she felt – what she really wanted to do. Yet, she couldn't help but fight that logic – try to see reason with what she felt. _Don't waste your steps._ The war inside her head fell quiet as the tired voice rang through her head.

 _I'll decide that myself, thanks._ She snapped at the voice. Even though she was slightly concerned for his wellbeing – which she tried to desperately convince herself otherwise of – she was still angry with him for so many reasons.

 _I don't want you here, Granger._ As tired as he might have been, there was still such a certainty clinging to his voice. Another emotion was also hinted, but without his facial expression she couldn't pinpoint what that was.

Hermione nibbled on her bottom lip, debating on whether to listen to Draco or to what her gut told her to do. But at last the logic outsmarted her and she turned on her heel, walking down the many stairs of the castle without so much of a backward glance at the corridor that would have led her to where he was.

But every step she took, was as heavy as if weights had been attached to her legs, making every step seem unbearable to take. Everything inside of her screamed to turn back around, to ignore what he said and act out on what she felt was right.

But she couldn't do it. She couldn't bring herself to turn around and go back. In so many ways had she betrayed her best friends already. She wasn't going to add that visit to an already huge pile of lies and secrets.

Not this time.

The days dragged on painfully slow, yet the amount of work they got from their teachers helped her take her mind off whatever it was that Draco was planning on showing her. There was no use in dwelling on it, for it would only provoke more questions than answers.

But when Friday finally came around, she hadn't ever before been so excited for a class to finally end. Tapping impatiently with her fingers on her desk, she constantly looked at her watch, groaning in frustration as the time went much too slow for her liking. Or perhaps that just had to do with her checking her watch every few seconds.

Whatever it was, she couldn't be more gratefully as the bell finally rang, announcing the end of class. Giving the boys a hurried excuse that she'd go to the library, she quickly got on her heels and walked all the way up to the castle, until she reached the seventh floor.

Hermione had purposely not waited for Draco, not wanting to draw any attention to them, and he seemed to have the same plan in mind as it took him a good ten minutes to show up. They didn't need to worry about students walking by right now, for the weather had been taking a bright turn, the sun providing the students some pleasant warmth.

Looking to her right, she watched as Draco closed his eyes, not even bothering to take one look at her. The days spent in the hospital seemed to really have done him good, the sleep he had caught up with was reflected on his face as it was now glowing once more like it used to do.

 _I need a place where no one will find me. A place where everything shall be hidden._ Hermione knew that sentence. She had heard it too often over the months, and was finally pleased as she watched a door appearing at the former blank wall in front of them, allowing them entrance to whatever place Draco had walked off to.

Draco started walking, entering the room with big strides, and Hermione had to make a run for it to make it in time before the door disappeared again. The sight that met her eyes amazed her, and she couldn't help but let out a surprised gasp.

She knew the Room of Requirement was huge, for she had seen it enough last year. But it looked even bigger now when piles of objects were littered around the room. And for a moment, she wished she could add her own pile of secrets and lies to the many objects laying around.

The shuffling sound of footsteps brought her back to what she was doing here, and she watched as Draco headed straight to something in the distance, and upon taking a closer look, she watched as a cabinet came from underneath a cloth he pulled off.

Recognizing the cabinet from the views she had seen from him, she took a few steps closer as she watched in curiosity. But that curiosity soon made it to her forehead, and turned into a frown. Tearing her eyes off the cabinet, she turned to look at Draco on her left. "Why are you showing me this, Draco?"

The use of his first name went unnoticed by her until he raised a surprised eyebrow at her before fixing his look. "I mean.. I already saw this." She stammered slightly, feeling a bit awkward for she didn't know how much he minded calling him by his first name.

Sure, to others it might not seem like a big thing, but having called your enemy by their last name ever since you've known them... Well, let's just say it was strange to both say it in their presence, and to hear it.

His hand was lifting up, and she watched as his relatively long fingers gently brushed the rim of the cabinet, following the outlined patterns engraved in the wood. And as she let her gaze wander to his face, she noticed the curious fascination his eyes held. As if what he was touching was to utmost value to him.

But upon taking a second look, she also noticed the slight frown that had settled between his eyebrows, as if what he valued also brought him a certain pain. And it was safe to say that by now she was even more confused than the months before.

Hermione cleared her throat softly, and this seemed to snap him out of his trance, as he composed himself and dropped his hand back to his side. And for the first time that day, did he turn his head to her and looked her straight in the eye.

He didn't seem mad, annoyed or amused with her. In fact, his expression was quite calm. "Why don't you come back when you figured it out?" Was all he said, and Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of him, hoping to find something in his face that would help her out with what he meant. Any hints of what she needed to figure out.

But as she took turns in looking between him and the vanishing cabinet, she came to the realization that today wasn't going to be that day that she'd have her answers. And so with one last sigh, she nodded and turned around – leaving him to do whatever he was planning to do.

Leaving the room, she double checked the corridors for any sign of students, but was pleased to see that most of them were anywhere in the castle except for that corridor. Her thoughts whirled around in her head as her legs automatically carried her to the Gryffindor common room, wondering what in the world Draco's point was on showing it to her. Like she hadn't seen it enough in visions she saw.

"What were you doing with Malfoy?" Hermione's head immediately snapped to Harry and Ron in front of her, the Marauder's Map in Harry's hands. Frowning, she tried to look as innocent as she could. But he raised a challenging eyebrow, daring her to lie.

Heaving a sigh, she pushed past them and led them to a corner, where they were granted with a bit more privacy. "All right, I was trying to see what Draco was up to. After my classes, I saw him going up the seventh floor, and I couldn't help but wonder."

This peeked Harry's interest, and even Ron seemed attentive, listening to what she had to say. "And?" Harry urged her on, but Hermione shrugged. "Nothing, Harry. There was absolutely nothing he was doing."

Now it was Harry's turn to frown. "I saw you both disappear off the map." _Shit._

 _That's what you get for mingling in my business._ Draco's voice rang through her head, a teasing undertone hinting at it. _Oh, shut it._ "I don't know why that is, Harry. We were still on the seventh floor." Well, that wasn't exactly a lie. The Room of Requirement didn't leave the seventh floor.

A frown found its way on Harry's face, but he kept his thoughts to himself. "So, you think I'm right then?" Hermione shook her head, "I didn't say that. In fact, the only reason I followed him was to prove you wrong."

"We'll see who is wrong in the end." Harry muttered under his breath as he kept his gaze on the map, and Hermione took this as her cue to leave the boys to their plotting. She had more important things at the moment to take care off, like wondering why Draco had shown her the vanishing cabinet, and her long forgotten homework.

 _You little annoying white ferret._ Hermione cursed profusely at the white blonde haired boy sitting in front of the class, his gaze lingering on the window, not seeming to pay any attention to what Professor Snape was telling the class.

Draco suddenly jerked his head around, his eyes immediately falling on hers, a quirked eyebrow planted firmly on his face. _Excuse me?_

 _How can you possibly expect me to figure it out?_ It had been a good week now, and she still couldn't think of a reason why he had shown it to her. A small smirk tugged on his lips as he folded his arms over each other, a smug expression hinted on his face. _You're the brightest witch of your age, aren't you? I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough._

Hermione quietly groaned, shooting him one last glare before packing her books as the bell rang, announcing the end of class. "Dare to be open-minded, Granger." The low voice caught her by surprise as the said ferret bumped into her, obviously on purpose, not seeming to pay her one last look as he strutted on.

"That foul git." Ron cursed next to her, as he went to pick up her books. Which she now discovered she hadn't even noticed she had dropped. "What is his problem?" Harry asked as they began to walk, and Hermione lazily shrugged. "Probably just being Malfoy, Harry."

Yet, she should have known that would not satisfy him. But she really did not want to listen to Harry right now, and so she quickly excused herself as she skipped dinner and headed straight to the library for some peace, wishing Harry good luck with Dumbledore, knowing they were going soon.

' _Dare to be open-minded, Granger.'_ The sentence kept on being repeated in her head, and like a spiderweb her thoughts seemed to create a connection. Harry – open-minded – Katie – bathroom. She had walked in on him crying over Katie. She _knew_ why he had been crying.

Draco Malfoy had hexed Katie so she could bring the necklace to Professor Dumbledore. To _kill_ him. The colour left her face as more thoughts seemed to finally connect. Snape made an Unbreakable Vow to protect him – Draco demanded that _he_ was chosen.

The Vanishing Cabinet. What had she read about those again? Right, they were popular in the era of Voldemort, to disappear for a while when he came. Voldemort.. was she honestly allowed to be that open-minded to think that he could possibly be a Death Eater?

When her eyes averted to the clock in the library, she saw that she had been pondering for a good hour and decided it was beyond time for answers. And so she practically ran out of the library, and up the many stairs – running to the only place she was certain she'd find him.

 _I need a place where no one will find me. A place where everything shall be hidden._ Hermione desperately thought as she had neared the wall of the Room of Requirement. And sure enough, a door started to appear, and Hermione wasted no time in running towards it.

Panting, she looked around the room filled with many piles of old unused objects until her eyes landed on the one thing she was looking for: the vanishing cabinet and the boy who spent more time with it than he had done in any other part of the castle this year.

"Show me." Hermione demanded, yet her voice came out as barely a whisper. She knew that she was taking a risk right here. Even though she was quite certain that she was right, she'd still risk ruining whatever they had built up so far if it turned out she was wrong.

"What?" Draco asked, turning around with an unreadable expression as he stared back at her. "The Dark Mark. Show me." The certainty in her voice did not match the certainty she felt deep inside. But she had to know for sure. She had to see it with her own eyes.

Hermione could see him swallow, his eyes now opening slightly as he seemed both relieved and panicked. And after a few minutes of silence and staring, she was certain he wasn't going to do it. That he was going to tell her that she was wrong, and that everything they had been working on was now falling apart.

But then he rolled up the left sleeve of his black suit, revealing the one thing she had been so convinced of that he couldn't be. And for once in her life did she hope she hadn't been right. But she was – and so was Harry.

And what was even worse, was that the skull suddenly began to move – the black ink growing darker as the mark deepened. Hermione didn't know much about the Dark Marks, but she didn't need to be an expert to know that this wasn't good.


	10. The one who had no choice

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 10: The one who had no choice**

 **A/N:** _I own nothing except my mistakes. I'm terribly sorry for my late update, but school really got to me the past few weeks. But I officially graduated, and have a few months of complete freedom in my hands right now, and I'll try my best to focus on continuing this story._

"Run!" Draco practically yelled, but Hermione froze in place as her eyes were glued on his arm. "Granger, get moving!" He shouted, and rolled his sleeve back in place in the process. This seemed to snap Hermione back into focus as she watched the Vanishing Cabinet tremble, and she could feel the tears forming in her eyes as she realized what was happening.

 _Draco what did you do?_ Hermione thought, too surprised to say the words aloud. _Get out of here, Hermione! Now!_ The use of her first name was the last portion of conviction she needed as she nodded at him, turning on her heel and running as fast as she could out of the Room of Requirement.

 _Save them. Do what I couldn't do._ His voice broke inside her head, and by now she was at total loss on what to feel. Did she hate him for doing this or could she understand his situation?

Lingering on the insignificant thought of figuring out what she was feeling seemed like the worst idea right now, and so Hermione just kept running, focusing on the only thing she could think of: get to Ron.

Running down the corridor, she strained her eyes as she ran up the few stairs that led to the Gryffindor tower. The torches might have been burning bright, but one moment of lost focus and she'd slip on the stairs, wasting too much of precious time.

Hurrying into the common room, she ran up the stairs to the boys' dormitory, not bothering to knock or wait for someone to open the door. She had been here plenty times before, anyway. Not that the boys appreciated that much, but especially tonight she couldn't care any less.

"Ron!" She hissed, shaking his body as she reached his bed. "Ron, wake up!" Hermione hissed again, this time her voice a little louder. Ron mumbled something, seemingly only half awake. Groaning in frustration, she felt no remorse whatsoever as she pushed against his body, causing him to roll and fall out of bed.

With a loud thud he ended up the ground, and Hermione shot a quick glance around, to see who woke up from that. She saw Neville and Seamus stir in their bed, and with the loud hissing from Ron, Dean woke up as well.

"Hermione? What in the world are you doing here?" Ron asked, his annoyance not cared for to be hidden. He groaned as he got up, massaging the spot on the back of his head where he had fallen to the ground. "Ron, they're here."

"What are you talking about? Who's here?" Looking around in the darkness, her eyes landed on Neville, who had seemed to have woken up enough to follow their conversation.

"You were right, Ron. He's one of them. And they're here. The Death Eaters." This seemed to awaken the four boys completely, and simultaneously they jumped out of bed, reaching for their wands.

As if on cue, they could hear Bellatrix's high pitched laughter, a shrieking sound that echoed off the castle walls. All of them taking this as their moment to use what they have been training for last year, they left the Gryffindor Tower and followed Bellatrix's laughter down the castle.

The guidance of Bellatrix was no longer necessary when they reached the Entrance Hall, where an ordeal of lightning were illuminating the scene. Dozens of Death Eaters were fighting against the Order, Killing curses blandly thrown by the Death Eaters.

Joining the fight, she threw a Stunning curse at one of the Death Eaters fighting Lupin, and he gave her a grateful nod before turning to another one, Hermione doing the same thing. This experience outweighed anything they had been through the last few years, bodies falling here and there beside her. And she had no second to waste to take a break and see who it was, or else she'd be joining them on the floor.

But what didn't escape her notice when fighting off one of the Death Eaters, was a small group of people making their way outside, heading straight to the Astronomy Tower. And Draco was among them.

 _Draco, you don't have to do this._ It's not like Hermione knew for sure what was going to happen, but if this was all planned out throughout this year, she doubted it would be for just going off in a killing spree. No, this had to be to get rid of the biggest obstacle in Voldemort's path: Dumbledore.

 _You don't get it, Granger. You've never gotten it. None of you have._ Draco spoke, and even though he tried to sound tough – he failed so miserably. And her heart went out for him as she knew how alone he was in this, feeling so misunderstood. And it was all too late for her to do something. The choice to make a change, to choose the right thing was in his hands.

 _If I don't kill him.. he's going to kill me._ And there his voice broke, and she could almost feel his sadness. He was afraid, and he had every right to be. He was just a kid, like they all were. Every one of them who were fighting here with Hermione, Dumbledore's Army that was bravely facing the ones that had lived many more years, more time to choose what they really stood for, and to excel in it.

A piece of innocence had been taken from them – from all of them. And it's not like Hermione had never bothered to look beyond the tough boy act from Draco before, because she had. But it's that she never bothered to look deeper, further into what he really is dealing with.

So many people here at Hogwarts see Draco as an annoying little brat, at least, most of the Gryffindors do. But not until she was forced to share her mind with him, did she learn there was so much more to the boy than she had ever thought there would be.

None of it mattered, though. Not right now. And oh, how much she wished she could run after him, pull him back and restrain him from going up those stairs, but she knew she couldn't. And that wasn't just because three Death Eaters were currently trying to curse her head off.

It's because she had learned one very important thing about Draco over these few years; and that was that he was very determined. Especially when he had a reason for doing something, an important reason, that is.

If she'd manage to fight her way out of the hell she was finding herself in right now, and she did make it to Draco in time, then there would still be no chance of her changing things. If the other Death Eaters surrounding him hadn't cursed her head off first, she would be sure he'd be the one doing the honours himself.

So that left her one option only: talk to him. Hermione supposed that the mental connection did have its perks in some situations. _Draco.. there must be another way._ She tried.

It was difficult to sound sympathetic as she Stunned the living hell out of the Death Eaters in front of her, causing her breathing to hitch and her thoughts to slack.

 _There isn't._ Was all she got. But she wasn't taking that for an answer. _There has to be. We can keep you save, Draco. You just have to choose the right side._ She meant what she said – she truly did. The only thing he needed to do was say the word, and the Order would have his back – Dumbledore would have his back.

 _It's not so bloody easy, Granger!_ Draco shouted in her head, and Hermione had to take a break in her spell as her hands flew to her head, taking a few deep, calming breaths as the stinging headache started to form.

 _I can't be the good guy – it's not in me. It's not_ meant _for me._ There her heart went again, breaking into tiny little pieces as she fought back the tears. She wasn't nearly crying for the boy who was up in the Astronomy Tower right now, no, that person didn't deserve to be cried for.

But the person she did cry for, however, was Draco Malfoy. And then she didn't mean the one she always saw strutting around the castle – the one who always bullied the ones 'below him' or mock others for their blood.

No, she meant the Draco she had gotten know in the late hours of their peaceful conversations. Where he seemed like just a normal boy – one who was so pressed into his beliefs, into his actions by people who were supposed to be teaching him the right way to live in this world: his parents.

It was his upbringing that led him to go up the Astronomy Tower, to choose the wrong side and fight for something she was just certain of that he did not truly believe in. After the other side she had seen of him, she just wouldn't believe that the things he had been doing all year was something he really wanted to do.

And the person that was so lost and alone with his true self, that was the person she was now actually crying for. That was the person that deserved the tears rolling down her cheeks. He didn't have the chance to fight the evil – and how could anyone actually expect him to?

How could _she_ expect him to stand up against his parents, to even fight against them?

 _I don't need your pity, Granger._ His voice sounded weak, shaky even. But it held the strength in it to show her that he was serious – that he truly did not wish to be pitied. _You don't have my pity, Draco. You have my understanding._

Silence.

Even though the grunting and screaming all around her was deafening, her mind was absolutely quiet. No indication of any connection, no thoughts coming from Draco when she tried to probe in his mind.. nothing.

It took her a lot of self control to stay focused on her own vision as another view was suddenly forced upon her, though. But oh my, how much it was worth the strength to keep battling against those who attacked her, and to see what Draco was seeing.

The view was blurry, and she assumed he was teary eyed. It was the only reasonable explanation for his trembling voice in her head. His wand was clearly pointed at Dumbledore, but she noticed the hesitation even though she was unable to see his face.

She didn't need to see it, anyway. The way his wand lowered greatly was indication enough. And if that didn't do it, then she'd only have to look at Dumbledore – who was still smiling knowingly, the man wiser than anyone she had ever known.

He _knew_ Draco would never be able to kill someone. He knew the goodness in his heart – the part she had been honoured to get glimpses of a couple of times as well.

And so when he completely lowered his wand, Hermione couldn't help but smile, the remainder of tears falling out of her eyes and down her cheeks. Focusing back on the scene, she watched as Snape came walking into the open space – and a small gasp released her lips as she watched the following scene in disbelief.

Hermione expected Snape to protect Dumbledore, to help him how he had always been helping him throughout the years. But instead he lifted his own wand, and with the slightest flicker of hesitation, the Killing Curse left his lips.

Sinking back, she disappeared into the crowd, her vision fully snapping back to the Great Hall as she was backed away into the wall, the memory of seeing Dumbledore fall off the Astronomy Tower engraved into her mind.

Dumbledore was dead.

Dumbledore was dead and Snape had killed him. Watching the Astronomy Tower, she soon saw Bellatrix appearing out of it – all smiles and full of victorious laughter as she led the other Death Eaters out of the castle. Along with Draco and Snape in tow.

Draco's face looked just as pale as she was sure that hers was looking, but she was unable to feel any sort of emotion towards him. Hermione didn't blame Draco, not even in the slightest. He backed away, after all. He lowered his wand and showed whose side he was really on, even though he couldn't fight with them.

She blamed the person who was walking right next to him, though. Then soon another person followed them, and her heart officially broke into a million pieces.

Harry.

Another person so close to him had been taken away by Voldemort. The boy had lost so many people already, and the one he had been looking up to so much had now been brutally taken away from him in front of his eyes.

The fighting around them slowly came to a stop, and most Death Eaters were now fleeing the castle, joining the others outside to go wherever it was that they set their destination out to be.

Picking herself up emotionally, she wrestled through the crowd to meet up with most of Dumbledore's Army, and made sure to check if they were all still okay. Too many bad things had happened this night already, and she did not want to add her friends getting hurt to the list as well.

People were now moving about, joining the ones who were huddled outside – staring down at something that Hermione did not want to see up close. And so she joined the others who were making their way to the hospital wing on McGonagall's orders.

Meeting the others up there, she immediately moved over to the bed at the end of the room, where she saw Bill laying, his face slashed open in a gruesome matter. Hermione shuddered, and gratefully embraced the hug Ron offered her. It was terrible to see Bill like this, but she was beyond glad to hear that he was still doing okay.

Impatiently she flickered her gaze around the room, noticing how two of her friends were still missing: Harry and Ginny. She needed to know that they were both alright.

The heavy sound of the wooden doors leading to the hospital door opening were therefore a great relief as she saw them both walking into the hospital wing. And without so much of a hesitation she got up and ran to Harry, snaking her arms around him as she pulled him into an embrace.

How glad she was to see that he was still alive, and how sorry she felt that he had lost someone else close to him. But no matter how much she tightened the hug, no matter how many unspoken words would have been empty, anyway, she would never be able to show him her sincerest sadness for his situation.

The tears seemed to roll down her cheeks again as Harry told them all that Dumbledore had died – that he had been killed by Snape. And the way he spoke about what he saw from his position made her sadder by the second.

She had been so focused on Draco's emotions and his thoughts that the possibility of Harry being there hadn't even crossed her mind. She wasn't ashamed, because she knew that talking Draco out of it was the right thing to do. But she couldn't help feel guilty for not thinking about her best friend at the moment.

The singing of a phoenix outside brought her a gloomy calmness that settled in her heart – rested there as the tears were slowly drying up and her mind went completely blank.

Empty voices were starting to talk again, discuss the events that happened that night, each one sharing a different experience. When it was brought up how the Death Eaters had managed to get in, however, Hermione sunk a little further back into the darkness, a heaviness of guilt wrapping around her heart and clutching it painfully.

If she had figured it out sooner – if she had connected the dots a little earlier.. perhaps then she could have done something.. perhaps then she could have helped prevent all of this. If she had just listened to what Harry had been telling her all year, perhaps Dumbledore would have still been alive.

Shutting out the rest of the conversation, she focused on her mind, or well, rather Draco's mind as she tried to figure out where he was – and how he was. She felt beyond guilty for worrying about him right now as it became more obvious to the others who were all really behind Dumbledore's death, but she knew better. She just had to know that Draco was okay. Or well, physically okay, she supposed.

But his mind seemed to be blank – at loss of any thoughts. And somehow, that perfectly reflected how she was feeling right now: empty. Empty of emotions and at loss of what to do now.


	11. Chasing a ball

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 11: Chasing a ball**

 **A/N:** _I own nothing except my mistakes._

It had been weird to get back home under such different circumstances. What was even weirder was leaving Hogwarts, knowing she might not return to it next year. Now that Dumbledore was gone, Harry would be in much more danger. And who was going to be the headmaster now, anyway?

As much as she loved Hogwarts, her main priority now was to keep Harry safe. And she never thought she would say this, but if that meant abandoning school, then she'd gladly do so.

Harry. She had not spoken to him at all since last week when they left for home. She had no clue on how he was doing, and how he was handling things. Neither had she spoken to Ron or Ginny for that matter, but that was done more on purpose.

She had been secluding herself from everyone. Even to her family she spoke less and only answered when she really had to. It's not like she enjoyed doing that, not even in the slightest. But it was necessary.

What Hermione needed right now was to think. Just to take a moment out of her day, and to think everything through carefully. She needed to sort out for herself what to do with Draco and their mental connection, and if she should now tell Harry and Ron as well.

After all, how much could it hurt now, right? Although, she guessed a lot. If they found out now that she had been aware of things going on for months and hadn't even let them on in it.. well, she was certain they'd end the friendship right then and there.

Of course the truth would come out eventually at some point – it was just inevitable. But she'd try to stall the moment for as long as she could. Not for the sake to maintain the friendship for selfish reasons, but to maintain the friendship to keep them together – to survive.

Because that's what mattered the most at the moment. To survive, and they'd need each other for that. Which is why she didn't want to linger too long on the things that were bound to happen after the boys did find out about the connection between her and Draco.

Draco. She wasn't sure if she was glad or a bit upset that he hadn't shown any sign of communication over the past few days. Not like she really bothered to dig into his mind. She just wasn't ready to face his thoughts on the matter yet, she supposed.

But she wouldn't deny that she missed him in some sort of a way. Hearing an occasional thought of the day had become a comforting habit to her – to assure that she wasn't alone even if some days she felt like it. But now it was dead silent, and at the moment she felt more alone than ever.

 _I'm still here._ Hermione cursed the living hell under her breath as she jumped in her seat near her bedroom window, the voice clearer than she had heard it so far. But that might be due to the absolute silence that hung in the house so late at night.

Overcoming the initial shock, she relaxed into her seat again and waited for her heartbeat to go a tad bit slower again. In all honesty, she was just dreading the moment to figure out what to say in return.

Did she actually even want to talk to him? Yes, she did. Heck, that's what she had been craving for the entire week. Not that she'd ever admit it aloud, of course. But when Draco wasn't in his usual arrogant mood, then he could be incredibly calming to talk to, and she really did miss that.

So, she wanted to talk to him – that she was certain about. But what in the world could she say in return? Too many things happened last week, and she wasn't sure how to address it. She didn't even know if he even wanted to talk about that.

 _Granger, for Merlin's sake, just stop rambling and ask me how I'm doing or something._ Hermione smiled at that thought, glad to hear some of the old Draco again. But then she frowned, releasing an angry huff in the process.

 _Hermione._ She corrected him. _What?_ The confusion he had sounded almost humorous if she had been in the mood to laugh. _My name is Hermione._

 _I know that._ Hermione released another angry huff, even though it was a waste of breath, really. It's not like he could hear her huffing. _Then why do you keep calling me Granger?_

Draco remained silent for a good few seconds, and she could practically see him shrug as he said his next reply. _It's a habit, really._

Hermione let it drop, not finding it worth the effort to argue about now. She was sure that the time would come when he'd call her by her first time, and until then, she'd save her breath. Or well, she'd save her thoughts.

 _How are you?_ Hermione asked, sincerely meaning the question. _I was only joking, Granger. You didn't really need to ask that._

 _I know, but I want to know._ It remained silent again, something she was really starting to hate. _I don't know._ Her heart warmed as she could hear how honest his reply was, and she felt grateful that he shared it with her.

 _I guess that makes two of us, then._ Hermione sighed aloud, focusing her gaze back on the window to look outside. She had let the curtains hang open so she could have a good look at the streets, which were illuminated by the soft lighting of the street lights. The world at night always seemed so peaceful to her, and it made it so much more difficult to realize that true horrors were happening right now.

 _Draco?_

 _Yes?_

 _Things will gonna be bad, won't they?_ Hermione watched her own reflection in the window, and only now saw how tired and crestfallen she looked. It angered her in a way, to see herself so weak and hopeless. She knew better than that, but on the other hand, she couldn't help the way she felt.

Everything was changing. Again and again, and sometimes that was just difficult. Especially when there was no way to determine the outcome. _I guess._

 _You should really change that hairdo, Granger. A week's worth of unwashed hair really does not suit you._ Hermione raised her eyebrows in amused surprise at the sudden change of subject. _As if you're looking much better than me right now._

 _Of course I do._ Hermione scoffed at that, not believing a word of that. _Then prove it._ She challenged him. The dreadful silence popped up again, and she feared she had crossed the line with their conversation, but a breath of relief escaped her lips when he spoke again. _How?_

Hermione smiled deviously, glad to have persuaded him enough to consider doing it. _Go stand in front of the mirror._ Now, she only needed to figure out how to work the whole seeing thing out. They were nearing the next stage, but so far the only times she saw his view was when they randomly came at her.

Concentrating on her connection with Draco, she tried to picture his bedroom again as clear as she possibly could. Perhaps if she focused on the room he was in, her mind would follow and carry her eyes to show his view.

The room alone didn't seem to do it, however, and so she tried to picture Draco in it as well. Tried to imagine Draco standing there in front of his mirror with all his characteristics. Wait, what did he actually look like?

Bit by bit she tried to picture him as detailed as possible: the white blonde hair, the faint sneer that seemed to have become a prominent feature on his face after all those years; his grey eyes that were always carefully scanning his surroundings, and to top it off: his usual black suit.

Well, of course he wouldn't be wearing it now, seeing it was nearing midnight, but it was the outfit she had seen him wearing most of the past school year, and it seemed to do the trick for her brain.

Successfully her view shifted from her own bedroom to his, and here she was now, seeing Draco indeed stand in front of his mirror.

Taking in his appearance, she watched as the black sweatpants hung loosely on his hips and the white shirt he was wearing was hugging his torso. Hermione couldn't help but notice the Dark Mark on his left arm, and the moment she noticed it he covered it up by bringing his arm behind his back.

The view started to waver, but she refused to leave his mind before being proved right. _Or wrong._ Draco spoke, and she watched how unusual it actually was to hear his voice but not see his lips moving.

Because as she watched the reflection in the mirror, she saw his face – which was indeed looking as tired as she had seen it all year – being held perfectly still as he watched himself in the mirror. His hair was slightly messed up, a few pieces of hair sticking out to the sides, and they even seemed a bit damp.

Well, at least he had showered in contrast to her. _Some people do care about hygiene, you know._

 _Oh, shut it, Malfoy._ As if a miracle happened, he actually smiled. And oh, how good it felt to see the corner of his lips turn up into a lopsided smirk. _Malfoy, huh? You're going back to last name basis?_

 _Only when you're an annoying little brat._ Hermione watched in relief as his lips parted slightly, his teeth showing briefly as he grinned for a few seconds. Then his face fell back into a faint smile, but it was enough to make Hermione feel a lot better.

If he could smile, then perhaps things weren't going to be as bad. Oh, what was she saying? Now that Draco suddenly smiled the world wasn't such a bad place anymore? Merlin, she started to sound like Lavender. And for what reason, anyway?

No, she just liked to see Draco smile after having seen the gloomy face for so long. That must have been it, she was sure of it.

 _That, or you just can't resist the smile many girls swoon over._ His mouth turned into a smirk, and then he winked. Like, actually winked.

 _And that is my cue to leave._ With that she snapped back into her own bedroom, and as she watched her reflection in the window she could actually see a smile plastered on her face. _Oh come on, Granger, don't hurt my feelings like that._

Hermione chuckled, getting up out of the chair and stretching her body for a bit. _Sorry, Draco, but we've been over this before. You're just not my type. It's not you – it's me._ Hermione laughed to herself at the horrible cliché that she had encountered many times in movies when she watched the television with her family.

 _You're alone in that, then. I'm everybody's type._ She didn't take the arrogant remark all too serious as she could hear his teasing voice, and so she simply rolled her eyes as she closed the curtains and climbed into her bed. _Whatever helps you fall asleep, Draco._

Their thoughts died out again, and Hermione sighed in satisfaction as she closed her eyes, rolling onto her side. It was amazing how such a short moment of interaction could lighten her mood. And what was even better was that he didn't need to necessarily talk about the events. He was more than alright with just talking about other things to keep their minds off it.

 _Granger?_

 _Call me Hermione and I might listen to what you have to say._ Hermione smiled, thinking that she had him there. _Too bad, you'll hear me, anyway._

Curse him. _What is it, Malfoy?_ She didn't mean to sound so cold, but the words formed into a thought faster than she could stop it. _I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that._

 _Whatever, Granger._ His voice sounded careless, but she couldn't shrug off the feeling that the mood had shifted somewhat.

It went silent for the umpteenth time again, and Hermione was seriously considering to blast some music to finally have something else than the constant sound of nothingness.

 _What did you want to say?_ Hermione asked after a few minutes, having thought that he might continue, but he never did. And neither did he now. _Draco?_ He couldn't have fallen asleep so soon, could he have?

 _I just wanted to say goodnight, I guess._ Hermione chuckled as she heard how uncertain and awkward that thought sounded, and she smiled into her pillow at the nice gesture. _Goodnight, Draco._

 _Goodnight, Hermione._

She would deny it to anyone who would utter a word about it, but in all honesty, her heart fluttered at the sound of her name.

 _What in the world are you watching?_ Hermione gave a slight jump next to her father the next day as she was watching television, not having expected the sudden voice. You might think that after nearly six months one would be used to hearing random thoughts, but that wasn't the case for Hermione.

 _Football._ She simply replied, staring at the television screen, not particularly interested in the game. Honestly, the only reason she was watching it was because she wanted to spend a tiny bit of quality time with her dad.

 _Football?_ Hermione had to suppress a laugh at his confusion. _Yes, it's the name of the sport._

 _Muggles call chasing a ball like animals a sport?_ Oh, how much she would have given to see his face right now. _It's not so different from Quidditch, really._

 _I beg to differ._ His reply came, his voice turning more proud as she was sure he was thinking back to Quidditch. _Really? So you don't find it a bit odd that Wizards decide to hop on a wooden stick that is enchanted to fly and chase around Quaffles and a Snitch to score points and meanwhile risk the chance of getting brutally hit by a Bludger?_

Well, that sure was a mouthful. At times like this she was really glad that one couldn't be mentally exhausted from holding long conversations in your head with yourself, or in her case, with someone else.

 _Perhaps a bit._ The reluctance and pain to say that was clear in his voice, and he hurried on to the next part to try and distract her from what he just said. _But you can't possibly convince me that chasing a ball across a field is very sane, either._

 _Oh, I definitely won't disagree, Draco. Personally, I think it's a ridiculous sport, just like Quidditch. They're both absolutely useless._ If growls were transportable over thoughts, she was sure she'd hear one now. _Granger, I don't-.. you know what? I'm not even gonna bother with you._

Hermione chuckled lightly to herself, getting off the couch as she heard a hooting sound near the kitchen window. _What are you doing?_ Hermione asked out of curiosity, feeling a little less awkward to ask such a question.

To be honest, so far these past two days had been rather alright between the two. As if some sort of brick wall was slowly crumbling between them and they managed to hold more casual conversations without lashing out on each other.

It was nice, really. She liked seeing this side of him way more, it made him more likeable. _Nothing you need to know of._ Or perhaps not. Her vision changed right at the moment she grabbed the letter from Ron's owl, and she fought to keep both views as she watched what Draco saw.

There has was, standing in a dark hallway in front of a mirror, the light from behind him that shone through a window illuminating his features. His face turned into somewhat of a grin, and he wiggled his eyebrows once. _Just kidding. I'm walking around, really._

Her vision snapped back to her own kitchen, and Hermione rolled her eyes so hard she was sure they were going to roll out. _Draco, please do me a favour and never make a joke again. You're downright horrible at it._

 _Oh come on, Granger, no need to be so rude._ Hermione smirked slightly and took a seat at the dining table, opening the letter.

 _ **Dear Hermione,**_

 _ **How are you holding up? Mom says you can come over any time you want, although by now I think that should be a given. Haven't heard anything from Harry yet, though.. have you?**_

 _ **Dad also wanted me to ask you if it's alright if we stop by next week for a bit. Would you mind?**_

 _ **Love, Ron**_

 _Gonna spend the day with the Weasleys?_ Hermione rolled her eyes as she could practically imagine the sneer that went with that comment. _I don't see why not._

Picking up a piece of parchment from the bookshelf, she got her quill and ink that was laying on the other end of the dining table.

 _ **Dear Ron,**_

 _ **I'm alright as far as I can be under these circumstances. How are you and your family doing? And is Bill recovering well?**_

 _ **I haven't heard from Harry yet. Although, I haven't really written to him either, though. I think he just needs some time to himself to grieve. I'm sure we'll hear from him when he is ready.**_

 _ **Next week sounds alright. Just make sure to use the front door, all right? The last time you came over by Floo my dad nearly got a heart attack.**_

 _ **Love, from Hermione**_

Folding the letter in half, she handed it over to Pigwidgeon and watched as it flew away, taking off into the distance for its long trip back to the Burrow.

Hermione sighed as she leaned back in her chair, wondering why in the world they would come over to visit her. It's not like she minded at all, it's just that she knew they wouldn't come without a reason. The only time the meetings were for fun was when _she_ went to the Burrow.

 _It'll probably have to do with Potter._ Hermione's head shot up at that, her brows furrowing. _What do you mean?_

 _I don't know much, but from what I've gathered they're trying to ambush him once he's of age._ Hermione visibly paled at that, although it shouldn't have come as a surprise. After all, Voldemort wanted Harry dead. And now that Dumbledore wasn't there to protect him any longer, and Harry's mother's protection would soon wear off, he was as vulnerable as he could be.

Once more her mood darkened again as she thought of the hell Harry would have to go through once more.


	12. The plan

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 12: The plan**

 **A/N:** _I own nothing except my mistakes._ _ **Also,** thank you all so much for your support, and a special thanks to **bluemoonblues** who managed to make me smile nonstop with his/her amazing reviews! You guys are absolutely amazing!_

She had been dreading the next week ever since Draco told her what it most likely would be about. Neither had she really heard much of him since then as well. Hermione knew he wasn't avoiding her – it just felt different this time. Like he was busy with something else, his mind too occupied to handle her thoughts as well.

Part of her wished for him to talk to her. To take her mind off the worst case scenarios her mind presented her with. But on the other hand she appreciated the silence that allowed her to carefully think everything through.

But as the doorbell rang – a little too loud and too long for a normal Muggle visitor – she nervously approached the door and strained a smile as she saw Arthur Weasley and Ron at the door. Mr Weasley greeted her and her parents with a big smile, although the deep lines that were settled on his forehead showed that he wasn't really as cheerful as he made himself out to be.

"Sorry for not replying to your letter, 'Mione. But Pig was exhausted after flying for so long in the heat." Ron apologized as they both followed their parents into her living room. Hermione smiled at him, shaking her head lightly. "That's fine, is he all right now?"

Ron nodded, taking a seat on the couch along with Hermione. "Yes, and so is Bill, by the way. He's healing really well, although the scratches are leaving some terrible scars." Hermione nodded in understanding, focusing her eyes on Mr Weasley as he squeezed himself into the armchair. "That's good to hear."

"We'll leave you lot to talk." Her mother said, a warm smile on her face as she left the living room, going outside to sit in the sun with her father in tow.

The moment they left Mr Weasley's smile fell, and he clasped his hands together as he leaned forward slightly. "I'm sorry to interrupt your holidays so soon after what happened, Hermione. But things are getting worse by the second in the Wizarding world."

Hermione briefly smiled at him. "Not at all, Mr Weasley. What's going on? I haven't been following the Daily Prophet for a while." She admitted, leaning a bit forward as well as Mr Weasley talked even softer, throwing an occasional glance out the window to see if her parents were paying attention.

Apparently Ron had filled his father in on the fact how little she told her parents about the events in the Wizarding world, and she was glad that he had done so. After six years of keeping the worst things from her parents, she didn't want it to be now all revealed.

"Wouldn't have given you much information even if you had." Mr Weasley said grimly, a sigh escaping his lips. "You-Know-Who has taken over the Ministry, as well as the newspapers and half the Wizarding world." Mr. Weasley's frown deepened, and rightfully so.

Hermione knew things would be bad, but she hadn't expected it to be this bad so fast already. _You know, you could have just asked me and I'd have told you._ A nerve got hit right there, and it took her all her strength to not let her facial expression act out on the emotions she now felt.

 _Well, why did you not just tell me?_ She knew her voice sounded threateningly angry, but at the moment she really couldn't care. How did he not find it important enough to tell her? _Because you hadn't asked about it._

The casual tone in his voice frustrated her even more. _And you didn't think it'd be important to share?_

 _Not really._ Huffing under her breath in anger, she focused her attention back on Mr. Weasley as he continued. "As you know, Harry will turn seventeen soon, and his charm will wear off." Hermione nodded, letting him know that she was aware of that.

"Which is why the Order has come up with a plan. And a plan B." He added the last one in a hurry, and Hermione nodded in approval. "I think it's needless to ask, but I want to make sure, anyway. Do you want to help, Hermione?"

"Of course!" She needed no time at all to consider that. Harry was her best friend, one she would die for. Of course she would help get him to safety. Mr Weasley smiled at her, seemingly pleased at her willingness to help her friend.

"Then let me explain the plan." _Draco, I know it is probably unnecessary to say this.. but please.. don't tell anyone of anything you might hear now._ Her voice was as sincere as she could get it, honestly meaning her plea. If Draco did turn on her and told Voldemort about the plan.. well, she didn't even want to think about what would happen next.

 _Granger, I almost feel offended that you need to ask._ "Plan A is to put out a fake bait. You-Know-Who knows Harry will be stronger on his birthday, having gotten the advantage of not having the Trace on him. Which is why we'll spread out the word that he'll be moved on the thirtieth."

Hermione nodded, waiting for Mr Weasley to continue. "Plan B is our actual plan. And this is where I have to be really sure about how much you care about Harry." Hermione's face scrunched up in confusion, but answered the question nonetheless. "I'd die for him, of course."

Mr Weasley smiled again in approval. "I figured you would, but I just needed to be sure. Because for Plan B you might actually need to stick to that word." Hermione swallowed, wondering what in the world Plan B was about.

 _You'd honestly risk your life for Potter?_ "Mr Weasley?" Hermione encouraged him, sharing a quick glance with Ron as he, too, looked down at his hands. _Don't be silly, Draco. Of course I would. I've been willing to die for Harry since my first year at Hogwarts._

 _You and your stupid Gryffindor braveness._ "The plan is for the Orders and you and Ron to fly up in the sky on the twenty-seventh of July. _It's not about braveness. It's about loyalty._ "I don't really see how much that is going to help. Do you plan on fighting them?"

 _I'm sure you'd die for that Weasel as well, wouldn't you?_ His voice was laced with disgust, but it didn't bother her as much. She knew how he felt about her friends. _Is there anything wrong with that?_ "Not if we can avoid it. You see, we plan to go in pairs. One will take the polyjuice potion with Harry's hair in it, and the other will serve as the protector of the Harry decoy." Hermione nodded her approval. That did seem smarter than just blindly going off into the night and fight them all.

 _No, it's just stupid._ "If we're lucky, You-Know-Who will take the bait. If not.." Mr Weasley trailed off, but Hermione understood where he was going at. "Well, count me in." _Perhaps you find it stupid because you haven't found someone you'd die for yet._

 _I'd die for my family._ Hermione gave a sad smile before composing herself again. _I know._ And she did. She had assumed that was the entire reason for him to even join Voldemort's side. To keep his family safe.

"Can you make it at Harry's house at the twenty-seventh then? After we all hopefully make it safe and sound to the Burrow, you can stay there for Fleur and Bill's wedding." Hermione nodded, but then a realization dawned on her. "You haven't told me yet how we get there. I mean, I don't think we'll all head straight to the Burrow, will we?"

Mr Weasley shook his head. "No, we won't. The plan is for us all to go to different safe houses. Mad-Eye Moody will explain at Harry's house who will go where." Hermione nodded in approval, then released a sigh.

"You do know Harry will never let us do this, right?" Ron chuckled lightly next to her. "Of course he won't. But when have we ever cared about what he wanted us to do and not? If not for us, he would have been long dead by now if we had listened to his ' _But I can't let you die for me_ '."

Hermione smiled at Ron, nodding in agreement. "So, that's the plan, then? If he doesn't co-operate, we'll just take his hair from him?" Both father and son nodded. "If it comes to that, then yes." Mr Weasley said, then slowly got out of his chair with a grunt.

"I think that's all we have for now. Enjoy the few days of rest left. And oh, Hermione, please be careful. You and your parents. As obsessive as You-Know-Who is with Harry at the moment to get him dead, he still hasn't let go of the want to only have Wizards in the Wizarding world. And Muggles are being attacked more by the second as well." Hermione nodded in understanding, standing up in the process.

"I will. Thank you, Mr Weasley." He smiled briefly at her, and then she walked them both out. This must have been the first time he didn't comment on any Muggle gadgets. Then again, that might had to do with the serious circumstances.

Ron had been awfully quiet as well, but that might had to do with the fact that Mr Weasley was the one who knew best how to explain the plan. Either way, she wished them both a safe trip home and told them she'd see them on the day of the moving.

"Are they gone, dear?" Her mother asked, walking into the living room with an empty glass in her hand. Hermione nodded a bit absentmindedly and took a seat on the couch, laying down on it. "What did they want?"

"Ron's brother is getting married soon, they wanted to discuss the wedding plans." Her mother smiled at her, "That sounds lovely." Hermione faked a smile, watching as her mother left back outside with a refilled glass of water.

The moment she left, Hermione buried her head in her hands, letting out a loud sigh. _Anything else that might be important to tell me?_

She didn't really want to know the answer to that, but she knew it was necessary. _Not for now. Just.. listen to that.. man.. about what he said about your parents. You're starting to become a wanted person, Granger. They want all Muggleborns dead, along with their parents._

Hermione groaned, sinking her head into a pillow. She knew that this eventually would happen, but like anything in life, she wished it would have lasted a while longer.

 _You know, our next stage is nearing._ Hermione made a futile attempt at changing the subjects, knowing her mind would keep going on about the danger her parents were facing without them knowing it. But perhaps by talking to Draco she wouldn't go completely insane.

 _I'm aware of that._ Hermione remained silent, turning on her back as she stared at the ceiling. _I've been noticing how much more I manage to control the visions. I'm dreading stage five, though._ Draco only gave a simple hum in agreement, which Hermione had to admit did sound a bit weird over thought.

 _I need to make them forget, don't I?_ She refrained from sighing again as she got up from the couch and made her way up the stairs. She could feel her eyes starting to well up, and she did not feel like explaining to her parents as to why she was crying.

 _Probably._ The answer sounded simple, but his voice was laced with a certain emotion – although she wasn't quite sure what it was. Was it concern? Understanding? Pity? She was sure that even he wasn't quite certain about what he felt when saying that.

Not that it mattered all too much. Even though Draco would never admit it, and Hermione still wasn't completely sure about it, she did have the suspicion that Draco wasn't totally careless towards her.

If he was, then they wouldn't be having more and more casual conversations. Perhaps they would be able to build a friendship after all. _I never thought I'd say this.. but I'm glad I'm sharing a mind with you. It would have been awfully quiet and lonely if it wasn't for you._

Tears were rolling down faster the longer he remained silent. _Don't you ever dare tell someone I said this, but in a way, so am I, Granger._

Hermione smiled through her tears, watching herself in the reflection of the window. The sky was slowly starting to darken, the night slowly creeping in. _Now dry your tears. You'll live another day. And so will your parents._

She raised a surprised eyebrow, actually making her tears stop falling. _Don't you have it under control yet?_

 _I do._ Hermione frowned, now even more confused. _Then how did you know I was crying?_

 _I went to check to see if my suspicions were right._ Hermione huffed, drying her cheeks with the sleeves of her shirt.

 _Well, are you glad you got your right?_ She didn't know why, but somehow her words came out harsher than she sometimes wanted them to be. But perhaps that was just because of the emotional state she had been in lately.

 _Not really._ Hermione stopped in her tracks as she was about to open the bedroom door, her mother having called out for dinner. A smile tugged on her lips, appreciating the shift in friendship that had evolved over the months.

They weren't enemies anymore, and they both knew it. Not that they were friends yet, though. But if you'd ask her, she definitely would insist that they were making great progress.

And what she said next wasn't something she should have done. She knew that this could ruin things, so she only hoped he wouldn't take her words all too serious. _Aw, Draco, you're not implying that you actually care about me, are you?_

A playful smile tugged at her lips as she walked down the stairs, although a nagging anxious feeling was tugging at her heart. What if he did take it too serious and he'd scold himself for what he said earlier?

 _Yeah, right. You wish, Granger._ Pleased with the light tone in his voice, she entered the kitchen with a smile on her face.

 _We'll get there._ She promised him, gratefully accepting the offered baked potatoes from her mom in the meantime. _Why? You want me to care about you?_ That was a fair question. And one that she really did not want to answer.

So she didn't, and instead she just focused on her food, laughing every once in a while when her father cracked a joke. _You know, ignoring the question is an answer as well._ Hermione swallowed her last potato down and softly cleared her throat.

Beginning to feel slightly awkward, she shifted in her seat and took a sip of her water, trying to dread the moment until she really did have to answer him. _What, you're going to ignore this too?_

 _I was eating._ Hermione lamely defended, but she cringed the moment that thought was formed. Who was she kidding? _Last time I checked we didn't need to wait until we're done eating, since, you know, we can communicate by thoughts._

 _I know. I just didn't have anything to say to that._ Helping her mom collect the dirty dishes, she brought them to the kitchen, all the while trying to avoid her mother's eyes. She knew her behaviour had shifted from cheerful to highly cringy, and the moment she'd look into her mother's eyes, she would surely be questioned about it.

 _You didn't have anything to say to that? Really, Granger? That is your lame excuse for not answering a_ question _? Which, by the way, can be answered with a simple yes or no._ Hermione bit on her lower lip, taking a moment to scrunch her eyes closed as a wave of awkwardness flushed through her body.

Never before had she sounded so stupid. And only to avoid a question she could easily fake an answer to. _I am very well aware of that, thank you._

"We'll take care of the dishes tonight, sweetheart. You just go enjoy a bit of free time. You're too much in the books again." Her mother said, and Hermione thanked her, not bothering to let her know that she actually wasn't studying, but more trying to find out a way to keep Harry alive if a situation would turn out for the worse. _Then why aren't you answering it?_

Heading back upstairs, she figured a good shower might actually do her good. Getting rid of her clothes, she gladly jumped into the warm stream of water that was coming out of the shower head, seeming to give her muscles a much needed massage to soothe all the worries that had nestled into her nerves.

 _Merlin, Granger, answer the question already._ Hermione sighed as she turned around, bowing her head as she let the water go down her back. _Why are you so interested to know my answer?_

 _Why are you so interested in getting me to care about you?_ He retorted, and she scowled him for the smart remark. Honestly, it was much easier to argue with either Ron or Harry. At least they would forget half what she said most of the times, enabling her to get the last word.

 _I'm not._ Well, it wasn't exactly a lie. It's not like she had made it her life goal or something to make him care about her well being. _Then why that comment?_

Why that comment indeed? Really, it had come out faster than she had actually meant it to be shared with him. It's not like she wanted him to care about her, it was just that she figured it'd happen naturally if they were to spend their entire lives with this connection.

 _Now that is an answer._ Hermione turned back around again, grabbing her toothbrush from the cabinet and coating it with a thin layer of toothpaste. Brushing her teeth in the shower had become a habit that she did not plan on breaking. It was more convenient, after all.

 _Were you just listening in on my thoughts?_ She accused. _Well if you aren't giving me an answer, then yes, I'll have to use different means to get one._

 _But honestly, Granger, who says I'll start to care eventually? Just six more months and we'll have it completely under control. Then I can just ignore you for the rest of my life and pretend we're not sharing a mind._ She had not looked at it that way, and so she gave a slight nod in approval as she saw the logic in that.

 _That sure is a possible outcome as well._ There was no point pretending that she didn't agree with him. In all honesty, she figured they had kind of passed that point where they bickered over one's arguments even though they were right just so they wouldn't seem like the dumb one.

Turning the shower off when she was done brushing her teeth, she quickly dried herself and then snuggled into bed.

Sleep had nearly taken over her body when a voice interrupted the process. _Do you care about me?_ He sounded sincerely curious, and Hermione let out a tired sigh as she thought about that. Did she care about him? 

_I have no idea, Draco. But I guess we're getting there._ Burying her face into the pillow, she managed to say two last words before sleep took over. _Goodnight, Draco._

Perhaps sharing a mind with him wasn't as bad as she had thought in the beginning after all.


	13. Poking a brain

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 13: Poking a brain**

 **A/N:** _I own nothing except my mistakes._ _ **Also,** oh my, you guys are so incredibly sweet! Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews, I really do appreciate each one so much. It's great to hear that you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! _

_**In addition,** this chapter will focus just a tiny bit more on the events that play at Malfoy Manor. It's still from Hermione's point of view, but we'll dive deep into her mind to be able to see through Draco's eyes! Special thanks to **trinka belle** for suggesting the idea! I planned to do a lot more, but my words seemed to have a mind of its own, and it ended up being just a small piece of the chapter. Yet, I hope this chapter is satisfying. _

_Draco?_ Hermione heaved a sigh as she kept on staring at the open book in front of her, a schoolbook that she was using to perhaps learn some important things she'd need later on with Harry and Ron.

This had been the umpteenth time she had called out to him that day, but he seemed to flat out ignore her. The worst thing was that another week had passed and their stage had morphed into the next, which allowed them to have perfect control over their thoughts and visions.

Now, don't get the wrong idea, it was nice to not constantly be surprised by a forced vision, but it also brought its cons. The biggest one at the moment was the fact that Draco had apparently taken his sweet time behind her back to learn as much control over their vision sharing as they had entered the next stage, and it allowed him to block her from his mind whenever he really did not want to be bothered.

Saying that sucked really would be an understatement. It had been so easy the past half year to just dig around in the other one's mind when they knew something worried them, or something seemed off. To now have that ability ripped away from her was more than weird.

They were basically back to being normal human beings right now. With no access to his mind, it was like this entire connection didn't even exist. And Hermione did not want to grow used to that. Especially not at times like these when Draco just decided to take the day off without bothering to give her a heads up that he'd be gone for the day.

And that's what worried her the most. Why did he not tell her about his sudden wish to keep his mind to himself? So far their week had been going quite alright. They had their light conversations, although, sometimes a bit forced out of habit, but most of the times they were fun or intellectual or simply a nice distraction to one's thoughts or day.

None of it had led her to believe that things weren't doing okay between the two of them. Well, that might have sounded a bit too serious – as if they were dating and trouble in paradise had suddenly arose. But the point was still the same. Nothing in his way of talking had indicated that he was more than sick and tired of being connected to her mind, if anything, they had improved greatly compared to the beginning.

They shared their greetings in the morning and evening – although, sometimes they would lack the sincerity when one of them was in a bad mood – and they even managed to get through the week without throwing any insults towards each other, or in his case, towards her friends. And the times it did happen, it was almost in some sort of playful banter.

So, making up her mind that it couldn't have something to do with how things were going between the two of them, she shut her book in frustration as she brought her hands into her hair. Because if it hadn't been that, then what in the world led him to shut her out?

Unless it had to do with Voldemort's rising power. It wasn't a secret anymore that Draco was now a Death Eater, and it was more than likely that he too, had meetings to attend. Whether he liked that or not. But she was sure that had happened even before she knew of him being one of them.

In fact, now that she thought about it, that must have explained the dimly lit room in his house the night she got a vision at Christmas break. There was no doubt that there must have taken a meeting place back then.

So, if she had attended a meeting with him without even knowing he was a Death Eater before, then why bother blocking her out now that she did know? It's not like they shared any secrets on the matter anymore. She knew about him, and he'd tell her whatever he could and whatever was most important.

Tugging on her hair, she released another greatly frustrated sigh as she closed her eyes and counted to ten. The emotions she was feeling was close to a children's drawing. They were messy and all over the place, and not at all pretty.

She was more than frustrated for not knowing what was going on, and even in a way angered at him for not letting her know that he was gone for the day. And to top it off, he didn't even drop hints of a reason over the past few days.

But on the other hand, she couldn't help but feel worried. What if something seriously bad was going on, and she was sitting here in her kitchen with her hands in her hair, worrying over him whilst who knows might be happening to him?

Unable to take the war of emotions inside of her, she opened her eyes and took a deep and unnecessary breath, preparing herself to call out one last time. _Draco?_

But it was in vain.

For a second she wondered if he would even be able to hear her, but she soon shrugged that off. Of course he could, he just decided to not listen. And in addition to that, he decided to not let her be able to listen either. Or see, for that matter.

Well, that was it then. She officially made up her mind: she was going to do whatever it took to find out if he was okay. It might have sounded silly to someone else, but really, Draco was a special case, in a way. He might have been on the dark side, but he wasn't evil. And that was what had drawn Hermione to Draco, and dare she say, that is what made her care.

She couldn't deny it any longer, she knew that. Knowing how she reacted just now when she discovered this morning that Draco was straight out ignoring her, she knew that she cared whether her was okay or not – or what was wrong with him.

Hermione shook her head, forcing the following train of thoughts out of her mind. She didn't have time to linger on her thoughts anymore. She needed to figure out a way to break the blockage he had created, and for that she had to do some serious practice in a short amount of time.

Draco's mind was strong, she knew that much. Countless of times he had proven her that whenever they entered a new stage and he managed to control everything much faster than she could. Which is what made this all a lot more difficult to do.

But Hermione was determined to break through and demand what he was doing as soon as she found out if he was physically okay or not. If he was, well, he'd get hell from her for making her worry over him.

Taking her bottom lip into her mouth, she nibbled on it as she allowed her brain to crack over the ways to solve the problem. But as the clock that hung in the kitchen was slowly ticking away the seconds, her headache grew worse and worse.

Simply focusing on their connection didn't work, neither did mentally picturing her poking his brain. Call her crazy, but she actually tried that. In her defence, it wasn't all that crazy as it actually sounded. The mind was a powerful thing, and sometimes if you could picture it clear enough, the rest would follow.

But alas, no such luck for her today. Which by now left her to making a fool out of herself, a throbbing headache, a wasted hour and no clue on what to do next.

And not to even mention the mental exhaustion that came with it. The longer she strained her mind and tried to break through the barrier, the more tired she became and all she wanted to do right now was to take a nice long nap and sleep her problems and headache out.

Yet, as appealing as that idea sounded, she couldn't do that just yet. There had to be a way to get to him, wasn't there?

Hermione raised her head up slowly from where she had slammed it against the dining table in frustration a few minutes ago, a sudden realization dawning on her that made her feel even more stupid than she had ever been even at the age of three.

Of course there was a way to get to him. In fact, it was the most easiest way there was, and there was no mental exhaustion or any headaches attached to it. Although, whether it would be effective or not was up for debate.

But at least it was worth a try, wasn't it? Because what if it worked? What if it was so simple that all she needed to do was _talk_ to him. And not only calling out his name like she had done before, no, but actually expressing her worry – and trying to suppress her anger in the meantime – to try and get him to listen.

Thinking about it, the headache-free guarantee might have been a bit overenthusiastic, because she still needed to get him to listen. And the only way to do so was to reach out for him – to open up her mind in such a way that her thoughts were forced to reach his mind. Just like they had done in the first stage.

It would be a bit straining on her mind, but at least she wasn't left picturing herself poking an actual brain anymore. That sure could be considered as a win.

Making up her mind to carry out that idea, she moved herself to the couch to make herself slightly more comfortable. There was only so long one could keep themselves seated on a wooden object without dying a little inside. And remaining in the same position for over an hour on said object, well, she could almost file a complaint against Draco.

Focusing her mind on her own brain, she used the power of imagination once more – and this time in a little bit more of a sane way – and tried to picture a brain with thousand of messages entering and leaving her brain, picturing that every one of them were thoughts that were either giving out a message, or delivering one.

When she had pictured that clear enough, she imagined almost a ray of light surging out of her brain, leading to far in the distance. And off it went into the blackness of her imagination, travelling far beyond until she found the right spot to picture another brain. One that would have to suffice as Draco's.

Not wanting to ignore the problem, she added an invisible wall around his brain, refraining thoughts from either leaving or entering his brain. And to add just the slightest bit of detail, she added thousand of messages slamming into the invisible wall, eager to escape and perform their job, only to be held back by Draco's perfect act of control.

Focusing on the other half of the brain, which she had simplified so that now the outgoing messages and incoming messages were clearly separated, she imagined her own thoughts to slam into the outside of the invisible wall, having travelled along with her through the ray of light as they made it to his brain.

Adding the final touch to the picture, she imagined the massages that were eager to get into his brain creating the tiniest bit of holes into the invisible wall by their force. In the beginning the holes were all minuscule, but the longer they went at it, the bigger they got.

Bigger and bigger the holes became, until at last they slowly began to connect, two holes morphing into one, and two larger holes morphing into even a bigger one. Just big enough for one card to slip through.

Smiling in victory to herself, she decided to test the power of nature and decided to follow the cards through the invisible wall, and once she arrived, she began to speak.

 _Draco? I really have no clue what's going on, but please, just.. talk to me. Even if it's for just a moment to say that you're okay. Because.. well.._

Hermione sighed as she realized there was no room for hesitation. She didn't know if this even worked, but even if it did, she couldn't hold it for long. Her headache was seriously beginning to turn unbearable. _I'm worried sick, okay? So just.. talk to me._

Heaving a sigh, she reopened her eyes that she had closed in the process, blinking a few times as the brightness of the light hit her. She allowed it to take a few minutes to work, stretching her body in the meantime as she waited.

But her eyes began to droop when it had hit the fifteen minute mark, and by now she was beyond exhausted and ready to give up. But just as she was about to fall asleep, the boy who always had to talk to her right before she decided to sleep, Draco began to talk.

 _Granger, have you officially gone mental?_ Hermione shot up in surprise, more than grateful to hear that he sounded alright. Her head, on the other hand, protested greatly against her sudden movement, and punished her with such a sharp pain that she nearly started crying on the spot.

 _Me? Malfoy are you bloody serious? Do you even know how pissed off I am at the moment at you?_ Well, just because she was grateful to hear he was okay, didn't mean she wasn't angry at him anymore. Especially now that she was suffering from the headache that her efforts had caused her.

 _I think mad would be a better word._ Draco said, throwing in the polysemous of the word 'mad'. _I'm not the one picturing brains, after all._ She could hear the weird sound of a mental chuckle that went with that, and it downright pushed her over the edge.

 _You_ knew _what I was trying to do to contact you? To worry myself over your sorry arse to try my hardest to find out if you're okay or not?_ Hermione took a deep breath as she felt hot tears welling up in her eyes, although this time they weren't because of her headache.

 _You're a complete arse, Malfoy, did you know that?_ It was effortless to try and control her tears as they were slowly beginning to fall down her cheeks. Seems like the mixture of emotions had finally gotten the best of her, and she was now at mercy at her anger towards his behaviour and her sadness to find out he was okay, and she had made a fool out of herself to try and reach out for him and to end up with him making fun of her.

 _But thanks, though. Reminding me why it was that I hated you in the first place, and why I shouldn't have even bothered at all to care for you. To worry about someone who really does not deserve my time and the killing headaches it brings with it._ It felt good to rant and let all her anger out, and she was grateful that she didn't have to say the words aloud. Not only would it be impossible to say properly in between the intensified crying, but she didn't even know if she could ever say this to him in his face.

 _You know what? How about you just keep that blockage in place, and I'll figure out a way to do it myself._

 _Her-_ Draco tried, but she flat out ignored him, wanting to get the words off her chest

 _Then if I succeeded, we can just go ahead and ignore this entire connection we have like you suggested and pretend like these past few weeks didn't happen._

 _Herm-_

 _That's what you wanted, right? To ignore the fact that you're tied to a Mudblood like me? It's why you didn't even bother telling me that you were going to distance yourself from me like you always do, but now not even giving me an opportunity to ask why in the world you are._ She knew it wasn't true, but her emotions had taken over. She was hurt – that is what she was.

 _HERMIONE!_

Hermione clutched her head with her hands at the sudden outburst, shaking her awake from the uncontrollable crying.

 _Finally._ Draco huffed, taking his sweet time before he continued talking. _Listen up, okay? Because I'm only gonna say this once, understood, Granger?_ Hermione wiped her eyes clean with her sleeve, and she fixed a hard glare on the ground. Releasing the shortest form of a hum in her thoughts, she waited for him to continue.

 _I wasn't ignoring you. In fact, I could hear every single thought you had whilst plotting your way to get to me._ Hermione was about to accuse him, but he mentally hushed her by reminding her that he was only going to explain once.

 _Look, I had my reason for blocking my every thought out and to disable you from looking through my vision. But I can assure you that none of it had to do with the rubbish you just mentioned._ Hermione softened her glare a bit, wrapping her arms around her knees as she simply listened.

 _And for Merlin's sake, Granger, don't ever call yourself a Mudblood again._ Hermione raised an accusing eyebrow, even though he couldn't see it. _Why not? Isn't that what I am according to you?_

Silence. Dead silence. _We've all made mistakes._ Hermione let out a humourless laugh. _Yeah, we sure have._ She said, referring to her trusting him and trying her best to build up a friendship between the two, only to have it come crashing down. In her eyes, at least.

 _Either way, I promise you that the reason for shutting you out has been with the best intentions, Granger. Well.. as best as someone like me can give them, I guess._ Draco sounded hesitant, a bit sad in a way.

Hermione released a defeated sigh, laying herself down on the couch as she had calmed down a bit. _If you want my forgiveness, Malfoy, you better give me a very good reason for doing so._

 _It's him._ He said, as if it explained everything. Hermione frowned, now sincerely confused. _I'm not following._

 _It's You-Know-Who. You were right, I am in a meeting. And you have seen one before, well, sort of. But-_ Draco fell quiet, and Hermione was growing more curious as to why he now decided to shut her out.

 _But at the last time you saw it.. well, I purposely didn't look at him. It's just that now I have no choice and.. Merlin, Granger, don't make me say this, okay? I just didn't want you to see the same thing I am seeing. That's all._ He said it so carelessly, but she knew how much effort it took him to subtly tell her in a way that he cared too.

Hermione smiled, blinking away the tears from before. Well, there was no denying it that this was a good enough reason for making her strenuous efforts from before up. _Show me._

 _What? Granger, have you been listening to me? I did this for a reason. Be the smartest witch of your age they all say you are, and save yourself the sight._ But Hermione refused to give it up. _Look, Draco, I really appreciate your thoughtfulness and caring – and no, don't argue with me on that._ She said as he was about to lie his way out and say he didn't care.

 _But sooner or later I'll see him, anyway. It's bound to happen, isn't it? We all know I'm Harry's best friend – we both know that I'll fight with him at all costs, and there is no way I'll never see him when the fight happens. And really, I'd rather not be controlled by fear of the sudden sight of him._

Draco remained quiet, and she wasn't sure whether he was thinking about what she said, or if he had gone back to shutting her out. _Draco?_ She tried for the last time, not wanting to call out any more times that day.

As if a sudden weight had been lifted from their connection, she was dragged in an easy flow to his vision, and she welcomed the sight she had once seen before; the moving of people beside Draco, although there currently wasn't much to see.

He had his gaze fixed hard on the table, where his hands lay folded, but there was no doubt in the trembling of them. He was scared himself, and that worried Hermione even more. _Granger, are you sure?_

 _Yes._ Well, no, she wasn't. But she needed to know, didn't she? No good it would do her if she did come face to face with him, only to freeze in shock at the sight of him. It was better to be prepared if the time came for her.

With her approval he slowly looked up, and his sight fell on the person walking in controlled steps back and forth. Well, person might have been a bit of an overstatement. The thing was even barely human, with its nose flattened so much that only the slightest hints of slits were left, the eyes formed in such an unnatural way that his overall look represented a snake. From the way he moved, to the way he walked.

It shouldn't have been all that surprising, he was after all, a Parseltongue, and apparently a keeper of a snake. One that was gliding along with its master. The row of Death Eaters in front Draco across the table all had different expressions. Some were clearly tensed, not at ease with Voldemort so closely behind them, but others seemed to be more relaxed – as if a mass murderer wasn't even in the same room with them.

But the Death Eater that sickened her the most was Severus Snape, who was stiffly sitting in his seat, not seeming to be bothered nor at ease with Voldemort's presence behind him. Remembering how he was the one to kill Dumbledore, she almost left Draco's view right then and there, but refrained from doing so.

This wasn't about Snape right now. No, it was about Voldemort. To try and not let him get the best of her – but it proved useless. He was the most feared Wizard in the Wizarding World. And with reason. Nothing about him screamed a warming welcome, and the slightest quirks of his lips tugging upwards every so often in a sickening smirk would make anyone crawl back into a hole.

Starting to regret her decision to watch, she snapped herself out of the shared vision and focused her gaze back to her living room. _I warned you._ Hermione sighed, getting up and getting herself a glass of water in the hope to wash away the thing she just saw. _Yeah, you did. I should've listened._

 _Look, I..- I'm..-_ Hermione smiled in amusement at his struggle, but waited patiently for him to form his words. _I'm sorry about today. Didn't mean to worry you._

Hermione smiled so wide she was sure her cheeks would rip open, but she just couldn't help it. The soft side of him always got her all warm and giggly, and right now wasn't an exception. _It's okay, Draco. I forgive you, really, I do. Just.. next time fill me in, okay? Because if you don't, well, I promise to hex your butt so awfully bad that playing Quidditch with Voldemort would seem like a treat._

 _Don't make me laugh when I'm in a place like this._ Hermione smirked, satisfied to hear that. _You deserve that._

 _I guess I do._ He said, his voice a lot lighter. Hers, on the other hand, darkened for a second. _I mean it, though._

A light – and somewhat deformed – chuckle made its way to her mind. _I know. It won't happen again, I promise._

 _Good boy._ Hermione said playfully, her smirk widening as she referred to her embarrassment from before at Hogwarts. This time, however, it was a perfect way to embarrass him. _Oh, shut up, Granger._


	14. I spy with my little eye

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 14: I spy with my little eye**

 **A/N** : _I own nothing except my mistakes. **Also,** I just wanted to let you know that I'll be gone from August 7th until August 13th, so for now this is my last update. But once I'm back from my holiday, I'll continue updating, so no worries!_

 _Draco._

Silence.

 _Draco._

Hermione smiled to herself as she was snuggled on the couch three days later, a cup of tea in her hands as she was seated between her parents, watching some sort of movie which was way too full of romance for her taste.

 _Draco._

 _Granger, shut up._ Hermione lightly chuckled under her breath, loving how she could so easily irk him.

 _Draco._

 _In the name of Merlin, what the hell do you want, Granger?_ Even though he sounded annoyed, she knew he didn't really mean it. He was, after all, simply laying on his bed, flicking with his wand as he performed some simple charms. It's not like she was interrupting him or something.

 _I'm bored to death. Entertain me._ Focusing her vision on his, she watched as his wand movement stilled. _I'm not a circus monkey, find your own entertainment._ Hermione scoffed as she got up from the couch and retreated to the kitchen, where she didn't need to mind her expressions and breathing so much.

 _Oh, come on. It's not like you aren't in some need of entertainment yourself._ Covering her excuse for leaving her parents, she grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with some water. _Fair enough. What do you suggest?_

Hermione bit her lip in thought, wondering what in the world they could do when they weren't even in the same room. Checking her surroundings, she suddenly had an idea that would work perfectly for them. _I spy._

 _What?_ He sounded sincerely confused, and Hermione realized he mustn't have heard of the game. _It's a Muggle game. It's basically where you choose an object in your surroundings, and say 'I spy with my little eye something...' and then you can either name the first letter of the object, or say the colour._

 _With my little eye? Really, Granger? That's what Muggles come up with?_ Hermione rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her water, welcoming the coolness that glided through her throat. _Fine, then just say 'I spy something'_

 _And how were you even planning to do this?_ Hermione had to refrain herself from getting worked up over the stupid question. Wasn't he supposed to be all smart like she was? He was second in best in their classes, after all. _By vision, of course, you idiot. It's a little trick we got, remember?_

 _Right._ Draco remained silent after that, and Hermione took her place back on the couch so she'd get a better view of her surroundings. _I'll begin then._

 _Whatever._ Hermione rolled her eyes, gulping down the remainder of her water. _Don't sound so excited._ Taking a good look around the room, she hoped that he was watching her vision as she found an object. _I spy something, and it's white._

 _Granger, nearly every bloody furniture is white in your house. How am I supposed to know?_ Hermione groaned under her breath. Playing games surely wasn't as fun with Draco as she had hoped. _Just guess something._

 _Fine._ He remained silent, and Hermione took this opportunity to slowly look around her room to give him an idea. _Your couch?_

 _No._

Hermione looked around again, only to be stopped by a very irritated Draco. _Granger, hold the vision for a second!_ Hermione held her gaze on the kitchen, but it earned her a growl from him. _No, turn back to the left._

Doing as asked, she fixed her gaze back to the left. _No, not so fast! Granger, just-_ A humorous frustrated growl sounded in her head, and Hermione had to bit her cheek to stop her from laughing aloud. _Okay, just look back at the fireplace._

With a quiet chuckle she did as asked, and waited for him to make a guess. _The cabinet?_

 _No._

Another frustrated growl. _Look to your right. And slowly this time._ He hurriedly added, and Hermione once more did as asked. This sure was a bit more complicated than playing the game when they would be together in the room, but perhaps with enough practice they'd get the hang of it.

 _The window?_

 _Yes!_ Hermione sounded a bit too excited, but she was glad to not hear his frustrated growls anymore. They really dampened the mood, and not to even mention how weird they actually sounded. _Okay, your turn._

Focusing her mind on his vision, she welcomed his bedroom view. _Do I really have to say it?_

 _Yes._ "Do you like the movie, dear?" Her mother's voice made her jump, and she nearly lost Draco's vision. _You already don't have to say 'little eye', the least you can do is say the rest._ "Yes, I do." She lied, adding a smile to make it more believable.

 _I can't believe I'm actually playing this childish game._ "Are you sure? You don't seem to like it much. We can watch something else, if you want. Your dad and I have seen this movie a dozen of times, anyway." Her mother suggested, but Hermione shook her head. "No, really, mom. I do like it. I'm just somewhere else with my head." Well, that wasn't a complete lie.

 _Just bloody say it, Draco._ Her mother smiled knowingly, although Hermione doubted she actually knew. "It's school, isn't it? You're doing so great, sweetheart. It really is okay to take a break once in a while." _Fine. I spy something, and the colour is black._

Black, really? Most objects in his bedroom were black. Hermione just gave her mother a single nod with a smile, showing that she'd take it into consideration, and was glad to see that her mother turned back to the movie.

Focusing her full attention back on his vision, she watched as he slowly looked around his entire room, showing every little nook and all the objects he could lay his eyes on. _Your curtains?_

 _Honestly, Granger, how obvious do you think I'd make it?_ Hermione silently huffed, watching the rest of the objects again. _The frame of your bed?_

 _Try again._ This was really frustrating to do, especially when almost everything consisted out of black in his room. _Your sweatpants?_

 _Close, but no._ So she was close.. but how close exactly? She doubted he'd go for the same object she had chosen, and she didn't see him as the type to choose his nightstand, either. What more was black?

Draco twirled his wand in his hands, although they were barely visible, his eyes fixed slightly higher up. It couldn't be.. could it? _The back of your wand?_ The movement stilled, and Hermione smiled in victory when he grumbled an answer. _Yes._

Although the game on its own was fun to play, Hermione had to admit that it was a pain in the arse to play when you couldn't look with your own eyes. So snapping her vision back to her own living room, she decided to suggest another game.

 _How about we play Two Truths and a Lie?_ Bidding her parents goodnight now that the movie had ended, she got upstairs and to her room. _What's that?_ Rolling her eyes, she took her seat in front of the window. You'd think the name would be enough explanation. Nonetheless, she explained the game.

 _It's where you make three statements, and two are the truth and one is a lie. The other has to guess which one is the lie._ It was silent for a few seconds, but his voice sounded a bit more enthusiastic than when she proposed the other game. _Alright._ Glad with the approval, she shifted in her seat with a smile on her face. In all honesty, this was the perfect game to get to know him a bit better.

 _Okay, I'll start then._ Hermione thought for a second, until she remember something important. _Oh, wait. Before I start I just want to warn you that you can't cheat. No listening in on my thoughts, okay? It really takes the fun out of the game._

 _Yes yes, just begin._ Nodding in satisfaction, she took a few seconds out to think about her truths and her lie. _I've never been ice skating, I love chocolate chip pancakes and I can't sleep before nine pm._ Draco remained silent, most likely going over her options. _I'd say that you've never been ice skating is a lie._

 _Actually, that's the truth._ Hermione chuckled at the surprised sound of Draco. _Are you kidding me, Granger? You've never been ice skating? Even I've been ice skating!_

 _Never. I'm always too afraid I'll lose control and end up with my face into the rock hard ice._ It was a good thing that she couldn't see him, because she was sure that he was laughing right now. _Then what was your lie?_ He asked when he had calmed down a bit, confirming her earlier suspicion. _That I can't fall asleep before nine pm._

 _How lovely to know._ Hermione shook her head, but a smile was there on her face nonetheless. Waiting in anticipation for his statements, she wondered what she could learn about him, and what he would feel comfortable enough to share with her. _I can play the piano, I speak two languages and I've never been abroad._

Hermione bit her lip in thought, wondering which one would be the lie. They all seemed like they could be truths, but then again, they all seemed like lies as well. Because where would he be able to learn a second language? They didn't teach it at Hogwarts, after all. Neither did she see his family as the type of people to travel around a lot, and she had a lot of trouble picturing him playing the piano.

Random guessing it would be, then. _I'd say that you can play the piano is a lie._ It was a lot easier to picture the Malfoy family to travel around for business or something than to see Draco playing the piano. _Nope, I can play the piano._

 _You can?_ It was difficult to mask her surprise, and she was sure that her mouth was dropped open. No offence to him, but the only way she could picture him was brooding away in his bedroom. _Yeah, and I can speak two languages._ So that meant he indeed never went abroad. But where in the world did he learn a second language? _What second language do you speak, then?_

 _French. My mom taught me when I was younger. Just like she taught me how to play the piano. The French language has been passed down the generations, actually. Everyone from my mother's side knows how to speak French._ Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise, not having expected such information. _Are they French, then?_

 _No._ Well, that made things confusing. _What do you mean 'no'? Then why do they speak French?_ Picturing Draco in his bedroom, she waited until his view came. When it did, she was surprised to see him sitting in front of his own window. Watching his reflection in the window, she noticed how his dark circles under his eyes had grown even darker, making him look even more tired than he had looked all year.

But nonetheless there was the slightest hint of a smile on his face, his gaze somewhere in the distance. _I believe it's because my great-great-great grandmother decided to move to France at some point, picked up the language there. After a couple of years she moved back to England, but for some reason decided to pass on the language. Don't really know why, though._

 _Okay, moving on._ Hermione said, thinking quickly about her statements. _I can hold my breath for two minutes, I've never been able to do a cartwheel and I hate dirty dishes in the sink._ Hermione watched as the faint smile disappeared from his face and his eyebrows scrunched up together in thought, his eyes lowering slightly to the ground as he went over her options.

Hermione caught herself just in time before she'd let herself thinking that he actually looked rather adorable like that. He just looked so natural and innocent – thinking about which statement in a game could be a lie. Luckily, though, she quickly wiped away that thought and blamed it on the fact that she just never saw him like this before.

 _I'd say that holding your breath for two minutes is a lie._ His eyes lifted up a bit again, fixing his gaze back outside to look at the darkness that was falling upon them. _Nope, I can actually do that._ His eyebrows shot up in amusement, his eyes lightening up and the corners of his lips turning slightly upwards. _Then what's your lie?_

 _That I've never been able to do a cartwheel._ Draco shook his head lightly, his famous smirk finding its way back to his face. _So you hate dirty dishes in the sink, then? I should've known, actually. You always clean up after you used something._

Hermione smiled broadly at that, a warm feeling finding its way inside as he said that. So he paid attention to that little thing? It made her wonder what else he learned about her, but decided against asking. _What are you smiling about?_ That made her smile drop immediately, and she felt like he had just walked in on her naked. _Are you watching me?  
_

 _Don't sound so accusing, Granger. It's not like you aren't doing the same thing._ Hermione was about to ask how he knew, but then realized that they could feel it. It was like a slight weight on their minds; not too much that it hurt, but enough to notify the other that they were snooping in on each other. _Fair enough._

 _So what were you smiling about?_ Hermione really did not want to answer that question, so she chose the only option she had: changing the subject. _Nothing worthy to know. It's your turn._

She knew he was about to argue – she could practically see it in the way his jaw twitched, but he refrained against it, much to her relief. _I've never learned how to cook, I've never tasted honey and I only drink coffee in the morning._

Hermione tried to watch his face to see if it would give away the lie, but as expected it didn't. That wasn't too surprising, though. After all, the only way she'd have a chance of seeing a difference in his facial expression would be when he'd actually say the statements aloud.

So, again she tried to think logically about this. He always had house elves taking care of him, so she really doubted that he'd know how to cook. Then again, it could be a trick to make her think like that.

Nonetheless, it was her best shot. _I'd say that you've never tasted honey is a lie._ A smile appeared on his lips again, this time, however, it was a victorious smile. _Nope, again it's the truth._ Hermione's eyebrows shot up in surprise, wondering how he had never tasted honey.

 _You really are a strange kid, Draco._ His smile widened enough to show his teeth, a grin now on his face. _Says the one who can hold her breath for two minutes._ Hermione smiled at that, then focused back on his statements. _So what's your lie?_

 _That I've never learned how to cook. It's another thing my mother taught me when I was young. She found it important that I'm able to take care of myself, even though right now I have house elves at my service._ Hermione tensed at the latter, silently cursing their family for their use of house elves. But letting that slide for now, she was quite impressed to learn that fact. _Your mother sounds like a smart woman._

 _She is._ His grin turned back into a faint smile, his eyes fixed somewhere in the distance. But it was clear to see the admiration on his face towards his mother. Smiling to herself, she stretched her muscles and quickly changed her clothes.

 _I think that's enough games for today._ Hermione said, and covered her mouth with her hand as she yawned. Draco seemed to agree as he, too, got up from his seat and moved to his bed. _Goodnight, Draco._

Hermione sighed as it remained quiet, and was about to disconnect herself from his view when she saw the slightest of a smile appear on his face. _Goodnight, Hermione._ And with that she fell asleep with a smile of her own.


	15. The seven Harrys

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 15: The seven Harrys**

 **A/N** : _I own nothing except my mistakes. **Also,** Many people requested a chapter in Draco's POV, so I finally decided to write one. I can't promise that this will become a regular thing, but I am more than willing to throw one of these chapters in once in a wile. _

_**In addition,** I cancelled my trip because of safety reasons, and thus I decided to work on this chapter! It took me longer than I had hoped it would, though. I've grown used to writing _with _Draco, so writing_ from _his view was quite difficult to do. Nonetheless, I hope this chapter was somewhat decent. I tried my best!_

Draco stiffened as the Dark Lord walked behind him, demanding his father to give up his wand. He tried not to show his fear like his father did, but he knew that sweat was breaking out on his face.

Tonight was the night they'd be moving Potter, and the night that they as Death Eaters would ambush him. He had only found out this night, however, that they were going to do this. Which is why he had immediately warned Hermione.

Not like there was much she could do. After all, the best she could do was subtly hint at the others to perhaps rethink their plan, or at least be more safe. If she didn't do it subtly enough, she'd have to explain how she knew that, and he knew that she wanted to avoid that at all cost. At least, that's what was currently prominent on her mind.

It added slightly to his nerves, though. It was difficult enough already to hide his fear for the Dark Lord when he was this close, let alone when he was distracted by hearing a constant nagging voice in his mind. Well, he may have chosen to listen to that voluntarily, though. He did have the possibility to tune her out, after all.

But he needed to know when her mind would go all the wrong places again like it had a tendency to do, so he could pull her back again. Tonight was not the night for her to get distracted by her own wandering mind. It could lead to the worst case scenario, and even though he wasn't going to be physically present there, he didn't want to watch it unfold mentally either.

Draco's family had been considered a disgrace ever since his father had been sent away to Azkaban, and thus they were ordered to stay at the Malfoy Manor and let the others take care of it. Well, Draco didn't really mind. Not because he didn't want to attack Potter, in contrary, actually. He could care less about his safety. But he knew about their plan, and he knew that Hermione would soon turn into Potter, and he couldn't risk hurting her by accident.

 _Granger, you're going to be just fine._ Her mind was going all places again, like the possible outcome of accidentally slipping their connection and having everyone turn against her in the worst moment.

 _You don't know that, Draco. Do you even realize how many things can go wrong tonight?_ Draco scoffed lightly under his breath, glad that the Dark Lord had moved back to the front. Who does she think he was? Some dumb troll like Weasley? _Of course I do. But so do you, and all you now have to do is make sure that you don't do those things. You manage that, and you'll be just fine._

 _But that's the problem. I don't know if I can do that._ Draco got up when the Dark Lord dismissed the Malfoy family, allowing the rest to go over their plans. Heading for the only place he knew he would get some privacy, he went up to his bedroom. _Honestly, Granger. After all those years you now begin to doubt yourself over such a tiny thing?_

Sinking himself into the chair near the window, he adjusted his suit as he focused on her mind. It only took a second until he could clearly see what she was seeing, and he watched as her gaze was flickering back and forth between the many redheads in front of what he assumed was Potter's house. When it became obvious that she wasn't going to answer, he decided to press on. _You know, you could just shrug it off as being a concerned friend. Just tell them you're worried about Potter's safety, and that you think the plan is flawed._ He could hear his own disgust when he mentioned Potter's safety, but hey, if it worked to soothe her, then he would just need to get over it.. for tonight.

 _Yeah, I suppose you're right._ Draco smirked, shaking his head lightly. _Of course I am, Granger._ But she remained silent, and he watched as her gaze lowered, revealing a set of hands nervously fidgeting her clothes.

Draco had to refrain himself from throwing a bunch of rude comments as the door finally opened and Potter was revealed. It was even worse when she finally got inside and the Weasley boy got all snuggled up and close to Hermione.

The guy had his chance, didn't he? When Hermione still stupidly had her head in the clouds and ended up crying when she saw them kissing. He still couldn't understand what she could possibly see in him, but what he really couldn't understand is why Weasley was now slowly beginning to show more interest.

He watched the scene unfold in front of him, and chuckled as Hermione ripped a few pieces of hair out of Harry's skull. The following events were rather sickening to watch, actually. Everyone who had taken a gulp of the Polyjuice potion was slowly starting to turn into Potter. One was already bad enough for him, let alone if there were seven.

Draco was glad he couldn't see Hermione now, though. Hermione had never been the most beautiful girl he had known, so he could only imagine how bad she would look if she turned into Potter. It's not like she was unattractive, because sure, she was pretty. But beautiful wasn't the word he'd describe her with.

The only beautiful thing he could name about Hermione was how smart she actually was. The way she shared her knowledge with the world, however, did steal the beauty away from it. Never had he been much of a fan of people bragging about everything they knew. He'd rather have people be like him, where they'd only answer when asked for, and subtly throw in their intelligence. Not by forcing it on others like Hermione had a tendency to do.

 _Draco, this is not the time to insult my behaviour._ Feeling the corner of his lips turn slightly up, he watched as everyone was starting to make their way outside. _Why are you listening in on my thoughts, Granger?_

 _I needed some distraction._ His smile dropped as he furrowed his brows, repositioning himself in the chair to get himself a bit more comfortable. _You know, you did choose this yourself._

 _I'm very well aware I did, thanks. But it doesn't take away the fact that everyone can die the second we get up in the air. Those bloody idiots refused to listen to my advice – and Merlin.. Draco, I just-_ Hermione remained silent, and Draco tried to patiently wait for her to continue, suppressing the need to urge her on.

 _I'm scared._ Draco tensed, a sigh escaping his lips. It was beyond frustrating to sit here in his bedroom whilst she was out there, putting her life in danger for some idiot like Potter. He still couldn't wrap his head around why she did so, or why she was even best friends with him, but he let it slide. Hermione was a strange girl – it was simple like that.

 _You'll be fine, Granger._ Empty words, he knew they were. But what else could he do? Worsen her fear by telling her that she and her friends were doomed because a dozen of Death Eaters were planning on killing everyone? The old him might have done that, just to tick her off, but the friendship they had built up so far.. well, he just couldn't do it.

If anything, he had this annoyingly nagging need to comfort her. And it sickened him to such an extent that he jumped out of his chair and had to momentarily disconnect himself from her mind. This wasn't the first time this had come up in his mind, but he sure hoped that more wouldn't follow.

It was Hermione Granger he was thinking about for Merlin's Sake. The Mudblood he had hated ever since the first year at Hogwarts. Draco silently scolded himself for the term of blood he had thought in his momentary disgust, hoping that Hermione wasn't listening in to every thought he had.

When it remained silent, he relaxed slightly and laid himself down on his bed. _It's not my safety I'm worried about_. Draco scoffed, unable to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Of course she wasn't. As long as Saint Potter and King Weasley were alright then it didn't matter if she died or not.

Her carelessness towards her own safety made him mad in a way. He just couldn't understand why she didn't care whether she died or not. _I do care, Draco. I'd love to see another day, but if I so happen to die whilst protecting my friends.. well, there isn't a better way I can think of for me to die._ Draco growled lowly under his breath, but focused his mind back on their connection nonetheless.

He watched in anxiety as she rose up in the air, and his body tensed as all hell broke loose. The vision was shaky, her eyes swifting back and forth between countless of Death Eaters. Draco almost felt ashamed that he was a part of the people that were trying to currently kill Hermione, under the impression that she might be Potter.

His hands found their way to each other as he intertwined his fingers with the other, squeezing it as Hermione dodged a curse just in time. This was worse than actually having to be there with her in the air, and having to pretend that he would kill her. At least if he was there he could figure out a way to help her, but here he was just completely helpless, left alone to watch as Hermione was confronted with the possiblity of dying every few seconds.

Draco attentively watched her surroundings, although it was difficult to do so as her eyes were flickering from here to there like crazy. He released a strangled growl as he saw a curse coming her way in rapid speed, and was about to warn her but she had already dodged it.

Releasing a shaky breath, he debated the option to disconnect himself from her vision. Sweat was already starting to form on his forehead, and his heart was pounding like crazy in fear that something might happen to her. To top it off, he was constantly scolding himself for even caring about her safety, although he had learned long by now to not linger on it too long. He supposed she was right, after all. If you spend so much time sharing a mind, you eventually grow to care about one another, whether you liked that or not.

Hissing, he unclasped his hands after the last painful squeeze he had given himself when a stunning spell had hit Hermione. Whoever the guy next to her was had already undone the effects, however, and she was now back to defending herself.

It seemed like forever until they reached a safe point, but when they did Draco took a few deep breaths in the will to calm himself down. Bringing a hand up to his hair, he went through it as he released a relieved breath. Hermione was okay, she had made it safely to a safe point.

Wiping his hand dry on his pants in disgust – his hair had gotten all wet due to the sweat – he stood up and made his way to the bathroom. He easily got out of his clothes and warmed the water up, stepping under it when he was satisfied with the temperature.

It felt amazing to wash away whatever fear and stress he had just been feeling, and to let the warm water soothen his tensed muscles. Draco growled under his breath when Hermione had arrived at the Burrow by portkey and Weasley came up to wrap her in a hug. If only he could be there to hex some sense into him. Did he honestly think he still had a chance with Hermione?

Chuckling at that thought, he shook his head in disbelief and turned the shower off. _See, I told you you'd be fine._ He tried to get his voice as nonchalant as possible, drying himself in the process. There was no need for her to know how anxious he had actually been, for the embarassement was already starting to creep up his body.

 _I barely made it, Draco._ He tried not to let her saddened voice get to him, and instead opted for a lighter approach. _But you still did, and that's what matters._ Disconnecting himself from her vision, he found his way back to his bed and slipped in.

He hadn't given it so much of a thought yet considering the events that were to happen, but seeing how she was still alive and survived the battle, a sudden realization dawned on him. Hermione was at the Burrow – Weasley's house.

Draco was sure he visibly paled at that. Groaning, he realized that he was now stuck to watch the Weasleys for days if he wanted to check up on Hermione and make sure that she was okay. _Suck it up, Draco, you'll surive a few days._ Great, so she was back to listening in on his thoughts.

 _Your positivity is sickening, Granger. I'd rather face the Dark Lord myself than watch Weasley trying to get back into your pants._ The slightest of a chuckle was heard from her end, and without consent, the corners of his mouth tugged upwards. _No worries, you won't have to. I know what he's trying to do, but I'm not interested._

 _You keep telling yourself that._ Draco didn't mean what he said, if anything he was just testing her. He had assumed that she wouldn't sink as low to get back to him, but his assumptions would only get him so far. He had to know for sure. _No, really, I'm serious. Yes, I liked him, but I've gotten over that little thing. I really don't see him as anything more than just a friend._

Dealing with the worst confusion, he remained silent as he pondered her reply. The answer itself wasn't confusing at all, the feelings that it gave him, however, were. Because why in the world would he be relieved to hear that? He just blamed the relief on the fact that Hermione hadn't indeed been so stupid to fall for him again. That was, after all, the only reasonable answer.

At least, in his eyes it was.


	16. Say something

**Chapter 16: Say something**

 **A/N** : _I own nothing except my mistakes._

 _Granger, I swear if I see one more redhead passing by I'll personally come there and get you away so I won't have to see them anymore._ Hermione chuckled lightly under her breath, cleaning the bed with Ginny like she was ordered to do by Molly. _You could do that, or you could simply not watch what I'm doing all the time._

"What's so funny?" Ginny's voice piped up, and Hermione composed her face, silently cursing herself for not keeping her facial expressions in check. _And do what? Honestly, there isn't much to see here. Well, nothing I want to see, that is._

Her mood darkened slightly as she remembered a few days back when she had been watching his view, seeing how Voldemort took his rage out on anyone in his way after a failed attempt at catching Harry. _Fair enough,_ _but still, they're not that bad._

Focusing back on Ginny, she simply shook her head as she straightened the blanket out. "Nothing, really. It's just funny how we're here, doing something as useless as making the bed whilst You-Know-Who is growing forces out there." Hermione quickly made up, although it wasn't really a lie. It had been on her mind the minute Molly had started to notice that she, Ron and Harry were up to something and had gotten them to work.

 _We seriously disagree on that one, Granger._ It was soothing in a way, to hear his voice and to communicate with him when she could talk to no one else about what she felt. Ginny was smart, but the two girls hadn't spent enough time together to grow as close as a friend that Hermione longed for. And Harry and Ron just never seemed to quite get it. The only thing they would say is that everything would be alright, and that nothing would hurt her.

But sometimes that just wasn't what she wanted to hear. Sometimes she just wanted someone to say how the situation indeed sucked, and that things were incredibly messed up. But that they would _still_ make it, and be alright. And so far only Draco seemed to get that.

"Maybe, but then again, what else are we supposed to do? Crawl into our homes and hope for him to never find us? To waste our days in fear?" Ginny had a point there, and it wasn't like that's what Hermione was planning to do, but she wasn't really planning on doing this either.

"No, of course not. But I'd rather do something productive that will help save us, instead of straightening this stupid blanket out for the umpteenth time." Hermione scowled. The redhead girl remained silent, and when Hermione looked up she saw Ginny staring curiously at her. "What is it with you lately, anyway?"

Hermione frowned, not quite getting what Ginny was on. "What do you mean, Gin?" Brushing a strand of hair out of her face, she sat down on one of the chairs with a tired sigh, stretching her back a bit after having hunched forward for quite a while. "You seem a bit different. Since the beginning of the year, actually. What has you so distracted?"

Curse that girl. It wasn't a surprise that Ginny was the first to notice and actually say something about it. Ginny had always been an excellent observer, and was right on it when she knew something was off. Hermione on the other hand, really wished to avoid this conversation.

Hermione thought for a second, trying to come up with a reason, but was cut off by Ginny when she was about to open her mouth. "And don't give me the same excuses you gave Harry and Ron. Just because they're stupid enough to believe that only school has gotten you distracted, doesn't mean I am." Ginny raised a threatening eyebrow, one that eerily resembled her mother's, and Hermione had to break the gaze to not immediately look guilty.

 _Ah, Weasley drama, count me in for the show._ Hermione felt her lips tug slightly downward into a scowl, but she suppressed it as best as she could to not make the matter at hand worse. _Instead of gleefully listening in, how about you help me out and think of a way I can talk myself out of this._ She snapped in her mind, and her frustration only worsened when she heard a chuckle.

 _No, I think I'm good._ The days where she would get greatly frustrated with him weren't over just yet. Sure, they were lessened, but just like today, they had a way of popping back in. "Well?" Ginny pressed on, and Hermione heaved a sigh, motioning with her hand to the other empty seat.

Taking the hint, Ginny sat down on the chair next to Hermione, her expression softening as the girl tugged her knees to her chest. "You're right, I have been giving some lame excuses to the boys." _Granger, what in the world are you doing?_ The teasing tone in his voice had completely vanished, and instead a panicked one had taken its place.

Ignoring him and his many protests and threats to not tell her, she focused her gaze somewhere in the distance as she tried to properly form her words. "It's a boy, isn't it?" Ginny pressed on, a certain excitement now lacing her voice.

"Well, yes, technically it is. But-" A tiny squeal escaped the redhead's lips, and she quickly covered it with her hands, listening for a few seconds to hear if Molly had heard her. As soon as Molly would find out that the girls were chatting, they'd be separated and put to different chores. A part of Hermione hoped that Molly had heard, but on the other hand she was more than ready to finally talk to someone.

When there were no signs of Molly, Ginny lowered her hands with a big grin on her face. Although, it soon fell and her brows furrowed. "Please don't tell me it's my brother again." Hermione couldn't help but chuckle, and shook her head. "Good. He's a sweetheart, but also quite an idiot."

Well, there was no denying that. "Anyway, tell me all about it." Ginny continued, and Hermione fumbled with her hands. "It's not the way you think, Gin." She quickly clarified, and thankfully her friend remained silent, listening attentively to what she had to say.

"It's nothing romance related. Not at all, actually." Hermione could see the struggle of Ginny trying not to intervene, and Hermione shot her a knowing smile, nodding at her to let her know it was okay to ask whatever she wanted to know. "Then what is it?"

"It's just.." How in the world was she going to explain this without giving away who it was? "He's just a friend I've grown to learn ever since the start of the year.." Hermione trailed off, internally cringing about how difficult it was to form her thoughts without letting Ginny know.

Ginny looked as confused as ever, her brows firmly furrowed together, her mouth thinned and hanging slightly to the side, seemingly deep in thought. "I don't get why you wouldn't tell us, though. You know Harry and Ron won't hate you if you get new friends, right?" Hermione nodded. "I know that. It's just that he's not the type they would get friends with. Neither would I, actually. Well, I thought so at least in the beginning." She kind of mumbled the last part, but she knew that Ginny had heard.

"I'm sure he can't be that bad, can he? As long as it isn't Draco Malfoy, I don't see any problem." Ginny chuckled, presumably thinking about a possible friendship between Draco and the trio, and Hermione had to force a laugh to not arouse even more suspicion.

Hermione nibbled on her bottom lip, wondering how in the world she could wrap this conversation up and get out of there. _Good to hear the Weasley's hate me as much as I hate them._

 _Well, what did you expect? You have been treating them rather awfully._ "He's just a little shy and worried that the boys won't accept him." Hermione had to bit back a snicker as she tried to imagine Draco being shy towards Harry and Ron. _And rightfully so._

Rolling her eyes at Draco's comment when Ginny briefly looked away, she focused her mind on Draco's view, and waited patiently for it to come. _Another thing our opinions vary on._ She watched as he once more was conjuring some spells, an object randomly flying up in the air once in a while. So that explained why he was so up in her business right now; he was bored.

 _Granger, I am_ not _shy._ Hermione bit the inside of her cheek as Ginny looked her way again, and she coughed to cover her laugh up. "There is no reason for him to be. Harry and Ron will be more than accepting towards him if they have warmed up to him. I'm sure of that." Ginny assured, and Hermione smiled at her friend.

 _Either you're shy or I'll have to tell her about this connection. Your pick, Draco._ His nightstand was put down with a bit of a force, and Hermione smirked slightly at that. Who knew that teasing him could be so fun?

"Thanks, Gin. I'll keep that in mind." The friends smiled at each other and then left the room, heading downstairs for dinner when Molly had called out.

The best thing about being at the Weasley's was that it was never boring at dinner. Fred and George always had a joke to crack and a prank to pull, and even though she most of the times didn't agree with what they did, she wouldn't deny that it brought a smile to her face. Especially in these times when the world seemed a lot gloomier.

Yet, all the while through the dinner she had been watching Draco's vision, and watched how quietly and tensed the Malfoy dinner was. It wasn't that surprising. After all, how cheerful would she be if Voldemort resided in her house?

It made her want to be there with him, though. To reach out for him every time she saw the slightest of a tremble in his hand, the way his eyes were glued to his nearly untouched food, but she couldn't.

 _Feeling sentimental, Granger?_ Hermione had to bite back a sigh, and lightly shook her head. _Honestly, Draco, how long is it going to take before you call me by my real name?_ She watched as he slowly brought his fork up to his mouth, taking his sweet time in chewing it. Why he did that, she had absolutely no idea.

 _Does it matter?_ Hermione offered to help clean the table, but she was shrugged off by Molly, saying a flick of her wand would do the work for her. Then she had put the boys to work for a few last tasks, and Hermione took this opportunity to head to Ginny's room.

 _To me it does. Is there a reason why you don't want to call me by my name?_ Walking up the crooked stairs, she gripped the railing for support. Another piece of food was slowly brought up to his lips, and she watched as she rose his head, watching his parents and Bellatrix leaving the table, their mouths slightly moving, as if they were talking in a forced matter.

When the dining room was empty, Draco picked up his pace in eating, and she now understood that he simply wanted to eat alone and in peace. _I guess it just makes things official._ The words were spoken so casually, and Hermione didn't quite understand what he meant with that.

Having reached Ginny's room, she slipped into her pajamas and shivered as she got under the cold blankets. The temperature outside was starting to drop greatly, even though they were still in summer.

 _What do you mean?_ Hermione eventually asked when he didn't continue, and rolled on her side to stare at the window; a soft white was illuminating a spot low on the ground, the moon shining through the slightest of a parting between the curtains.

Draco remained silent, and she watched as he pushed around the last piece of his dinner on his plate. She didn't need to see his face to know that he was carefully going over what he wanted to say. _Our friendship._

The words needed no further explanation, and she was glad he didn't add any more. Such two simple words, yet they brought a sting to her heart. _Is it that bad to be friends with me?_ Over the past few weeks she really had assumed that things were more than okay between them, so to hear him say that he was doubtful to make their friendship official, well, it's save to say that it hurt.

 _No._ Hermione frowned, nuzzling her head into her pillow for comfort. No? That's all he had to say? _Then what do you mean?_ The last piece of his dinner was shoved into his mouth, and he rose rather abruptly. Did she agitate him in some sort of way?

To say that Hermione was confused was quite an understatement. Draco was acting weird, and Hermione had no clues that would tell her why exactly he was doing so. _It's difficult to explain, okay?_

Well, that was a lame answer. _No, it's not okay. Here I was, thinking things were fine between us, and yet here you are now, telling me you have doubts about making our friendship official._ Catching a quick reflection in the window he walked past, she could see the scowl settled on his face, his brows furrowed together like they used to do when he got irritated.

 _I don't have my doubts._ His voice was tense, and Hermione sat up a bit straighter in her bed, now getting quite annoyed herself. His vague replies and reasoning were beyond frustrating, and she refused to end this night without an actual answer. _Then what the bloody hell is it?_

 _It's none of your business, Granger._ He practically spat the words at her, and she raised her eyebrows in surprised offense. _None of my business? I hope you're joking. You do realize we're talking about_ our _friendship? Last time I checked, that makes it my business, too._

Draco rushed up the stairs, and he closed his bedroom door in a haste. From there on she could see him walk into his room, and she once more studied the reflection in the window. The scowl was still firmly planted there, but his furrowed eyebrows had soothed somewhat, and he seemed almost in a struggle to keep himself from saying something.

Were they honestly still hiding things from each other? _Just forget it._ Hermione huffed in anger, not understanding at all why he was acting up. Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to calm herself as to not agitate him any further. _Draco, just tell me what's going on._ It had an almost pleading tone to it, but she really didn't care. She had to know what was wrong with him, in the hopes to help him.

But he remained silent, and she watched as he ruffled a hand through his hair as he paced back and forth in his room. Whatever inner struggle he was fighting, she had no clue. All she knew was that it was seriously affecting him, and she wanted nothing more than to take that burden away.

Gliding back down in her bed, she pulled the covers up high as she heard the bedroom door open, along with a few soft thuds on the floor and the rustling of clothes. A minute later the bed next to her creaked, and Hermione knew that Ginny had gone to bed.

By now Draco had slipped into his own pajamas, and Hermione closed her eyes with a soft sigh as he had gone into his bed and turned the lights off in his room. So that was it then? He was just going to bed like that without bothering to explain or even apologize for his erratic behaviour?

Well, if he wanted it that way, then she would just have to join in on his game.


	17. The escape

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 17: The escape**

 **A/N** : _I own nothing except my mistakes. **A little warning:** I time jumped a bit to the following event, because most of us have read the books, and I don't feel like writing every unimportant thing down in this fanfiction. So yes, a lot of skipping events these upcoming chapters, and I'll write less about the actual plot (which we've already read in the books and seen in the films) and focus more on Draco and Hermione. After all, I think that's most important. _

It had been almost a week since their little fight, and it had been stuck in her mind ever since. Nonetheless, she refused to be the one to talk to him first, and considering he was keeping quiet, they hadn't talked ever since.

The silence in her head was lonely in a way, and she missed the usual conversations they had. Yet, when she thought back to that night, those feelings washed away and all she was left with was anger. Because why did he lash out on her like that? Why did she have to be kept in the dark once more?

It was for that reason that she had barely been present at Harry's birthday a few days ago. Physically she was there, of course. But her mind was in all different places. And even now, with Bill and Fleur just having shared their wedding vows, she still wasn't really there.

Hermione refused to prod around in his mind. If he had something to say to her, then she figured their friendship had grown strong enough for him to actually be reasonable enough to share it with her. That is, if he still even wanted to be friends with her. After that night she had really gotten her doubts, and it only dragged her mood down further.

Harry and Ron had noticed her change in moods as well, but she simply shrugged it off saying she was worried for the next couple of weeks they would be facing. Ginny had approached her once as well, and to her she lied saying that she just wished she could talk to that boy again, but situations proved for it to be difficult. Ginny tried cheering her up by saying that with time they could owl each other as much as they wanted, and Hermione had faked a smile to shrug her caring friend off.

No matter what they would say, none of them would understand. Not that she could blame them. After all, she was the one keeping them in the dark. There was no possible way that they could know what she was feeling, and what kind of a comfort she would need.

A tap on her shoulder shook her out of her thoughts, and an honest surprise filled her body as she saw Viktor Krum coming to stand in front of her. A smile was planted on his face, and she immediately got out of her chair to greet him with a smile of her own.

They had stayed in touch for a while after he left back to Durmstrang, but eventually they lost contact and it had been years since she had last spoken to him. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, planting a soft kiss on the back of her hand and lowering it back down with a smile. "You look beautiful." The words were so simple, but they brought a warm feeling to her heart.

Taking in his black hair that had grown out quite a bit, she watched in appreciation as the tuft of hair pointed up just in the right way. "May I have this dance?" He asked, the Bulgarian accent forever present in his voice, and Hermione had been too baffled to say anything till now.

Spurting out an embarrassing sounding "yes", she was led to the dance floor and her hands automatically found their way to his shoulders, where she had a sense of familiarity of their fourth year.

There was no denying that he looked rather handsome, the years of separation having given him a fresh look, but the fluttering feelings she had once felt years ago weren't there anymore. She saw this simply as a dance between two old friends, and she listened in brightened spirits to all he had to tell her ever since they lost contact.

On occasion she would tell a story of her own, share an event in her life that had happened to her in the meantime, but she mostly preferred to keep quiet and listen to his life in Bulgaria.

His hand found hers, and he raised her arm up and gave it a little tug, and she took this hint to give the slightest of a twirl – not the one to be the most comfortable with dancing. It felt good to move along with the music, and to let him guide her over the dance floor. To escape her gloomy thoughts, and to momentarily forget about her sadness.

All too soon the music stopped, and the two were forced apart as the tent grew dark and a Patronus found its way inside. Kingsley's deep voice boomed through the quiet tent, everyone too stunned to utter a word. "The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming." With that the light of the Patronus died out.

A panic now had arisen in the tent, and even Hermione felt the fear rising up her body. With a hasty apology and an apologetic look at Viktor, she scanned the room for her two best friends, and struggled to get through the crowd to get to them. By now the Death Eaters were coming in, and Hermione duck just in time to dodge a spell.

Flashes of spells illuminated the tent, and Hermione let out a relieved breath as she saw Ron, who looked rather crestfallen, yet worried out of his mind. She grabbed his arm as she had to shout over the screams, asking where Harry was.

As if right on cue, they caught sight of their best friend, and with some struggle she managed to get a hold on his arm. Without so much of a warning to the boys, she closed her mind and concentrated on her location, and waited for the three of them to apparate out of the room.

They jumped out of the way just in time as a bus approached them, and they hurried themselves into a deserted alley to change into more comfortable clothing that Hermione had packed days ago in her handbag. One couldn't be prepared enough in these times, after all.

 _Are you okay?_ The voice she hadn't heard for days made her slightly jump, not expecting it at all. _How nice to see that you finally care._ "What's wrong?" Ron asked, his eyes scanning her as if someone just attacked her. Hermione shook her head, dismissing him with a lie. "Nothing, just a bit on edge because of everything."

Ron nodded in understanding, and continued buttoning his blouse. _I cared before._ Hermione refused to let that warm her heart, and reminded herself why she was mad at him in the first place. _So, are you going to tell me why you have been ignoring me and refused to explain to me why you got mad?_

 _No._ That was it? He was just going to come back and not even bother to explain? Well, Hermione had enough of being kept in the dark, and refused to give in to him. Even though she longed for nothing more than to talk to him again, and ramble all about everything that just happened.

 _No? Well, I see no point in this conversation then._ When the trio was done changing, they roamed the streets and carefully let their eyes scan the crowd, eventually ducking into a cafe as they spotted a Death Eater roaming the streets. _Don't be ridiculous, Granger._

Hermione's jaw tensed, and she wrapped her hands around the warm cup of coffee that they had just ordered. _You aren't seriously telling me that, are you?_ He had a nerve to accuse her of something like that when he has been the one acting all weird.

 _Look, I'll tell you eventually, okay? I just can't say it yet. Not now._ Hermione frowned, lowering her gaze to the table as she absentmindedly listened to the boys' conversation. _Why not?_

 _I can't explain that now, either._ Her temper was growing thinner and thinner by the second, and she was almost planning on ignoring him completely until he did decide to talk and explain. _Can't we just go back to how it was before and forget about it for now? It's been really quite around here._

Hermione heaved a soft sigh, cursing herself for giving in. But there was no denying it that she wanted that more than anything. Eventually he would tell her, she was sure of that. For the first time since a week, she allowed herself to get into his vision, and watch the reflection in the window, where he had been sitting in front of in a chair.

He was nervously biting his nails, something she was about to scold him on until she remembered that she still needed to answer him. _I missed you too, Draco._ As soon as a sincere smile appeared on his face, she couldn't help but smile as well.

 _Don't flatter yourself, Granger. Who said I missed you?_ If she hadn't been watching him through the window and had missed the warm smile on his face, she might have doubted her words, but she knew better right now. _You didn't have to say it._

Their little moment was instantly interrupted when Ron yelled for them to get down. They were just in time as two Death Eaters got into the cafe, and Hermione immediately reached for her wand, occasionally throwing a spell around her cover.

It took a while until the two Death Eaters were down, but when they did, the trio made sure that they wouldn't be a problem for them anymore. Erasing their memories sure was a step in the right direction. "We really can't stay here." Harry said, and Hermione nodded in agreement.

If it was this easy for them to find them here in public, then they really needed a place where little knew of. But Hermione's mind fell short on safe places. "Grimmauld Place. We can go there." Harry said after some thought, and Hermione immediately shook her head.

Reminding them that Snape had also entrance to the place, she really didn't think it was all too much of a smart plan to put the three in danger like that. But after a good few minutes of arguing, the boys had overpowered her arguments, and they had no choice but to test the jinxes that Mad Eye Moody had put there before his death.

Being the one to apparate them to the place, they intertwined hands and disapparated on the spot, Hermione holding the location firmly on her mind. Hurrying their pace to get inside when they arrived, Harry had opened the door to Number Twelve and ushered them inside.

 _Draco, is there any way you can know whether or not people are still on our trail?_ Hermione tried, taking the moment of them talking again to her advantage. She was almost so concentrated on her thoughts, that she barely noticed the transparent figure of Mad Eye Moody coming her way.

Yelping, she silently cursed herself for not paying more attention at these times, and was glad to find that it was only one of the jinxes he had put up. Making their way into the house, Harry silenced the screaming Mrs Black, and they sat themselves down on the couches in the living room.

 _Draco?_ Growing concerned by his silence, she allowed herself to open up her mind and let his view come forth to hers, and she had to clasp a hand in front of her mouth to muffle the gasp that escaped her lips.

There she saw a trembling hand, holding an outstretched wand pointed at a blonde fellow Death Eater withering on the ground. In Draco's peripheral vision, she could see the outline of Voldemort, an angered look firmly plastered on his face.

Voldemort was saying things that Hermione had no way of hearing, but the mirror that hung above the fireplace where the trembling Death Eater lay under, showed how paled he had gotten, and how petrified he was staring at the man on the ground. Voldemort's lips moved once more, and with the trembling of Draco's hand, another curse escaped his wand.

Turning her head to the side, she immediately disconnected herself from his mind and wiped away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks, trying not to let Ron see them. When she was certain that every one of them were wiped away, she faced him again. "I think I'll bring Harry his toiletries."

Using that excuse to leave, she hoped that her voice hadn't trembled too much. With an effort to not burst out crying right there, she made her way down the hallway and knocked a couple of times on the bathroom door. "Harry, do you want your toothbrush?" A few seconds of silence past, but then a shaky voice came from the other end, telling his approval.

And that's when she knew why he had excused himself from the rest. He had seen it too, and with a hurried move she passed him his toothbrush when he opened the door, and then told him she'd use the bathroom upstairs for herself to get ready.

Hurrying up the creaky stairs, she allowed the tears to fall down her cheeks as she moved up. There was no point in holding them back now, after all, if Ron came looking to see where they had all went off to, Harry would explain that Hermione went upstairs to change into her pajamas and get herself ready. Surely he would get the hint that she needed some privacy for that.

Entering the bathroom, she locked the door behind her and slid down it, the cold hard ground catching her as she flung her arms around her legs. The sight of Draco's gaunt face, and the hopelessness of his situation sent a fresh new wave of tears down her cheeks. She didn't blame him for a second for the actions he had to do. Hermione knew better than thinking he actually enjoyed it, and that he chose willingly to torture someone else.

Hermione knew that Voldemort set him to do so. She didn't need to hear the words escape from his lips to let her know. It's what made her so sad; knowing that there was no choice for Draco in the matter, and that he simply had to do things he never wanted to do as he was commanded by Voldemort.

Draco deserved more than that – deserved a better life and a safer place. The boys and Hermione didn't have it easy at all either, but at least none of them were doing things they wanted to do. They had chosen to fight this upcoming war, and were responsible for all of their actions. Actions that they had a choice over.

But Draco? He needed to do what he had to in order to keep his family safe, and to keep them all alive. Focusing her mind back on his vision, she watched as he was now back in his bedroom, his gaze fixed on his cabinet that he was hunched over, and she saw the tears falling down in rapid speed.

Feeling her own tears increase in speed down her cheeks at this sight, she wanted nothing more than to be there and take him in her arms, letting him know that she was there for him, even though she couldn't do much to change the situation.

 _Draco?_ Hermione watched as the tears fell slower, and she knew he was listening, yet he chose not to reply. _I'm so sorry for what you're going through._ Another moment of silence, and she saw his knuckles whitening, indicating that his grip on the edges of the cabinet had intensified. _How many times do I have to say it? I don't need your pity, Granger._

His voice was harsh, but it didn't affect her in the slightest. She understood now why his words came out the way they did, and it comforted her in a way. He wasn't mad at her, no, he just didn't want to show his weakness. And oh my, how much she understood that. But Hermione wasn't going to let him endure this alone.

She would try to be there for him the only way she could right now; by comforting him with perhaps empty words. But words she meant nonetheless. _I'm here for you, Draco. That's all I'm trying to say._

Taking a few deep breaths, she willed her breathing to calm down as she slowly brought her head up, wiping away the waterfall that had poured down her cheeks. _I don't need your help._ He tried so hard to sound convincing, but she had known him too long by now to not hear the lie behind that. _Yes, you do._

Getting up from the spot on the floor, she weakly got to her feet and made her way over to the sink, pouring some water on her face to calm herself down. _Why have you been crying?_ The momentary surprise in his voice made his tears stop falling, and she could slowly see him look up. As expected, his face still looked as pale as ever, and his eyes were a deepened red.

 _Why do you think?_ Draco shrugged, and she knew that he must have been aware that she had been watching him. _Because I care, you idiot._ He frowned at that, and Hermione shook her head in disbelief. Was it honestly that hard to imagine that she cared for him? Perhaps a year ago it was, but by now he really should have known better.

A knock on the bathroom door caught her by surprise, and she took a deep breath to calm her rapid beating heart down. "Hermione, everything okay in there?" It was Ron, his voice laced with worry. "Yes, I'm almost done." She managed to say without her voice breaking. The scuffling of feet moving away made her release a breath of relief, and she focused back on her reflection in the mirror, which looked like an absolute mess.

As she was trying to fix herself up, and make it look like she hadn't been crying, a thought came to her mind. Frowning, she studied Draco in the mirror, who hadn't moved from his spot. _Is this what you wanted to tell me?_

He shook his head, and ruffled his hair a bit. _It has nothing to do with the Dark Lord._ Her frown deepened, wondering what in the world it could have been then. She hadn't so much been worried that Voldemort would have been aware of their connection. After all, the spell protected them from any outsiders trying to prod in their mind. And unless the spell was failing them, that should not be a problem.

So, if it had nothing to do with Voldemort, then what in the world did he keep from her? Knowing it wasn't the right time to discuss this again, she shook her head to get rid of any lingering thoughts, and quickly brushed her teeth and got into her pajamas.

When she was all set and ready for the night, she moved down the creaky stairs and met with the boys in the living room, where they had taken the effort to sprawl out the sleeping bags next to each other like Hermione had proposed.

Slipping into the only empty bag that was left, which was right next to Ron, she tuned out their late night thoughts and rolled on her side, turning her back to Ron. It was strange to think that with all the dangers that lay ahead of them, her only thoughts and worries were with someone entirely else.

And once again, she scolded herself for failing to concern herself with her best friends. But compared to before, she wasn't as embarrassed about it anymore. The two together would manage just fine, and it wasn't like she was physically going anywhere. She was just momentarily offering her mental support to a boy who needed it the most in these times. And for that, she wasn't ashamed.


	18. In the woods

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 18: In the woods**

 **A/N** : _I own nothing except my mistakes. **Another little warning:** So, last chapter I already warned you that I will skip a lot, and this chapter is no exception. Which is why I time jumped to the end of the Ministry of Magic and to where they're in the forest. The Ministry of Magic is a rather big part in the book, so I hope you understand that it's because of that reason I couldn't copy it all down and decided to skip it. _

_**Also,** this chapter is rather short, but I needed a bit of a filler for the next chapter, where a more interesting event will come up._

A good week had passed in Grimmauld Place in which they had spoken to Kreacher, Lupin had visited, they had passed their good fair amount of boredom, and where they had finally come up with a plan to get the locket.

Only problem was the location in which is was kept: The Ministry of Magic. Problems have greatly escalated in their momentary stay to find the locket, and escaping had been an entirely different story. They barely made it, and due to the fact that the Death Eater Yaxley had gotten a hold on Hermione when she apparated to Grimmauld Place, they had no choice but to leave there and bring themselves to a forest to go in hiding.

Ron had it the worst of them all, his upper arm was badly Splinched, and Hermione sparked orders at Harry as she tried to calm the spluttering Ron down. "Quickly!" She yelled at Harry, who was taking too long for her liking as she watched Ron's struggle getting weaker and weaker.

At last he came running with the Dittany in his hand, and as quick as she could she let three drops fall into his open wounds, watching in relief as the bleeding stopped and new flesh was forming over the wound. Getting up, she wiped her bloodied hands on her clothes and got up to set a couple of protective charms.

After Harry was done questioning her, they had agreed to stay here and Harry was setting up the tent on her orders. _You're all complete idiots for exposing yourselves like that._ Draco scoffed in her mind, but she paid him no mind. Whether it was a foolish plan or not, it had been needed. Placing the last protective charm, she hoped that this would be enough for now to keep them safe and out of Voldemort's hands.

"Help me get him up." Hermione said to Harry as she approached Ron, who was weakly leaning on his good elbow to look at what they were doing. With some struggle they managed to hoist him up and get him to the tent, where they placed him on one of the beds.

 _And now what? You're just gonna stay there in the woods like that?_ Draco asked incredulously. _It's not like we have a choice, do we?_ She countered, and heaved a sigh. It was already going to be difficult enough to let themselves be so exposed in the woods without being found – even though she had put up protective enchantments – but Ron's injury was going to make things a whole lot more difficult.

"So, have you got it?" Harry asked, and Hermione was momentarily confused on what she had. "The locket?" He asked, a little taken aback that she forgot why they just escaped. Realization dawned on her, and she felt a little stupid for forgetting. "Right, yes, I got it." Hermione said, handing it over to Harry.

Ron took his turn looking at it, and his brows furrowed together. "So how do we open this thing?" Hermione shared a look with both of them, and then shrugged. She knew of many things, but these Horcruxes were dark magic, and she had never bothered to look further into that. Which made this one of the first times that she was as clueless as the boys on what to do.

Trying every spell they knew, the locket still remained closed and unharmed, and Hermione released a soft frustrated groan. If they really were going to hunt down every Horcrux and they still didn't know how to destroy it, then things really were going to be a lot more difficult.

Eventually they just gave up and decided to keep it safe for now until they figured out how to destroy it, and got to work on keeping them alive. Harry went outside to find some food, and Hermione sat outside the tent to take watch.

 _You won't be able to hide there forever, you do know that, don't you?_ Hermione tensed, feeling the annoyance slipping in. _No need to remind me._ A few seconds of silence, but then he continued. _I'm just saying. They were already on your trail when you were in a house, let alone when you're in the open like that. Everyone's out looking for Potter – there's only so long you can escape them._

Hermione sighed, knowing he was right. But what else could they do? There was honestly no other place that could provide them safety, and even if there was, Ron wouldn't be able to travel far with his wounded arm.

 _Draco?_ Hermione closed her eyes briefly, focusing her thoughts on his mind. Soon after the vision came, and she gladly took comfort in the familiar bedroom he was in, the warm glow of his fireplace almost making her forget where she actually was. _Yes?_ His voice sounded soft, yet a certain causality was attached to it.

Smiling to herself, she kept her eyes closed so she could fully focus on his view. After all those years of hearing an angered or smug voice, it was nice to hear him talk normally for once. It made him much more likeable. _There's nothing, but I just needed some company._ Well, nothing could have been more true. Just a few minutes ago Harry had brought her some food he had managed to find, and then went inside to keep Ron company.

 _What do you suggest?_ Hermione slowly opened her eyes, concentrating on a spot on the floor as her brows furrowed in thought. _How about we just talk?_ Games were fun to play, but right now without the comforts of a home surrounding her, she didn't really feel the happiest on earth. _About what?_

 _Why don't you tell me what you have been up to in the week we didn't talk?_ The book Draco had been holding slowly lowered, and she could see the rising of his chest come to a halt. _Was it bad?_ She had a clue on why he remained silent, considering the things she had seen when she first arrived at Grimmauld Place. _How about you tell me about your week? Or rather Viktor Krum you have been dancing with?_

Hermione smiled to herself as she saw his chest slowly rising back up and down again, his hands turning the book around so it laid comfortably on his stomach. _What about it?_ Apparently the book wasn't comfortable enough on his stomach after all, and he opted for laying it down beside him on the bed. After that he folded his hands on top of each other where the book had just been.

 _Why were you two dancing?_ A scrunching sound in the distance made her heart skip a beat, and with a bated breath she tried to see through the dark. To her relief the source soon came in view, and it appeared to be nothing more than a squirrel. _Does it matter?_

A light tap on her shoulder made her jump in fear – having already been on edge thanks to the squirrel – and she raised her wand at the person behind her. When she saw that it was Harry, she immediately lowered her wand with a shaky breath. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He said with an apologetic smile, and Hermione shook her head, offering a smile in return.

"Not your fault." She assured him. _That depends on why you two were dancing._ "How about you go inside and get some sleep? I'll take watch." Hermione nodded gratefully at that, and found her way inside. _Is that jealousy I'm hearing?_ She smirked to herself, but quickly wiped it away when she made it to the bunk bed where Ron appeared to be sleeping.

 _Stop flattering yourself, Granger. You're not that great. It's simply curiosity._ The words didn't affect her much, considering she was only just teasing him a bit. Although she must admit that being told she wasn't worth being jealous over did sting.

Carefully getting onto the upper bed as quietly as she could, she gratefully wrapped the blanket around her body. _We're just friends, is all. I hadn't seen him in years, so it was a nice surprise to see him at the wedding. That's why we danced._

Shivering, she pulled the blanket up higher and practically disappeared under it. The temperature outside had already dropped greatly, and it was already cold enough when she was inside a house, let alone in a tent. _Are you cold?_

 _No, Draco, actually I just really like to play hide and seek before bed. Blimey, of course I'm cold._ Hermione watched as Draco got up, stretching his body and in the reflection of the window she saw a smile appear on his face. _Apparently not cold enough to reply sarcastically. Nice change, by the way, Granger. It's something different than the serious, know-it-all voice._

Hermione smiled to herself, closing her eyes so she could focus on his view. _Ouch. And here I thought we were friends._ Draco was starting to take his shirt off, and Hermione quickly averted her eyes from the window to somewhere in the distance. _Well, I still haven't made that official._

Snapping her eyes open, she glared into the dark, not caring that he couldn't see her. _No need to make it gloomy._ Hermione watched as he walked back over to his bed and put his book aside on the nightstand, and then slipped underneath the covers. _How in the world can you sleep shirtless, anyway? I'm freezing over here._

His hand reached out to dim the oil lamp, and the light gradually disappeared from his room. _It's actually really hot in my room._ Closing her eyes again, she got her head out from underneath the blankets for a bit, inhaling some fresh air. _How?_

 _The fireplace has been lit for a while._ Hermione pulled her knees upward a bit, wrapping the blanket tightly around her body with her feet. _It hasn't even been one day and I already would do anything for the warmth of a fireplace._

 _Soon enough you can._ Hermione lightly scoffed, but muffled it with the blanket. _Yes, if I make it out alive with Harry and Ron._ Her muscles were slowly starting to ache from having tensed them out of cold, but she refused to move. If she moved now, she had to find a new position and get warm all over again. _You'll make it._

 _How can you know that?_ She really wished he hadn't turned the lights off yet. It was boring enough to lay in the dark on her own, and she had wished for a bit of a view on his part. _Because you're Hermione Granger._ Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise at that, slightly taken aback. _So?_

 _So? It means that no matter in what situation you end up in, you always have a solution._ She smiled at that, but it soon faded as her mind filled with the darkest of thoughts. _But what if I don't?_

 _You will._ The worst case scenarios were starting to come up, and she really wished for it to go away. _But what if I don't have a solution?_ She pressed once more, and Draco remained silent. _Then it'll be Potter and Weasley's turn to use their brains for once._

 _And what if they can't?_ She honestly wasn't going to let this go without being soothed in some sort of way. _Then you do what all Gryffindors do when in danger._ Frowning, she tried to think what he meant with that. _And that is?_

 _Fighting your dumb arses off, in the highest believe that you'll win. It'll be the only choice you have, anyway._ Hermione softly sighed, listening as Ron's snoring began to fill the tent. Well, she couldn't argue with that. Although she didn't agree with the accusation towards Gryffindors, she did agree that fighting would be the only option left if everything else failed.

Nuzzling into her pillow, she felt the slumber beginning to take over her body. _What, not even a goodbye anymore?_ Hermione gave a tired smile, still in the drowsiness of the upcoming sleep. _Goodnight, Draco._

 _Goodnight, Granger._ Sighing, she let the use of her last name go for once. If she hadn't been so tired she would have argued and told him not to be so ridiculous, but she needed the energy for the upcoming time. They had Horcruxes to hunt down, after all. She was going to be in for a long trip – one that she really needed Draco on her side with.


	19. Fraternizing with the enemy

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 19: Fraternizing with the enemy**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes._

Hermione had lost count of the weeks they had travelled – moving from place to place every day in the hopes to find a new Horcrux. Even when they didn't know where they would be able to find a new Horcrux, they still got on moving, erasing every trace of their stay whenever they left.

They still hadn't figured out a way to destroy the locket, either. It was because of that reason that they kept on passing it down between each other every twelve hours or so, taking turns in wearing the thing.

Most of the times they would stay out of each others' ways if one was wearing it, because the locket was having a worse effect on them as the days piled up. Which is something Draco had learned all too soon as well after many arguments they had whenever she wore the locket, and eventually he kept quiet completely.

That limited their conversations a lot. Sometimes she would wear it in day time, and by the time the night fell and she could take it off, she would be off to bed and there would be no time for chit-chatting. Other times Draco was simply unavailable, pressured into more things on Voldermort's command.

Hermione didn't have the time to actually see into his mind to figure out what it was that Draco had to do. She didn't trust herself with it whenever she wore the locket, which seemed to bring out every bad part of her. Merlin knows what she might say to him and accuse him of if she did do that. Saying things she was certain of that she would regret later on.

But even though they avoided communication at most of the days, whenever they did have a chat, it almost always resulted in a fight. And even though Hermione just knew that Draco was aware that it wasn't really her who was deciding to say all those things, she also knew that it was slowly starting to work on his nerves regardless. Things between them had gotten tense – and not only between her and Draco.

There had been an obvious tension hanging around between the trio; Ron and Hermione were slowly starting to question whether Harry really knew anything at all about the Horcruxes. Of course Hermione knew there must have been something, but as the weeks were passing by and the locket weighed more heavily on her being, she began to doubt her friend more and more.

Ron was having it the worst of them all. The locket dampened his spirits much greater than they had done to either Harry or Hermione, and even when they tried to avoid him whenever he wore it, they still managed to find a way to irk Ron and end up in a fight.

"What's wrong?" Harry's voice shook her out of her thoughts, and she turned to see Ron walking into the tent, his face looking as pale and tired as hers and Harry's, but a certain annoyance was unmistakably edged on his face. "Nothing's wrong." Ron answered, although his voice was strained.

"Just spit it out, will you?" Harry pushed, and Hermione got up along with Harry. "All right, I'll spit it out." And there he went, ranting about all the doubts that he had expressed to her days ago, and complaining about the lack of finding new Horcruxes. "Ron," she intervened, trying to stop him before he'd say something he didn't mean. It was just the locket that he was wearing that made him talk this way. At least, a part of it was.

But Ron simply ignored her, and went on with his rant. Harry jumped in at one point, the anger present in his voice as he spoke. He made some pretty good arguments here and there, and Hermione was feeling half ashamed of ever doubting and talking bad about her friend.

A heated argument arose, and Hermione lamely tried to calm it down – which proved absolutely useless. "And what about all the Death Eaters that are on our trail? Ever thought they might find us at some point and do the same thing to us as they did to my sister? Or probably even worse?" Ron spat at him, and Hermione felt hot tears starting to fall down her cheeks. This was not a fight that should be happening. Things were starting to get bad, and they really couldn't afford to fall apart.

"They're not on our trail." Hermione softly spoke up, and Ron fell silent in his next outburst. "Are you really that dim? Weren't you supposed to be the brightest witch of our age? Of course they are." Ron spat at her, and Hermione fixed her gaze – glaring at her friend.

"No, they aren't." She persisted. "Hermione, I really must agree with Ron on this one. They are on our trails." Hermione was growing angrier by the second, not understanding why they wouldn't believe her. "No, they really aren't. Not anymore, at least. I checked in with Draco yesterday, they've lost the trail since our last hiding spot."

Dead silence fell in the tent, the thudding of the rain the only sound that proved that time hadn't slowed down. For a moment she wondered what had kept them from speaking, but as she went over what she just said she realized her mistake.

Mouth dropping open, she took a lame step back and felt a new wave of tears slowly gliding down her cheeks. After all those months of keeping it a secret – of lying her way through situations, she had lost herself in a moment of anger and spilled the biggest secret that could tear their friendship apart at the worst of times.

"Malfoy?" Harry eventually said, seemingly having found back his voice. "What are you on about, Hermione?" But she couldn't answer, biting on her cheek as to not burst out crying right then and there. She had screwed up a big time there, and longed to have her Time Turner from third year back.

"Hermione, answer me." Harry urged, a dark look falling over his face. Hermione shook her head, her vision blurry. "I am so sorry." She choked out, and took an instinctive step backwards as the boys took one forward.

"Answer him!" Ron shouted, and Hermione knew she couldn't keep silent forever. _Granger, what did you do?_ A panicked voice came in her mind, but she ignored it. Now was not the time to fill him in on the situation. First she needed to make sure that she had a chance to explain herself to Harry and Ron.

"Answer!" Ron yelled again, and Hermione blinked away a few tears. "I will. Just.. let me explain, okay?" Her voice sounded weak, but she didn't bother trying to be the tough one now. Things were messed up already, anyway.

Taking a deep breath, she looked back and forth between the two boys who looked like a predator about to kill his prey. "Draco and I.. we share a mind, in a way." Hermione started, no idea how to explain the situation without going on too long about every detail.

"Share a mind, what the bloody hell do you mean?" Ron asked, seriously confused. "Back at the start of sixth year, at Charms – the spell we had to practice went wrong on my end, and well, it resulted in creating the ability to read each others' minds." Hermione elaborated, hesitantly looking between the two of them, not at all pleased to find that their expressions only grew darker.

"All this time and you didn't bother telling us?" Harry asked incredulously, yet his anger was ever so present in his voice. Hermione shook her head, feeling warm tears gliding down her cheeks. "I had no choice, don't you get that? Dumbledore himself advised not to say anything. And how can you expect me to tell you when we're in this kind of situation? You would have been dead by now if I hadn't been here with you." The boys were fuming, and seemed to have forgotten the fight between them from before.

Harry seemed speechless, but Ron was still ranting all his feelings out. "You've been fraternizing with the enemy all along. Did you even ever plan on telling us?" Hermione swallowed, not at all liking how close she was to losing her best friends. "Of course I was! But after I ensured the safety of you two!" And for the first time in a long while, she finally spoke the truth again.

"Did he hear anything of what we're doing?" Harry asked, and Hermione nodded – not trusting her voice. "So you've been feeding the enemy information all this time? And here I was, thinking you were my friend." Ron spat at her, and Hermione felt another fresh wave of tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No, Ron, it's not like that! Draco has never said a thing about whatever he heard to You-Know-Who." Ron scoffed, disbelief settled on his face. "Oh, so we're supposed to believe that Malfoy wouldn't tell his master about anything he heard?"

"Yes! In fact, he's been helping us as best as he could." Ron gave a humourless laugh. "Yeah, right, in what way? Brainwashing you over the months to make you believe you can trust him? I think that's more helping himself than us."

Despite their friendship hanging on a thin thread, Hermione couldn't help but get angry at that. Draco had been a great help over time, and they had to know that. "No, he hasn't done a thing like that. But when we finally got on speaking terms, he had warned me about the attack the Death Eaters were planning the day we were moving Harry."

Focusing her eyes on Harry for a bit, she tried to soften her face. She had no right to be angry at them right now, she knew that, so she tried to keep her annoyance in check. "That's why I tried to warn you all. It was the best I could do at the time."

"Okay, so he helped us once. I still don't see how he saved our arses with that. The Death Eaters were still coming at us, weren't they? They killed Mad-Eye Moody for Merlin's Sake!" Ron spat at her again, and she fixed a glare at him.

"How do you think we've been able to outrun them for so long? How do you think we have been escaping the Death Eaters for weeks on end?" Hermione began. Her self control was slipping, and her anger was slowly beginning to find its way to her voice. "All these weeks Draco has been telling me where they would be scanning the areas if he found something out, all these weeks he has been informing me on what places to avoid, and what places they had just been and would be usable once more."

All of that was definitely true. Hermione really doubted that they would have lasted as long as they had now without Draco's help. Every time they moved to another place, it would have been one chosen by the help of Draco, and Harry and Ron really needed to know about that. Not that it would change much for now, but hopefully it would somewhat put him in a different light.

"And why would he help us?" Harry asked skeptically, the angered features still present on his face, but his voice held an honest curiosity. "Not us, but me." It made it sound like she was special, which she really did not intend, but it was the truth. "He couldn't care less about the safety of you two. But-" Hermione couldn't get herself to say it. She knew that Draco cared about her, but actually saying it aloud – especially in front of the people who hated him with all their might – felt beyond weird.

Luckily she was saved from it, and Harry finished it for her. "But he cares about you?" Ron gave a dry chuckle at that, shaking his head. "Oh really? And why would Malfoy care about someone who he considers a Mudblood?"

Hermione's glare hardened at Ron, and her voice was tense when she spoke. "Because that's what happens when you've got constant access to someone else's mind. When your deepest thoughts and secrets get revealed to another being. You learn to trust someone – and whether you like it or not, at some point you will care about each other."

"Do you care about him?" Harry asked, folding his arms on top of each other. Hermione hesitated, not sure whether she should answer this or not, but knowing that her silence would be an answer of its own, she decided she would just say it aloud. "Yes, I do."

"Well, that settles it then. I'm leaving this mess." Ron's voice hardened, and he quickly took off the locket, throwing it at Harry who caught it just in time before it hit him in the face. "You're all complete bonkers, is what you are." And with that he left, and Hermione was left standing speechless next to Harry.

Mustering up her courage, she faced him with a sincere apologetic look on her face. "Harry, I really am sorry." He held up his hand, a hard glare on his face. "Save it, Hermione. I don't want to hear it." And with that he left to the back of the tent, and with tears rolling down her cheeks, she made her way outside the tent.

There she sat, in the rain, near the entrance to keep watch and to mull over everything that just happened. Hermione had her heart in her mouth as she realized that she had ruined her friendship with Ron and Harry, and how in the world was she going to explain this to Draco? Would he hate her for her slip up?

The rain fell harder from the sky, and the tears that fell out of her eyes were immediately washed away. Her clothes clung to her body, and the darkness in the woods reflected the same darkness that was settling in her heart. Again and again she blamed herself for such a stupid mistake – scolding herself in every way possible.

 _Are you ready to tell me what happened now?_ His voice was tense, and Hermione slightly rocked back and forth on her place as she felt a new wave of tears coming over her. The worst of all was that she had no idea how to bring this to him – and she had no clue how he would react. Would he be angry, sad, disappointed? Or perhaps all of them above.

 _I'm so sorry, Draco.._ Her voice was weak, but the words were spoken with the sincerity of her heart. _Just tell me what happened._ His voice had softened a bit, and she let his view come to her, and was glad to see that he was standing in front of his window – seeming to stare out into the dark and watch the rain fall from the sky.

Glad to see that she had his reflection to test his reaction, she dared to take the leap and tell him. _I didn't mean to. Not at all, really, it was just a mistake.._ It was hard to get to the point, and she tried to drag it out as long as she could, hoping to find some courage along the way. _It happened before I even processed it, but.._ Hermione felt her body shaking, and it wasn't just because of the cold. Anxiety was flowing through her entire body, and so she decided to finally speak the words that were causing it. There's only so long she could outrun it, anyway.

 _I told them about our connection._ Draco's jaw tensed, and his grip tightened on the glass of water he was holding in his hand. For a while he just stood there, eyes fixed into the distance as his face remained expressionless.

Hermione waited in patience, knowing it was not her right to rush him into saying anything. In fact, by now he had every right to ignore her on the spot for the rest of their lives. After all, even though it was unintentional, she did break her promise she made to him at the start of the year. That she wouldn't tell her friends about it.

But to her relieve his grip loosened on the glass, and his eyes shifted a bit from left to right. Bringing the glass up to his lips, he took a good long gulp until he at last spoke. _Are you okay?_ Hermione was stunned – her lips parted as she stared into the darkness, her body having stilled as if she had been turned into stone.

Of all the things he could say to her – of everything he could yell at her, and accuse her of, and he decided to check if she was okay? Overcoming her surprise, she felt a lone, warm tear rolling down her cheek before that one, too, was washed away by the rain.

Her heart warmed at his concern – and she watched as his brows furrowed together in a worried look as she remained silent. _No. I'm really not okay._ She admitted, seeing no use in lying to him about it. _I possibly just lost my two best friends, and I have no idea if Harry will kick me out tomorrow, or if he will even still let me help him._

The furrowing of his brows deepened, and he seemed to stare into the far distance again. Where the slightest of an outline of trees were visible in the depths of the night. _Potter might be dumb, but I sure hope for Merlin's Sake that he isn't that dumb to realize that without you by his side, he won't survive a day on his own._

Hermione smiled at the underlying praise, but it soon vanished from her face. _Even though he might not kick me out, he will for certain end our friendship as soon as You-Know-Who is defeated and he sees no use of me._ Draco's expression sank, and she watched as his chest shortly rose, and then it fell as his lips parted – an indication that he must have released a sigh. _Then that will be his loss, Hermione._

A sad smile found its way back, and this time it stayed there for a while longer. Even though their mental connection has caused her quite some trouble in her friendship with her best friends, she wouldn't have wished for it to not be there at all. Draco has been a great support and comfort to her so far, and she really doubted she could have lasted so long on her own without someone understanding her.

 _Thank you._ It was all she could say to express her gratitude for everything that he had given her so far. _For what?_ The frown on his face resembled the confusion in his voice, and her smile widened slightly at that. _For being there for me._ The frown disappeared and his face fell, an uncertainty edging on his face. But then it disappeared, and the slightest twitch in his lips happened, the corner of his lips turning somewhat up, and the faintest of a smile appeared.


	20. A change of heart

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 20: A change of heart**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes. **Warning:** Time jumping. A lot of it. You have my sincerest apology!_

Hermione had dreaded the following morning where she had to face Harry again. What if he had changed his mind and decided to kick her out and continue this journey on his own? Having taken one last encouraging breath in, she had gotten out of her bed to meet up with Harry at the table.

He hadn't as so much given her a sideways glance, and not even had he uttered a word as they packed the tent and left for another place. This had gone on for days, until he had to break the silence when he thought of a place where the sword might be. The one they had been talking about right before the fight between Ron and Harry, and right before she had revealed her secret.

After some brainstorming they had agreed to go to Godric's Hollow, and Hermione had watched in surprise as the Christmas trees were already decorated. This made Hermione wonder how it happened that they skipped a stage. Remembering fully well that at the fifth stage they would recall memories, she wondered what had caused it to be delayed.

Then again, it might have been because of the situation they were in. Neither had much time to reminisce on the past – after all, they were too busy surviving in the present and fighting for a future to live in. Seeing that as a reasonable answer as to why it might have been delayed, she took satisfaction in that until she could take a moment to think about what she had read about it in the book.

Godric's Hollow had been somewhat of an eerie experience, especially when they came across Bathlida. The following events had all happened so fast, and before she knew it they had barely escaped an attack by Voldemort by the use of a snake, and were breathlessly standing in a new location in the forest.

Harry offered to take watch, and Hermione apologetically handed him her wand – his was broken when she cast a Blasting Spell – and headed back inside. Taking her seat at the table in the tent, she let herself think back to last year and what she read in the book about their connection. After straining her mind for a while, she finally remembered the page.

 **CHAPTER 11: STAGE FIVE**

 _This one might be the trickiest one of all, and with a bit of bad luck, it'll delay your stages the longer it gets unnoticed. Memories are a delicate thing in our minds – thoughts overpowering most of them, and only when we wish to reminisce, they will appear._

 _It's for that reason that there exists a difficulty to morph into this stage. The previous ones have almost all been coming as if they had been scheduled, but this stage will need to be triggered. It's easily done so – take a good moment to think about a strong memory in your childhood, and you'll have done the trick!_

 _But what often happens is that either people don't have strong enough memories that can trigger it, or they simply forget to do this. Sometimes it can even take years until this stage is entered. All that depends on the victims that have been bound by this spell._

 _When you have come to the realization that part of the stage has been missing, and you've tried your hardest to think about a strong memory, you'll be lucky when you find a good one. Whether you did or not, will be shown immediately._

 _If it so happens you found a good one that can trigger it, you'll immediately get another memory from the other one that has been strong enough as well. The other might not even be aware that they're giving out this memory, for as with every thought that is shared, this most of the times happens unaware. The memory you've thought of, will also be given to the other._

More of the chapter she couldn't remember as clear, and what she could remember didn't deem as important enough to use. And so she sat herself comfortably on the wooden bench – or well, as comfortable as she could – and closed her eyes to roam around her mind in the search for a memory that could trigger the next stage.

No longer did she wish to rush through the stages so she could have it all in control, but she did feel weird holding a stage back, and preferred to get it as soon as possible. But as endlessly as she searched, none seemed to quite do the trick.

She tried the first time she went on her vacation with her parents to France, remembered the beauty of the landscape and the few children who had actually tried to be friends with her for once. When that didn't work she also tried to memorize the first time she got her letter for Hogwarts, and the happiness that she felt.

But even becoming friends with Ron and Harry, getting the best grades in Hogwarts and punching Draco in the face in third year didn't seem to do the trick. Hermione heaved a frustrated sigh, dropping her head to the table where it landed with a soft thud.

 _You really need to stop banging your head against tables._ Hermione smiled, but didn't lift her head up. It was useless effort, anyway. _Well, unless you can trigger the next stage, I'll keep banging until a good memory comes forth._

 _What are the requirements?_ He sounded sincerely curious. Lifting up her head – and rubbing the sore spot where she hit her head – she tried to summarize what she remembered. _Well, you'll need a strong enough memory that can trigger the stage. If done right, that memory will be passed on to the other, and in exchange you'll get a memory of them._

Draco remained quiet for a bit, and she wondered if perhaps he didn't want to enter the next stage yet. But then it hit her – a memory that seemed to be clouding her mind, and all thoughts that might have been coming from him were immediately blocked out, and into the mist of blurred images she went.

It hadn't been all that long ago, perhaps right before the start of sixth year – but there he stood, a pale boy with white blond hair and in his usual black suit. Except he looked different, in a way. Not like she was grown used to seeing him now. He still had a bit of a more smug face, and an attitude that repelled Hermione greatly from him in the early years.

Yet, even though he still looked like a more arrogant boy than he did now, the slight tremble in his hands didn't go unnoticed by Hermione. He had his left sleeve lifted up, and there where she had not so long ago seen a Dark Mark, it was now still untouched and spotless.

That changed all too when Voldemort had come into view, a rather victorious look on his face as he had gained yet another follower. Hermione almost didn't want to look as Voldemort had grabbed Draco's arm, a rather force grip on it as he had planted the tip of his wand against the skin and his lips had uttered a row of incantations.

Slowly but surely a Dark Mark had been forming, the skin burning underneath it and Draco had been biting his lip to keep himself from showing any pain. On and on the seconds had been passing, and she was certain that it had taken at least a good minute or two until the Dark Mark had been done and ready for use.

The arrogance that had been lingering in his features not so long ago had now vanished, a fragile boy coming forth as he had stared at the Dark Mark on his arm. But then he had lifted his head up to meet Voldemort's eye, and the fragile boy had completely disappeared. Instead a new arrogance had come up, one that showed that he would do anything to make Voldemort proud.

Hermione gasped as the memory abruptly ended at that, and took a few moments to take in her surroundings. She still sat in the same position as before, although she couldn't tell how much time exactly had passed.

Figuring it couldn't have been more than five minutes – even though it felt like at least thirty minutes – she remembered why the memory had come to her, and was curious to know what memory Draco had been presented with. _Well, that seemed to work._ His voice sounded light, and she almost wondered if he had perhaps forgotten what memory he had given her. Then again, he might have chosen to not let it affect him as much as it was slowly doing to her.

It had been a big part of what shaped him further as a person, after all. Although she was very glad to note that over the months he had slipped out of his arrogance and had become the Draco she enjoyed talking to. _What memory is it that you got?_ Hermione asked.

 _The one where you had to modify your parents memories._ Hermione was momentarily surprised, but then figured it did make sense. She had been so concentrated on more of the happy memories, that it hadn't even occurred to her that the bad memories could be powerful as well.

Although, the memory wasn't all that bad. Yes, it did really pain her when she had to modify her parents memories before she left to help Harry get safely to the Burrow, but she also knew that _if_ she made it out of this war alive, that she could track her parents back down in Australia and get their memories back.

"Hermione?" Turning her head to the entrance of the tent, she watched as Harry took a couple of slow steps inside until he sat down in front of her. "I really think we should talk." Hermione nodded in agreement, hoping that he wanted to talk about the connection she had with Draco and try to fix their friendship again.

Harry sighed, ruffling his hair with his hands for a good few seconds before his eyes landed on hers again. "Look, I still can't understand why you couldn't tell us, even though you had been advised by Dumbledore to not do it, but I at least want to know what's been happening all year."

Hermione swallowed, not quite sure knowing where to start and what to even include in her explanation. "You want to know all of it?" She had no idea what to tell him, so asking what he wanted to know might help her a bit.

Harry nodded, clasping his hands together and laying them on the table. "Well, it began at Charms, like I said. When I noticed something was definitely wrong, I went to Professor Flitwick for his advice, who directed both Draco and I to Dumbledore." Hermione briefly explained what Dumbledore had told them, and what she had read in the books about their stages.

"What stage are you in now, then?" Harry asked. "We just entered stage five, actually." Harry frowned at that, a sincerely confused look on his face. "But I thought you said the stages changed every two months?" Hermione nodded, letting him know that he was right. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know that stage five had a mind of its own. After all, she only discovered it just now as well.

"We had a malfunction, as to say." Without going too far on that, she moved on to the following events at Hogwarts. "I knew that what you were saying about him held some truth, Harry. About him being a Death Eater and everything else you mentioned."

"Then why did you disagree?" Hermione shrugged, putting on a fire underneath the kettle that still held some water in it. "Because I didn't have actual proof yet. Yes, his thoughts indicated at _something_ , but that's all they did." Harry gave a slow nod, trying to see reason with that answer but not finding it important enough to argue over at the moment.

Pouring them both a cup of tea, she clasped her hands around it for some much needed warmth. "I had been trying all year trying to find out what he was up to. Why he kept on disappearing off the map like you said he did. Well, it's safe to say I found out quite a bit earlier than you did. That he spent most of his time in the Room of Requirement, working on the Vanishing Cabinet." Harry nodded, showing that he knew what she was talking about.

"When did this friendship between you two form?" Harry asked, taking a careful sip of his tea. Hermione bit her lip in thought, scanning the events from last year. Shrugging, she took a sip of her tea as well. "I don't really know, actually. It took us quite a while before we could hold an actual conversation without cursing each other's heads off." The corner of Harry's lips turned ever so slightly up, but the faint smile came out more as a grimace.

"But I think it started somewhere along Christmas break. We still bickered a lot," Hermione gave a faint smile, realizing how much their friendship had grown so far. "But it was also the time where we at least had one of our first somewhat normal conversations. So I think that was the moment that got things growing."

Harry nodded, fixing his eyes on his hands as his brows furrowed. "When was the time the bickering stopped?" Hermione gave a soft chuckle, shaking her head. "We've never stopped bickering, Harry. There's always something we disagree on and have a silly argument over."

"But I think that the time it diminished a lot was when the end of the year came around." Hermione averted her eyes to a spot behind Harry, remembering the moment the day Dumbledore had been killed. It was definitely a terrible day, but it had been a day where some changes between Hermione and Draco had begun, and ever since they had improved for the better.

"The night at the Astronomy Tower, Malfoy lowered his wand. Do you know why?" Hermione tried to recall that moment as best as she could, and she gave a hesitant nod. "I think so, yes." Focusing her eyes back on Harry, she took his silence as a motivation to keep talking.

"We were talking at the moment," then she furrowed her brows and hastily added: "Well, I actually did most of the talking and he was forced to listen as I tried to talk him out of it." Her eyes were glazing, and Harry became rather unfocused as she went back to that moment. "Although, I don't think it mattered much what I said. He wouldn't have done it anyway. You can say a lot of things, Harry, but Draco is not a killer. He's never been."

"Yes, he has made a lot of bad choices, and yes, he has been an arrogant prick for most of his life." Hermione spoke softly, trying to put Draco in a good light without exaggerating anything. She meant what she said, and even though she thought well of Draco by now, she wasn't blind to his flaws.

"He might have been a bad person for a majority of his life, but he isn't evil." Hermione finally focused her gaze back on Harry, and only now did she notice that tears were willing up in her eyes. "I suppose that's why I became friends with him, Harry. Because after all that's happened – after everything he has done.. there is still some good in him, and over the months it has been coming forth more and more. And that's the person I'm friends with."

"Not the boy from school who bullied anyone he considered lower than himself, and not the boy who has wronged all three of us in a lot of bad ways. But I did become friends with the boy who has grown out of that person, who actually made choices for the better even though they might not be seen from the outside yet. It's his personality that's changing, Harry. Something you can't understand until you really know what goes through someone's mind." Hermione fell silent, letting her words sink in by Harry. She had done her say and said most of the things she wanted to. Now it was his choice to do with it whatever he wanted.

Harry nodded after a while, a sigh escaping his lips. "You're right, Hermione. I can't understand it, and I have no idea who that person is that you're talking so fondly about because I've never seen him like that. But I refuse to let out friendship end like this, especially because you didn't necessarily do anything wrong."

The tears that had been welling up in her eyes were slowly starting to escape. "For all we know we already lost Ron, and I really don't want to lose you, too." Hermione smiled at him, her vision blurry because of the tears, but she paid it no mind. "Oh, Harry." She said in relief, getting up from her seat and he followed suit.

Throwing her arms around him, she let out a shaky breath of relief as she hugged him tightly, glad to know that she hadn't lost her friend. _This is sickeningly sentimental._ And with teary eyes and a smile on her face, Hermione released a hearty chuckle at his comment. Boys will be boys, and even Harry seemed to pull back from the hug after a while when he figured that it was enough emotions for one day. And Hermione couldn't be happier about that.


	21. The taboo

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 21: The taboo**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes. **Warning:** That I time jump should be a given by now. This chapter won't be an exception. _

_**Also,** this chapter has been written long beforehand and having taken your reviews into consideration, which mostly consisted out of you all being curious if Ron will let her off the hook so easily, I have changed my previous writing a bit. However, as much as I wanted to make it a bit more exciting between the two, I couldn't change too much or I would have to rewrite another six chapters that I've already written. I hope you can understand that I don't feel like having to change everything, so please do forgive me for the lack of excitement between the two of them. _

Hermione tried to fight her tired eyes as she strained to read the letters on the page. Harry was taking watch outside at the moment, and in an hour they had agreed to both sleep so they could leave the place early in the morning. In the meantime she was just reading more into the book that she had gotten from Dumbledore in his will, trying to look for any clues. So far she hadn't found anything except for a peculiar symbol.

"Hermione!" Jolting out of her upcoming slumber, she closed the book and hurried outside. "Harry? Is everything okay?" It was difficult to see in the darkness, and the sudden wave of cold got her shivering like crazy. Harry came in sight, and wondering if her eyes were playing tricks with her or not, she could swear that another individual was right behind him.

As Harry and the shadow behind him came closer to the tent, she was soon able to distinguish the red locks on the individual's head. Ron had returned, and Hermione wasn't sure if she should feel happy or nervous. Surely he hadn't forgotten about their fight before he left.

Swallowing, she retreated back into the tent and sat on the wooden bench. Left quite speechless, she decided to just let it come over her and see how things go. "It's okay, Hermione. I explained everything I know to him in the woods." Harry said, having followed her inside quite soon afterwards.

"He saved my life, really." Harry went on, and from behind came Ron, a hesitant smile on his face. With that Harry explained everything that happened in the woods and the silver doe he had followed, only to end up finding the Sword of Gryffindor. Hermione was exhilarated to hear the good news, although she was still a bit awkward whenever catching Ron's eye.

At last Harry stopped talking, and Ron awkwardly cleared his throat before he began to speak. "Look, Hermione, I'm sorry about before. I know I shouldn't have doubted you. Of course you wouldn't stab us in the back." His voice came out a bit muffled, clearly not the best at apologizing, but she heard him just fine nonetheless.

Hermione was about to smile, tell him it was okay, but then he opened his mouth again. "However, you did have it coming, didn't you?" Harry released a deep sigh, trying to intervene but Ron brushed him off. "No, I mean it. I'm not mad, not anymore. But can you really blame me for lashing out on you? From what I've understood you're still friends with the git."

"If you've come back to start another fight, I suggest you leave." Hermione said, her glare hardening as she got up, ready to walk away. "No, wait." Ron sighed, scratching the back of his head as he tried to think of what to say. "I didn't come back to fight with you, but I did want it said."

Hermione huffed, folding her arms. "I think I already knew your opinion, Ron. Or did you perhaps want to rub it in once more?" She knew she was beginning to agitate him, but she really did want to know his motive for bringing it up again. "Look, all I'm trying to say is that things are okay between us now. Just.. don't ever mention his name when I'm around and we'll be good, okay? Because unlike you, I still don't forgive the git for anything." Pursing her lips, she was about to argue, but decided against it.

It was a miracle that she still had her two best friends, really, and they really couldn't afford to fall apart again. Having been on her own with Harry already made it much more difficult to survive, so it was important that they kept Ron by their side. Besides, she wanted her best friend back.

 _And here I was, hoping to never have to see the Weasel again._ Hermione frowned, wondering why the usual teasing tone wasn't present in his voice. _Can't you just be happy for me that I got my friends back?_ The boys suggested to get some good night's rest, and so they all went to their respective bunks.

 _Oh, I'm delighted, Granger. Absolutely thrilled to see the Golden Trio reunited._ Draco's voice was bitter, the old stinging tone to it from his earlier years. _Draco, what's wrong?_ Hermione focused her mind on his view, like she always did when he was acting strange. It hadn't happened a lot anymore lately, but in cases like this she really wanted to know.

He was sitting in his drawing room – which he barely ever did – and to the left she could see a couple of Death Eaters huddled up together, holding what seemed to be an innocent person by the hair, their wands pointed at the woman.

Trying to look for a reflection of him, she searched the entire room but was disappointed to find no windows there, at least none that reached the reflection of his body. Trying other objects, she was relieved to at last find a vase that had seemed to be dusted off quite recently. Even though the reflection wasn't as clear and detailed as she would have liked, it would still offer her enough information on his movements.

 _I don't know, Granger. Perhaps it's because you're being a dumb emotional teenager who worries about losing her best friends while matters much worse are currently happening in the world? Yeah, I think that might be it._ Hermione felt her eyes water and the happiness from getting her best friends back disappear.

 _You don't mean that._ She said, referring to the first part of his bitter outburst. She saw his chest rise shortly again, only to be released in a long exhale. _No, I don't._ He admitted, the bitterness having left his voice, and a tired tone replacing it.

 _What's the matter, Draco?_ Glad that she didn't have to prod around that long until she finally got an answer out of him, she attentively listened as he spoke. _It's just everything happening here, I guess. Muggleborns and Blood traitors getting killed at random really does take a toll on a person._ Hermione sighed, wishing once more that she could be there with him to distract him for a while.

 _Why didn't you talk to me?_ Hermione fought back the exhaustion that was threatening to take over her body. _Should I have?_ Biting back a groan, she rolled to her side as she stared into the dark. _Yes, you should have. I told you I'd be here for you, remember? I meant that._

All of a sudden she was thrown out of his view – something she hadn't experienced before so far. _Why did you do that?_ Hermione knew the only explanation for it was that he had purposely disconnected her, but she couldn't figure out what the reason for it was. _You didn't need to see that._

 _See what?_ But then she remembered the woman she had seen earlier on, and she got the hint that he just saved her from witnessing the woman being murdered. Swallowing, she wondered how in the world Draco was coping with this. _Thank you._ Was all she could muster to express her gratitude for looking out for her.

When the silence remained, she finally allowed sleep to take over her body, until the next day she was awakened by Harry again. When she was awake and about, Harry had practiced with the new wand Ron had brought with him for a while, and then packed up their stuff and moved themselves to yet another location.

There at night they had agreed to go by Xenophilius Lovegood, who Harry said had worn the same symbol on a necklace as the one in her book. They didn't know whether they would get much information, but it was at least worth a try.

However, when the next morning they had left for his home and having gotten quite a bit of information on the Deathly Hallows, mister Lovegood seemed desperate enough to turn Harry, Ron and Hermione in to get his daughter Luna back, who had apparently gone missing.

With quite a bit of trouble they managed to escape, and they were now all seated on the wooden bench, a bit shaken up by what just happened.

In the midst of discussing what they just heard and what they could do with it, Hermione got ripped out from her vision as the cloud of mist appeared in her mind again, and the blurred imagines slowly took over and displayed themselves in full detail.

Hermione watched as Draco had been seated in the room filled with Death Eaters, one that she assumed was the same as she had seen in the beginning of the year. A woman had been hovering above the table, looking beaten up and scared to death.

Voldemort, seated at the head of the table, had been talking about their professor who taught Muggle Studies at Hogwarts. How she had thought they should mate with them and learn all about them. Naturally, this went into every belief Voldemort had, and even though death was expected for the woman, to see it actually happening in front of her eyes – or well, Draco's eyes – was a shock enough on its own.

As if the killing curse hadn't been enough, Voldemort had also let Nagini – his snake – feast on the now lifeless body, and Hermione was grateful when Draco had averted his eyes and the memory came to an end.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Harry asked, his voice seeming miles away as she slowly returned to the present. Only now noticing that she was sweating like crazy, she quickly nodded and put a Drying Spell on herself, getting rid of most the sweat clinging to her body.

"What in the world happened?" Ron spoke up, and Hermione shook her head. "Just a memory." It was nice for a change to not having to cover it up with a lie. The boys took the hint that she didn't want to explain what she saw, and was thankful when they nodded and continued their conversation like nothing had interrupted it.

 _Did the same thing happen to you?_ Hermione wondered. She knew that in the beginning they would both get a memory to be viewed, but she wasn't sure if the other would get a memory as well whenever someone got one. _Did what happen?_ Well, apparently not. That must have meant that from now on they'd only be triggered when one would think of a certain memory. If the connection deemed it important enough, it would be passed onto the other.

 _Never mind, then. Why is it you thought back to that?_ He remained silent for a bit, but when he spoke his voice hinted a certain sadness. _I was just wondering when the killing spree on innocent people began._ Hermione didn't know whether to be happy or sad that he was slowly starting to see the bad things that Voldemort was doing, and how he was a part of it. No matter if he was changing or not.

A voice over the radio caught her attention, and she turned her focus back on the boys as she listened attentively with the other two to what their friends had to say about what was happening out there and what they had to say to Harry.

It warmed her heart when Lupin's speech came up to Harry, and when Fred followed with a bit of humour, they all gave hearty chuckles. It felt good to laugh like that again, and it made the heaviness of the situation they were all positioned in seem a little less gloomy.

Of course that feeling would soon away vanish again, but it was a nice change to actually have something to laugh about after spending months in the woods; hiding from Death Eaters and You-Know-Who and secluded from their friends and families.

 _It's good to see you laugh again._ The random comment caught her by surprise, and she tuned out as the boys' voices as the Potterwatch was coming to an end. _Were you bored and watched me again?_ A smile appeared on her face, glad to hear he didn't sound as gloomy anymore. _No, I was just checking up on you._

Even though he had said it a couple of times before, it still felt strange to think that this was Draco Malfoy who was bothering to check up on a Muggleborn. Who would have thought at the start of the year?

 _And here I was, thinking you meant it when you said you didn't care about me._ Her voice was teasing, and she was glad to hear that he caught on to it and replied with an equally teasing voice. _I don't, Granger. I just wanted to see if I could make fun of you with something._ Hermione's smile broadened, knowing he didn't mean a word of that.

The teasing was more to cover up the slight awkwardness that his caring brought. Sure, it was nice, but Hermione wouldn't deny that it made her feel a bit shy, in a way. She was serious that she would have never thought that a Pureblood like him would care about a Muggleborn like her, but to see the events turn around was both a pleasant surprise but also something she definitely needed to warm up to.

When they turned into teasing, however, it made it feel more like old times where they simply bickered and didn't have a friendship yet. That made the shyness and awkwardness always quickly vanish, and made it feel like things were normal again.

Normal. It was silly how badly she craved those years at Hogwarts again. Where she, Ron and Harry would fight with Draco in the hallways as they made a move on to their next classes. It might not have been the best of times, but at least it was something that was normal at the time. Heck, it almost even became a routine; get to class, endure rude comments of Draco in the class, get out into the hallway and fight with Draco only to repeat the cycle again.

Well, she had to say that she rather wouldn't have those years of a bullying Draco back, but she would like her normal routine back. Where she would just spend her free time studying in the library and have fun with Harry and Ron on occasion.

But those times seemed like years ago right now as they were somewhere in the depths of the woods, camping in their little tent as their bodies were growing more tired and tired with the days as they kept on surviving.

Knowing that reminiscing on what they once had would bring her none other than sadness, she shook her head to get rid of the thoughts and focused back on the conversation Harry and Ron were having, who were still discussing the things that were said in the Potterwatch.

Then the Elder Wand was brought up by Harry, who seemed more excited than ever to have his suspicions confirmed that Voldemort indeed was after the Elder Wand.

"Harry-" Hermione tried to argue, telling him they really couldn't be all that sure that he indeed was. After all, it's not like their friends on Potterwatch had any clue on where exactly Voldemort was. Some had said they were abroad, and others had said he was still in the country.

"Why are you so persistent in denying the facts, Hermione? Voldemort's after the Elder Wand!" The moment the name rolled of his tongue Ron tried to shout in between, reminding him that the name was Taboo.

It was something Harry and Hermione had learned in Ron's absence already when Draco had bothered to tell her, knowing that Harry was the type to carelessly let the name slip off his tongue. But Ron's warning had been too late. Already multiple _cracks_ were heard outside, and a following voice ordering for them to come out had confirmed that they at last had been found.


	22. Mudblood

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 22: Mudblood**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes. **Warning:** This time no time jumping – although there is a tiny bit of skipping – but this chapter is written from Draco's perspective. I figured that the events happening here would suit it the best._

Draco stood still in the middle of the drawing room, rooted to the spot as he listened to Hermione's raging panicked thoughts. And it wasn't until he let himself look into her view and watch as Hermione cast a spell on Potter's face to deform it and watch them walk outside, that he understood what her panicked thoughts were all about.

He couldn't quite believe it at first, but after a bit of digging through Hermione's mind, he all too soon found out that it was because of Potter that their entire cover had been blown. Silently cursing the idiot for being so careless, he waited in horrified anticipation for them to arrive at the Malfoy Manor.

He was quite certain that they would be brought here instead of the Minisitry. After all, only Potter had been camouflaged by a spell. Weasley and Hermione would be easy enough to identify if the Snatchers used their brains.

Trying not to show his anxiety in front of his parents, he kept his expression in check as he waited rather impatiently for the three of them to arrive. And at last they did – brought in by his mother and Greyback, and the former asked him to identify the three of them.

Draco swallowed, slowly rising from his seat in the armchair as he approached them. "Well?" Bellatrix asked him, a little too eager as she held Potter up by the back of his shirt. _Draco, please._ Hermione begged him, and he hesitantly took in Potter's mingled features.

"I can't be sure." He replied, his voice a little shaky. Lying to his family was very tricky to do at the moment. As soon as they would find out then they'd all be in big trouble. "Draco," a hand grasping his neck had him momentarily startled, but he fought every nerve in his body to keep him from jumping at his father's grasp. "If we are the ones to hand him over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiven."

Greyback interfered, reminding him that it was him that caught Potter. Bellatrix broke the huddle apart, urging Draco to take a better look at Potter. Knowing he had to give something on to not sound suspicious, he opted for the safest remark he could offer as he stared at Potter's swollen face. "What's wrong with his face?"

"What indeed is wrong with his face?" Bellatrix asked, and went to the Snatchers to ask them. Obviously they had no clue, but to Draco's dismay his father managed to figure it out soon enough. "Looks like a Stinging Jinx to me."

Rising from his spot below, he turned to face his parents and Hermione as Bellatrix approached her, snatching Hermione's wand from the Snatchers' hands. Checking the last spell cast, she confirmed Lucius' suspicions.

"Come over here, Draco." His aunt urged him on, and Draco took a few careful steps forward. "Isn't this the Mudblood from the Prophet?" Draco hesitated, pretending to take a good look at Hermione to try and see if it was actually her. In reality, however, he was simply trying to figure out what in the world to do. "I don't know.. maybe.. yeah.."

Taking in Hermione's face, it was a little foreign to him after all those months. The time spent in the woods were clearly shown on her face – her features tired and her hair wild. Yet, she seemed to have matured greatly over the spread of months, something he hadn't been able to notice over the reflections he had seen the entire time.

Shooting her a quick apologetic look for giving away her identity, he took a step backwards. _It's okay, we're doomed already, anyway._ Her voice sounded so hopeless, but Draco didn't know anything to say to lift up her spirits. The only way to make her feel better was to lie, but he saw no use in that.

They both knew that Hermione and her friends were slowly being identified by his family, and it wouldn't be long before the Dark Lord would be called out. "Where did you get this sword?" The panicked voice of his aunt shook him out of his thoughts, and he watched as she eyed the sword in Greyback's hands.

The Snatchers didn't want to give it up so easily, though, but with an outburst of jinxes from Bellatrix, the sword now lay resting in her hands. "Cissy, put the boys in the cellar!" Bellatrix bellowed, and his mother forcefully grabbed Potter and Weasley by the shirts and dragged them away.

"I want to have a little conversation with this Mudblood." Draco swallowed as Hermione was now left standing there on her own, being surrounded by no other people than Death Eaters. Draco didn't dare speak, fearing that his concern for her would give away their situation and make matters far more worse than they already were.

Sharing a quick glance with Hermione, he saw the panic in her eyes as she knew that whatever conversation they were going to have wouldn't be all too friendly. Retreating with his parents into the back of the room, he sat himself down in the chair whilst all the while keeping his eyes on Hermione.

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix shouted, a rather unexpected move she pulled. Draco flinched as he saw Hermione drop to her knees, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks as Bellatrix hunched over her, grabbing her forcefully by the shirt to demand her where she had gotten the sword.

He wanted to comfort her with words, but knew that nothing he would say would take the pain away. He, himself, had undergone the wrath of the Cruciatus curse before when he ended up not being the one to kill Dumbledore, and he still remembered how painful it had been.

Draco could almost felt her pain as he remembered the feeling; it had felt like thousands of daggers were being slashed into his skin, only to be pulled back out and then slashed in again. And on and on it went as long as the curse was being held up by the one casting it. And so far, Bellatrix hadn't let it go yet.

"What did you and your friends take from my fault?" Bellatrix screamed in her face, and with a vigourous push Hermione was sent to the ground, laying flat on her back. "We didn't take anything." Hermione cried, a horrible fear laced in her voice.

He didn't dare go into her mind and hear all the cries for help that he was sure that she was thinking, even though she must have been very well aware that he wouldn't be able to do anything. That was the worst of all, to sit there safe and sound in his comfortable armchair, his parents next to his side that had their backs turned on the display in front of them, as if it wasn't even happening at all.

It was sickening to see what their family was capable of to get what they want, and it was even worse to have seen how they were so willing to kill anyone lower than them and torture them. And here he was, as a Pureblood and heir of the Malfoy family saved from those fears of being caught and handed over to the Ministry or other Death Eaters.

Sure, the Malfoy name had been mudded ever since his father ended up in Azkaban, but at least they were safe from most of the terrors that were spreading through the Wizarding World.

Draco had to bite his cheek as he felt tears well up in his eyes the moment he focused back on the scene in front of him, watching as Bellatrix had taken out a knife and was currently bringing the blade to Hermione's skin.

A piercing scream filled the air as the knife was pushed into her skin, and Draco had to avert his eyes as he watched Hermione struggle trying to get from underneath his aunt's iron grip, tears washing over her cheeks as more screams followed, each one hitting him to the core.

"Please!" Another piercing scream followed, and Draco dared a quick glance her way to see if his aunt had stopped already. But hunched she had remained over Hermione's arm, the blade ever still carving who knows what into her skin, and Draco focused his eyes outside the window once more.

The screaming seemed to go on for minutes on end, and Draco quickly wiped away the tears that slowly began to fall from his eyes. It was beyond excruciating to not get up out of his chair and throw his aunt off Hermione and get her to stop whatever she was doing. But if he'd do that, she would most certainly end up dead and he would be killed by the Dark Lord himself for caring about a Muggleborn.

There came an abrupt stop to the screaming and, making sure that his tears were all wiped away, he turned to look if things were finally over. But his aunt still remained in the same position, and Draco figured that Hermione's body had most likely momentarily given up on her, the pain too intense to consciously bear.

At last his aunt rose from her position, and only now did he see what damage had been done to her arm. There on her left arm was the word 'Mudblood' visible ever so slightly through the blood that was seeping out of the cuts.

Hermione's eyes began to flutter, and she seemed to slowly regain consciousness again. Her eyes were full of tears, and she slowly seemed to scan the room until they at last landed on him. He swallowed hard, trying to keep his emotions in check as he saw her laying so broken on the floor, filled with exhaustion and the worst thing that could be said to her written on her arm.

 _I am so sorry, Hermione._ Draco softly spoke, knowing they were quite empty words, but it's all he could say to express how sorry he felt that she had to go through this. Hermione's gaze lingered on him for a few seconds longer, and then they drifted off, leaving Draco with no clue on how he viewed her now.

Was she going to hate him for the things his family had done to her? Would this be the moment that Hermione would realize how foolish she had been to befriend someone like her and now break the friendship off?

A part of him wished she did. Someone like him who has done terrible things – and a family who has done even worse – didn't deserve someone like Hermione, who seemed to look for the best in people even though they had wronged her in the past.

But the other part of him really hoped that she wouldn't break it off. He finally had admitted to himself a while ago that he had grown fond of her in a way. After all the late night conversations and their daytime banters he had found the best company in someone he had least expected it from.

And what he liked the most was the influence she had on him. Months ago had he strayed from his family's path, not wishing to be a part of all that was happening right now. And even though right now there was no chance to prove himself yet that he could be a better person, or well, as good as a person like him could ever make himself out to be, he was all the more glad that at least he had been somewhat able to prove it to Hermione.

Draco focused back on the scene in front of him, where by now Bellatrix was questioning Griphook, only letting him off the hook when he said the sword was a fake. Draco, however, knew better than that. He knew that the sword had destroyed one of the Horcruxes – the locket – but didn't really feel like sharing that piece of information with his aunt.

"We call the Dark Lord." Bellatrix announced, and then threw a disgusted look at Hermione who was sprawled out on the floor. "Dispose of the Mudblood, you can have her, Greyback." Draco swallowed nervously as he watched Greyback approach her, trying to think of a way to save her without giving himself away, but it proved no need.

The roar of Weasley's voice bounced off the walls, and without time to defend himself, his father's wand flew out off his hands. Draco got up with his mother, throwing back curses at Potter and Weasley. He didn't mean to cause them anyway harm – any serious harm, that is – but he did throw enough to make his family believe that he was on their side, and enough to hope that one might hit them so they could pay for trying to curse his mother.

He might have strayed from their beliefs, but that didn't mean he didn't care about his parents anymore. If anyone were to harm them, he would make them pay. Even if it was Hermione's friends and she would hate him for it.

"STOP!" Bellatrix shouted, and Draco wheeled around to see what was happening and why Potter and Weasley so easily listened. "Drop your wand, or she dies." Seeing the knife pressed to Hermione's throat – who was held up by Bellatrix, limply hanging to her hold – Draco tried not to show his fear of her being harmed.

"I said drop them!" Bellatrix yelled, and Potter and Weasley were smart enough to drop their wands as Bellatrix pressed the blade a bit harder against her throat, a single bead of blood dripping down her neck.

"Draco, pick them up!" His aunt ordered him, and he quickly got them off the floor, not wanting to show any hesitation in front of his family. Taking a few steps back, he caught Potter's eye, who threw him a look that told him to do something. Shooting him a look back that said that he had no idea what to do, he averted his eyes back to his family.

"There he is, Harry Potter, just in time for the Dark Lord." Bellatrix smiled triumphantly, and Draco watched in time to see Potter's face go back to normal. "Call him." Feeling eyes bore into him, he watched as his aunt was looking expectantly at him, and even his father was resembling the look as he got closer.

Sharing a brief glance with Potter and Weasley, he hesitated as he knew what was at stake if he did. Potter would be caught and Weasley and Hermione would be killed. Without Potter the chance of winning the war was zero, and he refused to watch Hermione die, even if it would blow his cover. And Weasley, well, he didn't see much use of him in the first place, anyway.

When he took too long, his father stepped forward and lifted up his own sleeve, showing the Dark Mark. A grinding noise from above stopped him from doing anything further, and Draco watched in horror as the chandelier slowly began to fall from the ceiling.

Diving away to not be harmed, he watched in relief as Weasley had caught Hermione, preventing her from any further harm. Potter approached him in a hurry, and immediately dived for the wands. Draco gave just the slightest bit of struggle, to keep up pretenses for his family, but then let go of the wands and watched Potter go back to the others.

Draco's face turned into a scowl as Potter stupified his father, and only now did he notice that Potter had grabbed Draco's own wand as well. That slimy git. Watching the confrontation between Dobby and Bellatrix, he hoped they would hurry up already and get out of here while they still could.

When they at last disapparated with the house elf, he let out the slightest breath of relief knowing that Hermione would be okay.


	23. Shell cottage

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 23: Shell cottage**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes._

Hermione whimpered as she fell hard to the ground, the tugging wind pulling strong on her clothes as she was laying on the wet sand, a beach she had no idea where it was located. Feeling her body being lifted up, she weakly turned her head up as she saw Ron taking her into his arms, taking her off the cold ground.

"Hermione." Harry's voice was carried over the wind, and she watched as he was approaching them in a hurry. "It's okay, we're all safe now." He assured her, but Dobby's weak voice interrupted his reassurances. Looking past Harry, she watched in horror as she saw the knife that had not long before been used on her by Bellatrix, was now sticking out of the elf's chest.

Even though she felt too weak to cry, she couldn't help but feel the sadness that overtook her as Harry ran to the little elf, taking him into his arms as Dobby was swaying on his feet. Numerous of words left Harry's lips that she could not quite hear, the wind cutting each of his words off mid-way. But she could hear his pleading, begging him to help the poor elf. And as much as Hermione wished there was something to save him, she knew she didn't have the right materials to help Dobby's wounds.

"Come on." Ron's voice from behind her shook her out of her stupor, and she tried to help get herself up with the support of Ron's arm. Inside he took her, where Bill and Fleur immediately made the couch for her to lie on.

With every aching muscle she tried to carefully position herself on the couch, ignoring the stinging tears behind her eyes as the pain overtook her. Never before did she have to endure the agony of the Cruciatus curse, and neither the wounding touch of a dagger slicing her skin open. But now as the situation in which she had just found herself in was far away, she began to feel the aftermath of the pain that had been inflicted on her.

Fleur came up to her, speaking soothing words that Hermione ended up not listening to, not able to bear the comfort in her voice. For nothing more did she wish than just a couple hours of sleep to get rid of the exhaustion in her body, and a good painkilling potion to wash away her aches. And above all did she wish for a memory wipe, in the hopes to rid herself of the torture she had just been through.

"Let me get you to bed, 'Ermione." Fleur spoke softly after having dabbed a wet cloth at her face for a while, getting rid of most the grime and bringing her a cool relief to any burning pains. Hermione gave a weak nod, letting herself be carried by the help of Fleur and Bill to one of the beds in their house, and watched as Bill took his leave.

"'Ere, borrow this." Fleur said, handing her a dressing gown from the closet, and with the help from the girl did she manage to take of her clothes and got into the night gown that she had also been handed by Fleur.

In bed she got, a small satisfied sigh escaping her lips as her eyelids grew heavy, opening and closing on their own accord. Shooting Fleur the tiniest of a grateful smile, she watched as she, too, left the room and let Hermione get her much needed rest.

Waking up just a couple of hours later, she already noticed the wonders of a good few hours of rest. Although the pain was ever so present, moving had become slightly more bearable when her body wasn't as weak and tired as it had been before. And so in the dressing gown she got, unsteadily moving her way through the house and into Bill and Fleur's garden as she saw all the people huddled up there.

There they were, burying Dobby and sending him away with a couple of good speeches, each one honourable to the services Dobbby had given them. When the words had been spoken and Harry wished for a few minutes of privacy, they all moved themselves back into the house and Fleur guided Hermione to the kitchen, where she handed her a cup filled with the painkilling potion she had wished for not long ago.

Gratefully gulping the contents down, she waited in patience for the effects to take place, seating herself on one of the couches along with the others, warming themselves in front of the fireplace. _Hermione?_ Draco's voice was hesitant, and she had the slightest idea why it was that way. By no doubt must he be thinking whether or not she hated him right now, and in all honesty, she was wondering that herself as well.

A part of her knew she wouldn't hate him at all for what happened. After all, by no means did he have a part in any of it. Yet, the other unreasonable side of her wished to argue, reminding her that there had been nothing he had done to help her, either. Shaking her head, she told herself to stop being so ridiculous as she focused her gaze on the fireplace, watching the flames heatedly attacking each other to burn the wood underneath them.

Hermione very well knew there wasn't anything he could have done, and so she saw no reason to ignore him. _I'm okay._ She tried to reassure him, knowing that question must have been on his mind. Or at least she hoped it had been, not wanting to make a fool out of herself for believing he would care that much. _I know you're not._ His voice sounded relieved, although she doubted that was because she had given him a lie. She figured his only relief had come from learning that she didn't hate him.

 _But I eventually will be._ Bill had begun talking about all that had been happening, but Hermione tuned him out, not ready just yet to hear more about all the other terrors going on. And so instead she opted for a more comforting view, one that she knew would put her restless mind at ease and momentarily make her forget about reality.

Gladly accepting Draco's view, she watched the ever so familiar surroundings of his bedroom, where he was now sitting in his chair in front of the window, once more deep in thought as he gazed out of it. _I don't understand._ Hermione's brows furrowed in confusion, watching as he focused his gaze on his own reflection in the window, and she knew that he was aware that he was being watched by her. _What don't you understand?_

 _How you can bear to look at me after all I've done – after all my family has done._ Hermione heaved a soft sigh, still feeling the exhaustion nagging at her eyes, but she was glad to find that most of her pain had been momentarily washed away. _Draco, I've forgiven you long ago for all that you've done._

 _You shouldn't have. Haven't you seen what my family is capable of? What I am capable of?_ His features turned into an angry sneer, and Hermione tried not to let it get to her as she felt a headache coming up. _I've felt first hand what your family is capable of, Draco. There's no need trying to convince me what they can do. But you're not them, don't you understand? Not anymore._

Draco got up with a defeated look on his face, placing his hands on the cabinet as he looked into the mirror. _But I have it in me!_ His voice boomed in her head, and she hissed slightly in pain as it only increased the growing headache. _Please, Draco, don't make me hate you._ Hermione begged, catching up quite soon on what he was trying to do.

 _We're not enemies anymore. And I don't plan to ever get back to that._ She watched in satisfaction as his features turned soft, a sadness now slowly dripping in. _Neither do I._ Hermione smiled, relieved to know he had given up on his futile attempt to make her hate him. She knew that he must have thought that if he pushed her away that he might be able to protect her from further harm, but she knew that to not be true. Hermione was never going to be safe as the war would continue, whether she had Draco by her side or not. And so she would rather have a comfort in him, then not having him by her side and having to face it all on her own.

As the night slipped in, they all went off to bed, taking a good night's rest until the break of dawn would awaken them all again. "I need you two to come with me." Harry said after they had eaten breakfast, and Ron and Hermione followed him up the stairs as they went to talk to Griphook. Hermione listened attentively to whatever answers Griphook had to Harry's questions.

When Harry seemed satisfied enough with the answers he had gotten, they left outside to discuss their plans on what to do. Griphook wanted the sword in exchange for his help to get them into Gringotts as Harry had proposed not long before they entered the room, and were now wondering if it really would be worth it. Because how were they going to destroy the other Horcruxes without the sword?

Moving on from the matter, they went into Ollivander's room as Harry had some questions for him as well, and Hermione watched in slight amusement as Harry handed Ollivander Draco's wand, but was especially amused with Draco's comment that went with it. _That scarheaded foul thief. Just wait until I get my hands on him._

Hermione couldn't quite blame him, though. She could understand how terrible it must be to lose your wand, with no possibility at the moment to get it back. Of course she'd tried to talk Harry into giving the wand back when the opportunity would present itself, but for now Draco would just need to suck it up and wait.

Getting back outside the room, they discussed their plans once more, making sure everyone was on board and that all things were as planned out as possible. They couldn't afford a terrible escape like the one in the Ministry again, so it was important that they had that covered too.

They had spent a couple of days more on perfecting the plan, making sure they had enough strength to fight whatever would come their way as they would break into Gringotts, but eventually they knew that time was ticking, and they went with the plan they had.

Agreeing that polyjuice potion was once more a necessity in their plan, Hermione swallowed as she took off one of the hairs on her clothes from the day before, knowing all too well to whom it belonged. Trying to ignore the memories that were attached to it, she put the hair into the Polyjuice potion and left for a different room to change into the clothes that they managed to find in Fleur and Bill's house, a few articles that resembled Bellatrix's clothing the best.

Taking a good gulp, she tried not to gag as the foul taste went down her throat, and made sure to avoid any mirrors as she knew the Polyjuice was kicking in, forming her every being slowly into Bellatrix. Feeling disgusted in her own skin, she tried to not look too much when she changed into different clothes, cursing herself for not doing that when she still had her own body.

 _You're all fools for thinking that'll work._ Draco spoke, a mocking tone to his voice. _And why shouldn't it work?_ Hermione countered, although she had doubts about the plan herself. _Are you honestly expecting me to answer that?_ Hermione heaved a sigh, knowing he was right. But once again they didn't have much choice. They had to enter her fault – figure out why it was that she was so frantic about the idea that they might have been in there, and this was the best plan they could come up with.

"How do you know Malfoy won't betray us?" Hermione groaned, not having the energy to fight with Ron again as she had gotten out of her bedroom, now walking alongside him as they met up with Harry outside. Her muscles still ached, although the worst of pains were slowly leaving her body. "How many times do I have to tell you, Ron? He's had plenty of opportunities, yet he never did."

"He could have changed his mind after the events in Malfoy Manor." Ron argued, and Hermione's jaw tensed as she tried to reason with him. "The only thing he changed his mind about is the way he views his family." Well, that was true in a sense. She knew he was deeply ashamed of the actions of his family, after all.

"Really? He seemed all too eager to rid us of our wands yesterday, though." A sense of victory was hinted in his voice, thinking that he had her there, but Hermione had been conscious enough to know what was happening around her, and she knew that not to be true. "Oh, honestly, Ronald. Don't you understand? He had to play his part, didn't he? Be glad all he did was disarm you."

Ron huffed, keeping his mouth shut as they were now coming close to Harry and Griphook. "I still can't understand how you can side with him." She managed to make out from his mumbles, which soon stopped as Griphook was in hearing distance, and Hermione was glad to see that Ron understood that it was crucial that Griphook wouldn't hear about her connection with Draco.

After Harry reassured Griphook that the sword was his after being led into Gringotts, they all clasped hands, apparating to Knockturn Alley, hoping for the best that their plan would work and they'd make it out alive.


	24. The war has begun

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 24: The war has begun**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes. **Warning:** Quite a bit of time jumping! Especially in the beginning. _

_**Also,** I just wanted to let you all know that from now on my updating schedule will change a bit, considering that college is starting again. Which is why that right now instead of every other day, it'll be now twice a week – or at least, I'll try to do it twice a week. Perhaps if you're lucky it'll sometimes be three, but don't get your hopes up for that. I'm not sure about the days I'll update on yet, though. _

Hermione hissed as her body was growing tired, her only motivation to keep holding on was whenever she looked down she saw a blur of the houses far below her. By no means did she feel like falling that far down. Breaking into Gringotts had been a major disaster, and they had only just managed to escape. They had been lucky enough to stumble across a dragon, although Hermione had wished for a bit more of a safer way out.

On and on they continued to fly high up in the sky, and Hermione tried to ignore the wind tugging harshly at her clothes as best as she could, blinking a couple of times to make the tears that had formed because of the wind go away.

Never had she liked flying, and a dragon was absolutely the worst of all. A broom and a Hippogriff already left her shaky on her feet, but a dragon definitely would leave her weak on her knees for a while afterwards.

The flight seemed to last for ages, but at last the houses and busy streets had left the view down below, and up ahead she saw the outlines of trees and mountains coming in sight. Waiting for a word from the others, she held on tight to the dragon, even though every muscle in her body was screaming at her to let go and give them a bit of relief.

"I say we jump!" Ron yelled over the roaring wind. "When?" Came Hermione's response, although it was difficult making herself heard even though he was right next to her side. "Now!" He replied, and all at the same time they let go.

Taking a quick breath, she held it as the water below neared, and she prepared herself for the dive she would make into it. Even though she had set her mind to it that she would come crashing down into the water with quite a force, nothing prepared her for the real deal as her limps collided with the water.

Swimming back up to gasp for fresh air, she headed straight first for the shore nearby. Ron and Harry joined her soon afterwards, and they were all left in the grass to lay down and gasp for air. "He knows. You-Know-Who knows." Harry said, still panting but getting up to his feet. The sudden information got her to her feet as well, following him as they went up ahead on the shore.

Taking the bag out of her robes, she handed Harry and Ron some clean clothes, and got herself some as well as Harry explained what he had seen. _You have no idea what you've just done._ Draco's voice had her momentarily distracted from whatever Harry was saying. _What happened?_ Taking off the many layers of black robes, she finally got herself rid of all wet clothes and put on some dry ones.

 _I don't think you'll want to know._ Curiosity slipping in, she opened up her mind to his view as she absentmindedly listened to Harry, who was by now proposing to go to Hogwarts, convinced that the other Horcrux was in the castle.

Hermione gasped at the sight she was met with, and had to refrain herself from disconnecting too soon. There, in the Malfoy's drawing room, were a dozen of goblins and guards sprawled out dead and covered in blood on the floor, Voldemort slowly approaching Draco and the Malfoys with Nagini by his side.

She knew that he must have been angry, but hadn't estimated this result. "Hermione? Is everything okay?" Gladly snapping out of the vision to properly concentrate on the boys, she gave a quick nod, although that didn't make it all too convincing. "He really is angry, Harry. We must be careful." She pressed, although she rather thought that would be obvious.

Catching up rather quick that she must have known that because of the connection she has with Draco, he nodded, only half convinced that they could be careful, and resumed to tell about what they had to do now.

 _He just disapparated._ Draco informed, and she shot a quick 'thank you' for notifying her as she clasped hands with the boys, and disapparated with them herself to Hogsmeade.

As soon as they set foot on the streets the alarms were already screeching and blaring over the grounds, and they had to make a run for it to get to a hiding place. A good few voices were already yelling down the streets, people she assumed were Death Eaters serving as guards, and the three of them tried to move away from all the voices as best as they could.

Painstakingly they waited behind one of the tables, the worst of hiding places but the best they could get in such a short moment of time. Holding her breath, she tried not to let her nerves get to her as the footsteps approached, but luck seemed to be on their side as the alarm went off once more, and the Death Eaters followed the direction of the source.

On their feet they got, hurriedly trying to make their way through alleys and hiding behind stores once or twice. That was, however, until they hit a dead end. Frantically looking around them for any other ways, luck seemed to treat them one last time as a door opened and a muffled voice hissed the words: "In here, Potter!"

Although Hermione was wary about making their way into a stranger's home, she knew they had no choice, and opted for following Ron and Harry into the house. Down the stone stairs they went, and waited until the man joined them.

There she learned that the man helping them was in fact Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth, and he had given them some food and drinks to regain their strength. And as she ate and drank she listened carefully to all he had to tell them, and after a good persuasion of Harry, he had found a way for them into the castle.

Down the portrait they had went, following Neville who had been summoned by Dumbledore's sister, Ariana, and had arrived at the Room of Requirement, which seemed to now be a safe haven for the students hiding from the wraths happening inside the school.

Harry had given them a rather vague description of what they were looking for, but after a while Luna had seemed to have given an idea about a lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. Ginny had soon come barging in, telling them that Snape was aware of their intrusion in Hogsmeade. And with that they had made up a plan, that was soon to be put into action.

Waiting up outside of the Great Hall, she watched as more people of the Order were joining Ron and Hermione, and soon they were all huddled together in a group, waiting until everyone was there until they opened the great wooden doors.

Hermione watched as Harry put up a speech against Snape in the name of Dumbledore, and then how Snape raised his wand at him and Professor McGonagall got in front of Harry, raising a wand of her own.

Raising her own wand as well – along with the others from the Order – they all waited with bated breath as they watched the exchange of spells going on between the two professors, watching to see if at any moment they perhaps needed to interfere.

At last Snape had fled the Great Hall through the windows, and every student broke out in cheers. Hermione on the other hand, didn't see much to celebrate yet, especially not when the room grew darker and Voldemort's voice seemed to ring through everyone's mind, encouraging them to hand over Harry Potter.

Pansy was the first to yell encouraging words to fellow students to grab him, and a few other Slytherins hummed in agreement. It was then that Ginny got out of the crowd and came to stand in front of Harry for protection, and soon the entire Order followed her move.

Following up to that came Filch, running in with his cat in his arms as he came to update Professor McGonagall on quite the obvious: that the students were out of bed. Then he was ordered to lead the younger students and Slytherins out of the castle, and Hermione and Ron proposed their plan to Harry when they were out the Great Hall. A plan they had come up with whilst they waited for the Order to arrive.

Harry gave his approval and the Marauder's Map, and with that they went off to Myrtle's bathroom and down their way to the Chamber of Secrets.

Hermione watched as Ron went to grab a Basilisk's fang, and she got the Hufflepuff cup out of her bag. "You do it." Ron said, handing her the fang. Hermione shook her head in protest, about to open her mouth to argue, but he cut her off. "You can do this." The slightest of a smile broke out on his lips, and then he grabbed the cup out of her hands and placed it on the ground.

Taking a deep breath, she threw him a hesitant look but knelt down to one leg anyway, holding a trembling hand above the cup, the fang clutched in her grip. With one last encouraging look from Ron, she jammed the fang down into the cup and watched as it rolled off into the distance, the waters that were laying quiet and still just moments ago, were now roaring up and forming a big wave as it approached them.

Ron grabbed her by the wrist and they walked backwards as fast as they could, keeping an eye out on the fast approaching wave that was following them. At some point they couldn't outrun it any longer, and they had to endure it as the wave came crashing down over them, soaking them and drenching them to the bone.

The waters stilled soon after again, and Hermione slowly turned to look at him. A relieved smile formed on his face, and she couldn't help but notice the quick glances he was shooting down to her lips, and she soon caught onto the hint as Ron took a few steps closer and was about to lean in for a kiss.

It wasn't until the last moment that she turned her head away and took a step back, avoiding his lips just in time before they managed to find hers. She didn't quite know why she moved away, after all, at the start of the year that was all she seemed to want, but right now it just didn't feel right. There were no feelings for him anymore, but that didn't seem to be the only thing that made her take a step back. What else kept her from letting him kiss her, however, she didn't know.

With an awkward step back he cleared his throat, putting up a fake smile to cover up his hurt. Hermione felt awful for turning him down, but she knew it wouldn't have been fair to give him false hope either.

Ron suggested to find Harry back, and so they left the Chamber of Secrets, and roamed through the corridors, all the while trying to locate Harry on the map. After some smart thinking of Ron, they soon figured out that Harry was in the Room of Requirement, and as they neared it she knew that Draco was entering it as well as he repeated the same sentence as he had done many times before last year.

Knowing that Draco was most likely not going to be alone and still had to keep on pretenses, she hurried up her pace and entered the Room of Requirement along with Ron. "Expelliarmus!" She yelled, disarming Draco. _I had to._ She quickly told him, knowing that things would otherwise soon escalate, even though Hermione also knew that it's nothing Draco wanted. _Perfect timing, Granger._ There seemed to be a relief hinted in his voice, but Hermione didn't dig into it as she blocked a Killing Curse thrown by Goyle.

Harry took off into a different direction, and so did Goyle, Blaise and Ron as the latter pursued the other two. Wondering where it was that Draco had gone off to, she soon had that question answered as she was grabbed by her arm and dragged to the side, disappearing behind a pile of thrown away stuff.

"Draco? What are you doing?" Hermione asked as she saw the white blonde hair come into sight. His breathing was ragged, and he seemed a bit nervous in a way. "Do you want to know why I don't want to make our friendship official?"

Hermione frowned, throwing him a look of disbelief for bringing this up now. "Well, yes, but now's not a really good time, don't you think?" Hermione stammered slightly, slightly taken aback by his sudden question.

Draco ignored her accusation, and leaned slightly in, shooting a hesitant glance her way. Hermione's mouth dropped slightly open as she realized what was happening, and stood momentarily flabbergasted and rooted to the ground as she couldn't quite believe what he was about to do.

Having given her a good few seconds to back out, his lips finally seemed to connect with hers, and at last did she close her eyes that only just a few seconds before had been widened in surprise. Hermione was hesitant at first, but all too soon did she warm up to him, and now eagerly returned his kiss, leaning into him as she cherished the softness of his lips on hers.

With a slight whimper of protest she took a step back as he broke the kiss, the slightest of a smile making its way to his lips. "Because, _Hermione_ , that would also have made my feelings official." Hermione was stunned, staring at him to try and see if perhaps he had been lying and fooling her, but when she found nothing more than a sincerest truth, her smile widened into a big grin, and she felt a happiness begin to bubble inside her that she hadn't felt in months.

 _ **A/N:** Okay, normally I don't do many author's notes at the end of a chapter, but oh my, I was a giggling mess at the end of the chapter. After twenty-four chapters my two babies have finally kissed, and I could not be more happy with it! I've been planning this for a while now, and really had to restrain myself from mentioning it to you lot. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and a much desired kiss shared between the two! _

_**Also** , I'm terribly sorry that the last two chapters have been quite short, but I felt like this ending was the perfect moment to cut the chapter off so we can all engulf in our feelings for a moment. _


	25. The ones who died in battle

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 25: The ones who died in battle**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes. **Also,** I just wanted to tell you how incredibly thankful I am for all your amazing reviews and love for this story. Although I must admit it is a bit pressuring, seeing as so far most of it has only been positive and I'm bound to mess up some time and disappoint you all, but it is great to see that so far what I'm creating is liked by every one of you. So, thank you so much!_

Hermione was still standing firmly on her spot, all goofy yet still in complete disbelief. Draco Malfoy, the Pureblood she had told last year that she would never fall for, had kissed her just moments ago. One that equally shared her opinion on the matter just a year ago. It was difficult to wrap her head around, but soon enough they were interrupted from their little moment as Ron came yelling down the aisle, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Coming back behind from the pile of thrown away things, she took a run for it when all too soon a dragon made of fire was pursuing her, and she had no choice to leave Draco to find a way out on his own.

Running behind Harry and Ron who were slightly further up ahead, she tried to take a good look around to see if she could perhaps spot the blond locks of Draco, but she ended up finding nothing. Making a sharp turn to the left, she got separated from the two boys ahead, but soon after found her way back to them, crashing into Ron as Harry fired a water spell to the approaching fire dragon.

It was then that they had the luck to come across a set of broomsticks, and even though Hermione was reluctant to fly, she gladly mounted it knowing that it would be the only way to save herself. "Come on! This way!" Ron screamed over the crackling sounds of fire, which was intensified the more the room burnt down. _Draco, where are you?_ Hermione couldn't help the panic that slipped into her voice. Because what if he had already died in the fire? Would she have felt that in a way, as if a weight would have been lifted from her mind? Whether she would or not, she hoped to never find out.

 _Here._ Hermione frantically looked around, but then spotted Draco and Blaise standing on a pile of old objects, which was slowly starting to burn as the flames licked the wooden objects placed on top of each other. "We have to save them!" Hermione yelled over the fire, and she was happy to see that Harry turned his face around to look at the two boys.

Glad to see that Harry made a turn around a pillar, she followed Ron and Harry as they took the lead, Hermione not daring to go too fast or she was certain she was going to fall off her broom. Watching as Harry grabbed Draco and Ron grabbed Blaise, she followed them through the room and to the doors, careful to not get herself burnt in the flames and to maintain an iron grip on her broom.

 _Really, Hermione, couldn't you have been the one to grab me instead of Potter?_ Hermione rolled her eyes, speeding up slightly as Ron and Harry were going way faster than she was. _If I would have grabbed you, Draco, we'd both have ended up in the fire._ That was most definitely the truth.

It's not like Hermione couldn't fly a broom, because she could, but she found it scary enough to be so high up and unstable on just a tiny piece of wood, let alone grab someone else and lift them up to sit behind her.

Hermione sped up slightly as the boys were slowing down, obviously not at their best with someone else joining them, and she shot a spell at the flames to tame them down a bit, opening a passage for them. Through it she flew, and all too soon ended face first on the cold hard ground out of the Room of Requirement, groaning as her body hit the floor.

 _I'm really sorry, but I have to leave._ Hermione watched as he scrambled off the floor and ran with Blaise down the hallway, but she paid it no mind. She understood that they both had different parts to play in this war, and she couldn't possibly ask of him to stay with her and fight against his own parents.

The only thing she could hope for was that he managed to stay as much out of trouble as he could, and hoped that he wouldn't encounter a lot of moments where he would have to prove what side he was on, or well, fool them into thinking he was on their side.

Getting up herself, she threw the Basilisk's fang to Harry and watched as he jammed it into the diadem, Ron doing the honours of kicking it into the flames. The three heads of Voldemort appeared, along with a loud screech, and then it abruptly ended as the doors of the Room of Requirement slammed shut.

Harry sat panting on the floor, his back against the wall as his eyes fluttered back and forth. "It's the snake. It's the last Horcrux." He panted, and Hermione exchanged a quick glance with Ron, albeit somewhat awkward. Sighing, she knelt down to one knee so she was with eye level with Harry, and for the first time encouraged him to use their connection to find out where Voldemort was.

Watching as Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on his own connection with Voldemort, she was relieved to at last hear that he knew where Voldemort was located. And with that they got on their feet, roaming their ways through the castle as they made their way to the location.

Throwing a spell in once or twice, they moved along through crowds of people fighting, and even had to outrun dozens of giant spiders at one point. Hermione tried not to look at the dead bodies on the ground, and instead focused her eyes on more of the oncoming obstacles, following her two best friends through the war zone as they made their way down the many stairs to the Boathouse.

The moment they had at last arrived at the place, they duck down behind an old wooden boat, hearing the voices of Snape and Voldemort coming from the other side. Knowing there was absolutely no way they could get caught and be killed before all the Horcruxes were gone – or preferably not killed at all – they kept their distance until they thought the time was right to come out and aim to kill Nagini.

Hermione slightly jumped as Snape's body fell against the glass, gliding down until it fell completely to the ground. Turning her head away as Nagini kept on coming at him, she waited until it grew complete silent and followed Harry and Ron as they got up and made their way into the room when Voldemort had disapparated with the snake.

Waiting near the entrance, she watched as Harry crouched down to come to eye level with Snape, and Hermione didn't quite know what to feel. It was horrible to see him like this, wounded and on the point of death, but she didn't forget the moment either where he had been the one to kill Dumbledore.

"Take them." Snape whimpered, his hand pointing at the tears that were slowly rolling down his cheek, and Hermione hurried to get a flask out of her bag when Harry asked for it. After that she took a few steps back again, letting Harry have the last moment with Snape before all of them would know that he would die in less than a minute.

The bleeding was going way too fast, and his blood loss was nearing the point of fatality. Sure enough, not long after the last mutters of words, Snape released his last breath and Hermione swallowed, still feeling rather weird as she wasn't quite sure what to feel about his death.

Sharing a look with Harry, they had an unspoken agreement that they would return back to the castle and look for the snake once more, but those plans were soon lost as Voldemort's voice painfully intruded their minds.

Hermione found it disgusting how he spoke with such a feign respect about the deaths his people had caused, and grew rather anxious as he set a timer of an hour for Harry to meet him in the Forbidden Forest, or else everyone would die.

When his voice at last got silent, the three of them didn't share any words, and instead walked their way up the stairs once more in silence, all going over the warning Voldemort had just given them. As they arrived at Hogwarts grounds, it seemed completely deserted. No remainders of the battle that had taken place before was present, and a dead silence fell over the courtyard.

It was saddening to see the ruins of the castle as they walked in, seeing the debris of the destroyed castle walls laying on the floor. In they went to the Great Hall, and a sight of death immediately greeted them. People lay mourning over their beloved ones, crying and muttering the only sounds that filled the Hall.

Wounded people sat on the tables, a few teachers trying to help those in need out as best as they could. And then her eyes fell on the Weasley family, crying and hugging one another as they threw occasional glances to a body on the ground. Hermione swallowed, slowly following Ron who was approaching his family at a hurried pace, and she began to feel tears well up in her eyes as she managed to see who was laying lifeless on the ground.

There he was, as pale and lifeless as countless of other bodies laying around them, the faintest hint of a smile ever so present on his face: Fred Weasley. Hermione couldn't possibly believe that he had died, and she took another few shaky steps forward and took Ginny in her arms, letting her cry over her lost brother as they both threw occasional glances down, in utter disbelief that Fred had been taken from them all.

Ginny eventually let go, and when Hermione looked around she wasn't able to find Harry anywhere anymore. Wiping away a few lone tears, she wondered if perhaps he had chosen to do as Voldemort commanded, and a few new tears rolled down her cheek at the thought of Harry's lifeless body.

In her effort to look around for Harry, her eyes had met with George, whose face was the saddest of them all, the tears having left streaks of their paths as they had rolled down the grime on his face, and she laid a comforting hand on his arm, giving it a gentle squeeze in the hopes to let him know that she was truly sorry for his loss.

She hadn't been very close with the twins – which is why she didn't dare to hug George – and even though she didn't always agree with their pranks and jokes, she did always admire their ability to make other people smile, and even here in these darkest of times did they manage to put a smile on other one's faces.

Heck, when they were camping and listening to the radio, Fred had been the one to make the trio laugh for the first time in months. They just had that about them, and it was a true pity to have lost such a wonderful person.

Hermione let Molly take her into a hug, knowing the poor woman needed as much comfort as she could get to get over the death of her son, and gave her a good squeeze to let her know that she would be there for her and the family.

A few more minutes went by, and eventually she felt a light tugging on her jacket. Turning her head to the left, she saw Ron nodding to the entrance of the Great Hall, and took the hint to follow him out. She understood why he must have wanted to leave, not wanting to be confronted for hours on end with the death of his brother, and so she sat down besides him on the stairs.

"Do you think he left to the Forbidden Forest? Harry?" Ron eventually broke the silence, although his voice was rather shaky and weak. Hermione lightly shrugged, not quite knowing where Harry had gone off to. "Maybe, yes."

 _Draco?_ With that their little conversation fell silent again, and they both stared to something in the distance, lost in their own thoughts. _Still here._ Hermione smiled slightly, glad to know he was still alive. Too many deaths had already occured, and Hermione didn't wish to add Draco to the list.

"Talking to your boyfriend?" Hermione frowned, turning her head to see Ron staring at her. Hermione shook her head, releasing a scoff in the process. "He's not my boyfriend." _Yes, I am._ Hermione raised an eyebrow, but then quickly dropped it as Ron's face became puzzled, probably wondering why she was making such weird faces. _I didn't just kiss you to be your friend, Hermione._

Hermione averted her eyes to the ground, unable to help the smile that was forming on her face. _Unless you mind, of course._ His voice sounded somewhat doubtful now, even worried. _No, I don't mind._ She tried to play it off casually, but knew she wouldn't have had him fooled if he had seen her now, all smiley and happy, even though the situation they were all placed in was far from happy.

"I'm still here." Ron reminded her, and Hermione quickly wiped off the smile on her face, throwing an apologetic look in his direction. "Sorry, I just got caught up in a conversation." It came out more of a mumble as she realized how bad that actually sounded. Here he was, trying to make a casual conversation with her and she was off to her mind to focus on the one with Draco.

"Do you like him?" Ron eventually asked, a mixture of emotions written on his face. Hermione sighed, knowing it was pointless to lie to him. If it indeed was true that the two of them were together now, then her friends might as well know about it. Not trusting her voice to break the news to someone who had started to like her, she simply nodded to answer his question.

A saddened look fell on his face, and he slowly nodded as he averted his eyes to the ground. "Sorry for trying to kiss you, then." He mumbled, and Hermione smiled sadly at him. "It's fine, really. You couldn't have known. Blimey, when we were in there I didn't even realize yet that I had feelings for him too."

"You didn't?" A sincere curiosity edged in his voice, and she shook her head when he turned back to look at her. "Then why did you turn away?" Hermione shrugged, not having a great answer to that question. "It just didn't feel right. I knew there was something keeping me back, but I just didn't imagine it to be some denied feelings I had for Draco." Hermione chuckled lightly, still not being able to believe that she had fallen for him.

"You do know I won't stop hating him, right?" Hermione smiled at Ron, and was grateful to see the slightest hint of a smile on his face as well. "I know. I think there will always be a mutual dislike between Draco, you and Harry, anyway." Ron nodded in agreement, clasping his hands together. "And you don't mind?"

Hermione sighed, thinking carefully before answering. "Well, of course I mind. You're my two best friends, and I would love for you to not hate my.. boyfriend.." Hermione had to stop in her answer, her face scrunching up slightly at the unusual term for Draco. "But I understand that whatever has happened in the past, that you can't just let that go." Hermione put on a smile again, meeting Ron's eyes. "I'm just grateful that I still have you two by my side. That's all that matters to me."

 _Granger, your sentimentality is really going to be the death of me._ Hermione scoffed, rolling her eyes, causing Ron to raise his eyebrows up in surprise, but realization soon dawned on him. "Malfoy?" He asked with an amused lopsided grin, and Hermione nodded with a smile. "Malfoy." She confirmed.


	26. And so it ends

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 26: And so it ends**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes. **Also,** quite a bit of time jumping. _

Hermione and Ron got up as soon as they heard footsteps behind them. To her relief she saw Harry coming down the stairs, and immediately asked where he had been, but he ignored her and told her he would be going to the forest.

Ron began to protest, but Harry just kept on going, so Hermione decided to ask what it was that he discovered. There he began to explain what Hermione had thought about before as well, why he was able to hear the Horcruxes and talk to snakes; a part of Voldemort was inside him, and to end this war, Harry would have to die.

Hermione felt the tears coming up once more, and she immediately took him into a hug. Reluctantly she let him go, and watched sorrowfully as her best friend walked down the many stairs, on his way to greet death.

Sharing a glance with Ron, she wrapped her arms around him as well, hugging him tightly and crying for the loss of their best friend. Somewhere deep inside she had always known it was a peculiar situation, and more often than not had she contemplated the possibility that it might have been true, but never in a billion years would she be ready to watch her best friend willingly go into the forest to end his life and sacrifice it to save all the others.

Well, that was if they at least managed to kill the snake. If the snake would be dead, then everything would be over. Breaking the hug, Hermione proposed to go back down to the Great Hall, in the hopes to get some distraction and to be with family and friends.

And so down they went, heading for the Great Hall and taking place on the benches with Ron's family. _Why did Potter leave?_ Hermione blinked away fresh tears that were threatening to fall, and turned her head to the side, avoiding eye contact with all Weasleys. _I think you know the answer to that._

Draco remained silent, and she figured he was spending some time to give it a thought. _He's one of the Horcruxes?_ Hermione nodded, but then realized he couldn't see her. _Yes, unintentionally he is._ Another moment of silence, and when he spoke again he sounded sincerely sympathetic. _I'm sorry to hear that._

Even though she knew he was only sorry for her, and not because Harry was currently facing his death, she did appreciate the comment. _Where are you, actually?_ Hermione aimlessly looked around, although she doubted that he would be much out in the open. _Ground floor._ Hermione's brows furrowed together, not recalling seeing him there. _I didn't see you there before._

 _That's because you were too focused on the ground._ His voice lacked his usual teasing, just like it lacked any kind of emotion. Hermione sighed, throwing a quick look at the Weasleys, satisfied to see that they were all too emerged in their conversations to pay attention to her. _Do you mind if I come?_

 _Will Weasley join?_ Hermione threw a quick glance at Ron to see if he would notice if she'd leave, but was glad to see that he was busy talking to Bill, his back turned to her. _No._ Hermione tapped her fingers lightly to the table, hoping he wouldn't turn her down. _Then sure._

Hopping off the bench with his approval, she made sure to quickly leave the Great Hall in the hopes that no one would bother coming after her. Then she went up the few stairs, making sure to now carefully pay attention to her surroundings. And indeed there he was, sitting to the far end on the stairs, a grim look on his face.

Silently she approached him, and sat herself down next to him without uttering a word. Hermione looked at him, his hair messy and sweaty, clinging to his forehead. His gaze was focused on the floor, and she could see the furrowing of his brows, an unreadable expression on his face.

"What will happen when Potter dies?" His voice was hoarse, and at last he turned to look at her. He was unmistakably tired, but only now was she able to read his expression; he was worried – not about Harry, but about his parents. That had to be it.

"Then we kill the snake." Her voice came out weak, a soft whisper that barely made it out. "What if you fail?" Hermione raised an accusing eyebrow at him, although it was more in a teasing way to put him a bit more at ease. "Are you the one doubting me now?" She said, referring to the time she was uncertain whether or not she could do it, and he had assured her that she would be able to.

That earned her the slightest of a smile, or well, that is if you counted a slight twitch in the corners as a smile, but it was good enough for her. "Never." Hermione chuckled, shaking her head as she averted her gaze down. "What's so funny?" Bringing her head up again, she was glad to see that his expression had lightened somewhat. "It's just, you sound so sappy. I'm not used to it."

Draco smiled, but it all too soon turned into the slightest of a smirk. "Enjoy it while you can, Hermione. That'll be over soon enough after this war has ended and I'll be able to go back to my old self." Hermione frowned, a certain worry filling her. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" He asked confused, and Hermione shook her head as she spoke. "Don't turn into your old self. I like the one from the past few months way better." The slight worry that had crept into his face when he noticed her change in moods washed away soon enough, and a smile replaced it again. "I was talking about that old self." With that she smiled as well, nodding in approval.

The silence soon returned afterwards, and they spent a good long while just sitting next to each other. Personally she didn't mind that they weren't talking. It's not like they had a lot to talk about now, anyway. She was already grateful enough to just sit next to his side and be with him, although that peace was soon interrupted when more and more people came walking out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Courtyard.

Draco and Hermione shared a confused look, but had a silent agreement to check out what was going on. Cringing at the stiffness in her bones, she forced her legs to walk down the stairs with Draco by her side.

A gasp escaped her lips as she saw what Hagrid carried in his arms: Harry Potter. It soon was confirmed by Voldemort, who proudly spoke it with a grin on his face. It absolutely sickened Hermione, and the tears began to run down her cheeks.

Hermione felt Draco's presence behind her, who seemed to be just slightly behind her and on her left. Listening to the dreadful words that came out of Voldemort's mouth, which urged them to join them or die, she froze as Lucius called out to Draco. _Don't go._

 _Hermione, I have to._ Feeling hot new tears coming up, she lightly shook her head. _You said you wanted to do the right thing, didn't you? That you wanted to become a better person? This is your chance._ "Draco." His mother called, and Hermione dared a quick look at his face, but all she found was an expression of mixed emotions. _Everything I've done has been for my family, I have to join them, Hermione._

 _Please._ Hermione reached her hand a little back, taking his hand in hers. It was the first time to hold his hand, and she couldn't help but note how big it was compared to hers. It also had a certain roughness attached to it, although she bet it was more because of the dirt than because of his actual skin.

Turning her head around again to look at him, she caught his eye for a second before he turned to look back at the crowd of Death Eaters. With that he let her hand go, and Hermione bit on her lip to keep the tears from falling as she watched him walk to Voldemort. _I'm really sorry._

With disgust she watched as Voldemort lightly wrapped his arms around a stiff Draco, complimenting him on coming forth and joining them. Then he urged others on to join them, and with regret she watched as Neville stepped forward, limping as it may be, but courageous steps nonetheless.

On Voldemort's command he introduced himself, and Hermione lightly scowled at the laughter that came from the Death Eaters. A breath of relief also found its way out when it appeared that Neville didn't step forward to join him, but instead to say something. This seemed to irk Voldemort greatly, but he managed to control himself and let Neville speak.

Hermione listened attentively to Neville's motivational speech, and a big relieved smile found its way to her face as Neville drew his sword and Harry fell out of Hagrid's arms, pushing himself up weakly and throwing curses at Nagini.

With that Harry ran away, escaping the fire that Voldemort was sending after him. Then she focused her eyes up at the front, seeing countless of Death Eaters fleeing, clearly not pleased with the umpteenth time that Voldemort failed to kill Harry.

Draco and his family seemed to get lost in the crowd as well, although she couldn't make out where they went off to before she got grabbed by the arm and urged onward to the castle by Ron. Once they were inside they agreed to split up, all with the goal to kill the snake, and end this for once and for all.

Hermione didn't even so much as take a step further and she was already held up by a couple of Death Eaters making their way in, daring her to battle them, and she quickly gave them what they asked for, although she used less vigorous spells than they were using. She didn't aim for killing, all she aimed for was getting them disarmed and unmoving. A simple stunning spell did the trick in most cases.

When those two Death Eaters were dealt with, she hurried her pace up the stairs, ignoring the dead bodies of students on the floor, not allowing herself to look at their faces to see who they belonged to. Grieving about the lost ones would have to wait for a while, first they had to ensure that there even was a possibility to grieve for them.

At last she found Harry battling with Voldemort, and saw Nagini slowly approaching him as he had fallen to the ground, hissing and gliding its way to him. Knowing that any spells would only bounce off the snake, she grabbed a rock from the floor and hoped with all her might that she would be able to aim well as she threw the rock at Nagini, and was relieved to see that it found its mark.

The only thing she hadn't taken into consideration was what in the world she was going to do now that she had distracted the snake from Harry and had its attention focused on her. Taking a few steps back, she kept on going backwards through the hallway as long as she could, keeping a close eye on the snake to see if it would make any unexpected moves.

As if by fate Ron turned up just in time, sneaking up the stairs, ready to kill the snake with the Basilisk's fang in his hand, but with not much luck on their side, the fang got knocked out of his hands, and after running away from it as long as they could, they were now both on the ground, the snake hissing and gliding its way excruciatingly slow towards them.

Hermione was sure that this was going to be the end for her, and considered saying her last words to Draco, knowing that even though he had chosen to be with his family, her opinion on him hadn't wavered a bit. She knew why he had chosen for them, and even though she didn't like it, nor necessarily agreed with it, she could understand.

But there was no need for it as the most micarulous thing happened, and Neville came charging with the Gryffindor sword and beheaded the snake. Looking around her, she saw just outside as Harry and Voldemort got back into their battle, and Harry immediately had the overpowering hand.

She watched along with Ron and Neville as the Killing Curse that Voldemort had cast was slowly beginning to rebound on himself, and not before long did the existence of him finally end for once and for all. Not quite able to believe it, she stood there rooted to the spot, her eyes planted firmly on the scene that had unfolded.

When the footsteps behind her were slowly becoming more distant, she ripped her eyes off the scene and turned around just in time to see Neville and Ron disappear into the Great Hall. Hermione debated on following them, wanting to make sure first that Draco was still okay, and wanting to find out where has was, but she decided against it. First it was important to see who of her friends had survived the battle, and after that she could worry about Draco's whereabouts.

And so with that she dragged herself to the Great Hall, and let her eyes roam over the chattering people sitting on the benches. There, in the far corner of the Hall sat the Malfoy family, all huddled together and throwing uncertain glances at each other. Draco seemed to be quick in spotting her, and she held his gaze in relief, not wanting to imagine how hurt she would have felt if he hadn't made it out alive.

Hermione stood still in the entrance of the Great Hall, wanting to approach Draco and hug him in relief and happiness to find him still alive, but his parents that were next by his side were keeping her from doing so. Instead she opted for a different place to make it happen, and was thankful once more for their connection. _Meet me outside?  
_

Draco dared a quick glance at his parents, and when he was sure that they both weren't looking at him, he gave her the slightest of a nod. With that she turned back on her heels, and waited near the entrance of the castle for him to come to her.

 _Where are you?_ Hermione chuckled to herself as she saw Draco coming out of the castle after a few minutes, looking around him to find her without success. "Here." She spoke softly, retreating slightly from the shadows so he could spot her easier.

He took a few steps forward to her, but came at a halt when they were at a respectable distance. There they stood, staring at each other as a rather awkward silence began to arise, and eventually Hermione broke it by some nervous chuckling. _I must say this was easier to do over mind._

The slightest of a smile broke out on his face. _It really was._ Hermione tapped her fingers lightly to her legs, uncertain on what to do. Before it was easier to not be directly in front of each other and to say whatever without having to actually look at each other.

But after months of not having physically been in each other's presence – without counting the event at Malfoy Manor where they barely even spoke – it was quite unusual for them to be together. The only reason the kiss hadn't been awkward either was because of the heat of the moment, and their little moment on the stairs had been bearable because both were in the lowest pits of their spirits.

Right now it was different, though. The war had been won, and they had nothing left to fear. The only concerns they had now was to figure out how to break this awkwardness between them. A frustrated sigh escaped Draco's lips, along with a rather motivational thought to himself. _What am I even doing? I'm a Malfoy, for Merlin's sake._

And with that he closed the distance between them and pulled her into a hug. Letting out a breath of relief, she wrapped her arms tightly around him, nuzzling her head in the black suit she had always seen from a distance, and tried not to focus too much on the smell of dirt and sweat that came off it. They had just come out of a war, after all.

For a long while they stood there, wrapped in each other's embrace as they let the soft wind carry away all their worries and fears from not long ago. Her breathing turned into a relaxed rhythm, the warmth radiating off his body making it up for the cold breeze tugging at her body once in a while.

Knowing they had to let go at some point, they remained for just a few more minutes in each other's arms before slowly pulling apart, Hermione grabbing his hand in the process of letting his body go. She was in much need for some physical touch, a comfort that she desperately craved, and luckily Draco didn't seem to mind.

They both threw a quick glance down at their hands, undoubtedly both thinking how strange it was for them to now hold hands after everything that has happened between them in the past, but Hermione gave his hand a gentle squeeze to let him know that she was ready to put it behind her, and focus on the future that was now given to them.

"So what are you going to do now?" Draco broke the silence, his voice soft yet deep, and it was a comforting thing to listen to. Hermione lightly shrugged, staring off into the distance as they looked beyond the ruins of the castle and to the mountains that laid beyond. "Well, I'm definitely going to look for my parents in Australia and try to get them back. If I succeed in that, I'll return to Hogwarts, I think." Hermione gave the latter some thought, but then nodded firmly to confirm what she said, really wanting to go back to Hogwarts when its back to normal and to finish her education.

"What about you?" Throwing a quick look at him, she had to squint to block the sun out, summer nearing once more. Draco shrugged, turning his head to look at her, and took a few steps to his left so she could turn slightly so she wouldn't have to look into the sun. "I don't know if I'll go back, actually. Haven't really thought about that." Hermione nodded, but a movement behind him caught her attention.

There she saw Ron and Harry coming out of the castle, making their way over the viaduct. Draco turned his head slightly to see what she was looking at, and shook his head with a light chuckle as he took in her hesitant face. "Go ahead." Was all he said, and Hermione smiled at him, giving his hand one last squeeze before going after the boys, joining them on the viaduct until they came to a stop.

When they had come to a halt, she threw a glance back at the spot she had just stood with Draco, and heaved a sigh when she now saw it empty. Hermione listened to whatever Harry had to say about the Elder Wand, and a slight gasp escaped her lips as she watched him snap it in two and throw it over the edge.

A satisfied smile made its way to his face when he turned back around, and even though Hermione found it a pity of a good working, powerful wand, she knew he had made the right decision. A powerful wand like that would only bring out the worst of people who thrived for power, and it was a good thing to take that temptation away from them.

Clasping hands with both of the boys, she breathed in the fresh air with a smile on her face, proud of each one of them for having made it so far and still being alive, now with the richest of a future sprawled out in front of them. Things couldn't have been any better that day.

 _ **A/N:** I just wanted to assure you that this is **not** the end of the story. After having come so far with those two little lovebirds, I really wish to explore their relationship further, and hope to bring you all on the journey with me. _


	27. The Muggleborn and the Pureblood

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 27: The Muggleborn and the Pureblood**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes. **Also,** as you'll be able to read in the first sentence, they are now in their summer vacation – an early one, that is, considering the war – but I do want to point out that I'll do quite some time jumping through the summer vacation. You see, it starts at May and ends at September, so do forgive me for not being able to write five months worth of interesting chapters to write. I'd rather skip to the part where she goes back to school so we can actually have more exciting events to happen. I hope for your understanding! All in all, I think there'll be around five chapters of the summer vacation. This is merely an assumption though, so don't hate me if it'll be more or less._

After a dreadful long journey of trying to trace back her parents in Australia, she at last had found them and restored their memory, having tried to carefully explain some missing bits of information, and returned home with them, refurnishing their little home with the furniture Hermione had made sure to save in a storage.

A good two weeks later after the war in which she had retrieved her parents and helped them refurnish their house, she barely had the chance to speak to Draco. Surely they had their few minor conversations here and there, but both were mainly focused on getting their lives back. The Malfoys were trying to get clear in the Wizarding world again, and Hermione was busy trying to get her own family back, but now that they both had gotten a bit of a better hold of their lives again, they decided to meet up at her house today, and Hermione was rather anxious about it.

There was little Hermione had told her parents about her newfound relationship with Draco, because in the past she had mentioned his name here and there, and not so much in a positive way. Yet, she hoped that they had forgotten most about it, and it soon proved to be that way when she mentioned that he'd come over later on. Her father seemed to recall the name, and her mother seemed to recall the adjectives attached to it, but neither remembered it clear enough.

So Hermione took advantage of that memory malfunction, and explained that yes, they did have a bit of a bad start at school, but things had gotten much better over time, and that they were now in fact dating. Her mother was simply delighted to hear that, and had taken her into an excited hug, but her father mumbled a good few threats under his breath directed to Draco in case he were to hurt her.

Well, that was good enough for her. She was just glad that they didn't forbid the relationship, and Hermione was beyond grateful to herself for not having mentioned a lot of bad things about him in the past. That really did seem to help her for the better now.

The ringing of a doorbell shook her out of her thoughts, and with a slight skip in her step and some nervous lip biting, she opened the door. There he stood, finally dressed in something other than his black suit – a pair of black pants and a white dress shirt to be precise – and his hair was a bit more neat and taken care of than she had seen it over the past year.

All in all, he looked refreshed and more handsome than she had seen him before, and she silently cursed him when a smirk broke out on his face, and his voice came beaming into her head. _Why thank you for the compliment._

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and took a step backwards, allowing him entrance into her house. "Ah, you must be Draco." Her mother said as the two of them entered the living room, Hermione wanting to get the introductions out of the way as soon as possible.

Draco offered her mother a flattering smile, and shook both her parents' outstretched hands. "Pleasure to meet you, Mrs Granger." He said, and Hermione had to bite her cheek to keep herself from laughing at his formalities. It wasn't all that funny, really, but it was a sight she hadn't had the chance to discover yet, and her nerves were playing tricks on her as well.

Before her father had a chance to even bother threatening Draco, she excused the two of them from the room, and led him up the way to her bedroom. "It's a nice place you have, albeit a bit small." Hermione watched as his eyes curiously scanned his surroundings as they were making their way upstairs, and Hermione scoffed at the comment. "Hate to break it to you, but not everyone lives in a mansion."

Walking into her bedroom, she came to a halt and waited for Draco to follow after her, who soon stepped into the room as well with a rolling of his eyes. "Obviously not." His eyes scanned the room a bit more, slowly gliding from one object to the other, taking in every corner of her bedroom.

Without a warning her mind clouded when his eyes landed on the desk under her window, and she was immediately dragged into a memory that didn't seem older than perhaps a few months, right before she left for the Horcrux hunt with Harry and Ron.

There she saw herself sitting on the chair in front of it, hunched over a piece of parchment with a quill in her hand, recently being dipped into the black ink that was not far away from the parchment. Next to her were piles of books, one being opened after another as she remembered trying to look for usual information that might help her and the boys when they were out looking for the Horcruxes.

For a while she watched herself busily scanning through the books, once in a while catching sight of her own reflection in the window – showing the messy state her hair was in, and the deepened lines on her forehead from furrowing her brows in concentration the entire time.

At last the memory seemed to come to a halt, cut off somewhere in the midst of her actions, and she raised an eyebrow at the blond haired boy in front of her as she focused back on reality. "How many times exactly did you watch me?" Draco rolled his eyes, taking a look at the pictures that hung on her wall near her bed. "Don't look at me like that, Granger. It's not like you aren't guilty of it as well." He raised a knowing eyebrow, and she sighed in defeat.

Then she frowned, going over what he said. "Granger? Since when are we back on surname basis?" Draco shook his head, tearing his eyes off the pictures and focusing back on her. "We're not, it's just a habit, I suppose. It happens automatically." Hermione nodded slowly, understanding that her surname will roll off his tongue easier than her actual name. Yet, she hoped it wouldn't take him all too long to get used to her first name. As much as the use of her last name gave a sense of familiarity, she wouldn't deny it brought some memories back from the old him.

"Hermione, what in the world is this?" Draco picked up one of her old stuffed toys laying on a pile of books, and Hermione laughed as he looked sincerely confused at the poor old teddy bear, which she in all honesty had to admit didn't look that much like a teddy bear at all. "It's Poppy, a teddy bear my grandmother made me when I was younger."

Draco raised his eyebrows at her, shaking his head with a sense of disbelief. "Poppy. Really, Granger?" There he went again, slipping into the old habits of using her last name. Hermione scoffed, about to take the bear out of his hands, but he raised up his arm.

An amused look fell on his face as she tried to grab the bear, a scowl forming on her face in the process. "Bloody hell, Malfoy, give it to me already!" She grumbled. Stilling her fruitless moves of trying to get the bear out of his hands, she instead opted for folding her arms on top of each other and fixing a stern look at him.

Draco chuckled, a smirk tugging at his lips, yet he placed the teddy bear back on the pile of books. "Only because I don't wish to get my arse hexed off just yet." He said, noticing the wand that lay resting in Hermione's hand, the one she had grabbed in the process of crossing her arms.

Dropping her arms to her side, she released a deep sigh and sat herself down on the bed. Draco frowned at her sudden change of moods, and took a seat on the chair in front of her desk. "What is it?" He asked.

Hermione shrugged, not quite knowing herself what exactly was going on. "It's just that I received word from Harry and Ron a few days ago, and it appears that they don't plan on coming back to Hogwarts next school year." She sighed, sitting herself down comfortably in a crossed leg position. "I mean, I expected it in a way, of course, and I really will enjoy some peace and quietness and the opportunity to finally focus on my studies," Hermione continued. "But I do must admit that it will be a bit weird not to have my best friends by my side anymore."

Draco gave a hesitant nod, understanding what she was going at. Hermione frowned as the corner of his lips lightly turned up into a faint smile, but it was soon enough explained. "If it helps, I think I'll return as well."

Her mood lightened up at that, a curiosity settling into her raising eyebrows. "Really?" Draco nodded, leaning back in the chair he was sitting on, stretching his legs with a satisfied groan. "I don't know what I want to do yet after I'm done with school, but I want to keep the possibility of joining the Ministry open in case I want to go there."

"And if not, well, at least I've been well educated, right?" Hermione nodded in agreement, a slight smile finding its way to her face as she realized that she would be able to spend her seventh year at Hogwarts with Draco by her side. Now that she thought about it, it would have been dreadfully inconvenient for their relationship if he had decided not to go back to Hogwarts.

"Hermione, dear, dinner's ready!" Her mother's voice came from somewhere down the stairs. About to walk out of her bedroom, she was stopped just before she stepped a toe over the threshold. "How much do your parents know about me, actually?" Draco's voice was skeptic, and he dropped the hand that had been holding her wrist to keep her from leaving the room.

Hermione shrugged. "Not much, really. I made sure not to mention too much of all that has happened." Draco nodded in satisfaction, yet she could see the clear downfall in his mood. It was obvious that his past was still haunting him. How could it not, anyway? It was all still so fresh.

Without further ado she left her bedroom, Draco in tow as they went down the stairs and took a seat at the dining table. Hermione was seated next to her father, and in front of her was Draco with her mother next to him. "I hope you like vegetable soup. I didn't really know what else to make for you." Draco gave her mother a polite smile, nodding with common courtesy. "Vegetable soup is just fine, Mrs Granger."

Coughing, she covered up a snicker at his politeness. Honestly, she would really need to see him more often like that to actually get used to it. _What's so funny, Granger?_ Draco shot her a curious look when her mother poured some soup into his bowl, but Hermione just simply smiled at him. _Your manners._

 _What's funny about my manners?_ Hermione lightly shrugged when she knew he was looking, glad that for the first time he would actually see the body movements and facial expressions she always made when they communicated over mind. _Nothing, really. It's just quite unusual to see._

 _Well, what did you expect? I'm a Malfoy, after all. I'm bound to have some manners._ Hermione wanted to roll her eyes, but as she made eye contact with her mother she refrained from it, gladly accepting the soup she offered. _Of course, but can you really blame me? All I've seen over the past six years is a disrespectful little brat._

Draco's lips pursed into a thin line, and Hermione bit her lip as she realized she brought up his past. It wasn't something she meant to do, really, it kind of went without thinking. _I'm sorry._ "So, Draco, what's life like at your house in the Wizarding World?" Hermione's dad began. _Don't worry about it._ He said, yet his voice sounded a bit tense.

Yet, whatever tension there was in his voice in his mind, didn't make its way to his spoken voice as he answered her father respectfully with a polite smile thrown in here and there. "A bit different from the life here, I suspect." Draco seemed hesitant to continue, but to her amazement he did admit on his privileges of the way he lived. "Actually, my way of living is different from all kind of other wizards as well."

"Really? How so?" Her father asked, and Hermione silently began on her soup, listening attentively to his explanation. Hermione bit back a smile as she saw him struggling for words, even his mind seeming a mess, not sure how much to include in fear of looking like a downright spoiled brat. "I live in a Mansion. My family's name is quite kmown in my world, you see." Draco hesitantly began, and her father nodded with curiosity.

"What is your family's name known for?" Draco visibly paled at that, and he threw a quick panicked look her way. Knowing she had to jump in and distract her father from the matter and to some other subject, she decided to twist the truth a bit. "Their wealth, actually. It's been passed down through generations, did you know that they don't even need to work for it?" It sounded rather bad, but she tried to bring it as interestingly as she could to hopefully distract her parents a bit.

Her father gave a hearty chuckle, nearly choking on his soup. "That sounds wonderful! If only we had a living like that." Draco released a nervous laugh, shooting her a quick grateful smile before focusing back on eating his soup. "Although, I must admit I wouldn't give up my job even if I did."

"What is it that you do, sir?" Draco asked with an obvious feigned interest, but her father seemed to appreciate the manners nonetheless. "I'm a dentist. My wife is too, actually." Her mother smiled at Draco, not quite seeming ready yet to jump into the conversation. Not that Hermione could blame her. After all, she didn't really feel like joining in on all the money talk herself either.

"That sounds great." He said, then quickly averted his eyes to his soup. _What_ _the hell_ _is a dentist?_ Hermione snorted, excusing herself as she brought a napkin to her mouth and covered her laugh. The honest confusion to Muggle professions really did humour her. _It's a profession where they tend to people's teeth._

"So," her mother began, and Hermione's smile faded as she embraced herself for the worst. Her mother was a sweetheart, really, she was. But she had a way of asking questions that Hermione personally never felt like answering – especially about the Wizarding World – and she could only imagine what kind of questions her mother would come up with to ask Draco. "I've taken it from Hermione that you two started with a rather bad start, am I right?"

Draco swallowed down his soup and then gave a dubious nod, shooting Hermione a quick glance before focusing back on her mother, seeming quite nervous himself for whatever question her mother had for him. "How is it that you two got together, anyway?"

Her mother smiled, a sincerest laugh escaping her lips as she put a gentle hand on Draco's arm, who seemed to instinctively tense. "Hermione has been hesitant to tell me, so I was hoping you might be able to enlighten me." Hermione groaned, but her mother simply hushed her. "Can you blame me for being curious, dear?"

Clearing his throat, Draco shot an occasional glance her way as he seemed to carefully think his answer through. _How much does your mother know?_ Hermione pursed her lips slightly, thinking back to everything Hermione had told her mother, and what would be relevant enough for him to know now. _She knows about the war that has happened, although not in great detail. Nor about which side you fought on._

That seemed to be enough information as he formulated his answer. "It happened somewhere in the war, actually. Around that time I really got shaken out of my beliefs, and any prejudices I held. Although, those were long gone before the war had even begun."

Draco's eyes focused somewhere in the distant, seeming to revisit his past. "I've been confronted with the means people with bad intentions were willing to do to get what they want.." The rest of his words were fading out as the familiar cloud of mist filled her mind and she was dragged into one of his memories.

This one was short, and upon the first look she already knew what it was about. It was the moment where she had been tortured by Bellatrix in Malfoy Manor, and not wanting to see more, she forced herself back to reality. ".. helped me see that it wasn't something I wanted to be a part of."

"I suppose that with my turn of beliefs, Hermione, well, she deemed me worthy of a second chance." Hermione smiled at him, and was glad to get one in return, although his face soon after became unreadable. Her guesses were that it was because it was getting a bit too emotional for his liking.

Either way, the answer – as vague as it might have sounded to her parents – seemed satisfying enough for her mother, and she nodded with a warm satisfied smile. "Well, may fate be in the favour of you two, then." Draco thanked her mother, and with that they all finished the last spoons of soup in silence.

When their bowls were empty and their stomachs had been filled, Hermione got up along with her mother and stacked the dirty dishes on top of one another and brought them to the kitchen. Turning the water on, she briefly looked back to see if Draco wasn't all too uncomfortable with being left alone with her father, but to her surprise she saw Draco sitting there in the chair with a grin on his face.

 _What's so funny?_ Hermione asked, turning back around to turn the tap off when the sink was filled with enough of warm water. _So you really do always clean up after yourself._ Smiling to herself, she lightly shook her head. _Obviously. I haven't been manipulating your past looks into my vision to make it seem like I did._ "Let me do that, Mrs. Granger." The sudden voice coming from behind her startled her, and with a quick jerk of her head she saw Draco standing behind her with a smile on his face, directed at her mother.

Her mother seemed rather surprised as well, but thanked him nonetheless and passed him the towel. With that she and her father made their way to the living room, and Hermione smiled to herself as Draco joined her at her side.

As much as she tried, she couldn't seem to wipe off that grin on her face, and dare say that she even blushed ever so lightly when she made eye contact with him somewhere throughout washing the dishes. Feeling absolutely ridiculous for acting this way, she silently scolded herself, yet it did nothing to get rid of that grin.

 _Why are you so smiley?_ Hermione stopped in her movements of cleaning one of the bowls, and turned to look at him with the smile ever so firmly planted on her face. Shrugging, she leaned slightly closer into him as she focused her attention back on the water. _I guess I'm just happy to have you by my side._

When he didn't reply, she looked up to see him smiling back at her, one that really seemed to reach his eyes, and with one nudge of his arm to hers, the smile soon turned into a smirk as he continued drying a clean bowl. _So the Muggleborn has fallen for the Pureblood after all._ And with a rolling of her eyes and a wiggling of his eyebrows, they both let out a soft chuckle.


	28. The Weasleys

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 28: The Weasleys**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes._

They had finished the dishes rather quickly, and by now the time was for him to head back home. His parents had no idea where exactly he had gone off to, and he had merely said he went to walk around a bit to get some fresh air and leave the house. Well, they both understood that longer than two hours, that he had spent at her place, he wouldn't spend walking around.

Draco had said his goodbyes to her parents, although he had lingered just a few more seconds as he stared curiously at the television, and then he walked with her to the front door. Hermione sighed as she knew that she wouldn't see him for a long while after today, well, not in real life that was. There were only so many walks Draco Malfoy would take outside in his life, and only so many times that his parents would believe him.

Since they both felt no need to confront his parents with the news that they were now dating yet, they had silently agreed to only keep the visit at a one time thing. At least the prospect of knowing that she would see him after the vacation kept her spirits high.

Both having stood frozen on their places – Hermione in the doorway and Draco outside staring back at her – they both coughed awkwardly, at loss at what to say. Draco grumbled inaudibly to himself, but the thoughts he had soon made clear what he was grumbling about. _We really need to stop being so awkward. It's not like me and I don't like it a bit._

Hermione chuckled lightly, nodding in agreement. _I think it's pretty cute, though. Draco Malfoy, all blushy and awkward._ She teasingly said, and it earned her a hard glare from him, removing all previous awkwardness. Mission accomplished.

"Well, I'll see you around, I guess." He said, and Hermione nodded in agreement, although the words sounded rather lame. Biting her lips, she watched as he turned around and walked a bit up ahead, trying to get out of the light so he could apparate.

Knowing she only had one chance, she moved from her spot and grabbed his wrist. "Wait." She exclaimed, yet tried to keep her voice down as best as she could. Draco turned around, a little taken by surprise to being stopped from leaving. Without bothering to explain herself, she let go of his wrist and let her lips connect with his, smiling into the kiss as she welcomed the still rather unknown softness of his lips.

As he overcame his initial surprise, he warmed up to her kiss and wrapped his own arms around her waist as she flung her arms around his neck for support, gladly accepting the slight raise in her stand he was offering with his hands. She had always been rather short, and especially compared to him. That had already been proven the first day their connection began, and it most certainly hadn't changed a bit a year later now that they were kissing.

And even though he was bowing his head forth as much as he could, she still had to stand on her toes, which she had to admit, were really beginning to hurt. So, reluctantly she broke the kiss, a smile planted on her face as one of his own made it to his. That kiss was something she had wanted to do ever since the last one they shared two weeks ago.

"Goodnight, Hermione." Letting go of each other, she smiled back at him and watched as he disapparated soon after those words. _Goodnight, Draco._ She said, and made her way back inside.

"So, Draco, wasn't it?" Her mother began as Hermione walked into the living room, taking a seat next to her parents on the couch. "He seems like a nice boy." Hermione nodded in agreement, a faint smile on her lips.

"And of good wealth too, I heard." Her father jumped in, and Hermione shrugged. "I suppose, yes. But that's not the reason we're together, though." She assured them, and they both chuckled. "We figured you didn't care about the money, dear." Her mother replied, and Hermione smiled at that.

Excusing herself and saying that she was off to bed, she hugged them both goodnight and made her way up the stairs, retreating into her own bedroom. _So, how were the Muggles?_ Hermione asked with a smile on her face, changing into her pajamas and hopping into her bed.

 _Your parents seem really nice. Your mom's a bit nosy, but she looks like a sweet woman._ Hermione chuckled at that, silently agreeing. Turning off the light on her nightstand, she nuzzled her face into her pillow with a satisfied smile, happy with how the day turned out.

 _Talking about parents, what about yours?_ Hermione began, remembering the thought she had before when they were saying goodbye at the door. _What about them?_ Rolling her eyes in the dark – a habit she didn't plan on breaking – she pointed out the obvious. _Well I assume we aren't really going to enlighten them about our new found relationship, are we?_

 _Merlin, no. Not as long as we can avoid it._ Nodding in agreement, she focused more on her breathing, letting it deepen as she was much ready for some sleep.

Groaning the next morning as her body slowly began to wake up, she turned in her bed as she let the soft fabric glide against her legs, appreciating the comfort and warmth after not having had it for so long in the forest. True, it had been around two weeks since the war, but still to this day on did she not take her bed for granted. It definitely was something she had missed during her time in the woods, and she still appreciated it every time she woke up.

Forcing herself out of bed, she got herself dressed in a fast pace and brushed her teeth so thoroughly that she knew she'd make her parents proud. After that she ate breakfast, and figured she might do well breaking the news to Draco about what her plans were for this upcoming week.

 _Draco?_ Hermione said, munching on her toast in the meantime. _Yes?_ Switching to his view – something she did quite often, enjoying the sight of his surroundings and occasionally getting a glimpse of him in the window or a mirror – she watched as he was currently eating breakfast himself, his eyes more glued to his plate than anything else in the room. Although, she could make out a few other long blond locks in front of him, which she assumed belonged to his father.

 _I'll be heading to the Weasley's for a week._ She announced, casually taking a sip of her water. Hermione chuckled as his hand froze in mid air, the piece of bread he was holding dangling dangerously between his fingertips. She was sure that this would be the moment he would groan as loud as he could if his parents weren't there and she could actually hear him, judging by the dislike in his voice. _Not again._

 _Oh come on, Draco, they really aren't that bad._ Catching a faint glimpse of his face in the cup that his father just put down in front of him, she could see the slight scoff happening, and shook her head at that. _Honestly, Hermione, you've said that plenty enough times, and each one was as bad as the previous one. This week won't be an exception._

Getting up and bringing her dirty dishes to the sink, she gave it a quick rinse and said her goodbyes to her mother, her father currently being out with some friends of his. After that she grabbed her suitcase and put on her jacket, and when she was outside she immediately apparated to the Burrow.

She made her familiar way through the long grass, walking quite a bit until she arrived at Ron's house, enjoying the little stroll for as long as it lasted. The sun was shining brilliantly already at the earliness of the hour, and the wind was still fresh as it gently swept passed her. When she made it to the front door, she opened it with ease, knowing that the Weasley's wouldn't mind if she came in without a knock on the door.

Greeting Mrs Weasley in the kitchen, she gave the woman a tight hug as Hermione didn't forget who died in the battle just two weeks ago. The grief was certainly still fresh, and the bags under Mrs Weasley's eyes and the paleness of her complexion showed that the death of her son was still ever so present on her mind. Yet, as always the woman kept a smile on her face and showed her hospitality, directing her to where the boys were playing a game of chess.

Saying her goodbye to Mrs Weasley, she took off her jacket and laid it on top of her suitcase, pushing it a bit to the side in the kitchen until she would head upstairs and would have an opportunity to tidy her things up a bit.

Hermione stifled a yawn as she got into the living room – it was still early in the morning, after all – and smiled as she saw the boys competitively hunched over the chess board, both sprouting some words to get their pawns moving and trying to win the game. "Good morning," She said, announcing her presence, and with that the boys looked up, mutually deciding to call off the game and catch up with her a bit.

So far they had barely spoken since the war, so she was glad that they were both as eager to hear about all that she had to say as that she was to hear about them.

"Did you find your parents back all right?" Harry began, plopping himself down on the couch, and Hermione and Ron followed soon after. Shifting the pillows a bit, she leaned back into the couch and gave a nod. "Yes, took me a while, though, but they're home all right now."

Harry smiled at that, saying he was glad to hear that. "And what about you, where have you been staying actually?" Hermione asked him, knowing that the Dursleys had moved out the day they were moving Harry to the Burrow. She doubted he would return to that house afterwards and live in it himself.

Neither did she really see him as the person to live in Grimmauld Place. She knew that he had always hated it there, which was quite understandable, and to top it off it would likely give too many memories of Sirius who died. "I've been staying with Ron." He informed, and Hermione nodded in understanding, the news not sounding all too crazy. It was rather to be expected, after all.

"I'm looking for a place of my own, though. They already have it difficult enough here." He said, and Hermione knew what he was referring to: the death of Fred Weasley. "So you're not planning to go back to school then?" Harry shook his head, giving a light chuckle. "If I can avoid it, then no."

Hermione pursed her lips in slight disapproval, but again, it was something she expected. She knew that Harry loved the place, but it was yet another place with many bad memories for him. Besides, how much did Harry actually ever care about his education? "And you?" Hermione asked, nodding at Ron.

"Not going either." He said, shaking his head to confirm it. Even though she did expect that her best friends wouldn't join her for their last year at Hogwarts, it was a bit sad to realize that it would be the first year that her friends wouldn't be by her side. Then again, like Draco had said, she did have him.

In fact, without her best friends around – who weren't very well known for paying good attention in class and making their homework – she might actually have a good year where she would be able to fully concentrate on her N.E.W.T.s

Shrugging off the subject, she greeted Ginny with a hug as the witch entered the room as well. It was strange to think that Ginny, who had been a year below her throughout her Hogwarts years, would soon be in the same class as her. Yet, she wouldn't have wished for a better classmate.

"Well, what are you two planning on doing, then?" Hermione asked the boys. Simultaneously they shrugged, and Hermione had to refrain herself from scolding them for their lack of plans before they could bother explaining themselves. "I think I'll try out for the Auror training." Harry quickly said, noticing her shifting in moods.

With pursed lips she nodded in slight approval, at least glad he was planning on building his future. "What about you, Ron?" He shrugged, his fingers lightly tapping the side of the couch as he thought. "I s'pose I'll help George out a bit in the store, he can use all the help he can get." The thinning of her lips disappeared, and a sad tugging on her lips replaced it. She couldn't even begin to imagine how difficult it would be for George to continue the joke shop without his twin, and so she nodded firmly in approval, thinking it was a good thing of Ron to help his brother out a bit.

"How about Malfoy, is he going back to school, too?" Ron said, a slight disgust laced in his voice as he changed the grim subject. Rolling her eyes at his disgusted voice, she nodded in confirmation. "Yes, he thought it to be wise to get better educated." The sense of pride in her voice didn't seem to go unnoticed by the other three, as they all shared a look. "What?" Hermione asked in confusion, raising an eyebrow at them.

Ginny chuckled lightly, shaking her head. "It's nothing, 'Mione. It's just that the pride you take in being well educated sometimes goes beyond us, is all." Pursing her lips again, she couldn't quite see why they didn't think it to be all so important.

After all, the reason why they had survived was _because_ she was so well educated. Without all the knowledge she had, well, who knows what might have happened to them. Yet, she also knew better than to expect that they'd be able to understand that.

"Anyway, Hermione, I was hoping I could speak with you for a bit." Ginny continued, and Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise. Nonetheless, she followed the red haired girl out of the room and outside into the beautiful weather. "What is it?"

Ginny nodded at the bench nearby, and taking the hint, she followed her and sat herself down, waiting for her friend to continue. "That boy you were talking about before you went into war," Ginny began, and Hermione knew what she was onto. "The one you said you wrote to?" Hermione nodded in confirmation.

"It was Draco, wasn't it?" Releasing a sigh, she shifted her gaze into the distance, a sense of peace coming over her as she watched the grass swaying gently back and forth with each breeze of the wind, the sun keeping the two girls on the bench warm as it rose higher and higher up in the sky. "It was." Hermione eventually said, no particular emotion attached to it.

She wasn't ashamed to admit that she had been communicating with Draco all along throughout the war, and she definitely wasn't ashamed now to admit that she was with him.

Turning her head back at Ginny, she saw the girl nodding with a thoughtful look on her face, and then she released a chuckle. "Y'know, I never would have thought. You and him? I figured you'd rather bury each other alive before actually dating, hell, before even becoming friendly with one another."

Hermione cracked a smile, unable to argue her on that. "Honestly, Gin, at the start of last year I would've thought the same thing. But I guess things change – people change." _We really need to work on all the sentimentality you possess._ Releasing a soft chuckle at that, she looked down at her hands as she tried not to let him distract her too much from the conversation she was having with Ginny. _Yes, we can do that, or perhaps we can try to soften you up a bit for once._

 _I think we'll have more luck with trying to get you off it than me on it._ "So, what is it like? Dating Draco Malfoy?" Ginny spoke up, grabbing her attention. Shrugging, the smile remained on her face. "It's odd, really odd." The two laughed, picturing Hermione and Draco together, and all the weirdness it brought. "But it's exciting in a way, too, you know?"

Ginny nodded in understanding, a playful smile on her lips. "Oh, dear Hermione, I can't wait to tease the living hell out of you at Hogwarts." Hermione fixed a glare on the redhead, but she only laughed at that. "What? I deserve a bit of fun." Shaking her head with a laugh of her own, she nodded in agreement. "Only for a little while."

A devious smile made its way to Ginny's lips, and Hermione groaned as she realized what she just agreed to. "I'll make sure to make it worth your while, then." Well, looking from it on the bright side, a year of teasing was always better than a year of trying not to be killed, right?


	29. Only Malfoy heir

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 29: Only Malfoy heir**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes. **Also,** I want to quickly apologize to all of you for such an extreme late update. No worries, I have not given up on this story, and I'm not planning to do so either. It's just that I'm very busy with my life right now, and with school, dancing and homework I find myself with not enough time in a day to be able to write. But, these past few days I've been sick, and used that time to finally finish this chapter. So, I hope you'll enjoy, and I'm very sorry in advance for any late chapters. I hope you'll understand!_

 _Granger, I'm serious right now. I'll personally come and get you if you stay there a minute longer._ Hermione rolled her eyes at that, casually scanning the Daily Prophet, trying to see if there was anything interesting to read. Yet, so far the only thing she had come across was a giant who had proven to save a village from escaped dragons in Romania, changing the outlook on giants.

 _Don't be a drama queen, Malfoy. It's only been three days._ Deciding that it wasn't worth continuing reading the newspaper, she switched over to his view. _Yes, exactly. Three bloody days too many._ Hermione raised an amused eyebrow at the frustrated frown forming on his face as she looked at his reflection in the window, observing how he casually sat at his desk in his bedroom. She would never be able to understand his hatred towards the Weasleys.

 _What have you been up to, anyway?_ Hermione automatically frowned in question as she watched him lean backwards on his chair, casually passing his wand between one hand and the other. _What does it look like?_ Draco countered, stating the obvious of what she was seeing.

Releasing a sigh, she rolled her eyes at the smartass remark. Well, if he wanted to play it like that, then she'd just join in on his game. _What does it look like? Like a ferret who has too much free time on his hands._

Smirking when she saw his movements still, she was satisfied to see the glare form on his face. Got him. _Very funny, Granger._ Her smirk dropped immediately at that. _Hermione._

 _What are you calling yourself for?_ Draco asked, and Hermione rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time so far, shifting in her seat. _I'm not calling myself, you idiot. I'm reminding you of my name. It seems like you've forgotten it today._

 _You seem very sharp today, very witty. What has gotten into you? The redhead girl having rubbed off on you?_ Draco said on a side note, a now curious line making its way to his forehead as he turned to look slightly to his left, as to directly look at the window, acknowledging that he knows she was watching him.

Hermione shrugged, momentarily forgetting that they weren't actually face to face. _She might have._ That rewarded her with a devious smirk of his, and to make it even better, a wiggling of the eyebrows. _Well, how fun this year will be if she continues to do so. Snarky, witty Hermione Granger. Never thought I'd see the day._

Scoffing, she dropped the newspaper on the table beside her so Ron could take a seat next to her, seemingly focused on some food he had gotten. _Don't get your hopes u_ _p. The minute we get back at Hogwarts, I'll be my old annoying know-it-all self._

 _Not annoying._ Frowning at Draco's comment, she closed her eyes at the same time in disgust as she saw Ron stuffing the food in one bite in his mouth from the corner of her eyes. _What do you mean?_

 _You're a know-it-all, yes, but not annoying._ Reopening her eyes – yet carefully not to look Ron's way, imagining dozens of crumbs dribbling down his chin – she softly scoffed at the not so flattering compliment of Draco. _Well, aren't you the charmer._

 _Always am._ A smug smirk appeared on his lips, and she rolled her eyes as she got off the couch, saying a quick good night to Ron, and also to Harry as she came across him on the stairs. "Going to bed already?" Harry asked in surprise, but Hermione gave an innocent nod. "Yes, I'm leaving early tomorrow morning." _Finally._ Draco exclaimed with an exaggerated sigh, and she had to refrain herself from rolling her eyes again, not wanting Harry to get the wrong idea.

"Right, well, good luck at Hogwarts, 'Mione. I suppose I'll still be asleep when you leave." Harry admitted with a sheepish grin, and Hermione smiled at that, nodding in agreement. Taking her best friend into a hug, she wished him lots of luck with his Auror training and headed up the many crooked stairs, opening the door to Ginny's bedroom.

There the red haired girl already laid on her bed, casually scanning the Quidditch Daily magazine that she held in her hands, but Hermione knew that she wasn't really reading. She had postponed the talk for as long as she could, but Hermione also knew that there was only so long she could outrun the witch.

"Okay," Hermione sighed, "what is it?" Ginny slammed her magazine shut, dropping it down on her nightstand as she eagerly turned to Hermione, making herself comfortable under her blanket, turning on her side. "You and Malfoy, tell me more." Hermione frowned, not understanding what she was going at. "I already told you."

The witch rolled her eyes, and Hermioone slowly got to her own bed, quickly changing into her pajamas as Ginny spoke. "You told me how it happened, yes, but you didn't tell me what it's like now." Shivering when she got under the cold covers, she waited a bit before replying, not trusting her shaking voice because of the cold. "Well, I sort of did."

Ginny let out a very frustrated sigh, seemingly not pleased that she wasn't catching on. "I want details, Hermione! I know you're new to all this, but that's how it works. I want to know all about it." Hermione snorted, shaking her her head in disbelief.

"There's nothing interesting to know." _Ouch, and here I thought we had a very intriguing relationship._ "I'll decide that for myself. Now get talking." _Oh hush, you cry baby. You know what I mean._ Releasing a sigh, she gave into Ginny. "Fine, what do you want to know?" _Feisty. Don't know if I like it or not yet._

Ginny smirked victoriously, and Hermione immediately let out a groan, deciding that this girl talk was already definitely not her thing. Couldn't she just keep everything to herself and not give the girl any more information to pester her with later on? Yet, she also knew very well that if Ginny wanted something, she'd always find a way to get it.

"Alright, how about you tell me if he's a good kisser or not?" Ginny said nonchalantly, but Hermione released a very uncharming snort. "I don't really think that's something you should know." She said, a bit taken aback. Ginny rolled her eyes, seeing no harm in the question. "Why not? Honestly, 'Mione, any girl at Hogwarts has wondered it at some point. I mean, yes, he's been a brat, but a good looking one at that." _You hear that? I'm a good looking brat._ Hermione had to refrain herself from shooting death glares at an innocent Ginny, just to show her frustration towards Malfoy, and it didn't help either when she accepted his view, watching him once more in the window. There a smug smirk was planted firmly on his face.

"So, is he?" Ginny raised an expectant eyebrow, and Hermione let out a deep groan, slamming her head into the pillows, looking up at the ceiling to avoid embarrassing eye contact with the girl. "He's alright, I s'pose." Hermione admitted, but neither Ginny nor Draco took that as an answer. "Just alright?" _I'm more than alright, Granger, thank you very much._ They simultaneously answered, and at first she had trouble placing which answer belonged to who, but it soon became obvious.

"Well," Hermione stuttered lightly, feeling more than embarrassed. No, this entire girl talk where they talked all about boyfriends and all was definitely not her thing, and would not ever going to happen again. "No, not just alright. He's good, okay?" Ginny clicked her tongue, and as Hermione turned to look at her, she could see Ginny shaking her head.

"What a disappointing answer." _You're making me look so bad._ _I have a reputation to uphold, Hermione._ He reminded her, a scowl appearing on his face, yet he didn't look actually angry. _If you have a reputation to uphold, I suggest to break up with me as we go to Hogwarts._ 'Then how is he as a lover?"

"What?" Hermione asked, taken by surprise. "You know, how is he in bed?" The witch smirked, turning even more on her side, intrigued. _What do you mean?_ Draco asked, sounding honestly confused. Still not the best at multitasking when it came down to two conversations, especially when one was serious and the other one really wasn't, she tried to keep her focus on one at a time.

"We really have not done – you know.. I mean- no, we only just got together, Gin!" Hermione spluttered, and the redhead let out a hearty laugh. "Honestly, Hermione, you can be so innocent sometimes." Temporarily tuning out her friend, she focused on a more serious conversation – and a more important one, in her opinion – and tried to formulate what she meant as best as she could.

 _Well, you know. You are dating a Mud-_

 _Don't you dare._

 _Fine, you are dating a Muggleborn after all, and then to top it off, the best friend of Harry Potter. Your reputation is bound to be ruined when word comes out that Draco Malfoy, the Pureblood of the Wizarding World, only heir of the Malfoy family, is dating Hermione Granger, the best friend of the Boy-Who-Lived and is a simple, ordinary Muggleborn._

"… boyfriend?" Hermione focused back on Ginny, but didn't get anything of what she said at all. "Sorry, what did you say?" She sincerely apologized, still not liking it whenever she had to do two conversations at once, always neglecting one person in the process of it. "I said, what is he like as a boyfriend?" She impatiently repeated, and Hermione pursed her lips in thought, turning on her side to take a better look at Ginny.

Thinking back to what he meant to her so far in the relationship, a smile automatically formed on her lips. "He's been really nice, actually." A light chuckle escaped her lips as she compared the version of him now to the one from last year. "He can be very caring when it comes to it. Although, don't get me wrong, he still is his usually snarky self at times." Ginny watched her curiously, and Hermione couldn't help but feel the heat rise to the cheeks, glad that the darkness covered it up. "But he's bearable." Ginny laughed at that, then nodded in satisfaction with her answer.

"He better treat you right." _Honestly, Hermione, do you think that at this point I still care about that reputation? I was just talking about my obvious_ _ly_ _smothering looks._ A quick playful smirk and a wiggle of his eyebrows went with that. _The other reputation, however, I can care any less about. Yes, I'm a Pureblood and the only Malfoy heir, and yes, I'm probably going to lose all my_ _inheritance_ _when my parents find out that I'm dating the Hermione Granger, who is not simply the best friend of the Boy-Who-Lived, or an "ordinary and simple witch", but the most brilliant girl I've ever met, and have the pleasure of receiving a second chance from. And that, Granger, is worth anything._

A smile formed along the way on her face, tears slowly welling up in her eyes as he spoke each and every word, his rare show of emotions really warming her heart. "Oh, he will." Hermione replied softly, now fully convinced that she wasn't going to regret giving him a second chance.

Turning on her other side – so that her back was now facing Ginny – she wordlessly showed that their little girl talk from before had come to an end. _Would you really give up your_ _inheritance_ _to be with me?_

It remained quiet for a bit, and as she focused back on his reflection in the window, she could see a frown lining his forehead, showing that he was deep in thought. _Yes, I would._ He eventually said, giving a slight nod in real life to confirm what he said, even though the action didn't seem intentional. _I mean, there is no denying that it would be a great bummer if I miss out on all the Malfoy wealth,_ Hermione cracked a small smile at that as his voice lightened up, _but if it so happens, well, so be it. We'll work for our own gold then._

Refraining herself from giggling – something Hermione would try to never ever do in her life – a huge grin broke out on her face as he said the last sentence. _We, huh?_ _Does that mean you see a future with me?_ That was what it came to, right? If he wanted to work for their own gold together, then he must see their relationship more serious than just a nice fling for as long as it would last.

 _Duh._ Draco casually said, leaning back in his chair so he balanced on only two legs of the chair. _Unless you had different plans._ His expression became worried for a second, and his hands – that were only seconds before still casually flicking his wand between one hand and the other – stilled their movements. _Not in the slightest._ Hermione answered. His hands picked up their movements again, and his face became neutral once more. _Good._

Releasing a soft sigh, she kept her eyes glued to his hands, finding it such a strange feeling as the overwhelming need to just hold his hand grew stronger and stronger. This wasn't the first time either that she had longed for the ability to reach out to him and hold him.

The left corner of his lips twitched up in half a smile, and his eyes flickered to the window, and without being able to help it, she felt her heart skip a beat. _Soon enough you can._ Feeling embarrassed for being caught in what seemed to her ridiculous needs, she put her face into the pillow to calm herself down as she felt waves of awkwardness rush through her body.

Draco's chest rose and fell in quick movements, almost as if he was laughing, and wondering why he would do that, she rose her head slightly out of the pillow and saw that the window next to her bed was giving the slightest of a reflection. Great. So not only could he hear her embarrassing thoughts, but could see her embarrassed reactions as well. _Never knew that you were such an awkward person._

Hermione glared into the window as a smirk appeared on his lips, but it only grew bigger the harder she glared. _I am not an awkward person. You're just making me feel awkward, okay?_ He lifted a delicate eyebrow, keeping his eyes to the window. It was almost as if they were having an actual conversation face to face. _Why?_

Shrugging, she repositioned her head on the pillow to make herself more comfortable. _It's just you, I guess._ Draco frowned, but his expression was amused. _Ouch._ He mockingly said, but Hermione quickly elaborated. _Not like that. It's just – you just have that confidence about you, you know? It makes it difficult to not be awkward and embarrassed when such a confidence radiates off of you whenever you compliment me_ _or say something nice_ _._ Draco dropped the frown and gave an actual smile, one that reached his eyes and was actually comforting to look at.

 _Good to know I hold that power over you._ Rolling her eyes, she closed her eyes as she felt her body grow more and more tired. _Don't be so flattered, Malfoy. Just you wait, after a few months of dating that power will be lost. I'll eventually get used to it._

The warm smile turned slowly into a smirk, and she silently cursed him for playing with her feelings so much that night. _I'll make sure to use those powers as my advantage for as long as I have them, then._

Groaning, she slammed her head into the pillow once more. Great, so now she had not only Ginny on her back this year, but also her very own boyfriend. And here she was, thinking that perhaps finally in all those years she'd have a quiet year at Hogwarts for once.

 _ **A/N:** A couple of you have reached out to me and asked me where Draco was in the last chapter, but please let me explain for a very brief second. I find it important that Hermione develops a bit of her friendship with Ginny, especially because that'll be one of the few people at Hogwarts soon who she'll still know. Which explains why half of the chapter is about those two again. After all, friends are important, too. Even when you're in a relationship. But, apart from that, next chapter will be a hundred percent dramione filled, so hopefully that'll make it up to you!_


	30. Bienvenue en France

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 30: Bienvenue en France**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes. **A tiny warning:** Midway the chapter the POV will switch from Hermione to Draco. Hopefully this will be clear as I write as well, and normally I don't do POV switching in a chapter, but it seemed best for this chapter. Anyway, now you know!_

After having had a good night's sleep and having thanked Molly multiple times for letting her stay these past few days early in the morning as she was the only one awake already when Hermione left the Burrow, she was now finally back at her own house again, situated on the couch with a nice blanket over her as her mother was cooking some breakfast, having offered to make some eggs for on her bread. And not only did she start the day with a nice breakfast that her mother made her, it was also filled with a very delighted Malfoy who couldn't be more happy to finally have her away from there.

 _Granger, I just realized that for an entire year I won't have to see Potter or Weasel._ Draco said in actual excitement, and Hermione munched on her food in quite disbelief towards his joy. _You do know Ginny will still be there, though?_

 _Yeah, I know, but with her I can live. At least she isn't as thick headed as those two idiots._ Rolling her eyes, she shivered slightly at the morning cold. She had to abandon her blanket on the couch for a bit as she was now sitting at the dining table with her mother, eating breakfast in silence. _Oh, by the way, Hermione?_ His voice became a bit hesitant, and Hermione stilled her movement mid-way of bringing the fork to her mouth. Why in the world did he have a sudden mood swing? 

_I'm off to France with my parents for two weeks in a few days._ He said, a bit wary as if he didn't know how she'd react. Relieved that nothing serious was up, she brought the fork now fully to her mouth and continued eating. _You scared me there._

 _Sorry._ Draco said, his voice lightened as he half-heartedly apologized. _But that's amazing, Draco! It's your first time going on a holiday, isn't it?_ Hermione asked, remembering him saying something like that when they played the two truths and one lie game. _Yeah, it is._

 _Well, I've been there plenty of times. It's kind of a go-to holiday destination in my family. We go there every summer vacation, well, minus this year and last, of course._ Hermione began, and soon rambled on and on about all they had done there with her family, and all the places she had visited ever since she was young.

Hermione didn't know how long she had been talking, but eventually she jumped half in the air when her mother nudged her shoulder, breaking her conversation with Draco as her mother told her that her eggs had gone cold. _And you speak French, right?_ She began again after she had finished her last two pieces of bread, remembering another thing he had told her when they were playing that game.

 _Yes, I can._ He said, his voice holding some amusement, probably because of her long story that she had given him before. _That's great, that makes visiting so much more easy. I remember going there for the first time as a five year old, completely at loss whenever I heard people talk French all around me. By now I have quite a sense of what they say, but I still struggle sometimes with formulating sentences myself._

A weird chuckle reached her head, and she still wondered how some chuckles made it to a thought and some didn't. Yet, she was glad most of them did not get formed into a thought, because they often ended up sounding very strange. _It's actually one of the reasons my parents chose France. Mother has been on about it for years, but considering.. well.. the situation, we never really had a chance._ Draco said, referring to the time when his father was still a Death Eater, and when later on Voldemort was living in their own very home.

 _Remember what I said about how the language has been passed on through generations?_ Hermione nodded, but then reminded herself that he still couldn't see that. _Yes._ She quickly said so he could continue. _Well, turns out we still have a great-grandmother living there somewhere. We'll be staying at her place for a while when we're there._

Hermione smiled in excitement, glad that Draco finally had the possibility to go out and see the world for a bit. And she was even more excited that he was going to France, the one and only place she had been to for years. _That's great!_ Then as an after thought added: _Don't get back into your old habits, though._ Hermione frowned, realizing that the great-grandmother he was talking about was surely going to be a Pureblood, and she did not expect the woman to have such a change of heart that Draco has been having.

 _No worries, I won't._ He reassured her, and with a satisfactory nod – that she couldn't care about that he couldn't see – she got up and brought her plate to the sink, giving it a quick wash and putting it back in the cupboard. _What are you going to do in your vacation, anyway?_ Draco asked, and Hermione bit her lip as she began to wonder what on earth she could be doing. She wasn't going to visit the Weasley's anymore, and she still didn't have her new books yet to study.

 _Read and pester you?_ Hermione proposed, plopping herself down on the couch with a grin as he replied. _As if you could ever pester me._ Picking up the nearest book from beside her, she raised a challenging eyebrow. _Just watch me._

 _Okay, okay. Don't go all know-it-all on me by reciting every little word of Hogwarts: A History._ Narrowing her eyes, she quickly checked her surroundings to see how he knew, and to her dismay she found the culprit: the copper vase her grandmother had given her father as a gift once was offering a perfect reflection of the book. _Fine._ She huffed in her mind, then put the book back down with a sigh, figuring she should really read another book for once. He was right, she could recite every little word of the book by now, page by page, but also knew there weren't any books around the house that she hadn't read yet.

Making up her mind, she got herself off the couch for the second time that morning, and grabbed her bag off the dining table, having dropped it there when she came home. "I'm off to the store, mom." She said to her mother, who slowly looked up from the newspaper she was reading. Her mother gave her a smile, "The bookstore?" She guessed and Hermione gave a nod, and left with that. "Have fun!" Her mother called after her, and before she closed the door she replied with a "thank you!"

 _Oh no._ Rolling her eyes, she shivered slightly as the wind suddenly hit her, but ignored the biting cold. _Honestly, Hermione, I'd rather have you at the Weasely's for a day then in a bookstore for a single hour._ Draco groaned, and Hermione shook her head in disbelief as she headed to the bus stop. _Stop being such a whiner, Draco. It's not that bad._

 _It is when we're connected by mind. Don't hate me if I start blocking you out._ Huffing, she took a seat on the bench, cringing when the ice cold metal pierced through her thin jeans. For such a late May, it had some chiding colds in there.

Rubbing her hands together for some warmth, she brought them up to her lips and blew some extra warmth into them, not pleased when a second later they got cold again. Occasionally checking her watch, she jumped up when after another five cold minutes the bus finally came into sight, and she hurried herself in.

With that she watched the small town flash by her as she warmed up a bit in the bus, before all too soon reaching the bus stop near the bookstore where she had to get out. With a slight haste in her step, she walked the short distance from the bus stop to the bookstore, and greeted the warmth and the amazing, familiar smell of books the minute she opened the door.

She gave the man behind the counter a friendly nod, then made her usual stroll down to the very last corridor where more of the literature was located, and let herself have a proper look at each one of the books.

 _Granger._ Draco whined for the umpteenth time since she had opened the first book – which she realized only now was two hours ago – and she began to get really annoyed by the name calling every ten minutes or so. _What do you want, Malfoy?_ She snapped in irritation, laying back the book she was holding onto her left pile – the one that held seven books by now that she was planning to buy – and cleaned up the right pile – one that held thirteen books that seemed too dramatic to even read.

 _For you to stop reading. Honestly, one more sappy romance about a woman and a man forced apart and then coming back together and I'm honestly going to scream._ Rolling her eyes, she huffed as she struggled to place a book back on a higher bookshelf.

Without a warning her mind started to fog once more, something she hadn't experienced in a while, and was thrown into one of his memories. There they were, literally at the start of their sixth year when they had just discovered that they could read each others minds.

The memory showed a clear picture of the Hogwarts library, and she could see herself trying to stretch and huff as she tried to reach for the book that Dumbledore had recommended to them, and how Draco had pushed her aside and easily grabbed the book off the bookshelf for her.

With that she was thrown back to reality, and found herself with a smile on her face. Looking around the bookstore, she saw that the iron plate behind the bookshelf she was trying to put the book on was reflecting her movements. So that is why he thought of that memory.

Remembering that he said something, the smile dropped off her face as she replied. _I'm not reading sappy romances, thank you very much. Those were only three books that ended up at the pile that I just put back. Anyway, I thought you said you'd ignore my thoughts?_ Making sure that no one was looking, she quickly grabbed for her wand and did a simple levitation spell, causing the book to swiftly land back on its spot high up the bookshelf. That definitely was one of the blessings of being off age. The liberty to put back books on the shelf that she was too small for to reach.

Grabbing the pile of books that she was planning to buy with a groan, she tried not to bump into anything as she managed to look just over the seven books as she made her way to the counter, greeting the man once more, but this time with a smile. "I see you like your books." The man commented, and Hermione let out a friendly laugh. "I think that would be the understatement of the year."

The man gave a chuckle, scanning the books one by one, and Hermione frowned when it remained quiet in her mind. _Cat got your tongue?_ She asked, surprised by his silence. Normally he would have thrown a witty comeback long by now. _Come again?_ He asked in surprise, and Hermione had to bite back a chuckle. _It's a Muggle saying. It's basically me asking why you're so quiet._

 _Honestly? Cat got your tongue? Muggles are so incredibly weird._ Paying the man when he had scanned all the books, she waited for him to pack them in a bag. _I didn't ask whether Muggles are weird or not, I asked why you're so quiet._

A clicking sound of the tongue echoed in her mind, and Hermione softly hissed as it gave her quite the headache. _My my, Granger, getting quite the temper, are we?_ She knew he was enjoying this, feeding off her annoyance whenever he teased her, but she couldn't help but feel the same frustration well up inside her again. Yet, she opted for calmly replying, not giving him the satisfaction of letting him know that he could arise that feeling within her. _So, what is it?_

Thanking the man behind the counter when he handed her the bag, she said him goodbye and made the walk back to the bus stop once more. When he remained quiet once again, she released a deep sigh and hopped into his mind, opening up his view. He was at a different location for once – after all, there were many more rooms in the manor than just his own bedroom – and she didn't quite know what kind of a room it was. She hadn't seen it before, but seeing the two couches and a couple of chairs and bookshelves, she figured this war more of a lounging room.

Struggling to find a reflection somewhere – considering the fact that the couches were right in the middle of two windows across the room, preventing her from catching a reflection in there – she at last landed her eyes on an old fashioned display cabinet in the corner of the room, giving her a clear enough reflection of the familiar blond haired boy sitting on the couch.

She unconsciously smiled to herself as she saw him sprawled out on the couch, his head on a pillow that was leaning against the arm of the couch, and one of his legs were draped over the side of the couch and the other was laying on the other end of the couch arm. All in all, he looked a little too comfortable for someone who was wearing a neat, black suit.

His blond hair was quite ruffled, as if he had been going through it too many times with his hand, and a deep line was settled on his forehead. _Come on, turn that frown upside down. What's got your wand in a knot?_

Draco's lips parted, as if a slight huff of air was released. Her earlier suspicions had been right as he brought up his hand to his hair and combed through it, seemingly to battle himself whether to say something or not. _It can't be that bad, can it?_ Hermione began to worry now, and was glad he finally said something.

 _It isn't, it's just..- Merlin, you know how I am with expressing feelings, Hermione._ Letting out a relieved breath, she didn't even notice that the bus was already here. With a jolt she sprung off the bench, quickly hopping on board as the bus driver was just about to close the doors. _Can't hurt to try, can it?_

He dropped the hand back to his lap, and the worry line slightly disappeared from his forehead. _It won't hurt you, but it will hurt my ego._ Hermione frowned, not quite catching up. _Why would_ _it_ _hurt your ego? We are talking about the same thing, aren't we?_ Hermione asked in doubt, wondering if they were perhaps thinking about two different things. _I mean, it's just me asking why you stayed quiet when I commented on your previous comment on ignoring my thoughts._

Hermione had to take a break as she realized how confusing that sounded, but was glad that he caught on. _We are talking about the same thing._ Well, that only got her even more confused. _Then why would it hurt your ego?_ Another frustrated hand ruffled through his hair, but she waited patiently for him to say something. She knew that if she pressed right now that he would completely back away from answering, and she also knew that if she gave him a few more seconds to battle his own feelings, that he would begin speaking up.

 _It's just.. ignoring your thoughts would also mean losing contact with you. And if anything were to happen to you when I block you out, well.._ Draco's words died out after that, but she caught onto his meaning. A warm smile reached her face at his words, but a frown appeared soon enough as she remember his previous comment. _And caring about me hurts your ego..?_ Even as she said those words, she couldn't believe how impossibly stupid that sounded. Was he honestly so conceited that showing that he cared was a damage to his reputation?

 _No, no, I don't mean it like that._ He quickly said, and she saw him shifting on the couch, bringing both of his legs to the ground as he sat up straight. _Then what do you mean?_ His reflection got lost as he got himself off the couch, and she watched as he walked through one of the many hallways in his manor, finding the kitchen with ease. _I just mean that I don't wish to turn into one of those sappy boys that you were reading about._ Despite the seriousness of the conversation, his voice still had a tint of teasing to it.

 _I'm not reading about sappy boys._ Hermione argued, watching as he got a cup out of the cupboard and filled it with water. _Anyway, expressing that you care once won't turn you into a sappy boy._ Hermione said, needing to make that clear to him. _In fact, it's nice to hear that you care once in a while._

It remained quiet as Hermione got off the bus, making her way across the street to her own house. Opening the door, she headed straight for the couch, picking the first book from the pile out of her bag, and began reading. Draco had remained quiet, but it didn't bother her all too much. She didn't really need a reply to what she said, and she also knew that he had listened to her. That's all that mattered to her.

-x-x-x-

Draco looked outside the window in silent awe, the new country so different compared to what he was used to as he grew up. Even though he had been here for a week already, the newness of it all still amazed him. So far he hadn't really been outside in the city much, either. His parents and he had gotten into his great-grandmother's home via the fireplace, having gotten an official international travelling license from the Ministry of Magic, and they had stayed inside the mansion ever since.

Even though it was interesting to see such different lifestyles – or well, what he could see through the windows – it was quite boring as well. Yet, that didn't have much to do with the country, but more with what they did in it. Which was basically nothing.

His parents had insisted on staying low, knowing they'd attract quite the attention as either of them refused to dress themselves up in Muggle clothing and the Wizarding community wasn't within another few miles of travelling by foot. Neither could they use floo powder to travel to one of the fireplaces in the Wizarding shops, because they didn't have a license for actual travelling by floo powder in a different country. The only thing they had a license for, as mentioned before, was to travel to one address in the country, one they had to tell the Ministry about. And that was the mansion he had been residing in for a week.

So, with a sigh he got up and made his way out the mansion, taking place at a bench in the backyard. It was the furthest he could come outside, and the furthest he could get away from his great-grandmother. Yes, Elizabeth Black was exactly like his mother's sister, with the same prestigious beliefs, and was even more outraged about how the war turned out than he had seen the Dark Lord when he discovered Potter wasn't really dead.

He showed himself whenever he needed to – especially with some firm pushing from his mother – but stayed out of sight whenever possible. Honestly, one more word about Muggleborns needing to be burnt alive like the true wizards had been burnt in the old days and he was going to take the job of Death on himself and release her from her long time on this earth. Really, Draco still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that this woman was already hitting the age of two hundred and still managed to get out such ramblings about her beliefs.

Yet, he also knew that her days on this earth were beginning to run out. He could see it in every way she talked or moved. The woman was getting old, and it let him to believe that this was the reason that his mother had been so eager to visit her once before it was too late.

Sighing, he plopped his feet on a random piece of wood laying around on the ground, and made himself a bit more comfortable, enjoying the sun that was shining right on him. Closing his eyes, he switched his view to Hermione's, casually watching what she was up to. He knew it made him sound like quite a stalker, but he always enjoyed randomly switching over to her view to watch her when she was unaware of his presence.

He had done it quite some time at his stay in France. Most of the times he kept quiet, but in rare moments he'd let his presence know and would start a conversation. It all depended on what she was doing at the time, and if it was worth getting a reaction out of her, like right now, for instance.

 _And here I was, thinking that you were in bed, crying because you miss me so much._ He watched her reflection in one of the picture frames on her desk, and was met with a rolling of her eyes. A smirk tugged on his lips as her newly developed sarcastic voice spoke, something she had mastered ever since the end of the war. _Oh yes, Draco, I've been crying all morning. It took me a great amount of strength and fake smiles to drag my arse out of bed and sit myself down on this chair._

 _I knew it._ Ignoring the approaching footsteps, he simply wiped away his smirk, knowing it was his mother approaching, and wanting to avoid any unwanted questions. The soft ticking of a pair of heels coming against the stone pathway leading from the manor to the bench told him she was heading his way. Keeping his eyes closed, he showed no sign of wanting to start any conversation with her. Although, he knew that would be a futile attempt. His mother would speak no matter whether he wanted it or not.

"It's a nice weather out here, isn't it?" Glad that his eyes were closed, knowing very well that he would have made a rude gesture by rolling his eyes at such a lame conversation starter, he slowly opened his eyes with a sigh. "Yeah, beautiful." He curtly spoke, avoiding eye contact with her. It's not that he had anything against his mother, but ever since the war they had never really spoken to one another except for the necessities. And even though he knew there was bound to come a day where she would want to talk, he was hoping it would still take a while.

His mother sighed at his remark, and he finally turned his head to her, only now noticing how she had visibly aged. The bags under her eyes were dark and hung low, and the worry lines from the war had seemed to find a permanent place on her forehead. "What has gotten into you lately, Draco?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but she quickly interrupted him. "And don't come up with an excuse. I know something's different about you." Draco closed his mouth with a sigh, not quite knowing what to tell his mother. Not the truth, at least. That he did know. Instead, he opted for a single shrug. "S'pose everything that happened." He simply said, keeping it broad. It wasn't a complete lie. Getting together with Hermione did fall under the category of 'everything that happened.'

His mother pursed her lips, seemingly not pleased with the smart choice of words. "I don't expect you to confide in me with all your feelings, Draco, but I am your mother." Draco gave a soft groan, hating it when she pulled out that card. It was even more hateful because he couldn't pull out a sarcastic comment or any rude remarks to let her know that it didn't change a thing. But he respected his mother enough to bite back any comments that came to mind.

"I know you are." He simply said, deciding to keep it at that. It's the friendliest he could get. His mother seemed even more tired as he gave that answer, as if all the strength had left her. "Just know that I'm glad to see you smile once in a while. Even when you think I'm not looking." With that she got up, the soft clicking of her heels growing fainter the more steps she took, until it all together disappeared.

 _Can't say I can disagree with your mother. It is great to see that smile once in a while._ Hermione said, and Draco lightly scoffed, not getting the emotions around it. He simply smiled sometimes, was that such a big deal? He honestly couldn't understand women sometimes. _Even if it's caused by teasing me._ She added with an afterthought, her voice a bit more grim. That got him to smile once more, a light smirk tugging easily at his lips. He sure loved doing that.


	31. Diagon Alley

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 31: Diagon Alley**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes. **Warning:** A big time jump from last chapter till now._

Hermione smiled as she waited outside at Gringotts bank, having decided to meet up there with Draco three months after he had come back from France. It had been a quite long while in those three months. They hadn't had an opportunity to meet up anymore, so they had to rely on only their visions through their minds.

So, as the beginning of August hit and they would be back in Hogwarts in less than a month, they had decided to go get their supplies together, seeing this as a great opportunity to meet up before school would start.

"Hey there, stranger." A voice came from behind, close to her ear. Biting her lip, she wheeled around to see Draco with his hands in his pockets, his usual suit on. A lazy smirk hung on his lips, and Hermione couldn't help but let a grin form on her face. It was amazing that they had the ability to talk to each other and see each other through their minds, but nothing could compare to the real deal.

"Long time no see." Hermione joked, knowing fully well they had just been watching each other this morning. It had become quite a routine over the months to casually watch each other, start their morning routine together and it especially became a habit to stay within reach of objects that would give the other a reflection.

Eyeing him, she considered going in for a hug, but the way his hands were in his pockets would surely result in an awkward encounter. As if reading her thoughts – which a second later she stupidly realized he could – he took his hands out of his pockets and gave a chuckle.

Still feeling a bit embarrassed when it came down to physical contact, after all, they spent more time communicating by mind than they had ever done face to face, she cleared her throat awkwardly before deciding that after four months of dating she really shouldn't feel so awkward with him. Regardless of the lack of physical contact.

So she pushed those feelings aside, and immediately went in for a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. His arms all too soon snaked around her waist, and she let out a sigh of satisfaction as she inhaled _his_ scent. Something that was still a bit unfamiliar to her, but all the same very comforting. It smelled different than when they had hugged at the war, but that was bound to happen.

This time, it had more of a cologne smell to it, yet as her face went more from his clothes to his skin, she could smell a scent that was entirely unique to him, one that she simply couldn't put into words.

Biting back a whine of protest as he forced her arms loose, she was soon shut up as he smugly smirked, leaning his head forward and capturing her lips without a doubt. Her hand made it to his cheek, and she embraced the softness underneath her fingertips, letting her other hand rest into his as their fingers intertwined.

Midway through the kiss he suddenly froze, and with a frown on her face she broke the kiss, about to ask what the problem was, until she _listened._ "..- not believe that _the_ Hermione Granger would go for a Death Eater like _him_?" One witch whispered to a friend, and as soon as she saw Draco snapping his head to them, they quickly looked down and scurried away. Yet, those two weren't the only ones talking.

"It's disgusting, I had higher expectations of someone who helped win the war." This time another woman wasn't so embarrassed about her comment, and kept her voice at a normal volume. "It's a wonder that the Malfoys are still allowed to freely wander about. It's not a secret they joined You-Know-Who, now is it?" The other one replied in equal disgust as her friend.

Deciding that was enough, she averted her eyes and attention back at Draco. There he was, his usual wall back up again. No sign of emotions, and a clear, blank mind. _Don't do this._ Hermione sighed to herself, mad at the world for ruining their meet up. Heck, they didn't even know what they were talking about. _Do what?_

His eyes finally focused on her, and she gave his hand an extra gentle squeeze, wanting him to know he wasn't alone. _Shut yourself out._ "Come on, this is going to be our day. Let them say what they want." Hermione continued aloud, willing herself to use her voice more around him, knowing she couldn't rely on their mind reading for the rest of their lives.

Draco began to open his mouth, and without giving him a chance to argue, she tugged him along with her, forcing him to walk as they pushed themselves through crowds that had formed around them not long ago. "It's not like we didn't expect this to happen, right?"

"I know." He curtly replied, and she knew he was still struggling with it nonetheless. "I want to go to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes today, by the way." Hermione announced, and nearly tripped as he came to an immediate stop. "What?" She innocently asked as she turned to look at him, being met with the most annoyed face she had ever gotten from him. "If you're trying to cheer me up, I can assure you it is not working." He grimly spoke, earning him a smirk from her.

"I just want to pass by and see how things are going. Ron said he'd help George out, since, well.. you know.." Hermione trailed off, not wanting to say it aloud. Draco looked down, a sense of guilt written on his face. Bringing her hand up to his chin, she lightly lifted it up, willing him to look at her. "Hey," she softly spoke, "it's not your fault, okay? You played no part in that."

Draco released a sigh, averting his eyes from hers. "Let's just go and get it over with." He said, and Hermione sighed, nodding as they picked up their pace again. She sure did picture today a bit more happy than this. Then again, that might have been a bit foolish to do. They both knew that confrontation was something they couldn't outrun from forever, yet, they had hoped they could have tried.

Hand in hand they walked down the street, plain out ignoring any comments or any stares. Draco tried to let go of her hand at some point, but she refused to let his go. _Embarrassed to be seen with me?_ She challenged him, even though she knew it was the other way around. Or at least, she knew that is how he would see it. In her opinion, however, she was far from embarrassed. If anything, she was proud of the man he was becoming. _Not at all._ He replied honestly. _Good._ And with that, they continued their walk.

He tried a couple of more times as the comments got worse, but she firmly stuck with her opinion. Let them watch, let them talk. It didn't matter to her, honestly, it didn't. All the things that were coming out of their mouths – heck, half of those people had not even participated in the war. They had no right to speak.

Escaping the whispering streets, they entered the joke shop, the familiar ringing of the sound announcing their entrance. It seemed rather quiet, although that might have been because too many people were out busy watching them.

"Hello and welcome to- oh hey, 'Mione." Ron said, popping up from behind an aisle, a box with the shop's logo in his hands. Then she saw his eyes travel down to their intertwined hands, and saw the amount of restraint it took him to remain calm. "Malfoy." He spoke very curtly, barely glancing his way, yet she appreciated that he didn't ignore him all together. Or lash out on him for that matter. Draco didn't say anything at all, but still remained well mannered and offered a curt nod in acknowledgment.

"Hi there, Hermione." George said, walking down the few stairs as he came into view. "Lighten up there, brother, else your muscles will pop harder than our very own Exploding Whizz Poppers." George joked, giving Ron a gentle slap on the shoulder – which made Ron jump slightly up in surprise, forcing his focus away from Hermione and Draco – and even though it was nice to hear George joke again, she couldn't help but notice the sadness behind his eyes. Yes, the smile that went along with his comment definitely did not reach his eyes.

George gave a quick glance Draco's way, but wisely kept his mouth shut. It seemed like he neither wanted to mingle in it, nor ignore it. Hermione cleared her throat softly, giving Draco's hand one last squeeze before letting it go and taking a few steps towards the two brothers. _I'll be back in a minute._

 _You better make it a minute._ Came his grumpy response. And as she turned to look over her shoulder, she could see him turning his back on them, his eyes lazily scanning the people out on the streets as he turned away from them. "How's working in the shop?" Hermione asked, grabbing Ron's attention, who had been intensely staring at whatever Draco did. "It's been all right, I s'pose. Was just filling up some products." He said, nodding down to the box he was still holding in his arms.

"Yes, business has been going great ever since we opened two months ago." George added, and Hermione gave him a warm smile. "That's really good to hear." She tried to put some enthusiasm into her voice, but it got lost halfway through as she saw George lowering his eyes to the ground. She could see in his every way of moving how much he missed Fred having by his side. "So, what brought you here?" George said, quickly changing the subject before the silence became too much.

Glad for a change of subject – knowing that talking about the joke shop had created some sad memories – she tried for a smile once more to keep the mood light. "We're just picking up our school supplies. Figured I'd hop in and say hi now that I'm here, anyway." Hermione explained. "Well you're welcome any time." George said, and she gave a grateful smile.

Both of the boys' eyes suddenly drifted to the shop windows, and with a questioning look, she turned around to see what they were looking at. There a group of teenagers had formed, pointing their fingers against the glass, each one of them taking turns to stick their heads to it as their eyes drifted from Draco to Hermione.

Growing more and more frustrated, she was glad that George came in with a joke. "Blimey, Hermione, you two are more famous right now than Harry was at the Triwizard Tournament." She watched how Draco turned his back to the girls, and had no choice now but to face the three of them. "Tell me about it." Hermione huffed in aggravation, turning back to Ron and George.

Then a horrible thought struck her. _Draco?_ "Well, we better get going. Seems like our little visit here has brought you two some new costumers." Hermione said, and George gave a light chuckle. "Yes, thanks for that. Next time we're running slow, I'll just owl you and make you two model for our shop." _Yes?_ Hermione gave a chuckle, shaking her head at the comment. "I'll be awaiting your owl, then." _What if word reaches out to your parents? Plenty of witnesses here who have seen each other together._ It didn't occur to her before, but she only now realized how risky they were actually being.

Hermione had been so excited about finally seeing him again, that she hadn't thought about the possibility of outsiders reaching out to his parents. _They're bound to find out at some point. Although, let's hope luck's on our side today._ "Good luck at Hogwarts, 'Mione." Ron spoke up, and tried his best for a smile. Hermione returned it and thanked him, wishing them both the best at their shop before joining Draco at his side. _But what if they do?_

 _We'll figure it out then._ Hermione sighed, the answer not putting her to ease at all. Draco opened the door, letting her go out first, his hand laying protectively on her lower back as he followed her out, forcing their way through the group that was trying to push their way inside the joke shop. "Hey," Draco spoke aloud, his voice serious. "We'll be fine." He assured her, then focused his eyes back in front at the street.

"Where'd you wanna go?" He casually asked, as if they didn't just discuss the risk they were taking. "The bookstore." Draco groaned loudly, but Hermione raised a threatening eyebrow at him, daring him to argue. "It's not like you don't need books yourself. We both have plenty to buy for this school year." She reminded him, but he simply rolled his eyes. "Doesn't help in the slightest bit." Draco complained.

Scoffing, she just tugged him along with her into the bookstore, expertly making her way to the right aisle for their books. They both scanned their lists, and broke apart for a little while as they both searched for their required books. After she had gotten those, she just lingered for a while at a different aisle, seeing if there were any other books worth buying.

"Oh, hell bloody no." Draco said, having found her at last. "We are not doing this a second time. You've got enough books to last yourself a lifetime, Granger." He said, a futile attempt at trying to get them out of there. "You can never have enough books, Draco." She dreamily spoke, her attention too focused on the book she was currently looking at.

Yet, with a sigh she put it back on the shelf. He was right in a way, though. Not long ago she did spend quite a sum of money on books already. She would just have to wait for a while to buy more, and treat herself after she had graduated. "I think in your case, Hermione, one can definitely have enough books."

Deciding to ignore the comment, she simply wandered off to the counter, paying the owner for her school books, and waited for Draco to do the same. Back on the street they were, and this time it was Hermione's turn to loudly groan as he came to a halt at the Quidditch supply store. Hermione was about to open her mouth to complain, but he quickly pressed a delicate finger against her lips, raising both his eyebrows in a warning manner. "No, you do not get to argue. You've had your fun with your books, now let me have some of my own."

Knowing he was right, she simply smacked his hand away from her lips – although making sure it wasn't too hard – and followed him inside with a few grumps. Standing in the far left corner of the shop, she waited – rather impatiently – for him to finish looking around the shop. It almost seemed like he took his sweet time on purpose as he once in a while came to a halt at certain points in the shop and simply stood there for a couple of minutes, shooting her a teasing smirk once in a while.

Well, as much as it got on her nerves, she was glad that it seemed to help distract him from everyone around them. Even when they were in a simple shop they still got stared down by both customers and employees. Yet, Hermione had quickly learned to just ignore them.

At last Draco paid for a broom he had been staring at for over at least ten minutes – and she was betting that only half of the time was actually spent on determining whether he wanted to buy it or not – and they were now positioned in a small café where they sat at a table in a hidden away corner of the shop. It was the perfect place to just have some quality time together without everyone staring them down or pointing fingers at them.

Draco had ordered himself a Butterbeer along with some fish and chips, and Hermione chose to simply order the same thing, not really caring what she would be putting in her mouth. It was only to keep her energy up after an entire day of walking, anyway.

They spent their time waiting in silence, and as she got lost in thought, her hand absentmindedly rolled up her left sleeve and her fingers were now tracing the scar, which held some rather deformed letters forming the word _'Mudblood.'_ It was as if she was in a trance, simply staring at the scar without the slightest hint of emotion, tracing the lines where a knife had once been deeply cut into her arm.

It therefore nearly scared her to death when Draco put a hand on her scarred arm, and rolled down the sleeve with ease. "It doesn't define who you are." He softly said. Hermione slowly looked up, meeting his eyes that held a hint of sadness behind them. It seemed like right now he didn't feel the need to mask the emotion up, and she figured he might wanted to let her know that what he said was sincere.

Hermione attempted a smile to show him that she appreciated the comment, but it came out more like a grimace. "You once used to think it did." She felt ashamed for bringing up the past, but she needed to get it off her chest. It was the simple truth, after all.

Draco lowered his eyes momentarily to the table, leaning a bit back in his chair, his hand gliding away from her arm. "Yes, well, I was a bit close minded at the time." His voice came out rough, a storm of emotions masked behind it. "But I mean it, Hermione." Draco continued, bringing his eyes up to meet hers again. "You're worth so much more than what is carved into your arm."


	32. Returning to Hogwarts

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 32: Returning to Hogwarts**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes. **Warning:** A one month time jump from last chapter. This will be one of the last big time jumps for a while now, though. **Also,** I'm extremely sorry for this late update. I haven't forgotten about you all, and neither have I given up on this story, but my life is so incredibly hectic right now that I barely have time to write, to my dismay._

Hogwarts Express. Hermione couldn't believe that it was already time to go back to school. And above all, she couldn't possibly believe that this would be the last time she'd ever take this train to start a new school year. That thought gave her a mixture of emotions that she willed to push aside, not quite ready yet to feel all of it until the end of the year.

Right now was a year for her to enjoy. One where she could finally study without interruptions, and also, it for once in her entire school career would be the first and only year where Harry wouldn't be tried to get killed. And yes, she might have to exchange that for a year of teasing from both Ginny and Draco, but hey, at least she didn't have to worry about her or her friends' lives.

"I knew you'd be here on time." A voice came from behind, and Hermione turned around to see Ginny coming to a halt in front of her, panting like crazy. "Naturally, we were late like usual." Ginny said with a laugh, and Hermione gave a chuckle herself. "Although, this time dad managed not to get in trouble with the Ministry. It's a miracle, honestly."

Hermione smiled, grabbing her luggage off the ground. "Come on, let's board up before all the compartments are taken." With that the two got on the train, squeezing their way through the many students who decided it was a good idea to stop in the middle of the small hallway.

A few younger students pointed to Hermione and said a few whispers to each other, but the only words she could make out were 'war' and 'Harry Potter.' She didn't need to hear any more to know what they were talking about. Figuring that overtime the whispers would stop, she'd just ignore it for now.

Finding an empty compartment at last, she breathed heavily as she lifted up her luggage with some struggle, placing it on the racks above their seats. Taking a seat next to the window, she scanned the crowd of people standing on the platform with her eyes. So far she hadn't seen the blond locks of her boyfriend yet, so she wondered whether he was already on board or still needing to get on.

 _Draco?_ Easiest way to find out – and prevent her from worrying like crazy – was to make good use of their connection. _Yes?_ The steam began to cloud the air around them, signaling that the train was about to depart. Now she really hoped that he was already on it. _Are you already on the train? I didn't see you._

 _Yes, I've been here for a while._ Hermione let out a breath of relief, now lazily staring out of the window as the train slowly began to move, each individual waving their children and siblings goodbye slowly becoming more blurred.

Leaning her head against the glass, she stretched her legs out on the seat. Ginny was opposite her, and seeing as they were the only people in the compartment, they had it all to themselves. Hermione did have to admit it felt really strange being on the train all by herself, not sharing the space with her two best friends.

Yet, it was also relaxing in a way, starting a quiet ride to Hogwarts to mentally prepare themselves for another year. And in her case, her final year ever. _Where are you actually?_ Hermione asked, groaning a bit as the hard glass was starting to hurt her head. Leaning forward, she took her jacket off and wrapped it into a messy pillow, then leaned back and placed it behind her head. Much better.

 _Seriously, Granger? Still haven't noticed me? I've been staring at you ever since you entered the bloody compartment._ Sitting up straight in a rush, she quickly scanned the hallway and the compartments on the other side. It was difficult to look through the glass, because her own reflection was just in the way of where she was trying to look, but with strained eyes she could indeed see the blond locks hidden away in the back of a seat, and by the looks of it he seemed to be all alone.

With a slight shift in her seat to the left, she could now properly look into the glass without her own reflection being in the way, and she also had a much better look of Draco. Hermione smiled before she realized she was even doing it, but was glad to see his lips turn upwards into the slightest of a smile as well. _Took you long enough._ With a teasing smile grazing his lips he broke their eye contact, turning his head to the window as someone walked down the hallway.

 _Well do excuse me for not knowing that you were right in the compartment next door._ Hermione softly huffed to herself, but the smile never left her face.

A long couple of hours were slowly passing by – slower than usual without Harry and Ron's entertainment – but the occasional glances with Draco, and some small talk here and there with Ginny made up for the long ride to Hogwarts, where they had finally arrived at when the darkness outside was beginning to consume them.

Getting into the carriages with Ginny, she looked curiously around her at the others sitting with them. They all seemed to be from Ginny's year, but none that she had ever spoken to. "Hey, Hermione. Knew you'd come back." Turning her head to the side, she smiled as she saw Neville getting on the carriage, and Hermione shifted a bit in her seat to give him some space to sit down. "Good to see you here, Neville." It was the truth. She didn't know how many people were returning to Hogwarts, especially from her year, and any familiar face was more than welcome.

"Where are Harry and Ron?" He asked as the carriages began to move. "You know how they are, any chance at opting out of school without getting into trouble, well, they'd definitely take that." Neville chuckled, nodding in agreement. "It's strange to go back, don't you think?"

Hermione nodded, completely agreeing with that. "It definitely is, but exciting nonetheless." Neville gave a nod, then averted his eyes to a book he held in his hands – something about peculiar plants and how to grow them – and Hermione took this moment of silence to simply look around her, the lights hanging on the carriage providing a nice, comfortable ride as they went down a long pathway until they reached the castle at last.

When they arrived, Hermione got out with a silent awe as she watched the distant lights of the castle, which seemed completely rebuild with no signs of a war just a couple of months ago. The only signs of war were a couple of broken statues, waiting to be rebuild. Yet, with the castle back into its original shape, she immediately felt back at home and safe again.

Without further ado they were all led into the castle, everyone starting from second year already knew their way through the castle and into the Great Hall, where they all took their places at their respective tables as they waited for the first years to arrive, occupying themselves with some occasional chatter.

Hermione took this time to look around at the Gryffindor table, wondering who of her year had returned to Hogwarts. So far she already knew that Neville came back, and as she searched for his brown locks, she soon saw him being joined by Dean and Seamus.

Then a bit further down the table she saw Parvati, who seemed to be looking nervously around her, clearly feeling a bit out of place without her best friend by her side. Lavender. Hermione suddenly realized that she had seen the girl in the war, yet when they had crossed paths back then it had already been way too late for her. Her body had been lifeless, eyes glazed as Greyback had been feeding on her.

Hermione shivered, shaking her head as she tore her eyes away from Parvati, willing herself not to drown in her sorrow as sad memories filled her mind on the very first day. "I'm glad we'll never have to listen to that again after today." Ginny whispered to Hermione as the Sorting Hat began to sing, and she couldn't help but nod in agreement. After so many years of listening to the same song it was indeed getting quite boring.

The sorting for the first years came soon after that, and by the time dinner was finally served it was already an hour later. With a growing hunger she got herself some rice with chicken, and let her eyes roam around the rest of the tables. Not many familiar faces of her year were present in the Hall, and when she looked over at the Slytherin table she could see that Draco was the only Slytherin who had returned from their year.

Hermione had yet to decide whether this was a pity for him or perhaps would be a lot better for him. Probably a mixture of both.

When dinner at last came to an end, each and every student got up and went with their respective house to their own common room, the first years timidly following the Prefects, who showed a great deal of confidence and leadership as they proudly led the new ones through the castle.

Hermione, however, was a bit more focused on trying to get one last glimpse of the blond locks she had grown to like so much. Yet, no matter how frantically her eyes scanned the hundreds of students all crowded together, she saw no sign of Draco. Heaving a sigh, she reminded herself that tomorrow was another day that she'd have a chance to see him, and when she realized that for the upcoming year she'd be able to see him every day, her spirits brightened greatly as she ascended all the countless marble staircases in the castle.

"So, how's the day been without your best friends by your side?" Hermione turned her head to the side, looking at a sincerely curious Ginny, although her expression soon turned into a sneer when she got pushed by a lost Ravenclaw student who was trying to break free from the Gryffindor crowd. "Watch it," she exclaimed at the poor boy, but thankfully for him her words seemed to get lost in the chatter of their fellow students. "It's been a bit weird, but I'm sure I'll get used to it soon enough." Ginny nodded in agreement, and the two headed to the girls' dormitory side by side when they had made their way through the portrait.

"Do you miss Harry yet?" Hermione asked, knowing fully well they had gotten back together in the summer vacation after the war, even though they never really revealed it to anyone. It's not like they ever tried to hide it – after all, she had seen them cuddled up on the couch multiple times at the Burrow when she was staying over – but it seemed like they never really felt the need either to make their relationship known, again.

Ginny scoffed, planting her trunk on her bed as she took out all her clothes, organizing it in her nightstand. "What are you on about? It's great having a bit of freedom." Hermione laughed, shaking her head as she searched for her pajamas in her own trunk. "I mean, don't get me wrong," Ginny continued, "I love being with him, of course. But you know what he's like, and how sometimes you just need a tiny break from all that." Releasing a chuckle, Hermione nodded in understanding. Harry indeed had a great personality, but spending too much time with him could be exhausting. Which wasn't a bad thing, as long as you could have a little time out once in a while like Ginny said.

"How are you and Dr-" Ginny coughed a she quit her sentence midway as a girl from Ginny's years – whom Hermione didn't know the name of – came walking in. "Well, you know who I mean," Ginny said, yet lowered her voice a bit as she walked around her bed so the two of them could have a bit more of a private conversation, "how are you and him planning to do it this year?" Hermione shrugged, grabbing her pajamas out of her trunk when she had finally found them. "We haven't really talked about that yet."

Hermione dressed herself into her pajamas in a slow pace, seeing no need to hurry. "I guess we'll take it how it goes." Ginny nodded slowly, as if she wasn't satisfied with the answer but knew that it would be the best one she'd get. The two girls got into their own beds, and with a quick goodnight from the red haired girl, she turned on her side and Hermione was left alone to stare into the dark, until at last she fell asleep.

Tapping her fingers lightly against the hard wood of her desk, she took a good, long moment to look around the classroom, being back into the lessons as this was her second class of that day. So far they only had Herbology, and in her case also a free period, but neither had been very interesting. Her eyes scanned the students as Professor Flitwick kept on talking in the background, explaining a simple spell she had already used countless of times since her fifth year. Yes, there was no particular use paying attention to that.

Most of the people seated with her in the classroom were quite unfamiliar to her – besides from the ones of her year – and especially those from Slytherin, with whom she shared her Charms class with. Anyone she had known from Slytherin hadn't seemed to return to Hogwarts.

As her eyes landed on the only Slytherin she did know, however, she couldn't help but let a big smile slowly spread out on her lips. It was peculiar how they had chosen the exact same seats as last year, with him right in front of her. _What are you so smiley about?_ Draco asked, and she could see how his eyes flickered briefly to her, before going back to Professor Flitwick.

 _This is where it all started._ It was strange to be back into this very same room where only two years ago she had accidentally uttered the wrong spell that had now led them from enemies to lovers. With that his eyes shot from their teacher to her, but this time he held his gaze, a lazy hand still supporting his head. _Right, it is. The day where the greatest witch of our age had mispronounced the easiest of spells and instead used the Dark Arts on us._ A great smirk went with that comment, and she didn't waste a heartbeat on sending him a dark death glare. _Very funny, Malfoy._

Draco wiggled his eyebrows, the corners of his lips turning up even more, then with one last flashing smirk he turned his head to the front again and his smirk dropped.

That small conversation had been the only highlight of the class for her, and soon they had moved onto the next class: Potions. However, instead of joining each other by a table, they had made sure to keep a good distance in class, the both of them seemingly still unsure of how fast to push their luck. Yet, something seemed entirely off about him, and it wasn't just the distance between the two of them that made her think so.

They had barely locked eyes at all, and when they did he looked away as quick as possible. And not to mention how quiet his mind was. Nonetheless, at the end of the class when all students had left except for them, he had waited for her and they quietly walked together through the dimly lit castle walls, on their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

A couple of glances here and there were shot their way as they neared the Great Hall, where more people came together to make their way in. With this Draco grew even more distant as his facial expression became colder with the second, and the short distance between them as they had been walking was growing wider and wider with each staring glance, until at last he was a good few feet from her. _What are you doing?_ Hermione asked, coming to an abrupt stop as she found the whole ordeal ridiculous.

Draco took a couple of more steps until he, too, came to a stop. _It's best if we keep some distance._ He curtly replied, not bothering to give her a look over his shoulder. Taking a few quick steps to close the gap between each other, she scrunched her eyebrows when he took a few steps to the side as she came too close.

Hermione stared at him in awe as those words had entered her mind, but was mainly stunned by his actions as he physically distanced himself from her. Shaking out of her stupor, she stubbornly took a step closer to him, closing the distance once more. _Don't be like this, Draco._

Draco gave her a quick sideways glance, but his eyes were as cold as she had seen them years ago, a coldness she had completely forgotten he could possess until right now. With no words said, his feet began to move, but she refused to lay this down simply. Grabbing his arm she forced him to a stop, needing him to stay so they could talk it out, not wanting their relationship to be like two years ago. Where it only consisted out of cold looks and emotional detachment.

"I'm not ashamed to be with you, Draco." Hermione said aloud, not wanting to do this over mind. Heck, if it was up to her she'd scream the words so everyone in the castle could hear, and that he'd know she meant what she said.

Yet, even though her words seemed to relax him somewhat – his arm muscles losing the tension – it was all too soon before they tensed up again and he turned around with a sneer on his face, turning his back on her. "You should be. Do you even know what I have done?"

This angered Hermione, to the point where she felt her own fingers tighten her grip on his arm, and her lips purse into a thin line before she spoke. "Of course I bloody know! I was there with you two years ago, wasn't I? But I've also seen what you didn't do, and what you had no choice in. That is why we're together now, after all. For all the things you didn't do, and for the person you became because of that."

Even though he had his back turned to her, she could still see a faint glimpse of the side of his face, where she saw his jaw twitch, a hard glare fixed forward, and Hermione knew he was going to be stubborn in this. "Are you ashamed to be seen with me?" Turning the question around seemed to shake him out of his tensed jaw and hard glare, and his expression softened slightly into surprise, until at last he shook his head.

"I just-" then he fell silent and his voice rang in her mind, clearly unable to say the following aloud. _Bloody hell, Granger. Why do you always try to make me express my feelings?_ Ignoring the conflicted expression on his face, she dared to push him a bit further. "Please," she begged aloud, needing to know what it was.

Draco shrugged his arm loose from her grip, and she easily let her arm fall to her side as she stared at his back, willing him to say something. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and was about to open his mouth to speak, but closed it as soon as a stray student quickly hurried inside the Great Hall, not having seemed to pay the two of them any attention. Draco sighed, and Hermione worried that the sudden appearance of a student ruined him from saying something else, but was relieved when he continued at last.

"Someone like me just doesn't.." Hermione's heart skipped a beat as he fell silent, and her mind immediately went to the worst possible scenarios. Someone like him just didn't belong with someone like her? But before her mind could even make up another possible answer, he finished his sentence over mind. _Someone like me just doesn't deserve to be with you._ His voice was strained, and she knew how difficult it was for him to force something so personal and emotional out, but was exceptionally grateful that he said it anyway.

Letting herself relax at his words, she checked her surroundings to make sure the corridor was completely empty before taking a couple of steps forward and laying her head against his back – unable to reach his shoulder due to her height – and felt him immediately relax. "Maybe you don't," she softly whispered, "but all I know is that right now, our pasts are behind us. If you can get over the fact that I am a Mud-" Draco wheeled around at that, catching her with his hands as it nearly threw her off balance, but he gave her a hard glare. "You really need to stop saying that." He lowly warned her, and Hermione smiled slightly at that. "If you can get over the fact that I am a Muggleborn," Hermione continued, laying her head against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "something you have grown up to learn to hate, then I am sure I can get over the things you have once done."

Finally he wrapped his arms around her waist as well, and she released a soft sigh into his chest. "Yes, we have a complicated love, but it's not impossible, is it?" She asked. _All I know is that whatever problems we might have to fight about later on to work them out, I don't want to hide anymore. I don't want to be locked up and lie to everyone I know on how I spend my days._

"Because hiding would mean we're doing something forbidden," bringing her head off of his chest, she took a small step back to be able to look him in the eyes, "and what is so wrong about being with someone you love?"

Draco stared at her for a long time, but eventually the corners of his lips turned into the warmest of smiles. His head slowly leaned in, and his soft lips planted a gentle kiss against her forehead, his hand grabbing hers. "Then we don't hide anymore."

 _ **A/N:** Just wanted to quickly take some time out to thank you all so much for reading this story. There are currently four hundred of you guys that are following this, and that's absolutely insane. I hope you'll keep on enjoying the story with many more future chapters, and again, thank you all so much!_


	33. Haunting past

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 33: Haunting past**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes. _

Yawning, Hermione groaned as she stretched herself out as best as she could. "You okay there?" Turning her head to Ginny, she chuckled as she met the witch's smiling gaze. "Absolutely," Hermione replied, releasing a satisfied sigh as all the tension had left with that stretch, and she quickly dressed herself into her school robes. "What class do we have after breakfast?" Ginny asked, her voice somewhat muffled as she was hunched forward over her trunk, searching for her required books.

"Transfiguration." Hermione replied absentmindedly, but then a smile formed on her lips as she realized she had that class with Slytherin. Never before had she been so happy to have classes with Slytherin. "All right, let's go, then." Ginny said when she had finally loaded her schoolbag, and the two girls walked the spiral stairs down from the dormitories.

A couple of whispers grew as they neared the portrait hole, but none were loud enough for Hermione to be able to catch what it was about. Shrugging it off, she listened to Ginny as she began to tell Hermione about how Seamus had nearly set himself on fire again right before dinner yesterday – when Draco and Hermione had been in the hallway – but Hermione immediately stopped listening when she caught sight of the white blond locks of Draco Malfoy, who was lazily leaning against the wall near their portrait hole, a sneer on his face that he shot at any student daring to look his way. So that's what all the whispers were about.

When he caught sight of her, however, his sneer fell and was replaced by a playful smile, and Hermione hurriedly excused herself from Ginny, who carelessly waved her off as she continued walking with Neville who had joined them last minute.

"Didn't know you'd show up here." Hermione said, a smile grazing on her lips as she was ever so happy to see him. "Figured we could walk together." Hermione gave a laugh at that, walking alongside him as they made their way through the corridor. "You must have been really desperate to see me if you came all the way up here, just to go back down." Draco scoffed, his eyebrows raised in defence as he shook his head. "Not desperate at all."

Raising her own eyebrows in disbelief, she clicked her tongue as a playful smile now appeared on her face. "Umbridge would be ashamed if she heard you lie right now." A chuckle escaped his mouth, and he casually dropped his hands into his pockets. "Good thing she isn't here then."

Hermione smiled, looking up at him as she saw the turned up corners of his lips. She definitely liked the look of his smile, unlike his usual sneer that she was so used to seeing, especially being directed her way.

They strode through the corridors, ignoring all the curious glances thrown her way. Or the occasional whispers which almost all consisted out of "Did you see that?" or "Is that really Malfoy and Hermione walking _together_?" Almost all were in full disbelief, and some even with a hint of disgust. Either way, Hermione tried not to care. It's not like they hadn't heard any of these comments in Diagon Alley before.

At last they arrived in the Great Hall, and if she thought that people were staring before, then nothing compared to how many people were staring right now. Almost every head turned towards the entrance where they were coming through – minus the few students here and there who simply couldn't care – and Hermione had to restrain herself from not stepping a couple of feet away from Draco just for the sake of making the staring stop.

 _See you in a bit, okay?_ Draco glanced her way, and Hermione nodded as response to his question, glad to get a smile from him before his expression turned into a foul sneer, directing it at anyone who dared to make eye contact with him. Shaking her head, she strode off into the opposite direction, heading for the Gryffindor table where she was about to have some much needed breakfast.

"Good morning, class." Hermione turned her head to Professor McGonagall as the woman came walking in the classroom, the war having seemed to put quite some age on the elder woman's face. The teacher locked eyes with her, giving her a firm nod in acknowledgment, and then her eyes drifted between her and Draco, a curiosity glazing over her face before composing herself and turning nonchalant as she made her way to the front.

"What is she staring at?" The boy beside her sneered lowly, and Hermione eyed the scowl planted on his face. "Lighten up, that face doesn't suit you." She whispered as the class fell more silent, not wanting others to hear her. _Besides, can you blame her?_ His only response was a dismissive grunt as McGonagall began by starting the class.

Hermione rolled her eyes as two girls in front of them shot a quick glance backwards to them, and then hunched together, soft whispers shared between each other that were just loud enough for her to catch what they were saying. "I told you I saw them walking together this morning." The brown haired one said to the red haired one, and both girls dared to throw another quick glance their way, before lowering their heads immediately when both Draco and Hermione gave them a hard glare. "Do you think they're a thing?" The red haired girl asked, lowering her voice to such an extent that it was almost impossible to hear. "I hope not, I thought _the_ Hermione Granger had some class." The two sniggered, but were quickly shut up by McGonagall, who didn't appreciate the disruption in her class.

Shooting a quick sideways glance to the boy next to her, she saw the tense in his jaw and his fingers tighten ever so slightly around his quill, a sullen expression layering his face. It was all too clear that he wasn't happy with what he just heard the girls say, and Hermione released a soft sigh to herself, wishing that he wouldn't take people's comments to heart so much.

Sure, she had a hard time doing it herself as well sometimes, but the more time she spent together with Draco and the more she enjoyed his company, the less she cared about what others thought. As long as he made her happy, then it didn't matter to her whatever anyone else thought about it.

Reaching her hand out to his, she squeezed it gently and shot him a warm smile, which in turn immediately helped soothe his muscles a bit as he slowly lowered his quill to the desk, the grip on it loosening. However, his eyes remained expressionless as he quickly averted them from her, fixing it to the front. Sighing, she removed her hand from his and listened to the instructions of her teacher, deciding to let whatever mood he was in be for after class.

Besides that first class in the morning, the other classes had gone by fairly quiet. Minus a comment here and there, of course. After all, complete ignorance to the two sitting together at every class they had so far would have been too much to ask from the students at Hogwarts, who everyone knew were one of the most curious people.

But lunch so far was way better, as less people rose their heads from their plate to take a look at the couple walking in, by now less surprised to see the two together, although it was clear that some were still rather unsettled by it. Shrugging that off, Hermione said a quick goodbye to Draco and left for the Gryffindor table, where she took a seat next to Dean and began munching on a piece of toast, that was soon interrupted by an owl landing by her side, dropping a letter on her plate.

Recognizing the handwriting as her mother's immediately, she wondered why she wrote this soon already. Normally they wouldn't write to one another yet until the end of the week, giving each other both the time to settle back into their separate lives. So to get a letter this early on in the week got her heart raising, and she hurried to open the envelope.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I don't wish to worry you, but your father and I came home last night after dinner only to find it robbed from our most precious possessions. No worries, your father and I are both okay, and so are most of your books._

 _I hope none of them that have been taken had been valuable to you, and I most certainly hope they weren't magical. Have you gotten to Hogwarts all right?_

 _Love,_

 _Mom._

Hermione frowned, biting her lip in thought as she tried to remember what books she had left at her parents house, but let out a breath of relief as she came to the conclusion that no magical books had been lingering around the house. With that confirmation, she wrote a quick letter back to her mother, saying she had gotten to Hogwarts okay and that she'd send Harry over there one of these days as well to put on some protective enchantments that she didn't think would have been necessary to put up before she left, but would wish to have them now. To which she also wrote saying that she hoped that her parents wouldn't brush him off, for this would give her some peace of mind knowing that they'd be okay.

And so for the latter she wrote another letter, rather messily written as her lunch break was coming to an end, but managed to finish writing it just with a few minutes left to spare.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Have you started your Auror training yet? And what about that place of your own? I know it's only been a few days, but I think it's best to start as soon as possible._

 _Anyway, that's not why I'm writing. I just received a letter from my mother, saying their house has been robbed. So far I know there isn't a trace of the thief, so I wouldn't know if it was a Muggle or a Wizard. Either way, would you mind hopping by my parents' house one of these days to put a couple protective enchantments up?_

 _Thanks a lot in advance, and give my best to Ron and the others if you're still at the Burrow!_

 _Love,_

 _Hermione._

Sending the owl away, Hermione's eyes drifted immediately to the opposite side of the room, where her eyes found his familiar grey ones. A slight frown was settled on his face, almost making it appear as an expression of worry. _Everything okay?_ He asked, and Hermione smiled briefly to herself as his expression indeed did turn out to be worry.

Getting up from the table as the bell rang, she decided to slow down her pace as she might as well tell him in an actual conversation, wanting to try to keep the mind communication to a minimal. As useful as it was, it didn't do much help to create a personal connection between the two of them, which in all honesty did require a verbal talk once in a while.

"My parents have been robbed," Hermione explained as soon as he was beside her, and his head immediately snapped to her. "But they're okay." She quickly added, and he nodded slowly with a frown. "Any idea who did it?"

Hermione sighed, shaking her head as they strolled through the corridors. "No idea." Was all she could say, not knowing anything more herself either. Draco's eyes glided away from hers, scanning the crowd around her before letting his eyes fall back on her. "Were they at home?" Hermione shook her head, turning a left with Draco and entering the classroom. They had Charms now, and for the first time they took a seat next to each other, instead of their usual seats on opposite ends of the room. "No, they were going out for dinner."

Draco nodded as a sign that he heard her, but remained quiet afterwards. It was clear that he had the same worries as she did. What if it had been a wizard, trying to look for anything valuable on her part, or a wizard bound to pay revenge for her helping Harry in the war, or perhaps even revenge on the fact that Draco and Hermione were together now. People could do crazy things for the most stupid reasons, and it made her grow more anxious the longer she thought about it, silently scolding herself all throughout class for not taking precaution and putting those protective enchantments around the house.

With a worried filled mind, she barely even registered the fact that she had mumbled a goodbye to Draco, and failed to notice how distant he had been in return. In fact, it wasn't until halfway through her Arithmancy class – one of the classes she didn't share with Slytherin – that she found out that he wasn't in his own class at all. And the only way she knew this was because one simple sentence rang as clear as a day through her mind, one she hadn't heard for a good long while.

 _I need a place where no one will find me. A place where everything shall be hidden._

What in the world was he doing in the Room of Requirement? _Draco, what are you doing?_ Figuring the easiest way to find out was to simply ask him, she was left disappointed as he flat out ignored her, leaving her to take on actions of her own.

Worried that in some way he might be involved with the Dark Arts for whatever reason – even though she trusted him enough to let her know if he was – she opened her mind up to him, and let his vision stream into her mind.

Any sign of a previous filled room with books, chairs and useless bits were far from gone. Instead, a pitch blackness covered the ground and walls as burnt reminisces of stray objects were laying around. It hadn't occurred to her back then that when the fire had been ignited in the Room of Requirement when they had been in war, would still show an aftermath to the first one to open the room again. Well, to the one who wished to see that particular room, that was. She knew for a fact that any other rooms would still show normally to anyone else.

Leaving his mind when it became clear that he wasn't there to necessarily do something, but to simply be there – for whatever reason that may have been – she focused back on her class as best as she could, until the bell rang and announced her last class of that day, in which she had no concentration left at all for she couldn't wait till dinner so she could ask him about it.

But when dinner came around she was left all the more disappointed, as his spot at the Slytherin table remained empty, and he had seemed to mentally block her once more. Leaving her to worry all throughout the night what was going on with him.


	34. A better man

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 34: A better man**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes. _

Slamming her books shut the minute the bell rang, she hurried out of the History of Magic classroom as she tried to keep up with Draco – who had been sitting near the door for the entire class, having stared absentmindedly in front of him, all the while trying to avoid making eye contact with her – really wanting to get some answers from him.

But as she stepped foot outside of the classroom – having been held up by a group of students chatting in the doorway – she saw his blond locks disappear right around the corner, and she halted her pace with a disappointed sigh. He couldn't keep on doing that for the rest of their relationship. Running away from any kind of problems while ignoring her with all he had in him.

Deciding she'll confront him about that when she actually found a time to be able to talk to him, she instead made her way to the Great Hall for some dinner. Not that she was hungry in any kind of way, but she also knew that she had to eat something. It was already bad enough how much stress and worry she got from Draco's behaviour, so it was important that she'd at least take good care of her body.

Not long after she sat down at the Gryffindor table and had gotten herself a good plate of rice and peas did she get a letter dropped almost in her water by an owl who couldn't be bothered to sit down for a bit and calmly hand it to her, but instead dropped it mid air and flew away again.

Picking it up, she immediately recognized Harry's cursive handwriting, and eagerly opened the envelope, hoping to get some positive response to the letter she had sent him the other day.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Blimey, it hasn't even been a week. I'm on it, though. Next week my Auror training shall begin. As for my own place, no, haven't found anything yet. But I'm looking through Diagon Alley, and think I spotted a nice apartment there for a good price._

 _I dropped by your parents' house today, and put the necessary enchantments up like requested. So far I didn't find anything unusual, neither any trace of magic, but I'll keep you updated in case anything happens._

 _Hope everything's going all right at school, and the best wishes from the Weasleys and Ron. Talking about the latter, he wanted to know if you and the ferret already broke up. His words, by the way, not mine._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

Relieved to read that at least now her parents' were somewhat safer, she decided to tuck the letter away into her bag, not wanting to reply to it just yet. Draco and she weren't stable in their relationship at the moment, and it felt wrong to write that everything was going all right between the two of them. Neither did she really feel like writing back about what bothered her about his behaviour, knowing that they either wouldn't care or that Ron would write a hearty letter back saying that he told her so.

"Hermione," a gentle voice said, and Hermione turned her head to the side as she watched Ginny squeezing her body in between her and a poor fourth year Gryffindor boy who was previously enjoying his dinner. "Everything okay?" The witch said, a sincere worried expression hinted on her face.

About to form a smile on her face, she stopped midway when Ginny shot her a threatening look. "Don't lie to me. I can see it in everything, something's not right." Heaving a sigh, she shot a look around the Great Hall. As far as she could see they all seemed too emerged in their own conversations to bother paying attention to the two girls, but Hermione didn't want to risk the chance of anyone hearing, and so she jerked her head to the entrance. "Come with me."

The two girls walked out of the Great Hall, with Hermione leaving her dinner plate still half untouched, and rounded the corner as they walked out of the castle and into the entrance courtyard.

The light breeze that hit her was a welcoming freshener to all her worried thoughts, and she took a good look into the dark sky before leaning against the castle wall and slowly looking at the red haired girl, who seemed to patiently wait for her to speak.

"I don't know what's going on, Gin." Hermione admitted with a deep sigh, folding her hands together as she took a few deep breaths before continuing. "He's doing it again. Shutting me out, and no matter how hard I try, it's impossible for me to get in."

Releasing a light, humorous chuckle, she shook her head and scoffed. "Sorry, I know you probably don't want to hear a word about Draco." Swallowing, she pushed away the emotions that arose when she said that. It was already difficult enough to date your former enemy, let alone expect any support from your friends who had clearly not forgiven him like she had.

From the corner of her eyes she could see Ginny shaking her head, and she felt the witch's warm hand coming to a rest on her arm. "'Mione, I might not like Malfoy, but you're one of my best friends, and if you have boy drama, trust me, I'm more than willing to listen to it." The two girls smiled at each other, but Hermione's smiled faded slowly as the silence began to settle.

"Look," Ginny spoke eventually, catching her interest as Hermione turned to look at the girl. "I'm not going to pretend I have any experience dating a Malfoy," the witch chuckled lightly, then shook her head, "but I do have some experience with boys. And trust me when I say that sometimes, they can be just as difficult as us girls."

Hermione gave a sad chuckle, a heavy weight still resting on her heart. "You're both stubborn in what you do and feel. Which means I also know that you, Hermione Granger, will also be stubborn enough to find a way to get through to him." Ginny spoke, and her hand slowly glided off Hermione's arm. "I know he seems impossible now, but look at what you two have been through so far. If you ask me, then I'd say it's not as impossible as you might think it is."

"So head up, okay? You can do this." Hermione gave the witch a warm smile, her vision ever so slightly blurry as she swallowed away her sadness, and took a step forward as she took the redhead into her arms, giving her friend a tight squeeze. "Thank you." Hermione whispered softly, sincerely grateful to have Ginny by her side here at school.

With that the two girls broke apart and entered the warm castle again, Ginny taking the route back to the Great Hall, but Hermione chose to go up the many stairs, and call it an early night.

"Draco," Hermione tried, but it was to no avail. Once again he was out of the classroom right as the bell had rung, and there had been no possible way she could have caught up with him. A group of Gryffindors near the Charms classroom entrance snickered at her, and even a few Slytherins joined in on it. "Trouble in paradise already?" One mockingly said, a satisfied smirk tugging on his lips. "What did you expect? I'd run away too if I realized I started befriending a Mudblood." Another one said, trying to provoke a reaction from her.

Hermione, however, did not have the time nor patience for this, and pushed the group aside as she watched Draco's back slowly fading away in the far distance. Huffing in frustration, she was about to call out for him again by mind, but was stopped before she could even begin to form a thought as Professor McGonagall walked up to her.

"Miss Granger," the woman said. It was clear that the headmistress hadn't been looking for her, but was all the while pleased to have crossed paths with her. "Good afternoon, professor." Hermione halfheartedly spoke, her eyes still roaming in the distance in the hope to find which direction Draco left in. "It's come to my attention that Mr Weasley and Mr Potter haven't come back to Hogwarts this year." The older woman continued, and Hermione focused her attention on her professor as it became clear to see that professor McGonagall was curiously looking at the spot Hermione had just been staring at.

"No, they haven't. Harry, well, this place used to be like home for him, as you know," the professor nodded in agreement, "but now, with everything that has happened.. he didn't feel comfortable returning to it." A sad nod was given by the older woman, but understanding settled on her face. "And Mr Weasley?"

"Ron's helping George. He really needed help in their joke shop after, well.. you know.." Hermione fell quiet, not being able to say the rest aloud. It still hit her like a rock that Fred had died, and so she quickly tried to push those thoughts away. "I see. That's very noble of him." Professor McGonagall said sincerely, nodding as to confirm what she said.

"Well, give them my best when you speak with them again, will you?" Hermione nodded with a smile, saying that she would, and hurriedly tried to cut the conversation off. It's not that she minded talking to her professor, because she didn't, but she really wanted to find Draco and get him to talk to her.

Yet, professor McGonagall didn't seem to be done with her. "And you? Is everything going all right?" Hermione gave the old witch a polite smile, nodding in an attempt to make it look more convincing. "Yes. It's a bit strange to be back, I have to admit, but it feels good at the same time." Even though professor McGonagall smiled at her words, Hermione couldn't help but notice how her eyes squinted together ever so slightly in suspicion, and she knew that the headmistress was biting back another question.

"That's good to hear. I'll let you off to your class now, then." Hermione nodded and said her goodbye to her professor, not bothering to tell her that she actually had a free period. And so she made her way down the corridors, knowing it was going to be a futile attempt if she would try to look for Draco now, and opted for entering the familiar halls of the library instead, where she could finish some of her school work, and try to push thoughts of him aside.

Hours had dragged on, and those hours had turned into days as the weekend had dragged on excruciatingly slow. All weekend there had been no single sight of her boyfriend, who she was currently beyond mad at for ignoring her so bad, and all throughout Monday she had seething in every class she shared with Draco as he seemed to finally follow the classes again, but didn't offer her one glance or even an apology for that matter.

And so when dinner had come to an end, she tried following him for the last time, completely done with being the only one trying to save their relationship. If this was how it was going to be like always, then she didn't want it.

It seemed like he had no clue that she was right on his heels, as he strutted off in the distance, rounding corners and nearly making her lose sight of him constantly, but at last she managed to successfully follow him as she saw him entering Myrtle's bathroom. This struck her as odd, but without a single sign of hesitance she followed inside not long after, surprised to see him hunched over the sink like she saw him do two years ago before Harry had come in.

Upon her arrival his head snapped up, and Hermione got angrier by the second as he still wasn't looking at her. "Draco." The name rolled off her tongue harshly, but even then he still wouldn't look at her. "Look at me!" Hermione shouted, her breathing growing heavier as her heart started to pump the blood through her veins in a more rapid speed, feeling the adrenaline of her anger kick in.

At last his eyes snapped to hers, and his piercing grey eyes held an emotionless expression as he stood there in silence, a glossy look over them. _What's going on?_ Hermione didn't trust her voice to speak. She knew that anger would be laced with it, and she needed him to explain.

Draco released a humorous laugh, then stood up straight, yet remained with his back to her. "Why are you even here?" Hermione cocked an eyebrow at that, a frown settling deep into her forehead upon hearing those words. "Excuse me?"

"I push you away, ignore you for days, and you still keep on trying. Why?" Hermione scoffed, unable to believe that he would ask that. "Oh, I don't know, Malfoy, maybe because we're together now? Or have you forgotten that momentarily?" She sneered, and left him with no time to answer as she went on. "You know why I'm here? It's because I bloody care about you! When are you going to get that through that thick head of yours?" She spoke bitterly, a glare directed his way as she looked at him.

"You shouldn't." He sneered back, and this time Hermione released a humorous laugh. "Why? Because you don't? I mean, that's why you've been shutting me out, hasn't it been? Because you can't give a single care about whether or not I'm hurting whenever you ignore me calling your name, when I try so bloody hard to get through to you, only for you to push me away."

"It's not like that." Draco argued, but Hermione scoffed in return. "Oh, really? Then what is it like?" She watched as his fingers curled tightly around the rim of the sink, his knuckles turning white as his chest began to rag. "I can't be the good guy, Hermione!" His voice was tense as he raised it, the grip on the sink not loosening.

"You already are!" Hermione argued, but he shook his head in disagreement. "Don't you understand? I can't be the guy you want me to be. I'm not someone who can care about someone else, and give them the love they deserve."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue again, but he shut her up by loosening his grip on the sink and wheeling around. "Don't you bloody dare say I can, because this week I've been proving to you that I can't!"

"I'm a cold hearted murderer, Hermione! I may not have killed Dumbledore, but I've definitely tried my best. Hell, it's because of my help that they've been able to enter the castle, and endanger not only you, but so many others. And in the end, Dumbledore still died. So don't even dare to tell me that I'm not a murderer, because I may have not been the one casting the spell, but I am definitely the one who made it possible." Draco shouted, then ended with ragged breathing as his chest fell heavily up and down.

"I don't believe you." Hermione eventually softly whispered. "What?" He asked incredulously, but Hermione shook her head. "I don't care what you say, I _know_ you're not a murderer." Draco sneered at her words, his glare stone cold as he scoffed. "Are you seriously that stupid, Granger? Have you even been listening to what I just said?"

Biting her lip, she crossed her arms as she furrowed her eyebrows together. "Of course I've been listening! Merlin, I've been living through it with you the past two years! Trust me, I know what you're saying, because I've been there with you." Taking a quick deep breath, she continued with her ranting. "And it's because of that exact reason that I know you're not a bloody killer, Draco!"

"We both know that you had no choice. You've never had a choice in what you have done. So don't try to tell me you're a bad person. That you're evil just because you've been forced into actions that no child of our age should have to deal with!" Hermione shouted, but it was no longer because she was angry at him. It's because she wanted him to know that his past does not define him, even though he might think it does.

"I watched you bleed, _because_ of the person who I am! _Because_ of the family I grew up in!" Draco shouted back, a mixture of anger and hopelessness flashing over his face. "Yes, exactly. _Because_ of your family, not because of you! You're nothing like them, and that's what makes you a better person!"

Draco took long strides across the room, ending up in front of her face in a matter of seconds as he grabbed her wrist fiercely, rolling up her sleeve without giving her a chance to protest. "How is this right?" He yelled, a surge of pain clinging to his words. Yanking her arm free from his grip, she rolled her sleeve back down. "This wasn't your fault!" She yelled in return, wanting him to understand that the word 'Mudblood' that was engraved on her arm was not his doing.

"I could have prevented it!" His voice broke as he shouted that, and Hermione felt difficulty speaking as she understood now why he had been avoiding her. He was ashamed of everything. Of everything he had done, and everything he hadn't done. "No, you couldn't. Not without messing everything up!" Taking a good few deep breaths in, she willed herself to calm her raging heart down as she needed him to understand. "Everything that has happened.. no one could have done it any differently."

Holding up her hand to make him shut up and let her finish, she scanned his eyes as she now saw no sign of anger anymore, but only of pain and sadness as he stared back at her. "It's not who you were two years ago, Draco." Hermione spoke softly, tears clouding her vision as they began to form in her eyes. "It's who you're becoming right now. And let me just tell you how proud I am of you for rising above all that's happened to you. To fight against the morals and beliefs you have grown up with, and are becoming a better man because of that."

Taking his hand, she squeezed it as it limply rested in hers. "I love you, Draco. And I forgive you for all that you've done, _not_ because you deserve my forgiveness to justify your actions, but because you deserve it to find peace in your actions instead." Tears were now freely rolling down his cheeks, and his Adam's apple was bobbing slowly up and down as he swallowed, lips slightly parted as it was clear he didn't know what to say in return.

Feeling her own tears run down her cheeks, she offered him the smallest of a smile as she looked at him. "I want to make this relationship work. I really do. But I can't do this without you." Her voice was hoarse as it came out as nothing more than a whisper, but he seemed to have heard her all the same. "Either you're with me, or you're not. I refuse to be pushed aside without an explanation for days, just because you're struggling."

"I mean, that's what a relationship is for, right? So we can be there for each other when it's rough. And I want to be there for you, but I can't do that when you're not letting me." With one last rub of her thumb over the back of his hand she let his hand go, and took a small step back. "Just.. let me know where you stand, okay? Because I'm done being the only one fighting for this relationship." And with that she turned on her heel, her heart shattering into a million pieces as she walked away from the broken boy she was leaving behind, wanting nothing more than to take him into her arms and tell him it'll be all right, but she couldn't. First, she needed to know how much he really cared about her. And if their relationship would actually still exist in the end.


	35. A rush of emotions

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 35: A rush of emotions**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes. _

_Are you still awake?_ Hermione snapped her eyes open in the dark, shifting in her bed as she turned to her other side, the dark outlines of a girl laying in bed in the distance coming into focus as she was letting her eyes roam around the room. Of course she was still awake. She had been for hours.

 _Yeah._ She wasn't quite sure whether it was a good thing or not that he was calling out for her, and she would admit that her heart was beginning to race quite a bit as it remained completely silent for a while. _Please come to the Astronomy Tower._

Hearing the plea in his request, she rolled down on her back and rubbed her eyes with a heavy sigh as she contemplated it. This is what she wanted, right? To have a proper talk about where their relationship was headed. Yet, she couldn't deny that she was afraid. Either he was going to tell her that they were okay, or.. he was going to tell her that perhaps it had been a mistake to get together.

Feeling her heart break at that thought, she forced herself out of bed as she willed herself to stop thinking about it. No good it would do for her if she'd start jumping to any conclusions, and seeing as right now she had an opportunity to find out what her future beheld, she would be foolish to not grab that chance.

And so she hurried herself into a dressing gown, not caring about changing into normal clothes. It was bloody one in the morning, anyway. It would be far more suspicious for anyone else if she'd dress up just to meet her currently still boyfriend who had seen her in far worse conditions than pajamas.

Tiptoeing down the stairs leading from the girls' dormitory, she winced as the portrait hole creaked as she gently pushed it open. Waiting a couple of seconds to see if it had alarmed anyone, she continued walking when she concluded that it didn't, and regretted the choice to not put on slippers immediately as her bare feet hit the cold stone ground beneath her.

It was a long way down from the seventh floor to the Entrance Hall, and then also having to go outside and walk the many stairs up again to reach the top of the Astronomy Tower.

Taking a few seconds to catch her breath before she would walk up the last few stairs that would get her to where Draco was, she at last made it to the top with bated breath, nervously looking at the back of the white blond haired boy, who was leaning against the railing, staring into the distance as the cold breeze ruffled through his hair.

He, too, didn't seem to have bothered to dress up for their prompt rendezvous as she saw his black sweater hanging loosely over his shoulders and his grey sweatpants clinging lightly around his waist.

Inhaling the fresh air that hit her, she took the last final steps as to cross her way from where she was to him, and carefully stood beside him, keeping a respectable distance between them. Draco didn't look her way, but she knew he was just as nervous about this as she was, as his body tensed up right away.

"I feel like a beast," Draco's voice was hoarse, barely a whisper as he remained staring off into the distance. "Whenever I think back to what happened here, I'm reminded of who I've been.." Turning her body to face him, she watched carefully as his brows furrowed together, a look of utmost concentration on his face. "A beast, who spent an entire year trying to hunt down its prey.. believing it was doing the only thing it could do to survive." Draco broke his stare into the distance, and his eyes roamed down to his hands.

"Growing up I was made to believe that we, Malfoys, a family of Pureblood heir, were the superior of the Wizarding World. That any blood status below us fouled it, and made a shame to this Wizarding Education System." A disgusted, humourless laugh escaped his lips. "I was so proud at the time to be made one of _His_ , to help correct the Wizarding World into what it should have been, _only Purebloods_."

Hermione remained silent, knowing she'd throw him off if she so much as uttered a word. "It wasn't until I got the Dark Mark and started to work on what _He_ had chosen _me_ to do, that I started to realize that this just wasn't right." Draco scoffed, shaking his head as he looked back up, staring far off into the distance once more. "Of course that didn't change anything. After all, _I_ was chosen, out of all others, to help the Dark Lord kill Dumbledore. I considered it my greatest honour at the time."

"And then you came in and ruined my little quest I had been given, simply by accidentally casting dark magic over the two of us." Draco shot a halfhearted smirk her way, but as they made eye contact she could see the disgust he felt to his younger self. "And you didn't ruin it just because from then on I had to be more careful on what I did, or how you started to find out more things that you really were not supposed to find out, or even the fact that I had been tied to a Muggleborn."

Draco shook his head, a sad smile tugging on the corner of his lips. "No. You ruined it, because you made me _question_ all that I was doing. _Why_ I was doing it." Slowly he tore his eyes off from the point he was staring at, and turned his body to her. "After constant nagging about all that I was doing, you made me open my eyes to _what_ it was that I was doing." Hermione gave him the slightest of a smile, all the while grateful that she made such an impact on him at the time. Even though he didn't like it back then.

"Do you know why I lowered my wand that night at the Astronomy Tower?" Hermione bit her lip, wondering if she was supposed to answer that or not, but when he remained silent, she figured she should. "Because you realized that what you were doing was wrong?"

Draco shook his head, his brows furrowing together once more as he clearly focused on a memory, and before she knew it, she was dragged in it too.

 _There he stood, his wand having trembled in his hand as he had pointed it at Dumbledore. And for a moment the scene had lost its focus, until it had shown a clear image of what Hermione had been dealing with at that same time._

 _How she had been duelling with a Death Eater, fighting for her life, all the while as she had said everything she could have thought of to stop him from becoming someone she knew he was not: a murderer._

The memory ended all too soon, but it made perfect sense as his words elaborated. "I was watching you, Hermione. How you were battling against your enemy, watching your friends get cursed around you, and yet, your only focus was on _me._ Your former enemy."

Draco shook his head in disbelief as a faint smile appeared on his face. "All you wanted was to spare my innocence. To save me from turning into someone I was not. And that's what you had been trying to do all year. You weren't trying to change me, like all the others were. Instead you accepted me for who I was, and even though I didn't see it at the time, who I was, wasn't a murderer."

Draco took a step forward, closing the gap between them two. "Hermione Granger," he whispered, tugging a strand of hair behind her ear, giving her goosebumps as his cold fingertips grazed against her skin, "I don't deserve you." His voice was pained, and his hand cupped her cheek as his eyes started to glaze.

Fearing the next few words, she leaned in against his touch, biting back her own tears as she waited for the 'So I have to let you go'. Or anything that would completely crush her heart. "But I'm a selfish man, always have been, and truth to be told.." Waiting with bated breath, she watched as his eyes scanned her face carefully, and it took all she had inside of her to not yell at him for taking his sweet time to continue. "I need you."

"So, please, don't leave me." Releasing a shaky breath, she searched his eyes for any emotion she could get a grasp on. There was pain, desperation and dare she even say love.

The hand on her cheek was slowly beginning to lose its grip as she remained quiet, and his expression grew colder and colder as he was starting to put his defenses back up. Not wanting any of that, she wasted no time in cupping his face with her hands, and bringing their lips together, pressing her body against his as close as she could, wanting in that moment to never let him go.

Without a single hesitation his hand slipped from her cheek to the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him and deepening their kiss, his other hand snaking around her waist as he held her tight.

For a long while they stood in that embrace, passionately kissing, letting their lips express whatever words had been left unsaid, until eventually their kisses slowed, and Draco planted one last kiss on her forehead before giving them both time to breathe. "I'll never leave you," Hermione whispered, nuzzling her head into his neck as they went in for a hug, "I promise you."

Hermione softly sighed as she sat in class the next morning, her thoughts freely being able to wander off to the previous night as their new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher – who was incredibly boring – was giving a lecture on how to treat the information they'd learn carefully and wisely.

Trying to suppress a yawn, she lazily let her eyes slide across the room, until they found their way to a table that was in the same row as her across the room, where a certain ferret was already gazing her way, a hand popped up to support his head as he gave her a lopsided smirk when they made eye contact. _Fancy seeing you here._ Draco said, wiggling his eyebrows with a teasing smile.

Bringing a hand up to her mouth, she hid her laugh as the teacher was looking her way, and for a second she pretended to be interested in what their professor was saying until the woman looked away again. _Aren't you the perfect student. Showing interest as to not hurt the teacher's feelings._ Rolling her eyes at him, she stuck her tongue out as she made her next remark. _At least one of us has manners, Malfoy._

 _Malfoy, huh? Any butt hurt feelings you'd like to talk about, Granger?_ Draco smirked as Hermione chuckled lightly, then pretended to cough as to cover it up when the teacher's head snapped to her. _Oh shut it._

 _Now now, that's not very friendly. Who was the one with the manners again?_ Grinning, she popped a hand under her own head as she turned her body more sideways to him so she could look at him better. _Obviously me. I mean, look at how you're sitting._

 _What's wrong with how I sit?_ His eyebrows furrowed together for a second, clearly offended as he looked down at his own posture. This caused Hermione to nearly crack up, and she silenced a laugh as he looked back up at her. _The teacher is looking directly at you, dim witted oaf, and you're so far down_ _in_ _you_ _r_ _seat that if she were to walk next to you, the breeze would sent you falling down. You look as disinterested as one could possibly look._

Even though it was clear to see that Draco was trying really hard to look offended, he eventually gave up when a smug smirk appeared on his face as he looked her up and down, a sign of appreciation lighting up his face. _Well well, Granger, would you look at that._ _Didn't know you had it in you to offend someone so bad._

 _That's what you get when you date a Malfoy._ Planting a smirk of her own on her face, she grinned in satisfaction as he shot her a glare, then smiled faintly at her. _Good to see that_ _my so called bad manners at least have the ability to make you smile._

Hermione was glad about that too. In fact, the way they were communicating right now made her almost forget what happened the days before this. Not that she couldn't, of course. Because yesterday was exactly what their relationship needed. They needed to hit rock bottom before they could rise up again, and that's exactly what they did.

The bell rang soon after, and she said a quick goodbye to Draco over mind as they both left for different classes. "'Ello Hermione!" A loud voice called behind her, and a grin appeared on her face as she saw Hagrid coming her way, his shoes that were covered in dirt leaving traces behind him as he closed the distance. "D'you have any classes?" Hermione shook her head. Normally she did, but only this morning did she read on the noticeboard that her Ancient Runes teacher called in sick.

"Would ya like to drink a cup of tea together then?" Figuring she could do her homework another time – considering she hadn't even properly said her hello to Hagrid ever since she arrived back at Hogwarts – she nodded with a smile as she walked with him outside of the castle and into his hut.

When the kettle had whistled and the cups had been filled, the conversation finally started. "So how is it to be back?" Hagrid asked, sipping on his tea, then regretting it immediately afterwards as he fanned his mouth. Obviously the water was still boiling hot. "It's a bit strange, I have to say. Especially without Ron and Harry by my side. But, then again, I would lie if I say I don't like the peace and quietness that brings me." Hagrid chuckled, then scratched his beard as he frowned.

"I have to tell ya, Hermione, I do miss the fellows roamin' around the castle." Hermione smiled sadly at the half giant in front of her, nodding in understanding as she wrapped her hands around her cup of tea to warm them up a bit.

It's no secret that Harry in special always meant a lot to Hagrid. Not many people thought of it this way, but Hermione always figured that Hagrid saw Harry as a son he'd never have. He always looked out for him throughout his years at Hogwarts, even if it wasn't done in the standard way.

"I'm sure they miss you too, Hagrid." Hermione said, then smiled as she shrugged. "I s'pose you'll see them again soon, though. They definitely won't forget about you." With that she immediately made a mental note to remind Harry to invite Hagrid over sometime for Christmas or whenever he possibly could.

There was no denying that Harry would ever forget about Hagrid, but she also knew that an invitation was something Harry probably wouldn't think of that quickly. "That's nice of you to say." Hagrid said with a smile.

They continued sipping their tea for a while, discussing Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures classes he was teaching, and even dared to bring up her and Malfoy. As much as she trusted Hagrid and wanted to confide in him, it didn't feel right to do so without actually knowing how exposed Draco and she wanted their relationship to be, so she just brushed it off for now.

When they were done chatting it had already reached night time, and Hagrid walked with her to the castle as they both took their respectable places in the Great Hall. _Want to go for a walk?_ While chewing on her potato she looked up from her plate, her eyes instinctively finding his, and she nodded as she swallowed her food. _Sure, just let me finish this._ Draco nodded, but stood up all the same.

With big strides – well, they weren't big for him, but for someone with really long legs, they automatically were big – _Granger, we talked about this, I don't have long legs,_ he easily made it to the wooden doors of the Great Hall, and rested his back against the wall right beside it, allowing him to lazily look around hundreds of students as he waited patiently for her to finish. _Nothing wrong with long legs, sweetheart._ Hermione teased, shooting him a grin as he shot her a death glare.

Remembering about the letter she wanted to send Harry, she quickly got out some paper and her quill and began writing the letter.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Thanks so much for the helping hand! And no, Draco and I didn't break up yet. Actually, we're going pretty good. Not that either of you want to know about that, anyway._

 _Oh, by the way, Harry, I spoke to Hagrid today. He really misses you, you do know that, right? Maybe you can invite him over sometime when you've got your own place._

 _Best wishes from Hagrid and Professor McGonagall, and I'll hopefully see you both soon!_

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

Finishing her last two potatoes and her cup of water with a grin on her face, she put the letter in her bag – deciding to drop it off at the owlery next morning before going to her class – and got up and said her goodbye to Neville and Dean, then ignored the stares as she walked up to Draco and smiled at him, which he returned. "Everyone's looking, you know." Hermione spoke softly, never having liked to be the centre of attention. "Let them." Was all Draco said, popping his hands into his pockets as he seemed completely at ease to be seen with her.

This made Hermione curious about something, but she figured she'd save that question for when they'd have a bit more privacy.

"Where were you planning to go?" Hermione asked as he guided her through the corridors, and he nodded his head to a door in the distance. "Outside." It was amazing to see how well they had rebuilt the wooden bridge that Neville had blown up last year, making it look like there almost hadn't been any damage done to it. That was the best thing about magic, Hermione supposed. To be able to mend things that would have otherwise remained broken for eternity. It allowed you to give things a second chance.

They came to a stop somewhere midway, and both leaned against the railing as they let their eyes roam around the dark castle grounds. Hogwarts had something peaceful about it, that even when you were standing in pitch blackness like right now, you still felt completely safe. "Draco?"

"Yes?" Turning her head to look at him, she bit her lip as she thought on how to phrase this. "What is your idea about us.. and people.. knowing.." Shutting her eyes in embarrassment, she sighed in frustration for feeling so awkward about that. It was a completely sane question, wasn't it?

Draco chuckled, and when she opened her eyes again she could see the amusement in his eyes when he looked at her. "I don't know." He shrugged casually, then turned his body to her as he leaned his shoulder against the wooden frame of the bridge. "I'm fine with them knowing if you are." Hermione pursed her lip in thought. Of course she would be okay with the world knowing, but there was just one thing worrying her about that. "What about your parents?" Elaborating on that, she added: "I mean, word is bound to spread."

Draco shrugged, but this time in a careless manner. "What about them? If they have a problem with it, then I can really care any less." Scoffing, he shook his head. "It's not like they can do anything about it." Still not convinced, she now turned her body to him as well. "But what if they do try to do something about it?"

Raising his eyebrows, a scowl immediately appeared on his face, but it wasn't directed at her. "Honestly, I'd like to see them try." Sighing, he relaxed his features as he took a few steps closer and stepped behind her, making her turn her body to the railing again as he pushed his chest against her back and wrapped his arms around her. Embracing the warmth, she relaxed immediately when she felt his hot breath on her head. "I refuse to let anyone tear us apart. And that includes my parents."

A long while of silence allowed her to scan the grounds below her, and remind her of the battle that had been fought only a year ago. Flashes of memories came rushing back into her mind, and before she knew it she felt hot tears gliding down her cheeks.

So far she hadn't really taken a moment to mourn the dead. To process everything she's been through these past few years, but now, seeing the peace and quietness around her and comparing that to what has once played out here on the grounds, it hit her rock hard and before she knew it she was sobbing like crazy as Draco held her even tighter. He didn't need to ask her what she was crying about. Heck, even if he couldn't read her mind, she was pretty sure he'd figure it out soon enough.

Hermione had lost countless of friends in that battle. People with whom she was only acquainted with to people she actually talked to on a daily basis. And each one of them had their life taken away from them for what? A mass murderer who made everyone's life miserable just to take revenge on a teenage boy for stripping him off his life? What about all those lives he had taken?

She didn't know how long she had been crying her heart out, but at last the tears stopped coming, and the tears that were stained to her cheeks began to cool down as the wind kept tugging on their clothes. Turning around, she wrapped her arms around Draco's warm body, and rested her head against his chest.

At least she was still here. She was still alive and she wasn't alone. Out of all the misery she had been through, she was lucky enough to have someone by her side to support and comfort her. And that was more than what most people had nowadays. And she couldn't be more grateful that it was Draco, and not anyone else, for being that person for her.


	36. Detention with Malfoy

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 36: Detention with Malfoy**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes. _

Lately Draco and Hermione had been doing great together. They barely had any conflicts, had a good few laughs together and their bickering was brought to a minimum. But, oh my, at the moment Hermione could seriously kill Draco as she watched him writing a note, occasionally looking up at her with a grin on his face.

Then, without so much of a hint of subtlety, he enchanted the paper after he had folded it into a bird and blew it all across the classroom her way. Shooting him multiple death glares, she hoped to Merlin that the paper would find its way to her sooner than Professor McGonagall would turn around to face the class again, but alas, right before the paper bird arrived at her desk her teacher turned around, and without any kind of hesitance made the paper bird fire up, making Hermione watch as it fell down in ashes and landed on her desk.

After a quick glance around the classroom McGonagall seemed to have easily spotted who did that, and her next words were what made Hermione so incredibly angry at Draco that she had to control herself to not hex him on the spot. "Mr Malfoy and Ms Granger, detention. Tonight before dinner I expect you two in my office." The older witch said between thin lips, a stern look directed at both of them. "I will not have such nonsense flying around in my classroom."

Knowing it was wiser to shut up and not argue with McGonagall that it wasn't fair to punish her for something she didn't do, she remained quiet, but scowled at Draco as he looked at her in return, clearly pleased with the outcome. _What the bloody hell was that for? If you had something to say, you could just say it like this._ She spat at him, making his grin widen even further.

 _Oh, I know._ Raising an incredulous eyebrow at him, she shot him another glare as his grin turned into his well-known smirk. _Then for Merlin's sake, why did you not do that?_

The boy across the room simply shrugged, his expression not wavering a bit. _Because I had nothing to say, really. Just wanted to get that detention so we can finally have some quality time together without anyone looking or one of your friends hopelessly following you around._ At the latter he rolled his eyes. It wasn't a secret that it bugged him, since he had so exasperatedly complained the past few days about Ginny or Neville always being around her, making it near impossible for him to spend some time with her.

Even though she had to admit it was nice to have a proper excuse to finally spend some time with him in peace, it did not take her anger away for ruining her clear record of this year. Detentions were something Hermione did not take lightly to her school record, and it was a good thing she didn't share any classes with him after Transfiguration so she could have some time to calm down before she'd face him tonight.

Knocking on Dumbledore's old office door – which was now McGonagall's office – Draco and Hermione both stepped inside later that day when their classes were over and dinner would soon be served – a dinner that the both of them would have to miss.

"Hand in your wands," Professor McGonagall said, coming out of her chair and walking up to the two of them, getting straight to business. Even though the Headmistress came off stern, Hermione could still see the hint of curiosity in her eyes as the woman looked between the two of them.

Reluctantly Hermione and Draco handed in their wands, and with a simple charm from McGonagall a bucket of water and two pieces of cloths appeared out of thin air and were pushed into the two students' hands. "Go ahead and clean the Trophy Room." The classical punishment. "Report back to me in two hours. If it's clean enough, you'll get back your wands." With that final statement the two of them were ushered out of the Headmistress' office and were left to walk up a few floors until they arrived at the Trophy Room.

"You know, Malfoy," Hermione grunted as she scrubbed an annoying bit of rusted dust on a trophy, "we could have figured something else out, something less exhausting, to meet up in private." Draco let out a light chuckle, lazily cleaning his trophy. "Quit whining, Granger, it's only been ten minutes." Hermione huffed, shaking her head side to side to try and get rid of a strand of hair that had fallen into her face. "That wasn't my point."

Draco rolled his eyes, putting the trophy back and moving onto a second one. Even though he barely spent any effort on cleaning his trophies, he seemed to get them clean surprisingly well. So far in those ten minutes he had already cleaned seven, and each one was shining brighter than the single one she had been working on for ten minutes straight now. It was truly clear to see he had many detentions in his life to get this good at cleaning trophies.

"Here," Draco said, popping up behind her as he grabbed her trophy out of her hands, and easily wiped off the rusted piece of dust. Staring at him incredulously with an open mouth, he simply shrugged as he passed it back to her. "The key is to clean it in an upwards motion, not downwards. It makes it come off easier." He said, his breath tickling her neck lightly as he had taken a step closer, reaching up high from behind her to grab another trophy from a higher plank. "See?" He said, instructing it once more with a different trophy, his body now casually pressing against her back so he could have his arms snaked around either side of her so she could see clearly what he was doing.

Ignoring the intimacy of the closeness, she gave a curt nod as he placed the other trophy back. "You said you didn't know what job you'd want, right?" Hermione began, a light smirk grazing her lips as she turned around, now being face to face to him. "I see you're pretty good at cleaning. Maybe you'd do well as a caretaker. Perhaps take over Filch's job when he retires." A scowl appeared on his face, making Hermione's smirk grow bigger. "It'd fit you great. Keep the halls clean, scare away students from unwanted places, hand detentions out for the most illogical reasons." This earned her a whack to her arm from his wet cloth, and a sneer as he spoke. "Real funny, Granger."

His expression then lightened up, and he took a step closer to her, making her look all the way up as he now towered above her. "Why don't you just learn from the best and hurry up. The sooner we're done, the quicker we can go." He said, his long fingers reaching out to her as he slowly traced them from the side of her head, all the way down to her neck, her shoulders and at last ending down her arms and to her hand.

Pretending that she did not just shiver on the spot at his touch and her breathing sped up as well as her heartbeat, she just pushed him aside as she rolled her eyes, trying to play it off casual. "No need to put up an act, Hermione. You know I can read your mind." Ignoring his smug voice, she grabbed another trophy from the shelf, this time being able to clean it up faster than the last.

After just forty-five minutes they were at last almost done, having finished two thirds of the room successfully, until they got a little distracted. Letting her hands freely roam over his back, she let out the slightest of a moan as he pressed even closer into her, her back now hitting the stone wall behind her as he bit her lip softly in the process, tugging on it as her hands made it from his back to his hair.

Resisting the temptation to go on longer – they had been making out for a good five minutes so far, anyway – she broke the kiss at last, heavily breathing as she looked into his eyes, the grey orbs that were constantly looking between her lips and her eyes and then roaming them all over her body. "Don't forget what we're here for. We still have trophies to clean."

Draco rolled his eyes, scoffing in the process. "Don't forget why we're even here in the first place. I told you I wanted some time with you." Biting her own lip, she willed herself to calm down a bit. Her heart was beating like crazy, and there was no denying that she wanted nothing more than to get back to his lips and continue their make out session. _So let's continue._ He said, leaving her no room to argue as he immediately connected his lips to hers, drowning any kind of protests she might have put up. She didn't even have the willpower to try and say it over mind. Who was she kidding? She could care less about those last fifty trophies that still had to be cleaned.

Deepening the kiss, she wrapped one arm around his neck as she lifted herself up a little higher on her feet, glad when he wrapped one of his own arms around her waist to support her somewhat. Using his other hand to roam around her body, she bit on his lip this time when his fingertips lightly brushed against the exposed skin of her hips, her shirt having been lifted up when he had been roaming his hands around.

Suppressing a moan as his hand trailed up higher and cupped her through her bra, she began to halfheartedly debate what was going on right now and if it was right. Well, not that there was anything wrong with what they were doing. After all, they had been together for quite a while now. Yet, she wasn't quite sure if she wanted it under these circumstances. _Are you a virgin?_

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up at that question, his words clearly ringing through her mind as he easily continued his handy work and his passionate kissing. Momentarily distracted by his question, her kissing grew less intense as she struggled to answer that. _Yeah._ She at last managed to get out, then wished to disappear right on the spot as he broke the kiss long enough to release a chuckle.

 _No need to be so embarrassed, Hermione._ Figuring that his casual answer must mean that he wasn't a virgin anymore, she grew even more nervous as his hand slowly slipped away from her bra and ended up resting on her hip. "Come with me." Draco eventually said when he completely broke the kiss, and Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow at that.

Rolling his eyes, he nodded at the room they were in. "Don't want your first time to be in a place like this." Widening her eyes in surprise, she fell quiet as she simply stared up at him. "Unless you don't want it, of course." He said with an amused laugh, clearly not the least bit bothered by her awkwardness of the situation. If anything, it made him smile as he watched her stammer, unable to comprehend a clear sentence. "That's what I thought." With a smirk on his face, he grabbed her hand and tugged her with him.

Shooting a quick glance at the still dirty trophies standing in the room, she heard a groan from beside her. "For Merlin's sake, Hermione, don't tell me that's your priority right now." Sighing, she decided to let it go as she knew he was right. Soon a few more important things were bound to happen, and no good it would do to worry about some stupid trophies. Besides, they had cleaned enough in just forty-five minutes to make it seem like they would have spent an entire two hours on that.

With that reassuring thought, she found it easier to let her worries go, and only then started to wonder where they were headed as he easily let them through the castle. _Room of Requirements._ He simply answered. Questioning why the corridors were so empty, she suddenly remembered that all the students were currently downstairs in the castle, enjoying their dinner in the Great Hall. With the thought of food her stomach growled immediately, but she ignored that as they were now on the seventh floor, standing in front of a plain wall before it all too soon formed a door for them to go through.

Stepping inside, she shot a quick glance around the room, admiring the simplicity of it as it sufficed exactly the only thing they needed: a bed. Nothing fancy going on, but that was beyond fine with her. They'd be out of there soon afterwards, anyway.

Growing a bit more nervous knowing that her first time was going to happen really fast, she appreciated it when Draco pulled her in closer, starting off easy as he simply kissed her. "Just relax, Hermione." He spoke softly, bringing his lips to the side of her head as he planted soft kisses there, slowly working his way down until they reached her neck.

Biting her lip, she suppressed another moan, in which she got a disapproving grunt from Draco. _Don't hold back._ With that his hands started to move as to unbutton her blouse, all the while still kissing her neck, making her slowly moan ever so softly as she was afraid to suddenly just give it all out. This was beyond nerve wrecking, especially when she had read so little about it in any of her beloved books. She had always known that this was something books couldn't prepare you for, and so she had never really bothered with it.

Yet, she couldn't deny that she was silently wishing she hadn't skipped out on: _The art of seduction and how to be a master in the bedroom_ she had once seen standing on a bookshelf in a Muggle bookstore. Perhaps than she had felt a little more prepared for this moment and a little less nervous.

Breathing heavily as she felt her blood pumping like crazy throughout her entire body as he had easily rid her of her blouse and her bra, she anticipated his touch as one of his hands cupped her now bare breast, and her breathing got stuck in the back of her throat as he disconnected his lips from her neck and pulled back his head to take all of her in.

Growing even ten times more nervous under his stare, she quickly grabbed him by the back of the head as she pulled him into a kiss, willing him to concentrate on anything else but her body. It's not like she had any problems with it, but never before had anyone else taken their time out to take in her half naked body, and as comfortable as she was with Draco, she had to admit she wasn't as comfortable just yet to let him look for too long.

He seemed to take the hint and took the lead as he removed himself from his own blouse, grabbing her hands and letting them rest on his body for her to feel. Moaning softly as she felt the soft skin beneath her fingertips, she carefully let them glide over his stomach and chest. She wouldn't say that he was all muscled up, but there definitely was some underlying muscle there. Anyway, how much muscle he had was the least of her concerns right now as his hands began to unzip the side of her skirt, and she felt as it fell down to the ground with ease.

Making her get rid off her shoes and black tights that were part of their uniform, she was left in nothing but her underwear and a certain ferret whose eyes were solely focused on her and her body.

With a smile on his face he guided her to the bed not far away from them, and let her lay down on her back as he hovered himself above her. Bringing their lips together once more, she once in a while stopped to release some hitched breaths as he roamed his hands from over her breasts all down to her underwear, where he went easy with her as soon as she started to tense up.

Taking a minute to see if she would protest, he began to lower his own body down the bed so he was on eye level with her groin, and with that she really felt her breath being stuck in the back of her throat as she nervously lifted up her hips so he could take off her underwear.

Trying to reassure herself that it was okay and that she was completely comfortable with Draco – also knowing he'd stop the moment she'd utter the word – she took in a few deep breaths as she surrendered herself to the sensations, gratefully accepting his hand as he grabbed hers, giving it a comforting squeeze.

She didn't know how long he had been there, nor did she really bother to count the time, but eventually he came back up again, and took a minute to roll over to her side so he could remove himself of his pants and underwear.

Resisting the urge to look away – it was more common courtesy than it was disgust, momentarily forgetting with what kind of purpose he was undressing for – she held her breath as he repositioned himself above her, his eyes glued on her. "Are you sure you want this?" His voice was hoarse, a certain lust attached to it as he scanned her eyes. Knowing she'd be lying if she'd say no, she nodded her head, unable to trust her voice. _Yes, I am._

 _This is gonna hurt a bit._ He warned her, and she nodded. From what she _did_ read, which wasn't much, she did read about that. _I know._ With that he nodded, and went as sweet and slow as he possibly could, kissing her to distract her, and waiting for her to be comfortable before passionately making love.

 _ **A/N:** I didn't want to have to change the rating of this story, and so I cut the chapter off at this. As much as I love writing smut, it just doesn't fit this story, and I hope that this is also satisfying enough for you lot to know that at least Draco and Hermione had a bit of well deserved fun. Those two have been through enough bad things. _


	37. Hermione's temper

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 37: Hermione's temper**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes. _

"Draco, I swear to Merlin that if you don't stop staring, I'm going to hex you out of this bloody library." Hermione hissed through gritted teeth as her head snapped to the boy besides her, who had his head lazily rested on his hand as he stared at her with a smirk. "But you're more interesting than Potions." Hermione snorted, rolling her eyes as she pushed his textbook under his nose. "I feel flattered, but I'm afraid I can't say the same."

Draco raised an eyebrow in feigned offence. "That hurts my feelings, Granger." He said, placing his other hand over his heart. Hermione shook her head in disapproval at his behaviour. "Come on, Draco, I don't have time for this. Exams are in just a few months and there's plenty to study!" Draco heaved a sigh, dramatically taking his head off his hand as he focused his eyes on the textbook. "Exactly, we still have a couple of months. Time enough to study."

Aggravated, Hermione forgot all about her Potions textbook for a second as she was determined to make him understand the importance of education. Merlin's sake, it was almost as if she was arguing with Harry and Ron about studying all over again. "I did not go back to school to fail my exams. And I doubt you did the same. So, if I were you, I'd be smart and start studying. You'll thank yourself – and me – later for it." Draco rolled his eyes, but really focused on his textbook now nonetheless, muttering a "Whatever, Granger" under his breath.

Pleased with herself, she focused back on her own studies as well and enjoyed being able to study in peace for as long as that would last.

"You're making an awful lot of noise." Hermione noted, a hint of annoyance lacing her voice as she heard the clicking of his shoes echoing off the castle walls. Perhaps today wasn't really her day – she blamed the increasing stress – but everything seemed to tick her off. Draco, however, found it all the more amusing the more irritated she'd become. Which aggravated her even further. Honestly, it was a never ending cycle with those two.

"Could say the same about you yesterday." Hermione snapped her head to the right, watching as Draco smirked smugly at her, earning him a hard smack against his arm as she knew what he was referring to. "Merlin, Granger, no need to hit me. I'm simply stating the truth." He hissed, rubbing the sore spot, but his smirk didn't waver.

Highly embarrassed and still irritated from everything before, she sped up her walk as she made her familiar way down the castle. "You know, usually girls run towards me, not away from me." His voice called behind her.

Taking a good few deep breaths in and out, she willed herself to calm down. _Come on, Hermione, he's only doing this to get a reaction out of you. Be the better one._ She repeated to herself in a mantra. Oh yes, she definitely did not miss the teasing side of him. Although, she did have to admit that it was way better to hear positive teasing instead of actual bullying. "Really? Maybe they run towards you so they can punch you in the face."

"Speaking of that, perhaps I should do the same. It's been a while." Hermione said, shooting a victorious smile over her shoulder as she saw his smirk fell and a scowl appear. "Two can play a game, Mal-" But she did not get to finish that sentence as her bum came in contact with the hard ground below her, making her hiss out in pain. Of course she had to be the one to fall right on her ass in front of the Entrance Hall.

Laughter was heard from a couple of students in the distance who had been lucky enough to see it happen from the Great Hall, and even Draco couldn't seem to hold it in as he stared down at her. He brought his hands to his knees as he supported himself, letting out a hearty laugh the more she glared.

"It's not funny, that actually hurt!" Draco's shoulders still shook with laughter as he slowly approached her, extending a hand to help her up. For a moment she considered whacking his hand away, but knew she had to get up somehow, and so she reluctantly accepted his help. Draco let out a good few chuckles, then slowly calmed himself down.

Smirking at her, he shook his head as another chuckle escaped his lips, his hand coming up to push away a stray hair that had fallen over her face. "Are you okay?" He at last asked, earning him another glare. "Oh, good to see you care." Draco rolled his eyes. "As if you wouldn't have laughed if it had been me falling down on my arse."

Pursing her lips, she remained silent, knowing she couldn't argue with that. She totally would have spent a good couple of minutes laughing as well before finally making a move to help him up. Okay, so maybe she couldn't blame him, but it didn't take away her embarrassment as she still heard some laughing from students a few feet away from her in the Great Hall.

"Just ignore them." Draco said, as if reading her mind. Which on second thought, she realized he did. Mentally scolding herself for not only making a fool out of herself physically, but also mentally, she sighed at him. "It's a bit difficult to do when they clearly can't stop laughing." By now word had seemed to spread that _the_ Hermione Granger, hero of their generation, side-kick of Harry Potter, the boy who lived, had fallen on her delicate ass, and everyone was enjoying it with them, even the ones who didn't even see it happen.

"Then we make them stop." Raising an eyebrow at him, she wondered how in the world he was going to do that. He wasn't going to hex them, was he? At the latter he rolled his eyes, and she took that as a no. "And how are you planning to do that?" A broad smirk grazed his lips, and Hermione looked at him apprehensively, not sure whether that was a good thing or not. "By doing this."

Without giving her time to process his plan, he had leaned in and had connected his lips to hers, his hand cupping the side of her face that wasn't exposed to the students in the Great Hall, so that they still had a good view of them kissing.

Well, she couldn't say it was a failed plan. The moment he pulled away and casually dropped his hands in his pockets, the Great Hall had grown deadly silent, and Hermione did not know whether she wanted to burst out laughing or if she wanted to hex him for exposing the two of them so out of the blue.

"See, they've forgotten all about it." Draco said, his smirk planted back on his face again, and Hermione couldn't help but release a chuckle. "Aren't you the best." She joked. "I know." Smacking him on the arm – lightly this time – she rolled her eyes as they both walked the short distance to the Great Hall. "See you after dinner?" Hermione asked, and Draco nodded.

With that the two of them walked to the opposite ends of the Great Hall, every pair of eyes following them, no one sure at who to stare the most. At Hermione Granger because she had just been kissed by her sworn enemy, or at Draco Malfoy, the proud Pureblood who had just kissed a Muggleborn?

And then not to even mention all the different set of emotions people displayed on their faces. On some of them it showed clear disgust, on others it was curiosity, and then you had those who were just too surprised that they had forgotten all about the food they had been previously chewing and was now on full display as their mouths were hanging open. And then you had those people who could actually see the humour in it, and wore amused expressions on their faces.

Then, to top it off, you had those few people who had not even been paying attention at all, or who simply couldn't care. Personally, Hermione liked those the most. At least they didn't stare.

But it wasn't just the students that were surprised. No, every single teacher was as uncertain as the students as to who they should stare at. Her favourite ones were four different teachers: first you had Hagrid, who looked absolutely mortified and even angry – yet, more angry as in a protective way. Perhaps to him it had seemed like Draco just violated her. As much as that humoured her, she couldn't help but appreciate the fact that it meant Hagrid cared about her. She quickly shot a smile his way, reassuring him that she was okay.

Moving on to the other teacher sitting not so far away from Hagrid, you had Professor Sprout, who was fanning her face like crazy as her eyes were as wide as they could possibly get. Yes, it would be an understatement to say that she was surprised.

Further down the table you also had Professor Flitwick, who had been sitting just high enough to see the whole ordeal. He even seemed to have pushed his glasses further up his nose, as if he had been trying to see if his eyes hadn't deceived him. Yet, there wasn't any surprise on his face. Then again, he may have figured it out that the mistake at Charms class from two years ago hadn't particularly been solved.

And at last, in the middle, you had Professor McGonagall, who didn't seem as in shock as the others did, but looked still rather taken aback. Hermione already knew that the Headmistress had figured out that there was somewhat of a friendship between Draco and Hermione, but she also knew that McGonagall would never dare to think that it was actually anything more than that.

Softly clearing her throat, she was grateful to at last have made it to the Gryffindor table, where she sat with her back to Draco, knowing that if she would face him, people would stare back and forth between them even more, trying to decode something from their eye contact.

She half expected Neville to scoot away from her in disgust, but he simply shot a look sideways that didn't hide his surprise, but offered a smile nonetheless. Gratefully shooting a smile back, she turned her head to the left as Ginny leaned into her, speaking in a hushed whisper. "I see you two have made up." A smile grazed the witch's lips, and Hermione nodded, feeling highly uncomfortable underneath all the staring.

 _Don't start complaining now. It was either this, or everyone staring and laughing at you because of your gracious fall._ Hermione tensed up when she heard his voice in her mind. It was so quiet in a Hall full of hundreds of people, that his voice sounded so clear in her mind that it was almost like as if he whispered it right in her ear. Knowing that was not the case, she relaxed again as she filled her plate with some mashed potatoes.

"Why is it so quiet?" She heard a couple of girls whisper to each other, and turning her head a bit to the side to look at the entrance, she saw two very confused Hufflepuff girls, presumably third years, walking into the Great Hall.

A Ravenclaw, someone she knew must have been in her fifth year, because she remembered seeing her at the sorting when Hermione was in her third year, pulled on one of the girls' sleeve, making them both stop as they leaned in. "Malfoy just snogged Hermione Granger." It was supposed to come out as a whisper, but with the Great Hall this quiet, it bounced clearly off the walls.

Snapping her head back to the front, she focused on her food as she could feel the eyes literally staring into her back. _I have to say, I'd rather have them laugh at me._ Hermione finally answered, not having felt this uncomfortable in her entire life. It would have been a lot less worse as well if she would have had Draco by her side, because at least then she could focus only on him and tune everyone else out.

Finally, after another good five minutes of stunned silence and an awful lot of staring, hushed whispers rang through the Great Hall again, and those hushed whispers slowly turned louder and louder until everyone was talking in normal volume again. Some of what she heard was about school, other people were talking about her and Draco, the others were talking about something she did not even understand from the little she heard and she even heard a few mentions of her fall once in a while. Of course they wouldn't completely forget about that.

Taking the distraction of all the different conversation as her opportunity, Ginny leaned in once more. "Didn't think you'd announce your relationship this boldly, Hermione." The red haired witch stared at her curiously, and Hermione shrugged as she let out a shaky chuckle. "Trust me, it wasn't my idea." Ginny laughed, daring to shoot a quick glance behind her to take a quick look at Draco. "What was he doing that for, anyway?"

Feeling her embarrassment rise up again, she played with the last remainder of meat that laid on her plate. "To distract people from my fall." Ginny grinned, shaking her head as she respectfully covered up a laugh. It was good to know that Ginny knew how bad Hermione felt about all the attention and respected it enough to not laugh full hard in her face. "I'm telling you, 'Mione, a boy like that is a Keeper."

"Actually, he's a Seeker." Hermione replied without thinking, making Ginny raise up both her eyebrows in surprise before laughing really hard. "Who would have guessed? Hermione making a Quidditch joke? I'm gonna have to tell Harry about this." Hermione groaned, realizing her mistake. "Well, I think he won't be Seeking much longer. The whole school knows already that he's found you." Ginny winked, making Hermione slam her head against the table as she buried it in her arms, dying of embarrassment. This was definitely not how her evening was supposed to turn out.

She was supposed to be mad at Draco all night for annoying her when she tried to study, and have him apologize next morning. Funny how life turned out sometimes.

Finishing up her dinner not long after, she said her good night to Ginny and Neville – the latter having been polite enough not to bug her with a bunch of questions – and waited for a couple of seconds for Draco near the doors of the Great Hall, having seen that he stood up the second she did.

Glad to leave all the staring faces behind, she led him guide her up the marble staircases, until they at last arrived at the Room of Requirements. Soon a door appeared, and when Hermione stepped through it she was immediately put to ease when in one corner she saw a fireplace with a couch, and in the other corner a bed.

Taking a place on the couch with him, she sighed as she let her legs fall onto his lap. "Talking about Quidditch," Hermione groaned as he smirked, clearly having picked up on her previous conversation with Ginny, "when am I going to see you on a broom?" Hermione snorted, leaning back into the couch as she let her head rest into a pillow. "The chances of seeing me on a broom are as big as me burning my books." Draco chuckled. "So that means I only need to use a simple Imperius curse to get you on it?" Hermione shot him a glare, then let her eyes fall close as she began to feel drowsy.

"Pretending to sleep won't help you escape from answering my question." He said patiently, and when she opened her eyes again, she could see him casually watching her. "I already answered." Draco shook his head. "I asked when. And I don't think I need to explain to the brightest witch of our age that _'when'_ only includes a date, not a dodgy answer." He spoke, a smile forming on his lips as he outsmarted her.

"Considering you asked me a question, regardless whether it asked for a date, I can answer to your question with one simple word: never." Hermione remarked, a sense of pride in her voice for having a counter reply. "Oh, come on, Hermione, what's the worst that can happen?"

Sitting up straight, Draco rolled his eyes as a thought was paired with it: _Oh no, here she goes._ Glaring at him, he put up an exaggerated fake smile. "What's the worst thing that can happen? I don't know, maybe that I fall off it?" She said matter-of-factly, as if it was the most logical answer in the world. Which it was, in her opinion. "I'll be there with you." He reminded her, but that did not soothe her in the slightest. For all she knew he'd react too late and she'd break her neck in the fall down. "I'm slightly offended of how low you think of my flying skills, Granger." Draco said, clicking his tongue in a disapproving manner.

Rolling her eyes, she didn't have the energy to argue, and swung her legs off his lap, moving to the door. "I'm going to bed." Hermione announced, cutting off any further arguments. "You're going the wrong way, then." Draco spoke, making her stop mid-track. "What do you mean?" She asked, sincerely confused. Last time she checked, there really was a door right in front of her.

Turning around, she saw him nodding to the other corner, where the bed stood. "It's not there for decoration." He said.

For a moment she stood there, frozen to the spot, not knowing what to do. Her own bed was literally a couple of feet away. Should she just go there and sleep alone? After all, wasn't it a bit weird to sleep together with Draco?

Draco released an exasperated groan, hopping off the couch in the process. "For Merlin's sake, Granger, get your sore arse into this bed and stop overthinking everything. I'm you're boyfriend, it's not weird in the slightest. Actually, it would have been more reasonable to think _that_ yesterday before I-" Hermione cut him off there, her eyes widening as she knew what he was about to bluntly state. "Okay, all right, no need to finish that, I'm coming." She huffed, earning her a smirk from him.

Ridding herself from her uniform – which basically left her only in her underwear and made her hurriedly get under the covers because she felt more than a little awkward – she waited for him to do the same, and looked away in slight embarrassment as it left him, too, to strip down to his underwear. Draco released a heavy sigh, slipping under the covers next to her, and pulled her close without hesitation, nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck. "I swear, if you're going to be like this in ten years, I'm seriously going to reconsider this relationship." 

And with that she fell asleep in his arms, his warm body pressed to hers, and an awful lot of thoughts that went something like: _I'm her bloody boyfriend, what is she so embarrassed about? … So she is able to face one of the world's most malicious Dark Lord's, seriously angering him by destroying his Horcruxes, but unable to even take one glimpse at my underwear? … Brightest witch of her age, yet has no clue of what couples actually do … Did she just attempt to kick my leg? … This girl has a serious anger problem … Fine, Granger, I'll go to sleep._


	38. Reunited

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 38: Reunited**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes. **Warning:** A bit of a time jump._

After two months of exhaustive studying, Christmas Break had at last arrived. Hermione and Draco had both decided to spend their last Christmas Break at Hogwarts together, and so Hermione was now walking down the corridors, moving her way down the castle as she made her way out.

Not long before Christmas Break had come around she had owled with her best friends, and had decided to meet up the first weekend at Hogsmeade, to have a nice Butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks so they could finally catch up a bit. "Hermione!" Slowing down her walk a bit, she looked over her shoulder to see a certain redhead approaching her. "Where are you off to?" Ginny asked when she was close enough to make herself audible. "Hogsmeade, I'm going to meet up with Harry and Ron. Care to tag along?" Ginny nodded, and the two girls continued together. "Hasn't Harry owled you?" Hermione asked. It stroke her as odd that the couple hadn't planned a day together yet, as they had already been a week into the holidays, and it made her wonder if everything was all right between them two.

The witch shook her head. "No, but we're going to meet up a couple of times next week, anyway." Hermione smiled at her, glad to hear the two of them were still going strong. It must be tough to be so far apart the entire time, and it made her admire them for still keeping their relationship going.

The snow outside was hard to get through, a thick layer having formed overnight. Yet, as soon as they got off the Hogwarts grounds, the roads seemed to be a bit more travelled, and they didn't have to drag their feet as much anymore. "Merlin, it's cold." Ginny shivered as they entered The Three Broomsticks, rubbing her hands together as she half waddled to a table in the corner, where Hermione spotted Ron and Harry, sitting down together with a glass in their hands. Apparently the two hadn't bothered to wait for her to start their drinks.

Following after Ginny, she greeted the boys with a smile, and pulled Harry into a tight hug after Ginny had moved out of the way, and then took Ron in her arms, albeit a bit of an awkward hug compared to Harry's. "It's good to see you again, 'Mione!" Ron said, and Hermione smiled at him, nodding in agreement.

"Hey! Didn't miss your sister?" Ginny asked, feigning offence. Hermione chuckled as she sat down opposite of Ron, so that Ginny could sit in front of Harry. Ron rolled his eyes, shaking his head at his sister. "I've seen you plenty of years to last me a lifetime."

Harry grinned, opened his mouth to say something, but then let it fall back shut. Hermione had a feeling that Harry was going to stand up for Ginny and tell her that _he_ did miss her, but understandably, he backed out last second. "So, how's everything going at school?" Harry began, and Ron nodded as he took a chuck of his Butterbeer. "Yeah, is History of Magic still as boring as ever?"

Biting her tongue to refrain from arguing about the likability of History of Magic, she figured it'd be best to keep this day as positive as possible. After all, she hadn't seen her two best friends in months, and she had quite frankly missed them both a lot. Even though she had to admit it was great to have a bit more peace to study. _Couldn't agree more. It's great not having to see Scarhead and Weasel roaming the hallways anymore._ Hermione rolled her eyes at that thought, knowing Draco didn't mean to say it to sound rude, but instead to tease her.

"School's going really well. A bit stressful, though, with the N.E.W.T.s coming up. And no, Ron, History of Magic is still very interesting. We're kind of revising everything we've discussed these past few years, and actually, Professor Binns mentioned that starting from next year, they'll discuss the Battle of Hogwarts with the First Years." Hermione folded her hands together, fumbling with her fingers. "Odd, isn't it? Knowing they'll discuss our history."

The three nodded simultaneously, all of them staring at a spot on the table as they all undoubtedly went over what actually did all happen. Clearing her throat to take her mind off it, she continued with something lighter. "We've got a new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, though," scrunching her eyebrows together, she shook her head as she recalled her boring new teacher, "she's horrible, really. Talks more about the safety of magic than actually teaching us how to defend ourselves."

Harry shook his head in disapproval. "I honestly don't understand why teachers like that get hired, anyway. I'm just saying, but I didn't learn how to kill Voldemort by learning about the safety of dangerous spells." He muttered in aggravation, pushing his glass around on the table. A heavy silence hung over the table as soon as he had said the name Voldemort, and both Ron, Ginny and Hermione avoided making eye contact with each other.

"Harry's found a place," Ron started, an attempt to break the awkward silence, but fell quiet when the waitress came to their table and took the wishes of two Butterbeers. Ron waited a couple more minutes until the drinks came, for which Hermione and Ginny thanked the lady, and then continued what he wanted to say. "It's in Diagon Alley, isn't it?"

Harry scratched the back of his head, an uncertainty planted on his face. "Yeah," he slowly said, then shook his head. "Didn't really _find_ anything yet, though. I still have to take a look, see if I like the place." Hermione picked up her glass and took a good gulp, enjoying the sweetness of the liquor as it went down her throat. "But at least you found a potential place, I mean, that's good, isn't it?" Harry nodded absentmindedly, but seemed unwilling to go any deeper into it.

And as much as Hermione wanted to know why he wasn't so excited about it, she knew better than to endlessly bug him about something he wasn't going to answer, anyway. And so, reluctantly, she let it go. "So, how's the ferret doing?" Ron asked, a mild disgust attached to his voice. Hermione involuntarily smiled when she though of Draco, then tried to compose herself as she answered. "He's doing really well, actually. Picks up his studies well, and isn't really the most hated student in school, to both our surprises, really."

"Yeah, how is it with you two and the students, anyway? Do they know?" Harry jumped in, seemingly glad to have a change of subject. "They're not bothering you, are they?" Hermione smiled at his concern. Even though the two weren't a great fan of her current boyfriend, and even if she knew that they would rather try everything in their might to try and break the two of them up, they still cared a lot about her and her well being, despite her chosen partner, and she couldn't be more grateful for that.

Ginny snickered, immediately answering the question for her. "Oh, they know all right." Hermione smacked her arm, giving her a threatening look, but it only resulted in Ginny laughing even louder, leaving two very confused faces staring at the two of them. "What did we miss?" Ron asked, sharing a quick glance with Harry, who shrugged at him. "Nothing." Hermione quickly answered, but Ginny clicked her tongue as she smiled deviously. "Don't lie, they deserve to know how the school found out."

"I really don't think that's necessary, Gin, I mean, obviously they don't care about my relationship with Draco." Hermione said through clenched teeth, hinting at Ginny to shut up, but the witch was as stubborn as always, and plainly ignored her every threatening glance. "Hermione here got snogged by the ferret in front of the entire school. It was quite a shock for everyone, really. It's been the heat of discussion for days."

Both of the boys' eyes widened greatly, and Ron's hand that was laying on the table, was forming into a fist. "He did what?" He asked incredulously, as if he couldn't believe that Draco would _kiss_ her. As if it hadn't occurred to him yet that since they were in a relationship, Draco and she had kissed many times before that already. "What did he do that for?" Rolling her eyes at his angry expression, because, well, he had no need to be angry at that, really. She clasped a hand to Ginny's mouth to muffle her words out. She had said enough already.

"A minor.. inconvenience happened beforehand. He just wanted to distract everyone from what had happened." Harry raised a single eyebrow, partly amused and partly discussed by the idea. "By snogging you?" He didn't sound angry like Ron, but merely surprised. "She fell on her arse right in front of the entire school." Ginny said, taking the advantage of Hermione's weakened grip.

Shooting daggers her way, the redhead just simply shot her an innocent smile back, then focused on the two boys. Harry gave a hearty laugh, and even Ron, who seemed to fight hard to remain angry, cracked a smile at the thought. "It seems like we're missing a lot, Ron." Harry laughed, and Hermione sunk back in her chair in embarrassment, taking a good swing of her Butterbeer.

After the boys were done laughing, Harry assured her it was fine and that it could happen to anyone, and then Ron tried to cheer her up by saying it would definitely have been an action for him. With her spirits brightened, the four chatted away together for another good few hours, and then said their goodbyes with a good hug as it was slowly getting dark outside.

Ginny and Hermione parted their ways right when they entered the Hogwarts castle again, as she saw Draco leaning against the corridor wall near the Entrance Hall, a sulked expression on his face. Worried, because he hadn't bothered to contact her by mind to tell her about anything, she hurried her steps to him, and took in his demeanor, trying to see if anything hinted at what had upset him.

His head was thrown back against the wall, his lips slightly parted and flicked into a scowl as his eyebrows were furrowed deeply into his forehead, his hands resting in his pockets with his legs crossed over one another, and even though his stance looked casual, she noticed upon coming closer how every muscle in his body was tensed.

"Draco?" Hermione asked when she was in hearing distance, then took a quick glance around the hallway to see if anyone was near. "Everything okay?" Without saying a word, he pushed his body off the wall so he stood up straight, and took one hand out of his pockets, revealing an envelope and handed it to her.

Taking it slowly with a genuinely confused expression, she opened the envelope and took out the letter, wondering what in the world it could be to affect him this much.

 _Draco,_

 _Yesterday morning we've received word from a fellow student in your year, that you have been seen by hundreds of students sharing direct intimate contact with a Mudblood, and no other than Hermione Granger, the best friend of Harry Potter._

 _It is under the assumption by many, that you are sharing yourself with this girl, and we have been deeply disturbed to find out this news, and request you to be home by first light_ _tomorrow morning_ _._

 _\- N_ _arcisssa._

The letter was short, and it was clear to see that his mother was trying her hardest to not mention the word 'dating' and 'kissing'. With shaking hands she gave him the letter back. "Are you going?" Her voice was soft, but he heard her all the same. "I told them I wouldn't come unless you can come too. Still waiting for an owl."

Hermione widened her eyes, then crossed her arms in an attempt to comfort herself. "Me? What do you want to bring me for?" Draco raised an eyebrow, the scowl ever so permanent on his face. "What? You don't want to come? Figured since we were in this together, like you've always said, you might as well come with me." Sighing, she tried not to let his snarky biting get to her. He was just annoyed at the situation, not her. "I know, and we are. I just think that, well, I mean.." Hermione took a few steps forward so she could stand next to him. Like this she could see if any students would pass by. "Don't you think it will make things even worse if I'm there with you?"

Draco shrugged, dropping both hands back into his pockets. "It's not really going to make a difference, is it? They're going to say what they want to say, regardless whether you're with me or not. So I'd rather have you there, and show them that I won't be wavered by their opinion, than give them hope of thinking that they can talk me out of it if I show up alone." Hermione contemplated that, and remained silent when she knew she couldn't argue with that. A part of her was happy to hear that he was serious enough about her to risk losing his family, but the other part of her felt terrible for knowing he could lose his family.

Frowning, she suddenly remembered something else she had read in that letter. "Who is that student that told them, anyway?" Draco huffed, shrugging his shoulders. "If only I knew."

"Let's try to get some sleep and wait for their reply, okay? I'm gonna go nuts if we're going to stay here and do nothing." Draco nodded absentmindedly in agreement. They looked at each other for a second, and underneath his scowl she could see a hint of uncertainty forming on his face as he wavered on his spot. Hermione offered him a small smile, knowing what he wanted to say. They both needed some space, so the Room of Requirements wasn't going to cut it tonight."It's fine, I'll see you tomorrow. Let me know if you receive an owl, though." Draco tried to smile, but it came out more like a painful grimace. "Good night."

"Good night." Hermione said, and without another glance at one another or even as much as a hug, they parted their ways as Draco went to the Slytherin common room, and Hermione went all the way up the castle to the Gryffindor tower, where she got into bed with a heavy heart.

It's not like they both hadn't seen this day coming. After all, it was bound to happen anytime soon now. That didn't mean, though, that things weren't going to get messy, and Hermione had to be honest to herself, because really, she just wanted some peace. There had been enough chaos in her life already.

And just before she had nearly fallen asleep, she heard the only words that suddenly made her feel wide awake again. _They owled._ _You can come._ So, tomorrow morning she was going to Malfoy Manor. And suddenly, sleep didn't seem to come to her anymore.


	39. Malfoy Manor

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 39: Malfoy Manor**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes. _

Hermione swallowed hard as she saw the Malfoy Manor in the distance, a gloominess radiating off it as the snow covered the grounds. A rush of memories flickered through her mind as she was remembered of what exactly happened in that Manor not long ago, and she could almost feel the searing pain in her arm again at the thought of Bellatrix's knife piercing through her skin.

Shuddering, she released a shaky breath as she felt Draco's fingers intertwining hers, a gentle squeeze following. Looking to her left, she offered him a small smile in the hopes to reassure him that she was fine. _Don't lie to me, Hermione. I know you're not._ "Shall we?" She proposed, deciding to ignore his comment. He was right, she really wasn't okay at all. How could she be when she was about to meet his parents officially, the once most popular Purebloods of the Wizarding World, and the most well-known Muggleborn haters. Not to mention the house itself, that brought more bad memories from her one short visit than all her years at Hogwarts where she has fought alongside Harry against Voldemort.

"They're going to say hurtful things." Draco warned her as they were slowly walking the snow covered path that lead to the front gate. "I know." It's what she would expect from them, anyway. That wasn't the thing that worried her either, though. But there was something that really did get her nervous. "I won't change my mind." He spoke, lowering his voice slightly as they were now at the gate, nearing the house.

Even though he said it, she couldn't help but wonder if he truly wouldn't. It's not like she questioned his word, but she also knew how persuasive his parents are. After all, they had successfully made Draco prejudice Muggleborns for almost his entire life, with just the use of their words. For all she knew they had prepared a good speech with such a conviction, that maybe, something they would say would trigger his past beliefs, and he would realize how stupid it was of him to even be holding hands with her right now. _Your lack of faith in me hurts my ego, Granger._

They were so close to the front door now that she didn't dare to say something back aloud. _Oh shut it, Malfoy. I'm just afraid, is all._ Another gentle squeeze was felt in her hand, and shooting a quick glance to the side, she saw his lips quirk ever so slightly into a comforting smile, before it turned back into a thin line, his expression stone cold. _I know._

Draco raised his free hand and gave three hard, controlled knocks on the big wooden door, and then let his hand drop back to his side.

It was if his mother had been waiting right on the other side of the front door, because not two seconds later did the door open, a warmth from inside greeting the two, embracing them as they were still standing in the cold outdoors. Narcissa's eyes scanned the two of their faces, her lips pursed into a thin line and her eyebrows were raised in such an extend that it made it look like she was looking down on them both in a degrading manner.

Immediately her eyes travelled from their faces to their hands, but Draco, who undoubtedly noticed his mother's flickering eyes, didn't seem to feel the need to release her hand. In fact, he tightened his grip ever so slightly as Narcissa took a slight step back, allowing them entrance without feeling the need to say a word.

 _Ladies first._ Draco tried to sound playful, but it came out a bit too forced. Nonetheless, she released his hand as she took a step over the threshold, trying with everything in her might to ignore the woman standing with her back against the door, whose eyes were following Hermione carefully, and a disgusted look forming on her face as Hermione entered her house.

A light pressure was felt on her lower back, and soon she realized that Draco had put his hand there, resting it as he had followed right after inside.

A click of the door closing was heard behind them, followed by another multiple clicking sounds as Narcissa's heels came in contact with the wooden floor underneath them, walking a large circle around them and leading them to the parlour.

As they entered, Hermione's eyes immediately landed on Lucius, who was sitting tensely on one of the armchairs, his hands clutching the sides as he stared at them with a sneer on his face, a look of disbelief forming on it as he saw how close Draco was to her.

Feeling more than uncomfortable in the dead silence and with two people who absolutely hated her, she had to literally be pushed by Draco as he made her take a step into the room, and guided her to the couch as Narcissa took a seat on the armchair next to Lucius'.

 _It was a big mistake of bringing me, Draco._ It really did begin to worry her as she saw how Lucius' left hand was roaming around the area of his left pocket, where she could see his wand protruding. Now, she didn't know if Lucius actually would go ahead and do anything at all, but the fact that he was in such a close reach of his wand really brought an edge to all of it. _You'll be fine. I promise._

His leg was pressed against hers when they sat themselves down, a warmth she gladly accepted as a form of comfort.

For far too long the silence stretched on, his parents seemingly unable to do anything else but stare at the two of them in utmost disgust, and even though they were looking at the two of them, they were careful enough to not make any eye contact with Hermione at all. As if looking her in the eye would mean that they were okay with her being here. Well, she knew already she wasn't welcome without them making eye contact.

"I thought you had something to say?" Draco broke the silence, his voice ringing clear through the enormous room. Under any other circumstance she would have taken a moment out to really look around, and astonish herself with how big a mansion actually is, and how much unnecessary room you have where literally no one will ever live in, but considering the situation she just kept her eyes glued to the flowers on the coffee table standing in between the couch and the two armchairs.

Looking up for a second when Narcissa and Lucius remained quiet, she saw how there was an ice cold expression his mother's face, her lip twitching as she debated on answering or not. "We do indeed." Her words were spoken in a calculated manner, without a hint of any emotion. That definitely was in the family. The well composed poker face that Draco had shown countless of times before as well.

"What in the world are you thinking, Draco?" Narcissa hissed, staring at her son, her voice lowering in such a way as if by doing so Hermione suddenly wouldn't be able to hear her anymore. Or, perhaps she was making an attempt at pretending Hermione wasn't there at all in the first place.

"You'll have to specify, _Mother._ " The latter came out rather strained, and Hermione could feel by the tensing of his body how much difficulty he was having with this conversation. And not to mention his raging thoughts. He was convincing himself that no matter what his parents would say, it wouldn't affect him, he knew that for sure, but he wouldn't deny either that he was scared. His parents were unpredictable, and it wasn't so much his own safety he feared, but hers. He was really beginning to regret bringing her along. "Dating a _Mudblood_? Draco, I thought we raised you better than this."

Before he even had time to answer, Narcissa continued, lowering her voice even more. "You have no idea what a shame has been brought upon your father at work. No one takes him serious anymore. Do you even know what you're doing to our reputation?"

Draco scoffed, releasing a bitter laugh as his hand balled into a fist next to his side. "I don't reckon that has much to do with what I do, but more with what he has done." He muttered under his breath, but it was loud enough to be heard by his parents in the quiet room.

"How can you even sit next to.. _that_?" Lucius spoke in an angry whisper, leaning forward into his chair as he glared at his son. Hermione felt a sting in her heart as she was ashamed by the fact that Lucius couldn't even bother to address her like a person.

"With all due respect, but sitting next to Hermione, and yes, she has a name," he added when both of his parents' faces distorted ever so slightly upon hearing her name, "is no different than sitting next to a girl of Pureblood heritage."

"The only difference," he quickly added, giving his parents no time to interrupt, "is that I don't objectify her by her blood, unlike you." It was almost as if she could see a throbbing vein on Lucius' forehead, and it didn't go unnoticed by Hermione how he, too, was balling his hand into a fist.

His mother, however, no matter how disgusted she was by the situation, seemed genuinely puzzled. "How did this even happen?" _Are you going to tell her?_ A sudden fear was welling up inside her, because she was rather convinced that his parents wouldn't be entirely too enthusiastic upon finding out that the two of them were connected by minds. _No._

"I don't think that's any of your business." Narcissa pursed her lips into a thin line, cocking her head up a bit as if to keep up her pride. "Very well."

"We have an offer," she continued, a sense of confidence in her voice and an awoken sparkle in her eyes, as if she was sure he wouldn't turn this down. "If you get rid of her this very moment, we will do our best in forgiving and forgetting that you had a momentary loss of common sense by thinking it was remotely clever to even surround yourself with such people, and we'll welcome you back with open arms, allowing you to keep your fair share of your inheritance." She put extra emphasis on the latter, and the smallest of a smirk played on her lips as Draco remained quiet.

Hermione's heart was beating hard in her chest, the moment she had dreaded now being so very close. This was going to be it. This was going to be the moment he was going to have to choose between staying with her and giving everything else up, or choosing for his family and remaining his money. And not such a small amount of money either.

The silence dreaded out for so long that even Lucius began to smirk victoriously, noting his son's conflicted expression on his face. Hermione, however, was completely at loss. Draco had shut down the connection between their minds, allowing her no possible way of finding out what he was thinking. And his body language really wasn't helping either.

His hand hung down as he stared at his hands, his fingerings intertwined. His chest rose and fell in such a slow tempo that he seemed completely at peace with the decision he had clearly made. And as he slowly looked up, his blond locks falling back into place on either side of his face, his expression so ice cold as he first looked at her and then at his parents, she knew what she had to do.

And so she stood up. Ready to leave the mansion alone and accept that she had been foolish to even consider the option that maybe, just maybe, he would have chosen her above his family. And the money that came with that.

But then he grabbed her arm, and rose up with her, immediately wiping away his parents' smirks with that. "The only thing that has muddled the Malfoy name, Mother, Father, has been the part you both have played in the war. Not me loving a Muggleborn."

"You are no son of mine." Lucius hissed. "Get out."

Draco remained frozen to the spot, shooting one last glance between his mother – who, even though she was angry at him for choosing this, seemed genuinely heartbroken for losing her own son – and his father, who couldn't even seem to look him in the eye anymore. "Get out!" He bellowed, rising out of his chair.

"Gladly." Draco said, his voice rid of any emotion. He grabbed her hand, and easily guided her out of the mansion, not bothering to take it easy on the front door as he let it fall shut loudly behind them.

"Draco, I-" Hermione began to say, wanting to apologize for making him choose, but she didn't get the chance. "Don't." And even though his expression was cold as stone, and he refused to make eye contact with her, he held on tightly to her hand, apparrating them both to London's West End, where they would take residence in Leaky Cauldron for the night as they had planned in the morning before they left.

Either she was going to stay there for the night if he would choose to remain with his parents, or they'd both go here if he chose for her. Either way, they had agreed with Professor McGonagall – to whom they had briefly explained the situation, saying his parents didn't approve of their relationship and needed to have a talk – that they would stay here for the night so Professor McGonagall could open up the Floo Network next morning at first light, making an exception for them to come back like this.

"Room eight, first floor." The bar keeper spoke, handing them the key before attending to an incoming customer, a middle-aged wizard who looked more wore down than Draco was currently looking, ordering a double Firewhisky and asked to keep serving him that for the rest of the night. Whatever had happened to the poor bloke sure had shaken him up.

It was nice, because no one in the Leaky Cauldron seemed to give a single care about the two walking by. Not about the fact that a Malfoy was choosing to stay the night in a mediocre inn like this, or about the fact that the Hermione Granger, the best mate of Harry Potter, was choosing to walk alongside a former Death Eater.

Draco opened the room with the key, and they were met with a chilly wind as the curtains near the open window were flowing from the breeze. Hermione took a couple of big strides across the room, letting Draco's hand go in the process of it, and closed the window in a hurry. She loved fresh air, but she had enough cold for the day.

With a quick wave of his hand Draco lit the fireplace that was located in the left side corner, and let himself fall down on the mouldy couch, that creaked with the added weight as if it could give in any second.

Hermione wasn't sure whether to leave him to his thoughts or not, but she chose to do so anyway. If he wanted it any other way, she was sure he would let her know. Besides, she didn't blame him for his distanced behaviour. She knew he didn't regret his decision, but it was understandable that losing your family because of it was pretty tough.

And so she walked over to a half broken piano standing in the opposite side of the room, where the wood was chipped and one of the piano legs was supported by five piled up books because it had broken off.

Yes, the Leaky Cauldron wasn't the most luxurious place to resident in. But that's not why they had chosen it, anyway. The only reason they chose it was because it was the cheapest for a night, and they had a better Floo connection with these fireplaces than any other inn. The more luxurious inn's required more paperwork to make use of the Floo Network, something neither Draco, Hermione or Professor McGonagall felt like dealing with.

Letting her fingers roam over the dust-covered piano keys, she dared to fill the room by the sound of a softly played melody. She wasn't aiming for a song in particular, but instead just played whatever her fingers offered her. It's what she liked doing best, anyway. Surrendering herself to let her fingers play the feelings she couldn't express with words.

And she played like that for a long while, getting lost in her thoughts as her fingers easily glided away over the keys. Thinking about the war that had played out, how her relationship with Draco had formed, and how right now, he had proven how much he actually loved her – even though he never said it aloud – by choosing her above himself.

The melody wasn't flawless. Not like that at all, actually. Countless of time did she play something that was completely off-key, and simply didn't match with what she was previously playing. But that imperfection made it so perfect. It somehow completely represented what she felt. That even though life was turning out for the better at the moment, there were still some things from the pasts that had to be dealt with before they could move on. After all, school was going really well, their relationship was growing stronger, the war was over and she still had really good friends, there were parts of their pasts that kept creeping in at their lives. And that was okay too.

She had gotten lost so in thought and in the music, that she didn't notice he had gotten up until she felt his stomach pressed against her back as he leaned over her, the smell of his worn-out cologne softly embracing her as his arms encircled her, reaching around her as he played on the outside of her hands with her.

He really wasn't kidding when he had said that he played the piano since he was a kid. The way he so easily joined in with her and managed to somewhat stay in tune, showed how much practice he had actually gotten over the years. _I'm sorry, Draco._ She had to say it, and now, with the soothing melody that carried them both away, seemed like a perfect time.

 _I'm not._ His hands glided over the keys and came to a rest on hers, only to guide them to the right side of the piano as he played the same melody with her fingers he had played not a second ago on the left side himself – the lower sound – on the right side where the melody suddenly sounded a lot brighter. Happier, in a way. _Thank you._

It was all she could say to express how grateful she was for him, and all that he was doing. Those two little words seemed like the biggest understatement she had ever heard, but she didn't know how else to express it. Draco planted a light kiss into her hair, then finished up the melody, and walked over to the couch, where he kicked his shoes off and waited for her to join him, so they could lay in each other's arms, knowing they did the right thing today.


	40. The Daily Prophet

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 40: The Daily Prophet**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes. **Warning:** Slight time jump. **Also,** I am so incredibly sorry for this late update. Besides the fact that life has been incredibly busy, I also had a major writer's block with this chapter. I know where I want it to go, but I just couldn't get into their character's for a long time because I had been reading so many different stories. But I'm back into them for now!_

It had been a month since the visit to Malfoy Manor, and it seemed like the Daily Prophet only now got a whiff of the fact that Draco Malfoy got disowned by his parents. "Would you look at what they wrote!" Hermione exclaimed angrily as she showed Draco the newspaper, but he didn't even bother to look at it.

"Does it matter?" He said dismissively, shoving a piece of bread into his mouth. "Of course it does. They didn't have to write you off like this." Hermione defended, shaking her head at the newspaper in her hands, then let it fall down on the table where it landed with a soft thud. "Didn't expect anything less." Draco shrugged, keeping his eyes focused on his plate.

Letting out a huff, she held herself back for commenting on his distant behaviour towards the subject, reminding her that it was just a defensive method. Of course it hurt him, even though he didn't read about how Lucius and Narcissa had so bluntly told the Daily Prophet that Draco Malfoy was a disgrace to the family because he had chosen to side along with a Mudblood – although the newspaper had been kind enough to correct that word to Muggleborn – and were deeply ashamed to even have to share this news with the world, didn't mean that he wasn't faced by it.

"I mean, don't they realize that _they're_ actually the biggest disgrace to the Malfoy name?" Hermione ranted, not caring about the other students around. Draco, however, did seem very uneasy with all the occasional glances that were shot their way, and finally lifted his head to look up at her. _Could you keep it down, please? No need to draw any more attention to it._

Her lips pursed into a thin line, but she wisely kept her mouth shut. _All right, all right. I'll keep silent. But honestly, I think it's beyond unfair that you're portrayed like this._

 _Whatever. When has life ever been fair?_ Well, she couldn't really argue with that one. _Let's just get to class._ He said, standing up without waiting for a reply from her, and hurrying out of the Great Hall, leaving half of his breakfast untouched. "Is it really true that Malfoy got disowned?" Hermione heard a younger voice ask her friend as she got up as well, leaving the Gryffindor table they had been sitting at, right at the front where they had nicely distanced themselves from the rest of the students. "Dunno, pass me that newspaper." The friend said, and the other did as asked, quickly picking up the newspaper that Hermione had dropped on the table not long ago.

" _Draco Malfoy: no longer a rightful Malfoy heir._ " One of the girls read aloud, and Hermione quickened her pace as she could hear them beginning to read aloud the rest of the article, catching people's attention from both the Gryffindor table, but also from the Ravenclaw table that was positioned right next to them.

"Hermione!" Just as she was nearly out of the Great Hall, a familiar voice made her slow her steps down, so that the person could catch up with her. "What is all this talk about Malfoy and his disownment or something?" Hermione looked to the side, seeing a sincerely confused looking Ginny staring back at her. Releasing a sigh, she kept on walking, making sure that they had walked up a couple of stairs first so no one could hear before she went on to explain.

"So back at Christmas break, Draco and I went to Malfoy Manor to-" Hermione was silenced before she could even finish her sentence as Ginny interrupted her. "Wait, you went to Malfoy Manor?" Right, she completely forgot to tell Ginny about any of this. "Yes. Remember when we went to the Three Broomsticks?" Ginny hurriedly nodded so that she would go on. "Well when I came back, Draco was waiting with an envelope."

Hermione sighed as she rested her arms on the railing of the stairs, where they had come to a stop midway of climbing it to have a talk. "A letter from his mother, saying she caught word of him dating me, and wished to speak with him promptly."

"Draco refused to go there alone, insisted I joined, and so next day we went." Hermione quickly summarized, too frustrated still from the article she read to really patiently explain to Ginny on what happened. The redhead took a place next to Hermione, resting her back to the railing of the stairs and looking sideways at her, a frown settled on her face. "Why didn't you tell me you left to Malfoy Manor?" Shooting a quick sideways glance, she could see the underlying hurt that was flickering in her eyes as she tried to scan Hermione's face for any kind of emotion Hermione didn't quite know she wanted to find.

Shaking her head, she wanted to make it clear to Ginny that it didn't have anything to do with their friendship, or whatever else the girl might be thinking. "I would have told you if I had time. But we didn't get word from his mother's approval until late at night, and were expected at first light in the morning the next day. We had just enough time to arrange something for travelling with Professor McGonagall." Ginny nodded, a sense of understanding dawning on her face. Yet, there was still an undeniable confusion clouding her features.

"So how'd it go?" Hermione released a humourless laugh, looking down at the multiple layers of ground below them, where she could see students emerging from the Great Hall three floors below. They didn't have long to finish their conversation before everyone would come walking into the Entrance Hall and make their way up the stairs. "What'd you think?"

Ginny sighed, shaking her head at what Hermione presumed were the thought of Draco's parents. "That bad?" Hermione nodded, lightly pushing herself away from the railing. "Yeah, you could say they were as reasonable as they were in the article." Hermione scoffed.

"Did the article talk about his disownment?" Hermione nodded, then shot a quick look down, seeing groups of students chatting away as they were slowly coming closer to where the two were standing. Nodding to the top of the stairs, Ginny took the hint as they walked up the last few steps and rounded a corridor. "Draco had a choice. Either remain a Malfoy heir and keep his inheritance, or stay with me and lose it all." Hermione lowered her voice slightly as she saw Draco in the far end of the corridor, his head fallen back as it rested against the stone wall, his foot propped up against the wall as he gave off an all together careless vibe. Knowing him well enough, she could clearly see that he was preparing himself for any kind of looks or comments the students might throw his way upcoming class, and she was displeased to see that he was crawling back into his old snarky self with that permanent scowl of his.

 _Lowering your voice won't silence your thoughts. You do realize that, right?_ Draco commented mockingly. Ginny snapped her head to Hermione at what she had said, and Hermione swore she saw a hint of admiration settling in her previously confused features. _Figured I'd show some decency by not yelling it through the corridors so I'd rub it in your face. But hey, if next time you'd rather have me do that, please do tell, I'd be happy to oblige._ "Really? Who would have thought. Draco Malfoy choosing someone else over himself. Never thought I'd see the day." Ginny said earnestly, genuinely surprised.

Hermione could see Draco removing his head from the stone wall, turning it to look at her as he straightened his posture up, yet kept his hands resting in his pockets. _What's got your wand in a knot?_ "Yeah, well, he changed a lot since the war." Was all she said, before falling quiet as they reached Draco, hearing the sounds of passionate talking and cheerful laughter behind them as more students were filling the corridors. _I don't know._

 _Don't lie to me, Granger. I know something happened._ Hermione shared a brief look with Draco, and even though his expression was stone cold and he was showing an eerie resemblance to the Draco Malfoy from third year, acting all mighty and careless, she still managed to catch the concern that flickered behind his grey eyes as his eyebrows furrowed together ever so slightly in worry.

 _Obviously something happened. This entire situation happened. The Daily Prophet happened. You, turning all back to your third year self happened, Malfoy._ Hermione snapped in her mind, and she quickly averted her eyes from Draco, where she saw the concern vanish from his face.

They entered the classroom right after Professor Cumberbatch did – their highly boring new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher – and Hermione was quick to take a seat at the front of the class, Draco joining her in a heartbeat, giving Ginny no chance to even try. Not that the girl would have tried, anyway. For all Ginny knew, Draco and Hermione were absolutely fine, and was oblivious to the argument they had going on inside their head at the moment.

 _Are you honestly getting mad at me?_ Hermione unpacked her bag, purposely avoiding any kind of glances his way, not even bothering to acknowledge his presence. _No. I mean, maybe._

 _Look at me, please._ He said, his voice more confused than angry. Well, for a little while, at least. _Look at me, Granger._ His voice raised for as well as someone could raise their voice inside their head, clearly frustrated when she bland out kept ignoring him.

Reluctantly she turned her head to the side, not at all pleased to still see the stone cold face staring back at her. _You can't possibly be mad at me for being as upset by this entire bollocks as you are, now can you?_ Hermione sighed, furrowing her eyebrows together in frustration as she intertwined her fingers together. _Of course not._ That was the truth.

 _Then what the bloody hell are you mad about?_ He raised an impatient eyebrow, a hard look on his face as he kept his gaze focused on her, even though Professor Cumberbatch made a clear attempt to grab his attention. "Mr Malfoy, would you be so kind to keep your eyes up front and participate in this class?" Yet, it seemed as if he didn't even hear her, his gaze unwavering as he waited for Hermione's answer.

Hermione shrugged, breaking the eye contact as she turned to look at her open textbook, the letters out of focus as she was lost in the conversation with him. _Guess I just get afraid whenever I see bits of your old self. I don't want you to become who you used to be, you know?_ Hermione's voice was soft, any lingering anger being completely washed away as she acknowledged what really set her off.

"Mr Malfoy!" Professor Cumberbatch snapped, her voice wavering ever so slightly as she tried to come off as stern, but failed miserably as her lip quivered when all students' eyes turned on her. Draco growled beside her, and she felt his stare leave her face as he presumably directed his gaze at their professor.

 _I won't turn into who I used to be. But old habits die hard, I guess._ "You'll have to excuse him, Professor. Mommy and Daddy just kicked him out of the family. He's got no money and no reputation left. It's a rough time he's going through." A deep voice behind them spoke mockingly, somewhere in the back of the classroom, yet the voice rang clear through the silence. "Although, I guess his reputation was long gone before all of it." Loud snickers were heard throughout the entire room, and even Professor Cumberbatch – as annoyed as she was with Draco – seemed to harden her glare at the boy in the back.

"That would be enough, Mr Harper." The name sounded familiar, though she doubted it belonged to a Gryffindor. No, that definitely had to be a Slytherin. Maybe from Ginny's year? Either way, whoever it was, it got Draco as tense as a tightly drawn wire, his jaw locked firmly in place and his chest laying so eerily unmoved that Hermione was almost beginning to worry if he was even breathing. "Laugh all you want, Alfred. At least I didn't kill a fellow student in the war. I'm surprised they even let you back at Hogwarts." Draco's voice was ice cold, yet such a confidence layered it that no one around dared to say a word about it.

Daring to take a subtle look behind her, she could make out Harper in the back of the classroom, hands curling into fists on the table as he glared viciously at the back of Draco's head.

As much as Hermione disagreed with Draco's blunt statement, she didn't have the heart to scold him for it. Honestly, if it was true what Draco said, which she had no doubt in, then she couldn't help wondering herself either how he even managed to return to Hogwarts. Was Professor McGonagall really that forgiving? "Enough!" Professor Cumberbatch bellowed, shooting quick glances between Draco and Harper.

"Detention for the both of you. I will not allow such foul talk in my classroom. We'll discuss this at the end of the class." The woman took in a sharp breath, glaring at them both, daring them to say anything. When they remained quiet, she cleared her throat and tapped the chalkboard behind her with her wand, where the chalk rose up from its holder into the air and began writing as she spoke. "Now the Stunning Spell, also known as a Stunner or Stupefying Charm is a charm that-" Hermione tuned the woman out as quickly as she could. After all, she had made more use of that charm over the years than the woman had even spent studying about it.

 _That was a really dumb move you pulled, you know that, right?_ Hermione couldn't help but say. She wasn't scolding him, if anything, she was sure he could hear the sense of pride in her voice. Yes, it was completely inappropriate and uncalled for to make such a comment in front of an entire classroom and put a boy on the spot like that, but hey, at least he stood up for himself. Something she hadn't seen him do in a very long time.

 _He had it coming._ Was all he said. Well, if standing up for himself and showing others that just because he made mistakes in the past and was now trying his hardest to be a better person earned him a detention, then she couldn't care less about how inappropriate his comment was. Just because he was trying his hardest to right his wrongs didn't mean that people could now take the piss out of him. And him defending himself once in a while.. well, she couldn't be more proud of that. And so she squeezed his hand under the table, meeting his eyes as she shot him a smile, letting him know that no matter what, she'd be by his side.


	41. The last dance

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 41: The last dance**

 _ **A/N:**_ _I own nothing except my mistakes. **Warning**_ : _Big time jump._

After the brief encounter between Harper and Malfoy in Defence Against the Dark Arts class a couple of months ago, the conflict had spread like wildfire all throughout Hogwarts, earning Draco a mixture of different reactions. Some people were outraged at him for having said that, and others gave it a lighter approach and actually thought it was pretty sweet that he had the guts to say that.

Both reactions, however, were meaningless to Draco as he had spent the last two months ignoring the entire ordeal until it had completely died out. In fact, it wasn't until last week that the students' attention got completely distracted when the announcement of a graduation party was hung up on the noticeboard.

Talking about the graduation, which was already in two week's time if you had passed your exams that would be taken tomorrow, Hermione was currently hunched over multiple sprawled out textbooks that covered an entire library table, a quill between her teeth which she was lightly chewing on as she scrabbled away with another quill in her hand, dipping away furiously in the almost dry bottle of ink.

To say that she was stressed out would have been the understatement of her entire school career. If anything, she had spent every bit of free time in which she wasn't studying, talking to Draco about her fears of not passing her exams and completely throwing away seven years of education. Draco, however, who hadn't been entirely stress proof himself either, got rather annoyed by her constant worry talks and actually disconnected his mind from hers after a late night conversation when he had oh so gently scoffed: _"Granger, you're the smartest bloody witch of any generation that has yet to come, and honestly, you out of all students attending Hogwarts will have a two hundred percent certainty that you will pass the exams with quite possibly an ' **E** ' on all your taken subjects. So, quit the pity talk, get some sleep, and I'll speak with you after the exams are done. Until then, goodbye."_

If anyone would have said that she had gotten speechless, then that would have been another major understatement. She had spent a good long while staring into the dark that night, feeling mildly offended, but also highly flattered by his words before sleep had finally taken over her.

Ginny, despite her own stress of the exams, had finally convinced Hermione a couple of days ago to join her for a trip to Hogsmeade, where they had gone looking for a dress for the graduation party after an awful lot of nagging on her part. In the end, Hermione had agreed to come with her. Partly because she couldn't deny that she indeed should get out of the books for longer than two minutes for a change, but mostly because if she did pass – and she was still convinced that it was a big if – then she wouldn't have a dress when the party would come if she wouldn't go shopping now.

Well, despite the fact that Hermione wasn't the best to shop with that day – not that any other day would have been much better – considering she was revising her studies aloud every shop she entered and every dress she fitted, driving Ginny completely insane, she was glad for the attempted distraction. After all, the fact that she had memorized everything word by word that she had been studying for months, gave her the must needed confidence boost for the following day.

Groaning, Hermione let her quill fall on the table when she had tried to dip it into the bottle of ink, only to discover there was absolutely no ink left. Actually, that was her last bottle of ink as well. That is, if you didn't count the five other bottle of inks she had saved specifically for the exams.

Giving her wrists and neck a good roll, she winced as she felt the tightness in them, and with a lazy glance to the clock that hung at the front wall of the library, she was beyond surprised to see that it was almost hitting curfew.

Cursing lightly under her breath, she packed her things and slung her bag over her shoulder, making no effort in properly raising her feet on the floor as she walked, but instead let them tiredly drag across the floor. "Good night," she said to Madam Pince, who only gave a huff of acknowledgment in return.

Luckily for her she didn't have to walk a great distance from the library to the Gryffindor common room, and only four floors later was she giving the password to the Fat Lady who allowed her entrance.

As much as Hermione would have liked to head straight up the stairs that led to the girls' dormitory, she knew that she should spent her last precious two hours before it would turn midnight doing her last bits of revising. She wouldn't have time in the morning, because the first exams would start straight after breakfast.

So that's what she did. Studying until late at midnight – continuing two hours longer than she had intended – and afterwards quickly slipping under her covers where sleep came over her soon enough.

Only to wake up five hours later for breakfast, where she sat at the Gryffindor table chewing on an apple. She was honestly too nervous to get anything down her throat other than that.

Letting her eyes roam around the Great Hall, she was pleased to see that she wasn't the only person who seemed to barely contain themselves. In fact, each and every seventh year student were looking as pale as the milk that almost all were drinking in the early morning. Textbooks and bits of parchment were sprawled around all throughout the room. People huddling up together, tensed chatter carried into the air with questions they asked each other to whom neither knew the answer.

Everyone was revising and nervously tapping their fingers on the table. Everyone except one certain white blond boy. It's not that he looked relaxed in any way; if anything, he looked so stressed out that the open textbook that was laying in front of him remained completely neglected as he could do nothing else but stare at the ceiling above.

Hermione had never seen him like this before. So worried about the exams and his study. Then again, there was a lot more at stake for him now that he had lost his inheritance. She hadn't really thought of it yet, but if he were to fail his exams now, then the chance of a proper job would slip right through his fingers, and he truly would be left with nothing.

Biting her lip, she suppressed the guilt that welled up inside of her. She knew she shouldn't feel this way, but occasionally she did feel miserable for stripping him off his family and his inheritance. For making him choose between that and her. And even though she knew he didn't regret his decision, she couldn't help but feel bad for making him choose something in the first place.

What was even worse was that right now she couldn't even talk to him, tell him he'd do just fine in the exams. Because she was convinced that he would. She might have been the smartest witch of her age, but there was no denying that he seconded that. His intelligence still surprised her till this day on, and as convinced as he was that she would pass her exams with ease, as convinced as she was that he would do the same.

Hermione smiled slightly as she saw his blond locks falling back down into place as he lowered his gaze, letting his eyes roam around the Great Hall, until they at last landed on her. Broadening her smile, she mouthed the words 'good luck', hoping to Merlin that he'd understand that. When he shot her a quick lopsided smirk and mouthed the words 'you too' back, she knew he did.

Right as that happened, the bell rang through the Hall, echoing off the walls now louder than ever – or well, at least for her – announcing that breakfast was over and exams would start for the seventh years.

Feeling the trembling in her legs as she stood up from the bench she had been sitting on, she walked over to the back of the Hall along with Neville and Ginny, waiting for the teachers to arrange the tables. "How do you feel, Neville?" Hermione asked the boy, watching as he nervously glanced at the teachers. "Just want to get this over with, is all." He said, his eyes glued to the front of the Hall where the tables were neatly organized. "Hear, hear." Ginny muttered gloomily, placing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Can't wait to pass my exams and get out of here."

Hermione gave a halfhearted nod. As much as she wanted all the stress to be over with, she didn't feel the want to really get out of Hogwarts as soon as she could. The place had grown on her, despite all that had happened over the past few years. And knowing that soon the time would come when she would leave here, well, the thought of that definitely darkened her mood.

"All right, as I call your name forward, please sit down at the assigned seat." Professor McGonagall spoke up after a good ten minutes, a long roll of parchment in her hand.

Students' names were called out in a faster pace than she'd have imagined, and once everyone had been seated Professor McGonagall told them that these seats would remain theirs until the end of the week, when the exams would end. Furthermore she continued to explain the consequences of cheating on the exams – immediate disqualification; no chance of graduating – and with a quick wish of luck they were all handed their first exam: History of Magic.

After two hours and a lunch break, they were handed their second and last exam of the day: Arithmancy – though this was a selected group of students. Neither Ginny, Parvati, Neville, Seamus or Dean had chosen to follow this subject, and so Draco, Hermione and Padma were the only ones of their year to sit this exam.

Another two hours and a dinner later and Hermione found herself back in the Gryffindor common room, relieved to have finished two out of ten exams so far, and was slightly envying Draco who had one exam less, or even Ginny who only had seven exams in total. Then again, she had chosen herself to take on that many classes. It's not like she could blame anyone for that.

One of the best things about the exams, though, was that the rest of the years of Gryffindor students were polite enough to not create any distractions, and were quiet enough that the rest of the seventh years could study in peace.

The next morning they started with Herbology, followed by Defence Against the Dark Arts after lunch. Now, even though History of Magic and Arithmancy had been a written exam the day before, Herbology and Defence Against the Dark Arts were a mixture of a written exam and a practical exam.

The days dragged on like this. Wednesday – their third day – they started out with Muggle Studies – an exam Ginny didn't take – and then with Potions. One that was a complete practical exam.

Then the next day hey had Ancient Runes followed by Alchemy – two exams that Ginny didn't sit either, and only Hermione followed both; Draco only went as far as Ancient Runes.

And at last their final day came, where they started the last two exams with Charms – again a mixture of written exam and practical exam and the same thing for Transfiguration that followed.

Even though Hermione would never admit it, she absolutely did lose herself in her stress a couple of times in those days, and found herself occasionally at the hospital wing to get some serious stress reliever potions when she was three days into the exam and had only gotten two hours of sleep because she was up all night worrying.

Which was all the more reason to be beyond relieved that the exams were now officially over, and they only had to wait two weeks for their results. Well, two weeks was still a dreadful long wait, but with the graduation party coming up in two days, she would at least have enough distraction for a tiny while.

 _How are you feeling?_ Hermione jumped up slightly, grumbling as she repositioned herself on the couch she was laying on. _I see you're talking to me again._ She didn't sound mad. Hell, she couldn't even be mad at him for shutting her out. If he had been stress talking to her like she had done to him, she would have done the exact same thing. _Told you I'd get back to you when the exam were over._

 _Good to see you're a man of your word._ Closing her eyes, she let her hands rest on her stomach as she focused on her breath, allowing her mind to wander and drag her vision to him. _Always am._

As soon as she caught a reflection of him in an empty copper vase standing on the table in the Great Hall and saw the tiniest of a smirk sprawled on his face, she couldn't help but break out into a smile. She had to be honest, she missed spending time with him. _What d'you say, fancy accompanying me for the graduation party?_

Hermione's lip quirked up into a playful smile as she saw how his hands nervously fumbled with a napkin. Despite his indifferent facial expression and his casual tone, he seemed to be genuinely nervous that she might turn him down. As if. _Well, Malfoy, I think I'd like that._

Draco's smirk broadened, and the fumbling of his hands stopped. _Good. Pick you up at the Fat Lady's portrait Sunday night._

And as Draco had proven once before, he was a man true to his word, and two days later after their exams, Draco was standing casually next to the Fat Lady's portrait, all dressed neatly into a black suit.

Hermione looked at him appreciatively; how his blond locks were thankfully not brushed back into his sleek hairdo from his first and second year, but instead lay haphazardly on top of his head, though she could see the attempt of still keeping a proper parting in his hair. As for his suit, well, it's nothing she wasn't used to.

After all, it seemed like he had been living in it in their sixth year and in the war. Yet, he gave off a different vibe now compared to his previous years. It's as if he carried it with more confidence – not the kind of confidence that gave the impression that he was better than anyone else, but instead, the kind of confidence that he was perfectly okay with who he was, and couldn't care about anyone else's opinion.

"I don't think I've seen you this dressed up since Yule Ball." Draco said appreciatively, a hand resting casually in one of his pockets, his eyes roaming up and down her dress and a smile falling on his lips. Hermione smiled nervously, feeling just slightly out of her comfort zone in her attire.

Ginny had been convincing enough to talk her into buying a light baby blue dress, that draped gently over her body, yet was tight enough to give an attempt of showing off the little amount of curves she had. Actually, the dress reminded her a lot of the dress she wore to Slughorn's Party back in sixth year, although the only difference was that this dress was slightly more layered at the bottom.

And as for her hair, well, she didn't dare let Ginny do anything with that. Her relentless curls she had over the years had actually finally settled down a bit, and fell in nice waves over her shoulder. No way that she was going to mess with their natural flow.

Yet, to give her outfit the slightest of a touch, she did wear a beautiful silver necklace, that sparkled nicely when it hit the light of the torches on the wall. "Didn't really have a reason to dress up like that for a long while."

Draco hooked her arm with his, then shook his head as he guided her through the corridors. "Fair enough."

When they reached the last stairs that would lead down to the Entrance Hall, she could already hear the music coming down from the Great Hall. Laughter and chatter were bouncing off every wall as groups of students were all roaming around the Halls freely.

Taking the last steps down – Hermione being extra careful to not accidentally trip, considering she was wearing heels – she held onto his hand tight. Partly because she didn't fancy falling in front of the entire school for the second time that year, but also to make a statement towards the rest of the students.

Yes. Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter, a Muggleborn witch, was proudly dating Draco Malfoy, a former Death Eater, a Pureblood wizard who was disowned by his parents who were too thickheaded to see – just like the majority of the students wandering around this castle – that prejudices can be diminished and that people _can_ change if they really make the effort to do so.

She would never be ashamed of being seen publicly with Draco by her side. Neither would she ever take those repulsed glances from fellow students personally. How they viewed their relationship sure did say a lot more about them than about either Draco or Hermione.

Which was why Hermione felt even more grateful when Ginny and Neville came up to the couple as soon as they had spotted them, a big grin on each of their faces. Yes, even Neville, who had more reason than anyone to hate Draco and curse him right on the spot, offered the smallest of a nod to Draco. "You're looking good, 'Mione." Neville complimented with a sincere smile on his face.

Offering him a smile in return, she took in his black and white tux, nicely finished with a bow tie around his neck. "So do you, Neville." Even though the outfit gave a definite wizard vibe to it – after all, the amount of layered fabric on his button-down-shirt were a dead giveaway – it fitted him nicely.

By the looks of it, Ginny and Neville had chosen to go to the party together as friends. Which was a good choice, in her opinion. She would have hated to see either of them spend their nights alone when everyone should definitely enjoy the last party they would ever attend at Hogwarts.

Feeling a squeeze in her hand, she turned her attention back to Draco, who nodded to the dance floor. "May I, Hermione Granger, have the honour of a dance with you?" Hermione laughed, shaking her head as she saw the broad smirk forming on his face. Some things never changed. And in all honesty, she hoped that that smirk of his would forever remain the same. It had something about it. A sense of confidence and playfulness.

"Certainly, Draco Malfoy." With that he led her through the crowd of students and onto the dance floor, where his hand lay resting on her waist as she let her free hand rest on his shoulder.

Whoever had arranged this graduation party seemed to want to end the exams with peace, and so the music was as relaxing as the theme they had been going for, allowing for a slow dance for the couple.

And dancing all night is what they had done. Not that they were perfect at it. In fact, Hermione may have accidentally hit a few people in her way as she had tried to unsuccessfully twirl, and Draco might have made a miscalculation at one point and sent them both crashing into a table standing against the wall. Luckily for the both of them no one saw the latter.

Yet, as imperfect as their dancing was, it created a ton of laughter between the two, something that Hermione made sure she would never forget as she saw how his eyes almost squeezed shut as his smile broadened, and how his Adam's apple bobbed happily up and down as he released some hearty chuckles.

"I can't be any more thankful for having had you by my side this year, Draco." Hermione sighed contently into his chest where she had rested her head as they were glued in each other's embrace, slowly swaying on the beat of the music.

Hearing his thoughts race, she knew he had trouble formulating a proper answer that would show what he felt. However, after many failed attempts at creating a sentence in his head, he gave up and instead planted his lips to the top of her head, resting his chin in her hair as she felt the peaceful beating of his heart. He didn't have to say anything for her to know that he felt the same.

And with that, she held onto his hand a little tighter as she was more than ready to accept her diploma – that she had gotten slightly more convinced she would get after having checked all her answers right after the exams and spotting nearly no wrongs – and start a life of her own with him.


	42. All good things must come to an end

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 42: All good things must come to an end**

 _ **A/N:**_ _I own nothing except my mistakes. **Warning:** Slight time jump. No worries, it'll be the last one for a while. **Also,** thank you all so incredibly much. I just reached over 300 favourites on this story, and I'm at over a 550 followers, which is absolutely insane. It's so amazing to see how many of you are sticking with me – regardless of my annoying late updates – and how many of you love and show continuous support for this story. I couldn't be any more grateful. Thank you all, one by one. _

A week since the graduation party had passed, and only last night had they received word on who had passed their exams and who hadn't. The exact results on what they had gotten for each subject weren't released yet, but as soon as Hermione saw her name on the list of people who had passed their exams – including all her friends from her year – she couldn't care less about her exact results, and could do with waiting one more day.

Which brought her to today. The actual graduation where nearly a hundred students were excitedly waiting to get their diploma – including their results on each subject – sitting in the Great Hall and staring back at the row of teachers that were lined across their usual spot in the back of the Hall, Professor McGonagall upfront taking the lead.

It was a dreadfully long ceremony, because each student who had passed their exam was being called out one by one, where an assigned teacher for the student would say something about them, and then the student would get handed their diploma for them to sign and take back to their seat.

Given the fact that the ceremony was alphabetically arranged, Hermione was the second of her year – Seamus being the first – to go up the stage and shake hands with Professor McGonagall, whose eyes Hermione could swear were starting to well up with tears as the woman couldn't wear a more prouder smile.

Hermione smiled back at the old woman, whose hair had seem to grow a darker gray, and silently thanked her for all that she had done for Hermione and her friends throughout her Hogwarts career. As strict as she might have been, McGonagall always had the best intentions for her students, and showed a soft side to her on several occasions.

"Hermione Granger," Professor McGonagall started, her voice less authoritative as opposed to a few minutes before, "I have taken it up to myself to have your final speech." Beaming with a happiness so big that she couldn't stop smiling, Hermione patiently waited for her to continue. Honestly, she couldn't have wished for a better teacher than McGonagall to do her speech. "Many students around here know you as the best friend of Harry Potter."

Giving a quick look at the crowd in front of her, she saw a lot of students nodding in agreement. "As true as that may be, you are definitely so much more than _just_ the best friend of Harry Potter." Professor McGonagall smiled, focusing solely on her. "You are a brilliant witch. You're incredibly wise, and I don't just say that because of your excellent grades, however remarkable they might be."

"No, your intelligence outstretches your knowledge that is broader than all the books you've read page by page in our library. It's not just facts and rules all the time. It's emotions, and the capability of looking beyond the exterior of people. To really look deep within someone, and judge them for that." The corner of her Professor's lips quirked up into a playfully knowing smile. "You outsmart your own reasons, and you're not afraid to stand up for what you believe in. For that, you remain loyal to the people you care about, and that alone is already worth more than a thousand scholarships combined."

"Miss Granger, I've had the pleasure of observing you and watching you grow throughout all those years. And Merlin, have you grown." Hermione smiled in slight embarrassment, never really having heard so many sweet words for so long. "Gone is the buck teethed girl with the unruly hair, and a grown woman, wearing her experiences as proud as a warrior coming back from war."

Professor McGonagall lowered the parchment that she had been reading from just seconds ago, and finished her speech with an impromptu heart of words. "But above all, what I appreciate the most about you, is that no matter what you've been through, you are still _you._ "

"Still you raised your hand at any given opportunity in any class," a loud chuckle was heard to her right, and Hermione turned her head to see Draco with a broad grin on his face. It wasn't a teasing grin, if anything, he looked proud of her. Turning her head back to McGonagall with slightly flustered cheeks, she listened to the end of her speech. "You kept on showing again and again that you were capable of standing up for not only yourself, but also for your friends."

"You helped them out whenever they struggled with school," a mischievous twinkle formed in McGonagall's eyes, eerily resembling Dumbledore's, "and yes, we knew exactly when you gave them a helping hand." Hermione lowered her gaze to the ground, a sheepish grin on her face. "Hermione Granger," her name made her lift up her head, and she could see how her Headmistress was struggling to bring the speech to an end. As if she didn't want to end the speech at all. "I know for a fact that you'll do just fine outside the walls of this castle. And I hope that whatever you decide to do, that you know that even though we'll be miles apart, I'll always be proud of your choice, as long as it makes you happy."

Hermione stood there rooted on the spot, her vision blurring, but she hastily blinked away the tears as best as she could. It wasn't the best time right now to cry right in front of a dozen students, and so instead she opted for taking Professor McGonagall into a hug, completely disregarding her outstretched hand. Honestly, after all they had been through together, she refused to end it so formally.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered into the grey bun the woman carried on her head, and retreated back from the hug with a smile on her face, gladly accepting and signing the diploma and making her way back to her seat.

 _You okay?_ Hermione looked to her left, and smiled at him when she felt his hand coming to a rest on her leg. _Just a bit sentimental, I guess._ Draco shot her an uplifting smile, then squeezed her leg in attempt to comfort her as the next person was called onto stage.

Name after name was called out, to none she really paid a lot of attention. That was, until at last Draco Malfoy was called forth. Well, it actually took him a long while to get up and go to the front. With all the eyes on him, he seemed hesitant to lay even more focus on him by getting the speech from a teacher. _Can't I just get the diploma and skip the speech?  
_

 _Come on, Draco, you're only making it worse than it'll be._ With an encouraging smile directed his way, she saw him swallow and give in with some light cursing under his breath.

"Draco Malfoy, your speech has been taken up by Professor Flitwick." _Brilliant._ Draco thought sarcastically, and Hermione could see the smallest of an eye roll. _Be nice, Malfoy._ She scolded. Honestly, the speech probably wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would be. Certainly McGonagall had told the staff to keep things nice, right?

The small wizard came hopping off his place at the table, and almost waddled to the front as he fumbled with the glasses on his nose and the parchment in his hand. "Mr Malfoy," the old professor squeaked as he came to a halt in front of Draco, "though I will not pretend to know you as best as my fellow former colleague would have done," Draco flickered his eyes away from the teacher in front of him for a second, as he undoubtedly thought of Professor Snape. "I do think I've seen enough of you to get an idea of who you might be."

A couple of whispers rang through the Great Hall, and Hermione could hear out snippets which held the words "traitor," "Death Eater," "heir," and "prick" in them. Feeling her heart beginning to raise at those comments, she had to restrain herself from reaching to her wand to shut them all up. "Silent." Professor McGonagall barked, shooting a stern look at the crowd in front her. At once they all fell dead quiet.

"I won't name the things you've done, and for which the school seems to remember you." Draco's eyes skimmed the room, as if he was trying to find a way to escape this whole situation. "For it is not how I'll remember you." The old wizard squeaked, his voice rather strained as he tried to sound as loud as possible so that everyone would be able to hear him. "No, I'll remember you for who you were this year." Professor Flitwick lightly chuckled, "Don't think I didn't notice your efforts, boy. I certainly did, as did my fellow colleagues."

"We've seen your improvement, and how Hermione Granger has seemed to give you a great helping hand in finding who you really are." A few murmurs went around the Hall again, though this time she couldn't make anything out. "I'm not afraid to acknowledge the relationship you two have," Flitwick went on, ignoring the reaction it caused. "What shame is there to be with someone you love?"

Professor Flitwick shook his head, a hearty chuckle escaping his lips as his eyes glazed, thinking back to something as he spoke. "And I think I've been one of the few people who has experienced the moment you two first came together." He looked up from over his glasses, a knowing look in his eyes. Of course he would figure it out at one point. Hermione was just glad that he didn't go into more detail about it.

"It'll be a long and tough road to clear your name, Mr Malfoy. But you're strong, and you've got a truly remarkable witch by your side." Draco's eyes flickered to Hermione for a second, and she shot him a smile. _You're doing great. He's almost done._ She knew he needed the encouragement. After all, it was incredibly difficult standing on a stage like that, when almost everyone in the room was throwing death glares his way. "I wish you well in your future, and hope to hear great things of you." And with that, Professor Flitwick handed him his diploma, exchanging a rather awkward handshake with him before Draco hurried off the stage and back to his seat next to Hermione.

 _Finally._ He grumbled, glad that another name was called forward and he was no longer the centre of attention. _Just a little while and you'll never have to see them again._ Hermione reminded him, grabbing his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Taking a quick look down at the diploma in her hands, she only now took the time to see what kind of results she had actually gotten for her subjects. It read the following:

 _History of Magic **O**_

 _Arithmancy **O**_

 _Herbology **E**_

 _Defence Against the Dark Arts **O**_

 _Muggle Studies **O**_

 _Potions **O**_

 _Ancient Runes **O**_

 _Alchemy **O**_

 _Charms **O**_

 _Transfiguration **O**_

"Told you," Draco scoffed under his breath as he, too, took a quick look down at her diploma. _Technically you said that I'd get an_ _ **O**_ __ _on all exams. As you can see, I've failed one exam._

 _Granger, if you call an_ _ **E**_ __ _failing, then please take a look at my results so you can change your mind._ Curiously she leaned into him, resting her arm against his shoulder as she looked down at his paper.

 _History of Magic **O** _

_Arithmancy **E**_

 _Herbology **E**_

 _Defence Against the Dark Arts **O**_

 _Muggle Studies **A**_

 _Potions **O**_

 _Ancient Runes **E**_

 _Charms **E**_

 _Transfiguration **O**_

 _Draco, these results are amazing!_ Hermione beamed, generally proud of the scores he's achieved. _Yeah, they're actually normal scores. Like a normal human being. Not like you who seems to score only one **E** out of ten on her exams._

Hermione rolled her eyes, pushing his comment aside. Okay, maybe he had a point. Seeing his multiple **E** 's made her realize that it was still incredibly close to an **O** and therefore wasn't bad at all. Yet, she supposed it was more of a disappointment to her because she knew she could have gotten an **O** on Herbology as well, if only she had been as interested in that subject as she was in everything else.

A couple of hours dragged on until at last the final student was called out, and then Professor McGonagall came back up to the front to say her final words. "Tomorrow, as you may all know, the Hogwarts Express will be all ready to leave to take each single student back home, and grant you all to rest in your Summer break before you have to get back out into the world and start your first official job."

"This means that tonight and tomorrow morning will be the last time you'll be roaming around this castle. I therefore advice you all to make sure you find all your belongings, because anything that lingers will be thrown away." Pushing all the formalities aside, Professor McGonagall's voice softened as a gentle smile appeared on her face. "Thank you all for these wonderful years together, and the best wishes to all of you."

Everyone got up and out of their seats, clapping for one another, but above all for their teachers. For without them, they wouldn't have gotten to this point where they are now; full of wisdom and experiences that they can carry with them into their new lives outside this castle.

With those final words the Great Hall slowly emptied, groups forming as they all retreated back to their respected Houses before the final feast of tonight would take place. "Wanna go outside for a bit?" Hermione asked Draco, who gave her a single nod.

Greeting the lovely warmth of the slowly setting sun, she walked onto the grounds with Draco by her side, the gentle breeze tugging on their clothes. "So where do you plan on going when we arrive back in London?"

Draco shrugged, heaving a sigh as he let himself fall down into the grass near the lake. "Dunno." He replied, staring off into the distance as a deep frown settled into his forehead. "You know," Hermione started, dropping herself to the ground next to him and plucking on some grass, "I was thinking you could stay with me at my parents' home."

"We could look for an apartment of our own together while staying there." Hermione felt her cheeks heat up when his head shot her way, a face devoid of emotion. "I mean.. if you want to, of course." Hermione stammered, lowering her gaze as she bit her lip, feeling rather stupid for saying it aloud. Of course she had thought about it ever since he got kicked out of the family. But what if he really didn't think of her that seriously to see a future with him? 

Then again, if he didn't, then why'd he give up his inheritance for her? Was it maybe an excuse because he wanted to get out of the family for a long time and she was the perfect excuse? Yet, she hadn't heard him say that he wanted to get out of the family before though, so why did- _Granger._ Looking up at him, he saw a humourous grin on his face. "You really need to stop thinking so much."

Hermione gave a sheepish smile, but still didn't dare to say anything. "I'd love to find a place of our own. And if your parents are fine with having me stay over, then I'd be more than grateful." Hermione's smile widened, and she gave an excited nod. "Yes, I owled them a couple of months back. They said they'd be delighted to offer you a place." Which was true. Not long after he had been disowned she had owled her parents, asking for a potential place for Draco in their house, just in case he would want to take up on that offer. And luckily her parents had been quick to reply saying they really liked Draco from when they had first met him, and were more than willing to give him a home.

"You owled them?" Both his eyebrows shot up in surprise, and even a slight worry formed on his face. "Yes. No worries, though. I didn't go into too much detail. Only told them that your parents didn't approve of our relationship due to our blood status, and therefore disowned you. They found that ridiculous, and said you'd always be welcome." His face relaxed, and a grateful smile appeared on his face before he lowered his gaze to the grass.

Knowing that dropping the subject would be the best for now, as she could already begin to hear his thoughts raising about the disownment, she heaved a sigh as she looked around at Hogwarts ground. How the muddy water reflected the weak rays of the low settled sun, how the grass dented underneath the trees where students undoubtedly have studied hard for their exams, and how the Hogwarts castle stood as proud as ever in the field. Having withstood one of the biggest Wizard wars, and still offered a home to so many students, and so many more students to come.

"I'm going to miss this place." Her voice was soft as she swallowed away the memories this place brought her. Both the good and the bad.

Draco draped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side as she turned her head back to the lake, dropping it on his shoulder. "You'll never really leave this place, though." He whispered into her hair, earning a confused look from Hermione.

Tapping her head with the hand that was draped around her shoulder, he smiled. "It's all in there. You'll carry this place with you wherever you'll go."

Hermione smiled into his chest, nuzzling into his neck as she breathed in the smell of his cologne, combined with the sweat from a warm day like this. It smelled all too familiar, and knowing that for the near future she'd have him by her side, well, leaving Hogwarts suddenly didn't seem as hard anymore. He was right, after all. Memories never really leave you.

And she had made some amazing memories here to remember for the rest of her life.

 _ **A/N:** Figured I'd throw a quick note in here that the story is not yet over. Just in case there would be some confusion about it. Though our two babies have done amazing at their final year at Hogwarts and finished their journey there, they have yet to live their life out in the real world, and we wouldn't want to miss following that journey, now would we? _


	43. Mr and Mrs Granger

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 43: Mr and Mrs Granger**

 _ **A/N:**_ _I own nothing except my mistakes. **Also,** I made a terrible mistake last chapter with the grading system, and thank you so much **olivillskov** and **mavismc** for pointing that out to me! I don't know what happened, but for some reason I switched the **O** and **E** up. I corrected my mistake, but sorry for those who read the chapter before I corrected it and got confused!_

 _ **Also,** wow, I am so terribly sorry for this late update. There are no excuses for this, and I'll just keep it at that my life has been a chaotic mess lately, and I am in need for at least another 72 hours just to get half of the things I want to do in a day done. Yet, with that said, I'll now let you read! _

Hermione took a deep breath of fresh air as she hopped off the Hogwarts train, the last time she would ever depart from it. _Draco?_ Hermione asked, trying to look around the huddling mass of students pouring out of the train, but failing to notice the blond locks of her boyfriend. _Right behind you._

Wheeling around, she saw that he was indeed exactly right behind her. To be more precise, he was literally pressed into her as more students tried to make their way out of the crowd and find their parents. Speaking of which, she grabbed Draco's hand and guided him over the platform, and huffed a stray strand of hair out of her face when they had finally reached a spot where it wasn't as crowded.

Walking through the wall that led to King Cross station, she waved at her parents that were waiting patiently near one of the billboards on the platform, both content smiles on their faces as they watched the couple approach. "Hello, honey, how has your year been?" Her mother greeted, taking Hermione into a hug and thus forcing her to let go of Draco's hand. "It's been really good, Mum. How has yours been?"

"Same old same old." Her mother dismissed, then grinned as she continued. "Oh, sweetheart, I am so proud of you for passing your exams! When we got the owl, we screamed so hard in delight that the neighbours came by to see if we were all right." Hermione chuckled as she hugged her dad, who patted her shoulder in pride. "We have no idea what the letters are for, though. But I'm sure it means that you did great."

Hermione gave a quick sideways glance at Draco, who stood very awkwardly at a good distance from the family. "Yes, you could say that." Her parents followed her gaze, and her mother was the first to chat him up. "Did you pass as well?" Draco offered her a polite smile, nodding in the process. "Yes, ma'am."

Biting her lip, she tried really hard not to release a laugh at his proper manners. _Ma'am, really?_ "Oh, that's wonderful!" Her mother exclaimed, and without a chance to prepare himself, she wrapped her arms around a very shocked Malfoy, who managed to awkwardly pat her mother's back just in time before she pulled away again. _Shut it, Granger. Just because I'm no longer a proud holder of the Malfoy name, doesn't mean I lost all my manners._

"Let's get you two home, shall we?" Her dad offered, and with a nod of the two, they followed him out of the train station. _Good thing, too. I think the reason why my parents like you so much is because of your manners._

 _That, and my irresistible charm, of course._ Hermione shot him a glare, only to be met with a smug smirk that was plastered on his face. _Just too bad that you have such a massive ego._ With feigned hurt he put a hand across his chest. _Ouch._ Hermione teasingly stuck her tongue out at him, and followed her parents to their car.

When they arrived at her parents' place, Hermione quickly excused her and Draco from her parents, and the both of them walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. "I know it's not a lot of space, but it'll have to do for the time being." Hermione apologized as she looked around her room.

It wasn't exactly a very small bedroom she had, after all, she had space enough to walk around it, but when you would put two people in it, then the space was bound to run out. "As if I care." Draco dismissed, placing his trunk near the bedroom door. "Sweetheart?" Turning around at her father's voice, she watched as he came walking up the stairs. "How about I get you his sleeping supplies?"

"That'd be great, thanks, Dad." Hermione smiled, and waited patiently until her father dragged all of it into her room. "If you need anything else, just let me know." Hermione nodded gratefully, and with a pat on Draco's shoulder, her father left the room.

He had been kind enough to carry a mattress, a pillow, and a blanket into her bedroom for Draco, because even if her parents would have allowed him to sleep in the same bed as her, there was no way that it would ever fit. Even though her bed was great to sleep in, there was no denying it that it was specifically meant for one person only. No arguable space left.

"I was thinking we could go ahead and skim the Daily Prophet for advertisements today. It'll probably take some time for landlords to owl back, anyway." Hermione said as she sat down on her bed, watching as Draco shrugged off his black coat and hung it over her chair at her desk. "Where'd you plan on applying for?" He asked, then skimmed the bedroom with his eyes. "D'you mind if I move that blue chair?" He asked, pointing at the chair next to her bookshelf. "Sure." With that he placed it in the other corner of the room, and moved the mattress so it laid right in front of the bookshelf.

"I was thinking maybe Diagon Alley?" Hermione said, answering his previous question. "I mean, considering our financial status that should be our best bet." Draco froze in his movements, the blanket he was holding drooping down in his arms. "Yeah, I s'pose that'll work." He said, shaking his head as an indifference glazed his face.

Sighing, she got off her bed and waited for him to straighten back up again as he had placed the blanket and the pillow on the mattress, and then rested her head on his back. "Don't feel bad." She murmured against his button-down-shirt, that was lightly crinkled from its frequent use.

Draco said nothing, neither moved as they remained like that. _I'll make it up to you when I get a job._ Hermione didn't bother arguing that he didn't have to, knowing he'd dismiss her, anyway, so instead she opted for switching the subject. "Have you thought about what you wanted to do, actually?"

Letting go of her embrace when he turned around, she welcomed his arms that snaked around her waist and tilted her head up so she could look him in the eyes. "Still got my mind on the Ministry." His voice grew softer as he gazed up ahead. "I mean.." Clearing his throat, he shook his head. "Do you think I'll actually even have a chance? Considering my history, and all.." Hermione raised a challenging eyebrow, because she knew that he knew as well that he was being unreasonable. "Of course you do. You're brilliant and would do a great job there."

Scoffing, she shook her head. "Besides, if your father managed to keep his job at the Ministry after the war, how would you not make a chance?" His face hardened at the mention of his father, but with a deep exhalation his features softened again. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Smiling at him, she raised herself onto her tip toes and planted a soft kiss on his lips, welcoming the warmth that radiated off them. "C'mon, let's head downstairs." She said, then grabbed the newspaper that was laying right on top of all her clothes in her trunk. It was the Daily Prophet from this morning that she had gotten at breakfast.

Heading back downstairs, they took a seat at the dining table, and Hermione opened the Daily Prophet when she had dropped it on the table. Turning the pages until the near end – where most advertisements for houses and flats would be – she pointed at a column with a list of landlords located in the area of Diagon Alley.

"How about this one?" Hermione pointed at a certain name – Henry Wells – and Draco hunched closer into her to take a good look at the flat description. _Two bedrooms, one bathroom, a monthly rent of eighty-eight galleons, one sickle and three knuts. Located in the centre of Diagon Alley._

"What would we need two bedrooms for, though?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders, not really knowing why either. "Besides, I think we'd be better off locating ourselves somewhere outside the centre of Diagon Alley." Draco said, tapping the price of the mentioned flat.

Making a face as she only now saw the price, she nodded a little too vigorously in agreement. "Well, how about this one, then?" She asked, pointing at another name – Andrew Strong – and waited once more for Draco to read the description. _One bedroom, one bathroom, a monthly rent of fourty-five galleons, one sickle and sixteen knuts._ _Located in the outskirts of Horizont Alley._ "Worth an owl." He shrugged, yet looked dubiously at the price.

Hermione couldn't begin to imagine how he must feel when looking at a price he would have previously been able to easily afford, but now didn't even have a knut to offer. "All right," Hermione said enthusiastically, hopping off her chair and walking into the living room, grabbing a scroll of parchment from one of the cabinets along with a quill and some ink. Taking a quick glance outside the window told her that her parents were lounging in the garden, enjoying the sun that was soon going to set.

When back at the dining table she wrote a quick, formal letter asking for an appointment with the landlord to take a look around the flat, and then used Draco's owl that he has had since first year and set him off to deliver the letter. "What if we don't like the flat?" Draco asked, letting his right arm hang loose over the edge of his chair as he watched her close the kitchen window. "Then we just keep looking." 

Cocking her head to the side to look at the clock on the wall, she saw that it was nearing six. Almost as on cue, her mother walked into the house, the slapping sound of her slippers filling the silence. "Found anything, sweetheart?" Her mother asked, peeking at the open newspaper.

"Spotted this flat," Hermione said, pointing at the paragraph that held the description so her mother could read, "sent an owl to the landlord, and now we wait." Her mother nodded absentmindedly as her eyes quickly scanned the paragraph. "Doesn't sound so bad, how much is fourty-five galleons, one sickle and sixteen.." her mother made a quick jerk forward as she lowered her head to the newspaper, as if she couldn't believe it actually said that. "Knuts?"

Hermione chuckled, then did a quick math in her head. "Approximately between the two hundred twenty and two hundred twenty-five pounds." Her mother's eyebrows shot up in surprise, then hummed in delight as she made her way over to the kitchen. "Wish the monthly rent was as cheap here."

"Yeah, well," Hermione began, closing the newspaper and taking it off the table, placing it on the bookshelf instead, "we don't really get much space from it, not even a great location. It's only reasonable, really." With that she rose up out of her chair and followed her mother into the kitchen, grabbing a couple of plates from the cabinet. "I suppose you're right." Her mother agreed as she filled a cooking pot with water.

"Draco?" Her mother said, turning around to look at Draco, who looked a bit taken aback by his mother calling out for him. "Do you like spaghetti?" She asked, holding up the packet of spaghetti, which made a crispy sound as the strands whirled around in it. "Sure." Draco said, a polite smile following his words. "And how about broccoli and chicken?"

Draco smiled gently at her mother, as if he appreciated her thoughtfulness for making sure to cook something he would like. "That sounds wonderful, thanks." Hermione smiled at him as she saw her mother's eyes light up, eagerly getting to work as she collected all her supplies. "Need any help, Mum?" Her mother gave a quick sideway glance at her and the dishes she was holding, then shook her head. "No, setting up the table is enough, honey, thank you."

Nodding, she sprawled out the four plates on the dining table, ignoring the way Draco's eyes followed her every move. _Do you have to stare so much?_ A light scoff was heard when she came back with the utensils in her hand, and she looked up to see Draco shaking his head at her. _Don't have much else to do, Granger, checking you out is currently my main source of entertainment._ A smirk then followed his lips. _You do look very dashing after all with those knifes in your hands, that I am very aware of you will use against me if I don't stop talking now._

Releasing a soft chuckle under her breath, she gave him a teasing glare as she finished putting down all the knifes into place, and then nodded to the couch behind him. "Want to watch some television?"

"Sure," Draco replied casually, as if it was something he did everyday. _The bloody hell is a television?_ Scoffing in disbelief, she plopped herself down on the couch and grabbed the remote control for the television and powered it on. _Didn't you have Muggle Studies?_ This time it was his turn to scoff as he watched in fascination at the screen. Well, he tried to cover his fascination, but it was impossible to miss his vanishing snark look that turned into curiosity. _Do I look like someone who paid a lot of attention in Muggle Studies?_

 _Fair enough._ No matter how much he might have changed as a person, he is, and would forever be, a Pureblood to the bone, a wizard with no such intention to adapt to the Muggle world. Not that she had much problem with that, after all, she wasn't as big of a fan of muggle technology herself. Some things, yes, like a microwave and any other handy devices, but a television? She'd only refer to such technology if she had no other way to pass her time. Like right now.

"Dinner's ready!" Her mother called out almost half an hour later, and just in time before Draco would ask any more questions about why certain television shows existed, and why people took such pleasure out of watching reality shows after she had said that they were all scripted - _"Why would someone want to watch something that's fake?" -_ and he couldn't understand the muggle's way of thinking, no matter how hard she had tried to explain.

Taking a seat at the table, she took a quick glance around at her family and her boyfriend, and had to take a single second to refocus as she realised the absurdity of the situation. Here she was, eating dinner with Draco Malfoy and her parents, and only a bit more than half an hour ago having contacted a landlord so she can move in with _the_ Draco Malfoy.

Shrugging it off, she told herself that she would just have to live with the fact that her relationship with Draco would never quite seem like reality to her. Honestly, she wanted to bet that in fifty years, if they were still lucky to be together, she'd be pinching herself just to check if she really was together with him. 

"This tastes delicious, Mrs Granger." Draco commented, snapping Hermione back to the situation at hand. "Thank you, dear, I tried my best." Her mother replied casually in between bites, but as she lowered her gaze back to her plate Hermione could see the proud smile on her mother's lips.

For a second she wondered why her mother was so eager to get his approval – after all, shouldn't it be the other way around? Shouldn't Draco be the one to try and get her mother and father on his side? - but when she also saw how eagerly her father tried to make sure that he had all that he needed – a cup of water, and some offered salt he turned down – she realized that it wasn't so much approval they were seeking, but instead trying to show acceptance.

Surely they hadn't forgotten about the last conversation they had when dining together last year, when Draco had to admit to his financial and social status in the Wizarding world, and probably wanted to let him know that despite having lost both, they still viewed him the same, and accepted him just as much as they had done the last time they saw him.

With that realization on her mind, she couldn't stop smiling as she ate her dinner – which indeed did taste really good. _Do you really think that's why they treat me like this?_ Draco's voice sounded uncertain, even a bit cold, as if he was afraid to let it give him hope in case it wouldn't be true. Taking a look at him, she broadened her smile as she gave his hand a quick squeeze under the table. _I know it is. Just like me, they accept and care for you just for who you are._

When he still looked uncertain, she shot a quick look at her father, who sat on the other side of the table in front of her. _Trust me, otherwise my father would have never let you sit on his favourite side of the table._ With that Draco couldn't help but show a smile, and gladly accepted the second time her father offered him salt, even though she could clearly hear him think that he didn't like salt one bit.

 _ **A/N:** I actually have a quick question for you all, because I launched a Poll on my profile concerning my writing, and more specifically: my writing in this fanfiction. You know, as a writer you're continuously trying to improve your work, and though I know my weaknesses, I also would love to hear from you all what you think I could improve. Therefore I'd really appreciate it if you could check out the poll and leave a vote. Thanks a lot in advance! _


	44. Horizont Alley

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 44: Horizont Alley**

 _ **A/N:**_ _I own nothing except my mistakes._

Hermione groaned, not quite able to make out where she was as she woke up, until she slowly opened her eyes and let her bedroom walls greet her. No matter how many times she had left for Hogwarts and had returned, the first night sleeping in her own bed always got her disoriented.

Stretching her arms over her head, she suppressed a loud yawn as her eyes landed on a bundled up body laying in the corner of her room – blanket thrown half on the ground and his face disappeared in his pillow. Smiling to herself, she dragged her feet out of her bed and drew the curtains aside, allowing a gentle ray of sunshine into her room, at last ending on Draco's face – who stirred at the sudden brightness.

Humming, the said boy lifted his head from his pillow as he turned to his other side, now completely disregarding his blanket as it slipped off the mattress and landed on the ground with a soft thud. Chuckling, she rested her shoulder against the wall, watching as his chest rose and fell in slow movements.

With the morning sun and his cuddled up posture, he looked so innocent and pure, as if no harm had been done to him in the cruel eighteen years of his life. It almost saddened her as she knew that once he would wake up, all that has now been pushed aside in his unconscious, would come rushing back and all the peace will be left from his body.

Nonetheless, this was their life. Both the good and the bad. And yes, so far they might have had more bad years than good, but really, they were still very young. After all, they still have their entire life in front of them. And more importantly, they have the rest of their life together. So she knew she had to wake him up. And if not for making it a good day, well, then at least for having breakfast. Because it was seriously time for breakfast, as it was past eleven in the morning.

"Wake up, sunshine." Hermione chuckled as the boy remained motionless, completely oblivious to her words. "Draco," she said, gentle nudging him with her foot, beyond too lazy to bend down and do it with her hand. She had only just awoken herself, after all.

With a jolt he woke up, quickly turning to his other side, then visibly relaxed as he saw that it was just her. Giving him a sad smile, she knew she had been right. As soon as he were to wake, all the bad from prior years would come crashing back. "'Morning." She offered, waiting for him to finish his yawn and getting up.

"Are you sure it's still morning?" Draco asked, his voice groggy as one eye shut close as he looked outside the window, watching the sun that had risen all the way up in the sky. "For now it is." She said, nodding at the clock on her wall.

He ruffled his hair, and she couldn't help but laugh as the back of his head eerily resembled her bird's nest whenever she woke up. As well dressed and done up as he was when fully awake, when just woken up, he looked just as normal as any one else. "Don't make fun of my morning hair, Granger." Draco sneered, though a teasing smile followed immediately after. "Or what?" She challenged, biting her lip as she grinned. "Or I'll make sure you'll regret it for the rest of your life." He replied, closing in on her with a forming smirk.

"And how are you planning to do that?" With one last step he had closed the distance, and pulled her into a kiss without a second thought, grabbing her wrists as he turned their bodies sideways so he could press her back into the bookshelf. Yet, before he could answer they were immediately pulled apart as Draco took a hurried step away from her, turning his head to the doorway at the same time as her. "Oh, sorry dears, I- I, um, just came to see if you'd like some breakfast."

Feeling her cheeks redden, she brushed a hand through her hair as she looked at her mother, unable to keep the embarrassment from her voice as she answered her. "We'll be right down, Mum, thanks." With that her mother nodded and quickly hurried away, clearly as uncomfortable with the situation as she and Draco were. Well, at least it wasn't her dad that walked in on them.

"Merlin, I can't wait for some privacy in our own place." Draco muttered as he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "You and me both." She whispered into his chest, smiling in content at the warmth radiating off him.

"Come on, let's head down for breakfast." She offered, and with that pulled apart from him, leading him down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Good morning," Hermione said to her father, who sat at the dining table with a newspaper propped up in front of his face. "'Morning, sweet heart. Did you two sleep well?" Hermione smiled, nodding as she approached him and planted a kiss in his hair, something she did every morning.

Setting up the table, she was right about to take a bite off her bread as her mother came emerging from the kitchen. "Oh, by the way, honey, an owl came delivering this letter for you this morning." Excited, she completely ignored her breakfast and took the letter from her mother, opening it and turning it slightly sideways so Draco could read along when she saw it was from the landlord they had owled yesterday.

 _Dear Ms Granger,_

 _I foremost want to apology for such a short notice, but my schedule is rather tight. I have read your application, and would be thrilled to show you around the flat._

 _I have scheduled our appointment for today at twelve, and if I hear no reply before eleven, I'll assume you'll be there to meet me._

 _With anticipation,_

 _Andrew Strong._

In horror she directed her eyes to the clock hanging in the living room, and saw it was only fourty-three minutes before they were supposed to meet. After all, they didn't have time anymore to cancel. Not that they would have done that, anyway.

"Let's quickly eat and get ready." Hermione said, and began eating her bread with a bit more urgency as Draco nodded. "Anything good?" Her mother asked, looking a bit worried at the fast pace they were eating their breakfast. Knowing better than to talk with her mouth full, she simply handed her mother the letter to let her read.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Her mother exclaimed, genuinely happy for them as she took a seat next to her father. "I sure do hope it'll be nice." Hermione nodded in agreement, then got up from her chair as she finished her last bite. Draco followed her, having finished his breakfast almost twice as fast as her already.

Hurrying up the stairs, they took turns in getting ready in the bathroom and getting dressed in her bedroom, not wanting to cram themselves up in her tiny bathroom. All in all, by the time they were done and were now standing at the fireplace that had been lit by a simple sweep of her wand, they were left with sixteen minutes to get to the location.

"See you in a bit," Hermione said, taking a handful of floo powder and throwing it into the yellow flames that were eagerly licking the wood, and watched it turn green before stepping in herself. "Diagon Alley," Hermione clearly enunciated, and let out a breath of relief as she got out well and alive in the Leaky Cauldron, where they had agreed to go and make their way over to Horizont Alley.

Not a few seconds later Draco stepped out of the fireplace as well, and she offered him a smile as he grabbed her hand, ignoring the foul looks from some people sitting at the bar. Honestly, anyone having a problem with him or them together would really have to get over themselves, because they'd be sticking around for a very long time.

Even though Horizont Alley was tightly connected to Diagon Alley, they still took a good eleven minutes to get from the Leaky Cauldron to their address, but were glad to see they were still on time as only a few minutes later the landlord appeared as well.

"You must be Miss Granger," The man said, offering his head with a trademark smile on his face, "I'm Andrew Strong, such a pleasure to meet you." Hermione smiled back, just to be polite. If it were up to her, she'd immediately disregard the man, considering the fact that he only gave Draco a sideways glance and a nervous chuckle before leading them into the flat, and up two stairs before ending up at the front door located at the very end of the hall.

"You're lucky, is what you are. We had many applications raging in, so I fear we'll have to make a bidding to give away this place out of all appliers. Even to the ones who weren't able to get a look at the place. You two are the last ones for the showing." Hermione turned to look at Draco, raising her eyebrows in expectancy. If so many had applied, how amazing would this place have to be?

 _In Horizont Alley, I doubt the appliers are the rich types who couldn't wait to get a hand on such a place._ Hermione was about to tell him off for reacting so gloomy, but stopped short when Andrew turned the key and opened the front door, and showed a very empty – and rather dusty – view of the flat.

Already chapped off pieces of walls greeted them, and by the looks of it they hadn't been fixed in at least two decades, and didn't seem to get fixed any time soon either. However, she refused to let that down as she entered the place, which left no room for an entrance hallway as they immediately stepped into the living room, which had the smallest kitchen on their right that she had ever seen. It was so small that it didn't even have a place for a counter top. It was just a furnace and a rusted sink.

 _Okay, maybe you're right._ With such a dreadful sight of a dusted squared living room and the tiniest kitchen, she actually didn't even want to see what the bedroom and bathroom looked like, yet follow the man anyway. It would be rude to immediately disregard the place and get on bad terms with the landlord. After all, what if they applied for a better flat later on, one that he owned? They'd never get a chance then. No, it'd be better to keep him as a friend.

It was a good thing, though, that she didn't have any hopes up for the other half of the flat, because as he opened the bedroom door, she couldn't help but widen her eyes in surprise at the size of it. It was just big enough to fit one king sized bed in, and that would leave zero space to walk. Seriously, you'd be left to open the door and immediately jump into bed.

And if you would want to make use of the bathroom, you'd even have to crawl over that bed to get to the left side and open the door to find the most miserable bathroom she could ever imagine. A shower head hung loosely on the wall, and not even one foot away from that was the toilet. Which meant that if you'd take a shower, you'd immediately clean the toilet as well. _Best thing yet is that you'd have to walk all the way back to that crappy kitchen if you want to clean your hands afterwards._

Hermione looked around the small space, and found it indeed to be true what Draco said as she couldn't discover a sink in the bathroom. Clearly all those appliers were all people who were grateful to get a hand on at least something to live in. Well, she'd hate to take that chance away from them. If they so badly wanted this place, well, it's all theirs.

"So, what do you think?" Andrew asked as they had gotten back outside, the hustle of people around them reminding her how closed up she would feel if she'd have to go from a closed up space in between people to a closed up space as her flat. "It's nice, though I don't think it's exactly what we're looking for, right, Draco?" Hermione said, feigning a smile and a horribly polite tone. "Yeah, I don't think it is."

Andrew clasped his hands, looking as brightly spirited as in the beginning. "That's too bad. Is it the living room? I know it might be a bit threateningly big compared to the rest." It took everything in her to not scoff at that. "No, the living room is just lovely. I think we're just looking for something slightly bigger."

Andrew nodded with an exaggerated smile, then shook her hand as she offered it. "Thanks for your time, anyway, though, Mr Strong." The man gave her arm a pat, and dismissed her comment with a wave of his hand. "Not at all, Miss Granger, it is my pleasure. I sure do hope you'll find the place you're looking for." With that he said his goodbye, disappearing into the crowd.

"Well," sighed Draco, shooting an appalled look at the building, "s'pose we just keep looking, right?" Hermione smiled at him, squeezing his hand. "Of course. As long as we have to until we find a perfect place for the two of us." With that Draco looked down at her, a smile so broad on his face that it wrinkled his eyes. "Definitely worth the wait."


	45. Scarhead and the Ferret

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 45: Scarhead and the Ferret**

 _ **A/N** :_ _I own nothing except my mistakes. **Also,** thanks so much already to those who have voted on my poll! I hope that over time I'll be able to improve those points, and until then I'll continue to work hard on it._

Diagon Alley. Standing in front of a three story flat located right in between Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour – which was now an abandoned building – and the Daily Prophet Office were Draco and Hermione, both rather down spirited as this would be the fifth flat so far they were visiting, in search for a place that would not require them to do a lot of maintenance themselves – if that was even allowed from the landlord – and one where they'd actually feel at home.

"Hello?" A light tap on her shoulder made her turn around, landing her eyes on an old, pudgy man with a faded dark green hat toppling down his head, held in place only by his grey curly hair. "You must be Miss Granger, am I right?" She smiled at the man, nodding in confirmation. "Pleasure to meet you, my name is Bart Allerton." She shook his hand, and was pleased to see he turned to Draco afterwards. This was only the second landlord who had actually acknowledged his presence as well.

"Good to meet you too, Mr Malfoy," the man squeaked, having to crane his head up just to look at Draco, who seemed to tower over the old man. Draco offered the man a genuine smile in return, obviously glad as well that he wasn't left in the dark. "Well, come on right away and follow me!" The man exclaimed, opening the front door and leading them out of the busy street, into the peace and quietness of the building.

"I realize it didn't say in the newspaper, but the place we'll be seeing is on the third floor. I hope that's not a problem." Both Hermione and Draco shook their head as the man turned around, who nodded in satisfaction.

Even though the building definitely gave off an old vibe, it at least still seemed to be in a very good shape. Or, at least it was tried to be kept together as well as possible. The stairs weren't too noisy, and it seemed like the walls had recently been repainted into a fresh colour of white.

Taking the last set of stairs, they entered the third landing through two wooden doors, and immediately came at a stop at the first front door they saw.

Hermione looked to her right, waiting for Draco to notice her stare so he would turn his head to look at her. When he did, she offered him a hopeful smile. _I swear to Merlin, if this is going to be another bad place, I'm going to scream._ Draco let out a couple of quick breaths – something that was supposed to resemble a soft chuckle. _I'll keep you to that._

Grinning, she turned her head to the door again as it opened, and her jaw immediately dropped as a ray of sunlight illuminated the floor in the far right distance, the silhouette of the casement windows in the living room playing on the floor.

Walking through the short entrance hall – which honestly wasn't much more than two feet long, yet still gave a more welcoming vibe than suddenly being thrown right into the living room – she tentatively scanned the space as she let her head turn around the corners.

At her left of the entrance hallway were two doors, and when she completely walked out of the hallway, she walked into a bit more of an open space on her right, which she assumed was the living room. Turning even more to the right, there was an arched doorway, that led straight into a well proportioned kitchen.

"As you can see," Bart said, walking alongside them into the kitchen and heading straight to the far right, he opened a wooden door, that revealed a nice open space with several planks stacked inside, "it has a well endowed pantry cabinet," and with a more excited spring in his step, he crossed to the far left corner of the room, and opened yet another door, " _and_ a Potions cabinet! Great for storing freshly brewed Potions." He presented as if it was his biggest pride, but she couldn't help but smile in excitement nonetheless. It really could come in handy.

"How about the bedroom?" Draco asked. "Right, I'm sure you two would love to find out about that." The man said, a playful chuckle ringing in the kitchen as he hurried out and walked through the living room to a door on their left. Hermione shook her head at the man – though he couldn't see – but let out a chuckle anyway. Not only was the flat looking great already, but they even had a really nice landlord.

Following the man, they watched in appreciation as a spacious bedroom greeted them, the same casement windows as in the living room adding a finishing touch to the same room here. "At least this one has some breathing space when added with a King sized bed." Draco commented, dragging his fingers against the wall and giving it a few knocks, nodding in satisfaction when it didn't sound hollow.

"Not only that, but it even has your own closet! No need to cram any in this room, because see here!" Bart squeaked, opening a door to their left. Indeed, it held a room big enough to fit both hers and his clothes.

"If you'd follow me out, please, I'll show you the bathroom." The man said, scurrying out of the place before they even had time to nod. "Someone's cheery," Draco lowly whispered, lightly leaning into her as their shoulders brushed. Hermione shrugged, a fulfilled satisfaction welling inside her. "So, what do you think so far?" She asked, leaving the bedroom and moving their way to the entrance hall, where Bart stood waiting at the second door they saw upon entering the place. "I think it looks really cozy." Hermione hummed in agreement, stepping into the bathroom as soon as the door was opened.

There they saw both a bath and a shower, and even two separate sinks. If she didn't like the place already, this would sure have done it. Two sinks would speed things up a lot if they were to get ready at the same time. "What's the last door leading to, though?" Hermione asked, nodding her head to the first door they saw upon entering. "This?" Bart asked, opening the door, which viewed a small, dark space. "Cleaning supply storage." She should have known that. In most Muggle flats it would serve as a mechanical room, but of course for Wizards that wouldn't be necessary. The most they'd need would be something to store their cleaning supplies.

"Now, I might be greatly mistaken, but I'd like to say that after years of expertise I can assume that those twinkling eyes mean you two would be interested in applying for this flat?" The man said, concluding their tour through the house. Hermione shot a sideways glance, though it was quite unnecessary. Of course they were interested. This was exactly the kind of place they were looking for.

When they both nodded, the man smiled in victory and pulled a scroll of parchment from his back pocket. "If you'd please fill in this application form, then I'll be as quick as possible to let you know whether or not this will be your future home." And so they did, filling out everything he needed to know, then gave the man a cheerful handshake and said their goodbyes as they were back in the streets of Diagon Alley.

"What d'you s'pose is gonna happen with the ice cream parlour?" Draco asked, eyeing the dreadful looking building of Florean Fortescue. Hermione was about to shrug, but then took a few steps closer as she looked at the paper hanging on one of the windows.

 _ **REESTABLISHMENT**_

 _Previous ice cream parlour Florean Fortescue will be polished up mid-July, and reopened on August fifth by the new owner: Lewis Clive._

"Guess it'll be a busy location if we were to live here." Hermione said, but Draco shrugged. "That was to be expected from choosing a place in Diagon Alley."

"Hermione?" Wheeling around at the familiar voice, a grin spread on her face as she saw a pale boy with black ruffled hair standing right in front of her. "Harry!" Immediately she ran up to him and took him in for a hug, which earned her a surprised chuckle from him. "It's so good to see you!" When he pulled away, he nodded in agreement. "What are you doing here?" He asked, glancing between her and Draco.

"Oh," Hermione said, taking a step back and waiting for Draco to join her side, "Draco and I have been looking around for a potential place to live. We just found something we think will be great," she grins. Harry looked a little taken aback by that, and even slightly at unease, but he composed himself right away, trying his hardest to genuinely be happy for her. "That's great, 'Mione. I do hope it will work out."

Harry made quick eye contact with Draco, nodded in acknowledgment, and then focused solely on Hermione again as she spoke. "What about you? Found yourself a place yet?" Harry smiled, as if he had missed her urging encouragements to build himself a life and get a good place like she had always done. "Just settled in two weeks ago. It's right next to Ollivander's, down at this street, actually. Fancy a look inside?" 

Feeling more than excited, she nodded vigorously, momentarily forgetting about Draco, until he coughed in discomfort. "I mean," she said, willing herself to calm down a little and face her boyfriend, "if that's all right with you." _We won't be long, I promise._ "Sure," Draco said, straining a smile.

Harry, who had been watching the exchange, remained quiet as he led the couple through the street, and all the way inside. Clearly he had gotten a place on the first floor, because three doors away he already fumbled with his keys before opening the front door.

"It's not much, but it's as close to a home as I've had at Hogwarts," Harry sheepishly admitted, scratching the back of his neck as he stepped inside. Taking a quick look around, she could see that he was still in the process of arranging the exact location of furniture, but the warm colours gave her a good vibe, and a smile spread on her face. "D'you want a cup of tea?" He asked. "That'd be great, yes, please." With a flick of his wand the wood in the fireplace began to burn, and the kettle that hung in it began to boil the water.

Taking another quick look around, she tried to spot certain giveaways, and as if reading her mind, Harry gave a soft chuckle. "Ginny's moving in soon. She's helping Molly and Arthur clean up the house a little, you know, with everyone having moved out. After that she'll come right here." Raising a questioning eyebrow, she took a seat on the couch in the living room. "Everyone? What about Ron?"

At that Draco tensed slightly beside her, but she gave it no thought. Honestly, there was no reason for Draco to ever be jealous over Ron. _I'm not_ jealous _, Hermione. What would I be jealous at him for?_ _I'm just more than uncomfortable, is all._ Draco sneered."Oh, haven't you heard? I thought he would have owled you. He's moved in with George not long after I got this place. You know, to keep him some company and make it easier to work in the shop."

Hermione nodded, yet couldn't help but feel the sunken feeling in her stomach. She knew that this would happen – that the frequent contact she was so accustomed to having with her two best friends would become less now that they weren't around each other as much anymore. Yet, seeing the reality of it really did dawn in hard.

"So, how's the Auror training going?" Hermione asked, willing herself to stay in a bright mood. After all, she was finally talking to her best friend again after so long. "It's a lot, but it's easier with the experience I have." Harry chuckled, then shook his head as if ashamed for making such a joke. Hermione couldn't help but crack a smile, though she did give a disapproving shake of her head. "Tea?" Harry asked, holding an awkward cup out to Draco, who gave a quick glance between Harry and the tea, before hurriedly accepting it. "Thanks," he muttered, then sank further away in the couch, as if that would make him magically disappear.

"Did you apply for anything, actually?" Harry asked, handing her a cup of tea as well. Thanking him, she shook her head in the process. "Blimey, I actually completely forgot about that for a second. We should look into that at home, Draco." Hermione said, turning to look at him. All he did was give her a curt nod, which was enough for her to release a deep sigh and blow into her tea, willing it to cool down sooner so they could leave.

Harry, on the other hand, completely ignored Draco's presence, and focused solely on Hermione as he put a hand to her forehead, a mocking grin on his face as he spoke. "Are you all right? Did my ears deceive me, or did _the_ Hermione Granger, the most educated witch of our age, just tell me that she _forgot_ to look into applying for a job, though she has been pestering her best friends for years about it?" Hermione gently slapped his hand away, and rolled her eyes with a sly smile gracing her lips. "Oh, hush, Harry. It's only been a few weeks."

Harry clicked his tongue in feigned disapproval, as if it was unacceptable what she just said. "Could have gotten accepted in those few weeks." Sipping her tea, she shot him a playful glare with her eyes appearing just over the rim of the cup. "You just keep talking, Harry. Next time we talk I'll have a proper job." He shook his head, taking a sip of his own tea. "I don't doubt that."

A knock on the door interrupted them, and Harry made a quick move to get to the door. Seconds later, Hermione was almost covered in hot water as a blur of red hair covered her sight. "Hermione!" An excited voice almost screamed in her ear, and a grunting Malfoy scurried away from the two. _What in Merlin's name?_ Draco exclaimed, and even Hermione needed a second or two to recover from Ginny's sudden arrival. "Gin, it hasn't even been that long since you last saw me." The witch chuckled, then plopped herself down in one of the armchairs. "Can't a friend be excited to see you?"

Hermione smiled at the girl, then shot a quick glance at Draco, who seemingly grew miserably uncomfortable. Taking Ginny's arrival as the perfect excuse to leave, she got up, followed by a very eager Draco. "Draco and I'll be heading home, if that's okay with you, Harry. Really want to scan the newspaper for any job applications." Harry smiled in understanding; some deeper understanding than what she just said, and pulled her in for one last hug. "It was great seeing you again, 'Mione." He mumbled into her hair, and she nodded in agreement. "Malfoy," Harry said, giving a curt nod his way.

Draco just grumbled, something she assumed had to be his best attempt at acknowledging Harry in return, but she took it. At least he wasn't cursing Harry to death. _I'll be tempted if we stay here a minute longer._

 _Yeah, yeah, we'll leave._ "You two have fun together," Hermione said, shooting a genuine smile at the two. "We will, have a safe trip home." She nodded, and with that left the door, letting it fall shut with a soft click of the handle falling back in place.

Getting back out in the streets, she couldn't stop smiling, and gave Draco a gentle squeeze as he grabbed her hand. "What?" He asked, furrowing his brows together in confusion, yet a lightened expression clouded his face, as if he was glad to see her happy, despite the reason why.

Hermione shrugged, but leaned in closer to him as they walked their way back to the Leaky Cauldron, where they'd take the fireplace to get back to her parents' house so they could look through the Daily Prophet. "Just thankful for the way you're handling things," she said, referring to the encounter with Harry.

Draco scoffed, "Just do me a favour and don't ever put me in a situation like that again." Hermione blew out a few puffs of air, trying to release a chuckle but desperately failing. "Got it." With that he kissed the top of her head and let go of her hand, picking a handful of floo powder and disappearing into the fireplace, Hermione following soon after.


	46. The journey ahead of us

**Resentment**

 **Chapter 46: The journey ahead of us**

 _ **A/N** :_ _I own nothing except my mistakes._

"Come on, sweetheart, we're going to be late." Hermione stressed, hurriedly scrambling the last jumpers into the luggage. _We still have half an hour Hermione, we'll be fine._ Draco's voice boomed through her head. _Oh, honey, now that you're upstairs anyway, could you grab_ _Lyra's wand and Scorpius' schoolbooks? Neither have bothered to think of.._ "Lyra, stop pestering your brother." Hermione scolded, watching her daughter lock her arms around Scorpius' head and rubbing his hair with a grin on her face.

"You heard Mom," Scorpius sneered, freeing himself from his big sister's grip. _Draco, you done there yet?_ "Honestly, Hermione, don't tell me we're going to be like this every year." Draco grumbled as he came down the stairs, meeting them in the hallway. "It's Scorpius' first year, I just want him to be on time." Draco shook his head, but planted a kiss against her forehead anyway. "I know, I know."

Opening the front door with his free hand, they left their two story home and loaded their luggage into the back of the car that awaited them. That was one of the perks of recently being promoted to Minister of Magic, after her many years as a Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It was a great surprise, really, and not one she was expecting to be so thrilled about. Had you asked her a decade ago if she would like to become the Minister of Magic, she'd have cried her eyes out from laughter and then told them to move on, but now? Well, it offered a great deal of opportunities to set the Wizarding World right, that otherwise would have been impossible to reach.

"Mind your head," Hermione warned Lyra, who nearly bumped her head against the roof of the car as she got in, so obsessed with a new book she had recently gotten for her birthday. Even though Hermione would seriously deny it if anyone were to ask, she may or may not be spoiling Lyra whenever it was her birthday. The girl loved her books just as much as she did, and she was thrilled to share all her favourites.

Scorpius was quite a frantic reader as well, but he was more like his father; only reading the things that actually added up to his knowledge. Nothing more and nothing less. "Do promise me to write home as soon as you've been sorted, Scorpius." Hermione said as the car began to ride, leaving the dreamy scenery of the woods behind.

Not long after Hermione had gotten pregnant with Lyra they had moved to this beautiful house secluded in the woods, which held a beautiful view of a river flowing nearby. It wasn't big – but it was just enough for the four of them.

Besides, after the apartment they had spent a good five years in, anything bigger than that would already be a blessing, anyway. "Give the boy a break, Hermione, let him get adjusted to the place first." Draco said, then eyed Scorpius, a sense of pride on his face, yet a subtle worry as well. _What's going on?_ "I'm just curious, is all." Draco shrugged his shoulders at her, then looked outside the window.

Hermione softly sighed, then grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. _I know he looks like you a lot – a little too much sometimes,_ Hermione softly chuckled, shaking her head as she thought of the Malfoy charms Scorpius had inherited, _but we live in different times now. He'll be just fine._ Draco attempted a smile, but remained looking troubled nonetheless.

She couldn't blame him, after all, she knew that this day would come the moment Scorpius began to resemble his father. Would he be sorted into Slytherin as well? And if so, would he be destined to live the same faith as Draco? And if not, if he did get sorted into one of the other Houses, would people accept him?

This year would be Lyra's third year, and ever since her first she's been well accepted. That, however, might also have to do with the fact that she had a great combination of both Draco and Hermione, and therefore didn't resemble either too much.

She did have the same white blond hair as both Scorpius and Draco – a bit of a pity for Hermione, since she would have loved a child with some golden locks – but Hermione's unrelenting curls didn't skip the genes, and settled with her daughter. That, however, was as far as their genes took an effect on their daughter.

Personality wise? There was no doubt she was as smart as both her parents, and she was almost a bigger bookworm than her mother, yet, she had a curiosity for rules. She was fascinated by them to a point that Hermione seriously began to wonder if she was purposely testing each and every single rule at Hogwarts – and yes, Lyra did know them all by heart – to see how much she could cross them. Manipulate them, even, if it was necessary. The countless letters they had received from Hogwarts saying how she had slipped right out of detention with just the use of loopholes made it all the more clear how well she belonged in Slytherin.

Hermione wasn't embarrassed at all to have her in Slytherin. On the contrary – it was a great way of showing to the Wizarding World that the stereotypical 'evil' House was not a bad place to be sorted into. It held many great qualities, ones that people typically overlooked.

Impatiently she tapped her fingers on her leg, watching other cars pass by until they finally came to a stop in front of King Cross Station. "Finally," she muttered under her breath, taking a quick look at her watch. Five minutes. _Hurry up,_ Hermione snapped in her mind as she watched her husband take his sweet time stretching and straightening out his suit.

 _Hermione, I'm warning you, stop worrying. It's only a two minute walk to the station._ Ignoring his annoyed reassurance, she grabbed the luggage from the back of the car and handed it to her children, with Lyra walking up ahead. _Yes and in three more minutes the Hogwarts train will leave._ "Excited?" Hermione asked, trying to sound as cheerful as possible despite her stress.

Scorpius shrugged, casually dragging his luggage behind him as they entered King Cross Station. "Curious, I guess." Hermione shook her head, unable to believe his nonchalance. _Not everyone's like you,_ Draco reminded her, shooting a teasing glance her way.

With ease they all passed through the wall on to Platform nine-and-three-quarters and came to a halt in front of one of the doors. "Have fun, sweetheart, and do write to us!" Hermione said, lowering down to give Scorpius a firm hug. "Yes, Mom," he mumbled in embarrassment, giving her a quick pat on the back. "Good luck," Draco said, squeezing his shoulder with a grin on his face.

Scorpius grinned back, and then said his last goodbyes as he boarded the Hogwarts train. "Bye Mom, bye Dad!" Lyra shouted from a window, already having taken place in a compartment with James and Rose – Padma and Ron's child.

Hermione shook her head as she watched her daughter, a smile grazing her lips. "Always leaving without a hug," she tutted, and Draco released a laugh. "Can you blame her? You nearly squeezed poor Scorpius to death."

Bumping him with her elbow, she feigned hurt. "I did not. I was simply giving him a loving, motherly squeeze." Draco nodded, though he looked anything but serious. "Sure, I bet that's what it was."

The train began to whistle, and before she knew it it was leaving the platform, carrying her two children with it; one to start his journey and one continuing it. The sentimentality she felt each year ever since Lyra went to Hogwarts still hadn't left, and she tried hard to fight back her tears, hoping for the both of them to have a good year.

"Hermione!" Wheeling around, she saw Ginny and Harry approach, Lily tagging along behind her mother. "Harry, so good to see you!" She wrapped her arms around her best friend, and then moved onto Ginny, giving Lily a warm smile as the girl waved at her. "Draco," Harry said, nodding his way in acknowledgment. Even after all those years that hadn't changed.

"How are things going?" Hermione felt Draco's arm snake around her waist, pulling her into him. It was something he tended to do whenever he felt uncomfortable in a situation. "Things are going really well, actually. We're enjoying both our promotions. Draco recently landed as Deputy Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation." Harry smiled, genuinely happy for him. "Good to hear."

"How are things as Head of the Auror Office? Must be a big change." Harry shrugged, "Got used to it after a year now. Though I must say Ron hasn't stopped trying to land as many jobs as he can get as an Auror, trying to use me to climb higher up." Hermione chuckled, then scanned the Platform, unable to spot the redhead. "Where is he, anyway?"

Ginny spoke up, "Ron's off with Padma, they're finally having their honeymoon." Hermione rose her eyebrows in disbelief, "Took them long enough." She said, recalling their wedding from thirteen years ago. Ginny shrugged, "What can I say, Rose is a handful." The three of them laughed, with Draco just awkwardly smiling. _Hermione?_ He practically begged, and Hermione had to bite her cheek to stop herself from laughing out loud.

"Well, we'll be off. Still plenty left to do at the Ministry. We'll catch up soon over dinner at our place, is that all right?" The couple in front of them nodded in excitement, and with one last hug and a wave to Lily, Draco and Hermione made their way off the platform. "Sure, why don't move the awkwardness from the train station to our very home." Draco grumbled, still holding onto her waist. "Cheer up, it'll only be with the entire Weasley family."

Draco groaned loudly, ignoring all the Muggles giving him weird stares. "I swear, I'll make you pay for that, Mrs Malfoy," then tickled her sides, causing her to run off awkwardly on her office heels, laughs erupting from her mouth as she hurried to the car, "Catch me if you can!" _Oh, I will, Hermione,_ Draco grinned.

 _ **A/N:** Though I hadn't planned to end the story this very chapter, I did think it was the right thing to do. For a very long time I had been thinking on where I wanted to go with this story, since I had initially already completed my storyline at chapter 42, and decided that it was no use to drag this story on longer than necessary, no matter how much it means to me._

 _I've been absolutely in love with writing this piece, and could not be more grateful for all of those who have stuck around with me through this process. Thank you so much for joining this journey, and who knows, maybe I'll see you in one of my future stories!_


End file.
